


Kontrapunkt

by Hek



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo, twórczość własna mocno inspirowana
Genre: Angst, Modern AU, Multi, Polska, alternatywne uniwersum, miasto, rewolucja, studencki bunt, totalitaryzm
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 07:24:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 56,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4616481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hek/pseuds/Hek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>jeden dzień, jedno miasto, jedna rewolta</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lucyinthesky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucyinthesky/gifts).



> Niektórzy mówią, że"Kontrapunkt" to fanfik do "Nędzników", inni - że opowiadanie własne, "Nędznikami" inspirowane (lub oparte na podobnych tropach). Wybór kontekstu pozostawiam więc Czytelnikowi, nie próbując narzucać żadnej interpretacji. 
> 
> Opowiadanie, tak jak i wiele innych mojego autorstwa, powstało jako prezent urodzinowy dla Ori (2013) i jej jest dedykowane. 
> 
> Za korektę dziękuję Vianne!

Papierosa dostał od taksówkarza. Stary musiał mieć niezły dzień, bo zamiast spławić natręta jak zwykle, pogadał chwilę o pogodzie, a potem wyciągnął paczkę „lightów” i podsunął ją Robertowi pod nos. Jak dają, trzeba brać – Robert „lightów” nie znosił, ale miał taką ochotę na dymka, że przyjąłby nawet skręta z liści herbaty, byleby tylko dało się go zapalić. Z łupem zatkniętym za ucho powędrował przez peron, pogwizdując coś z repertuaru Pidżamy Porno, a potem zaszył się tuż obok kibli, gdzie czas zatrzymał się w latach siedemdziesiątych. Cały dworzec tonął zresztą w głębokim peerelu: od baru rodem z filmów Barei, przez poczekalnie aż po perony, po których wiatr hulał w towarzystwie bidy z nyndzą. Dzień remontu tego burdelu na torach będzie dniem Sądu Ostatecznego, Robert nie miał co do tego żadnych wątpliwości. Mimo to jednak z niejakim sentymentem obserwował pociągi, od czasu do czasu wjeżdżające na stację i machinalnie szkicował ich kształty w notatniku.

W głośnikach zatrzeszczało. Robert raczej domyślił się, niż usłyszał (dykcja zapowiadającego pozostawiała wiele do życzenia), że pociąg ze stolicy ma co najmniej dwudziestominutowe opóźnienie. Niespecjalnie go to zadziwiło – i, szczerze powiedziawszy, niezbyt się tym faktem przejął, bo miejscówka była dobra, pole obserwacji szerokie, a papieros przyjemnie drapał w gardle. Z kibla dobiegały dźwięki disco polo, widać babcia klozetowa umilała sobie muzyką nocną szychtę. Tuż obok Roberta przeszła dziewczyna w kwiecistym płaszczu, ciągnąc za sobą torbę na kółkach, która bez przerwy przewracała się na lewy bok. Dwóch facetów koło trzydziestki spierało się o jakiegoś sportowca, chyba wioślarza albo pływaka, podobno złapali go na dopingu, ale to nie jest pewne, panie kolego, co oni tam wiedzą o sporcie, w tej telewizji. Łysy drągal o wyglądzie marynarza na przepustce obściskiwał siksę w krótkiej spódniczce; ktoś się żegnał, ktoś witał, ktoś głośno siorbał kawę z plastikowego kubka. Właśnie minęła pierwsza nad ranem, ale równie dobrze mogłaby być dziesiąta lub siedemnasta, czas na dworcach płynie w zupełnie innym rytmie.

Robert dopalił papierosa i zapatrzył się w przestrzeń. Przez jedną cudowną chwilę nie myślał o niczym.

– Tyłek odmrozisz. – Babcia klozetowa zrobiła sobie przerwę na papierosa i stanęła w drzwiach, poziewując od czasu do czasu. Na ramiona zarzuciła szal. Robert pomyślał, że w butach-korach, fartuchu i rękawiczkach bez palców, wygląda jak walkiria w wersji buffo, szczególnie że kształty ma zaiste herkulesowe. – Niezdrowo siedzieć na ziemi w taki ziąb. Co to za wiosna, psiakrew, niby kwiecień, a piździ jak w połowie stycznia!

– A niech piździ, przynajmniej mniej patroli na ulicach – mruknął Robert, niewiele sobie robiąc z poprawności politycznej. – „Etyczni Panowie” siedzą spokojnie w gmachu na Parkowej i piją koniaczek za koniaczkiem, a my mamy trochę spokoju. No bo sama pani przyzna, komu by się chciało łazić po mieście w taką pogodę? – Ubawiła go myśl, że babcia klozetowa może być szpiclem na żołdzie Wydziału do Spraw Etyki, to by była świetna historia! Trafić do pudła przez kiblową Matę Hari, pseudonim Spłuczka.

Przewrócił kartkę i raz-dwa machnął karykaturę, która w Czarnym Tulipanie wywołałaby salwy śmiechu.

– Za dużo wódki, za długi jęzor. – Babcia klozetowa wzięła się pod boki jak przekupka, której ktoś zarzucił machlojki z wydawaniem reszty. – Kubek w kubek jak mój bratanek… tylko tamten łazi z tą swoją gitarą, a ten maże po kartkach, obu im się zwiduje, że z nich wielcy artyści. A tymczasem durni jak cepy... Co, gdyby tu był podsłuch, a?

– Ale nie ma. – Rober uśmiechnął się bezczelnie i wstał. – Przecież ja panią znam nie od dzisiaj, pani Doroto, pani nie taka. Czy to ta opóźniona Warszawka jedzie? Czekam na kumpla.

– Warszawka, Warszawka. – Kobieta nie wyglądała na udobruchaną. Wręcz przeciwnie. Patrzyła na Roberta z irytacją zaprawioną niepokojem. – Ogoliłbyś się, wykąpał – sarknęła. – Za sam wygląd Nieobyczajka może cię zgarnąć na dołek! Kurtkę chociaż zapnij, łazęgo zatracony! Jezu Chryste, matka zawału by dostała na twój widok!

– Nie sądzę, to była naprawdę twarda kobita. – Robert posłusznie zapiął się pod szyję i okutał szalikiem. Dopiero teraz, gdy wyparował z niego alkohol, wypity tuż przed eskapadą na dworzec, poczuł jak bardzo jest zimno. Pożałował, że rękawiczki zostały w Tulipanie na barze. Od rysowania na mrozie zgrabiały mu palce. – Niech pani pozdrowi Maćka! Dawno go nie widziałem, chyba ze dwa miesiące.

– W Krakowie jest. Na streecie – wyjaśniła. Potem dodała coś jeszcze, ale pociąg wszystko zagłuszył, więc Robert przesłał jej tylko błazeńskiego całusa i poszedł na peron, wypatrywać Bolka.

Nie musiał zbyt długo czekać ani wytężać wzroku, szczęśliwym zrządzeniem losu jego kolega wysiadł z najbliższego wagonu. Trochę kulał, jego ruchy były niepewne, jakby przesadził z promilami albo zwichnął nogę, ale jak na człowieka, który właśnie wrócił z „ustawki”, i to z „ustawki” warszawskiej w rocznicę katastrofy Smoleńskiej, wyglądał całkiem nieźle. W każdym razie nie umierał. Jeszcze. Na widok Roberta uśmiechnął się szeroko i pokuśtykał w jego stronę, grzebiąc w kieszeni bluzy w poszukiwaniu papierosów.

– Cholera, zgubiłem ostatnią paczkę! – oświadczył zamiast powitania. Naciągnął kaptur głębiej na twarz, usiłując zakryć strupy pokrywające wygoloną czaszkę – bez powodzenia. Wyglądał jak widmo na odwyku, dobrze, że wrócił w nocy, w świetle dnia zwracałby na siebie powszechną uwagę. – Zakładam, że nie masz fajek? – Robert wzruszył ramionami, uznał, że to pytanie retoryczne. – No jasne, że nie masz. Ale i tak się cieszę, że cię widzę… szlag by to, nie wierzę, że to mówię… bo sam bym się chyba nie doczołgał do domu. Wszystko mnie boli.

– Oprzyj się o mnie. – Robert uświadomił sobie, że komunikacja miejska odpada, bo obaj wyglądają niemedialnie, a nocne autobusy były pod obserwacją. Sytuacja robiła się coraz mniej zabawna. – Ale może nie zawisaj jak zdechlak, co? Nie dam rady cię dźwigać przez całą drogę, wybij to sobie ze łba!

Bolek z wyglądu przypominał neonazistowskiego bojówkarza, z charakteru był anarchistą a z zamiłowania poszukiwaczem przygód, nie raz porządnie oberwał w ferworze walki. Umiał sobie radzić z bólem. Tym razem też się jakoś przemógł, zebrał w sobie, chociaż Robert wyraźnie czuł lepką wilgoć przeciekającą przez bluzę przyjaciela i naprawdę nie trzeba było wiedzy medycznej, żeby się domyśleć, że rana nie należy do błahych. Z relacji wynikało, że Bolek oberwał nożem („ale tamten skończył gorzej, wierz mi, nie chciałbym być w skórze chirurga, który go będzie składał do kupy”) a potem musiał zwiewać, bo policja zrobiła obławę. Cudem uniknął aresztowania.

– Serio, nie mam pojęcia, jak mi się udało – stwierdził nie bez satysfakcji, gdy odpoczywali przy płocie, w połowie drogi do Placu Armii Krajowej. Obaj byli mokrzy ze zmęczenia, ale w oczach Bolka nadal płonęła dzika, gorączkowa radość. Robert pożałował, że nie ma przy sobie ani odrobiny wódki. W towarzystwie krajowej czystej wszystko wydawało się łatwiejsze do zniesienia. – Chyba tylko adrenalina trzymała mnie na nogach. Stara, dobra, kochana adrenalina… Dobrze ją było znowu poczuć.

– Poskakałbyś lepiej na bungee, durny idioto! A podobno to ja mam skłonności samobójcze.

Samochód, który przejeżdżał obok, zwolnił nieco, ale całe szczęście to nie oni byli przyczyną zainteresowania kierowcy. Facet nie znał drogi, dlatego jechał ostrożnie, żeby nie przegapić tablic informacyjnych. Ruch był zresztą niewielki, tylko jakiś TIR od czasu do czasu, paru taksówkarzy, no i nocny autobus, powoli sunący w kierunku mostu. Obaj popatrzyli na niego z nieukrywaną zawiścią.

– Może zadzwonię po Kubę, co? – Robert czuł wszystkie mięśnie, włącznie z tymi, o których istnieniu nie miał do tej pory pojęcia. W dodatku dopadł go słowotok, co zawsze zwiastowało kłopoty. – Zapewne ubije mnie na miejscu, bo jutro ma jakiś egzamin, ale warto zaryzykować. Samochód, Boleczku. – Niecierpliwym ruchem odgarnął z czoła kudły, które wpadały mu do oczu. – Potrzebujemy transportu jak kania dżdżu, bo ja nie jestem latającym dywanem, a Kuba posiada transport, bandaże, i ręce, które leczą… o ile akurat nie podszczypują Maritki. Zaprawdę powiadam ci, ten pomysł wart jest przemyślenia! Bo ja na trzeźwo dłużej nie zdzierżę, a droga przed nami daleka i wyboista. Dosłownie wyboista. Przez Chopina najbliżej, a tam rozkopy, bo nasz prezydent, oby żył wiecznie, sypnął gotówką na rewitalizację Zaokrzańskiego Przedmieścia.

– Mam spray – przerwał mu Bolek, pozornie nie na temat. W jego źrenicach zapaliły się przekorne iskierki. – Świeżutki, dopiero co kupiony. Zabrałem jednemu gościowi w stolicy, pomyślałem, że ci się przyda. Dobrze, że razem z kurtką i fajkami nie zgubiłem plecaka, przepadłby jak nic!

Robert popatrzył na kolegę z niechęcią. Zmarszczył brwi.

– Jesteś potworem – oświadczył.

– Śliczny, czarny. Dobra firma. – Ciągnął tamten bez mrugnięcia okiem. – To znaczy ja się na tym nie znam, ale facet ponoć wiedział, w czym rzecz, bo maluje… to znaczy malował, bo teraz będzie musiał się zająć wstawianiem nowych zębów, a to sporo kosztuje… po murach te ich prawicowe hasełka. Komuchy do gazu i inne takie. Poczekaj, zaraz znajdę…

– … perfidnym, bezwzględnym, kusicielskim potworem.

– O, jest. Trzymaj.

Robert refleks miał kiepski tak na trzeźwo, jak i po pijaku, dlatego pojemnik z farbą potoczył się po chodniku i wylądował w kupie brudnego śniegu. Srebrzysty metal zabłysł w świetle latarni. Aż się prosił, żeby go podnieść, przygarnąć do piersi, a potem zrobić z jego zawartości dobry użytek. Narażając się tym samym na kolejny pobyt w areszcie zwanym Okrąglakiem.

– Nienawidzę cię – dodał jeszcze Robert, żeby wszystko było jasne i oczywiście podniósł spray, bo nie byłby sobą, gdyby nie dał się skusić. Szczególnie, że farby tego typu były niemal nie do zdobycia.

Lubił rysować, a jakże, ale przede wszystkim – o czym Bolek doskonale wiedział – kochał zabawy z przestrzenią miejską, z murami, wiaduktami, ścianami komisariatów, i innymi płaszczyznami, które nadawały się do zamalowywania. To było jak nałóg. Morderca musi mordować, kucharz gotować, a on czuł przemożną potrzebę, żeby od czasu do czasu oszpecić jakąś elewację.

– Poza tym jesteś rannym kaleką, nie dasz rady, Bolo, dzisiaj powinieneś iść spać. a ja powinienem się napić. Nie, obaj powinniśmy się napić, a potem iść spać, nie patrz tak na mnie, do diabła, przecież… a by cię szlag! Eryk mnie zabije. – Nie wytrzymał, porzucił kolegę i puścił się truchtem w kierunku przejścia dla pieszych, za którym rozciągała się zachęcająca, cudowna, kusząco pusta ściana popularnej po tej stronie Okszy stacji benzynowej Shell.

Od dawna marzył, żeby to zrobić, jeszcze zanim wyrzucili go z ASP. Ta ściana była wprost idealna, widoczna ze wszystkich stron, codziennie obserwowana przez kierowców, usiłujących przebić się przez korki na ulicę Poznańską. Zanim służby porządkowe zamalowałyby rysunki, zobaczyłoby je mnóstwo osób, pewnie nawet porobiliby zdjęcia! Polski Internet, co prawda, niemal wykastrowano po ostatnich rozruchach, mało kto miał teraz dostęp do sieci, ale wieści i tak rozchodziły się błyskawicznie: następnego dnia pół miasta plotkowałoby o tej akcji. Dlatego warto było zaryzykować. Nie dla idei, o nie, Robert nie potrafił myśleć w tych kategoriach. Chciał po prostu poczuć pod palcami tynk, narysować kilka fajnych karykatur, które ubawiłyby audytorium, a potem zaszyć się w jakiejś knajpie na resztę nocy. Najlepiej w towarzystwie przyjaciół. Wiedział, że Eryk nie pochwaliłby tego planu, ba, bezlitośnie by go skrytykował, dlatego zabrał się do pracy z tym większą determinacją.

Dawno mu się tak dobrze nie rysowało.

– O, niezłe – uznał Bolek, gdy wreszcie udało mu się dotrzeć na miejsce. Wyglądał o wiele lepiej, niż przed kwadransem, co zakrawało na paradoks, biorąc pod uwagę jego wcześniejszy stan. Być może znalazł w plecaku tabletki przeciwbólowe – lub, co bardziej prawdopodobne, dopalacze zwinięte w Warszawie neonazistom. – Daj to na chwilę… No daj, chcę coś napisać – zabrał Robertowi pojemnik z farbą i potrząsnął nim intensywnie. Tamten parsknął, gdy zrozumiał, że jego kolega bazgrze na ścianie „Niech żyje rewolucja!”, a litery, które stawia z takim mozołem, wyglądają jak wyjęte z zeszytu drugoklasisty. Efekt był doprawdy komiczny. Szczególnie w połączeniu z komiksem o przygodach babci klozetowej, które wbrew własnej woli została szpiegiem.

Było na tyle późno i pusto, że nikt z pracowników stacji benzynowej nie zwrócił na nich uwagi, kamery działały tylko od frontu. Istniała więc nadzieja, że tym razem uda im się wyjść z akcji bez szwanku. Ostatnim razem Robert nie miał tyle szczęścia – trafił do aresztu na ponad miesiąc, co w sumie nie stanowiło zbyt surowej kary, biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że ozdobił obscenicznymi szkicami fronton kamienicy, stojącej dokładnie naprzeciwko siedziby głównej Wydziału do Spraw Etyki. Czasy były wtedy inne, dlatego nie potraktowano jego „wybryku” zbyt poważnie. Teraz niechybnie skończyłby w Okrąglaku na seansach u „manikiurzysty”. Albo od razu wylądował w kostnicy.

– Kończ waść, wstydu oszczędź. – Bolek przecenił swoje siły: zabawa sprayem wykończyła go bardziej, niż chciałby to przyznać. Usiadł więc na krawężniku, trzymając jedną ręką nadwyrężony łokieć drugiej i trząsł się z zimna w bluzie, która kompletnie nie nadawała się na ziąb. Tak mu się chciało palić, że walczył sam ze sobą, żeby nie pójść na stację i nie kupić paczki fajek jak ostatni frajer. To by było doprawdy zabawne: wandal kupujący fajki na miejscu przestępstwa, mundurowi spłakaliby się ze śmiechu. – Ruch się wzmaga, dwa samochody, ciężarówka… tak, a w drugim jakaś babka, całkiem niezła. Zaraz ktoś do niej podejdzie…

Robert odwrócił się w jego stronę z obłędem w oczach.

– Chwila – mruknął i jednym pociągnięciem dorysował dymek nad głową bohatera komiksu. Już kończył, trzeba było tylko… i jeszcze tutaj…

– Uciekaj!!!

Pierwsza myśl: _szlag by to, nie zdążyłem dokończyć rysunku_. Robert kątem oka dostrzega radiowóz – to jeden z tych dwóch samochodów, które właśnie zajechały na stację, za kierownicą faktycznie siedzi kobieta – potem rzuca się przed siebie, jakby skakał do wody na główkę. Aerozol z farbą wypada mu z ręki. Teraz liczą się tylko odruchy, myślenie przeszkadza ciału, dlatego trzeba się poddać i pędzić wprost w krzaki, zarastające brzegi Martwej Okrzejki. Potyka się o korzeń i toczy w dół, ostre gałęzie kaleczą mu twarz i o mało nie wykłuwają oka. Czuje krew spływającą po policzku, ale to nic, krew szybko zamieni się w skorupę. Za plecami odgłosy strzałów, pogoni. Waha się ułamek sekundy, potem dostrzega przesmyk między drzewami i już wie, że ma szansę, w przeciwieństwie do Bolka, który ledwo chodzi, a o bieganiu może najwyżej pomarzyć.

Robert znika w zaroślach.

 

**– Marnotrawstwo – powiedział wtedy Eryk, marszcząc brwi z dezaprobatą. Światło, wpadające do pokoju z korytarza, stłumione i trochę nierzeczywiste, malowało cienie na jego twarzy. Wyglądał młodo i staro jednocześnie. – Marnotrawstwo zasobów ludzkich. Plus głupota. Dać się zabić za porno na ścianie… tak, to bardzo w twoim stylu, Robson. Bardzo.**

**– To było cholernie udane porno! – zaprotestował z czystej przekory. – Nawet gliniarze twierdzili, że dobre! Jeden optował, żeby nie zamalowywać, bo lubi patrzeć z okna na gołe cycki, ale inni go przegłosowali…**

**Ironizował, pił i bredził farmazony przez cały wieczór, czyli zachowywał się dokładnie tak, jak wszyscy oczekiwali, potem jednak, trochę mimochodem, obiecał, że da sobie spokój z samowolnymi aktami wandalizmu. Tak, Eryku, nasz drogi przywódco, Czerwony Kasztelanicu nasz najmilejszy, zachowam swe życie i energię dla Sprawy, albowiem Sprawa jest ważniejsza od gołych cycków na murze. Dobra Księga powiada: nie będziesz miał żadnych cycków przede mną! I Dobra Księga nie kłamie. A potem wziął chleb i łamał… stop, wezmę wódkę i poleję wam, bracia, mówiąc: bierzcie i pijcie ze mną wszyscy, bo wróciłem z pudła na łono partii naszej i będę odtąd gorliwym kapłanem, a kiedy trzeba na śmierć pójdą po kolei: ja sam i wszystkie wszy moje, amen!**

**Co jakiś czas przyłapywał się na zerkaniu w stronę Eryka, jakby nieustannie potrzebował dezaprobaty tego fascynującego, ponad wszelką miarę irytującego, człowieka. Ale tamten nie zwracał na niego uwagi, miał ważniejsze sprawy do przedyskutowania – to było wtedy, gdy udało im się zdemaskować kilku szpiegów na wydziale filologicznym. Musieli podjąć jakieś działania. Zareagować. Przy tym wszystkim fakt, że Robert właśnie wyszedł z aresztu, chudy i zarośnięty jak wędrowny lirnik, był doprawdy drugorzędny. Nikt nawet nie rzucił podejrzeń w rodzaju: „Ej, Robson, czy ty przypadkiem nas nie sypnąłeś?”, po prostu poklepali go po plecach i postawili przed nim butelkę wódki. Co było trochę upokarzające, jakby się dobrze zastanowić. I to nic, że w rzeczywistości nie miał nawet okazji, żeby zostać zdrajcą (lub bohaterem), bo poza wstępnym przesłuchaniem nikt go w areszcie nie dręczył. Chodziło o zasady. Gdyby chciał, mógłby wkopać całą organizację, a tymczasem ani władze miasta, ani jego koledzy nie brali go na poważnie. _Taki już los Sowizdrzała_ , _ironia zawsze działa obusiecznie_.**

Brodzi w błocie po kolana, przeklinając kretyńską porę roku, która obnaża krajobraz i nie pozwala zaszyć się w gąszczu zieleni. Ma wrażenie, że widać go jak na dłoni,  
i że zaraz ktoś wpakuje mu nabój prosto w czaszkę. Nie wie, czy słyszy kroki, czy to tylko jakieś zwierzę przecina Martówkę w poszukiwaniu żeru. Gałęzie smagają go jak bicze. _Nie ma jak droga krzyżowa o poranku_ , myśli, potem schyla się i rzyga, rzyga aż do utraty tchu, chociaż nie ma czym, to tylko żółć i wódka. _Bolek krzyczał: uciekaj, a nie: uciekajmy, przecież nie miał szans, to nie moja wina, nie tym razem… powinienem zostać, dlaczego tam nie zostałem?_

Tak, teraz słyszy wyraźnie, to nie sarna, nie lis, naprawdę ktoś biegnie, jest coraz bliżej. Odruchowo pada na ziemię, błoto wdziera mu się do ust, wypełnia każdą szczelinę ubrania. Może go nie zauważą – nurkuje, wstrzymując oddech, świat staje się nagle brunatny i zgniłozielony, jeszcze parę dni temu natknąłby się tylko na lód i przegrał życie na wstępie. Dzięki ci Boże za odwilż. Dźwięki znikają, wszystkie poza dudnieniem w głębi czaszki, które doprowadza go do szału. Bezwiednie zaciska dłonie w pięści, iskry przed oczami zmieniają się w wybuch supernowej. Gdy wygrzebuje się wreszcie z wody, po kilku minutach, tysiącach lat, i łyka powietrze jak upragnionego shota, jest słaby jak rekonwalescent, który nie doszedł jeszcze do siebie po ciężkiej chorobie. _Dżuma, cholera, dlaczego nie zostałem, dlaczego uciekłem_ , na to pytanie nie ma odpowiedzi. Idzie dalej, potykając się co chwila, jest przy tym tak trzeźwy, że prawie płacze z tego powodu. Bezpieczny kokon promili rozpada się na kawałki.

 

**– Wypij. – Eryk podał mu szklankę, w której musowała rozpuszczona właśnie aspiryna, a Robert posłusznie wypił wszystko jednym haustem, aż do dna. Kręciło mu się w głowie, podłoga była dziwnie sprężysta, uginała się przy każdym kroku. A może to nie pokój, tylko pokład jakiegoś statku? Śniło mu się, że płynie karawelą, a Eryk stoi na kapitańskim mostku i wypatruje burzy. Pozostałości snu nadal kleiły się do wewnętrznej strony powiek.**

**– Kapitanie mój, kapitanie – wymamrotał na wpół świadomie, bawiąc się pustką szklanką brudną od białego osadu. – Tam niczego nie ma, horyzont jest pusty, wracajmy do portu!**

**– Bredzisz jak zwykle. – Tamten dopił kawę, stojąc przodem do okna (za oknem przejechał tramwaj, przez tory przebiegła dwójka dzieci ze zbyt dużymi tornistrami, zdążyły w ostatniej chwili), a tyłem do Roberta, który usiłował oswoić się z czasoprzestrzenią. – Pospiesz się, za pół godziny zaczynam zajęcia.**

**– Nie powiesz mi, żebym się ogarnął i zrobił wreszcie porządek ze swoim życiem? – Robert poszukał wzrokiem swojej kurtki, ale nigdzie jej nie dostrzegł. Znalazł za to szkicownik, co nieco go uspokoiło, bo nigdy się z nim nie rozstawał – to znaczy z jego kolejnymi tomami, które chował potem w skrytce pod obluzowaną deską w podłodze. – Zawiodłem się na tobie, serio, zawsze byłeś mocny w umoralniających gadkach. Kiedyś myślałem nawet, żeby je nagrać, spisać i wydać w jakiejś broszurze…**

**– Ty się nigdy nie ogarniesz – przerwał mu Eryk i wzruszył ramionami. Był zamyślony, wyglądał jak ktoś, kto spędził całą noc na czytaniu i nie może się otrząsnąć z wrażenia. Pod oczami miał głębokie cienie. Poza tym, rzecz jasna, jego prezencja nie budziła żadnych zastrzeżeń. Eryk nawet w worku pokutnym przypominałby książęcego syna, który wbrew woli pana ojca brata się z ludem.**

**Cholerny drań.**

**Robert przekartkował szkicownik: to była jego przenośna pamięć, tej wrodzonej od dawna nie ufał. Wydarzenia poprzedniego dnia zamazywały się gdzieś w okolicach piętnastej, potem miał tylko jakieś przebłyski, o wiele mniej rzeczywiste od snu o karawelach. Pewnie znowu siedzieli w Tulipanie, pewnie ktoś postawił flaszkę, może wpadli chłopacy z ASP albo banda prawników z roku Bolka i Bociana… z byłego roku, bo Bolka wywalili parę tygodni wcześniej za jakąś burdę, a Bocian sam zrezygnował ze studiowania z powodów „ideologicznych”. Ale kontakty z kolegami utrzymywali nadal. Infiltracja wroga w jego naturalnym środowisku, jak tłumaczył Bolek, kiedy był naprawdę zawiany i włączała mu się terminologia rodem ze szpiegowskich szmatławców. Nie zawsze poprawnie dobrana do okoliczności. W każdym razie wszystko potoczyło się tak, jak zazwyczaj, włącznie z utopijnymi gadkami o trzeciej nad ranem i jakąś pyskówką, zakończoną wymianą ciosów. Nie pasowało tylko jedno…**

**– Skąd ja się tu wziąłem?**

**Eryk przerwał na moment wrzucanie książek do plecaka. Zawsze nosił ich przy sobie tyle, że za samą bibułę pierwszy lepszy patrol mógłby go zatrzymać na dwadzieścia cztery godziny – a potem oskarżyć o zdradę stanu. Oczywiście, o ile przyszłoby mu do głowy rewidować kogoś, kto wygląda jak prymus, który nigdy nie opuszcza mszy i co roku chadza na pielgrzymki do Częstochowy. I _on śmie mi wypominać moje graffiti_ , pomyślał Robert, przykładając do głowy chłodną szklankę. Najchętniej przez cały dzień nie otwierałby oczu.**

**– Jakbym cię nie wpuścił, zacząłbyś śpiewać Wysockiego na ulicy – powiedział w końcu Eryk i zarzucił plecak na ramię. Jego oczy były bardzo niebieskie i bardzo chłodne. Robert odwrócił głowę. – Albo zrobiłbyś coś równie głupiego. Jesteś niebezpieczny dla otoczenia, Robson, jeszcze jedna taka akcja i dostaniesz zakaz wstępu na zebrania. To nie jest zabawa. Jeden fałszywy krok i wszyscy leżymy.**

**– Wiem…**

**– Ale nie rozumiesz. Nie chodzi o to, żeby rzucać się z szablami na czołgi, do cholery, chodzi o realne działanie! Pokrzyżuj mi plany, a wpakuję ci kulkę prosto w ten głupi łeb i nawet mi przy tym ręka nie zadrży. Uprzedzam.**

**– Wiem. – Tym razem wytrzymał spojrzenie Eryka nieco dłużej. Miał wrażenie, że zamarza, alkohol momentalnie wywietrzał mu z głowy. Odstawił szklankę na stół i, ignorując brak kurtki, która pewnie i tak znajdzie się prędzej czy później w Czarnym Tulipanie, chwycił notatnik. Nie wiedział jakim cudem pokonał kręte schody i dotarł na parter. W głowie dudnił mu utwór na drumlę, bębny i kontrabas, niebezpiecznie przypominający requiem.**

Traci rachubę czasu, być może nawet zasypia na chwilę, niebo ponad gałęziami zaczyna różowieć. Każdą komórką ciała odczuwa odcięcie od prawobrzeżnej strony miasta. Jeżeli obstawili most i przystań promów – jest stracony, nie uda mu się wymknąć obławie. Wie o tym. Mimo to, zwleka się z ziemi i ostatkiem sił dociera do brzegu rzeki.

Widok zapiera dech w piersiach. Czerwone mury na horyzoncie, światło reflektorów ślizgające się po grzbietach kościołów i kamienic, rudawa łuna w miejscu, gdzie za moment pojawi się słońce. Mgła odrealnia kształty, łudzi wzrok, fałszuje odległości. Jest tak zimno, że z ust Roberta wydobywa się para, a mokre ubranie zmienia się w lodowy kombinezon.

Robi się coraz jaśniej, dlatego bez trudu można dojrzeć kontury przystani. Kręci się tam kilka osób, pewnie pracownicy. Wydawałoby się, że wskrzeszony niedawno sposób komunikacji między dzielnicami nie zdobędzie popularności. A jednak, wbrew prognozom pesymistów, wielu mieszkańców, szczególnie robotnicy z pobliskiej fabryki produkującej części do telewizorów, zaczęło z niego korzystać. Unikali w ten sposób korków i innych niedogodności – przede wszystkim nie zamontowano tu zbyt wielu kamer, a patrole bywały o wiele rzadziej, niż w okolicach mostu, upstrzonego wszelkim możliwym ustrojstwem do rejestracji danych. W dodatku koszty przeprawy wydawały się rozsądne i, w przeciwieństwie do biletów autobusowych, nie rosły w tak zawrotnym tempie. Prom docierał do brzegu tuż obok fabryki. Potem wystarczyło dziesięć minut spacerkiem, żeby dostać się na miejsce.

– Hej, ty! Stój. No stój, mówię!

A więc stało się. Jednak. Robert czuje ulgę, bo tego się przecież spodziewał od początku, prawie na to czekał. Nie ma się czego bać. Widzi siebie jako bohatera własnej karykatury: ubłocona kurtka, zbyt długie kończyny, żałośnie zwisająca głowa, a nad głową dymek, w którym nie ma już miejsca na żaden komentarz. Zostaje tylko trzykropek. Droga ucieczki nie istnieje. Okrza odgradza go od miasta, jego miasta, od znajomych ulic, knajp i placów, natomiast za plecami stoi facet z odbezpieczoną bronią, której zapewne nie zawaha się użyć. Prawie jak w filmie _. "Nie chodzi o to, żeby rzucać się z karabinami na czołgi”_ , myśli z ironią i o mało nie wybucha śmiechem, ale zamiast tego wzdryga się, bo ktoś kładzie mu rękę na ramieniu.

– Nie świruj, ja nie z tamtych. Ale przy promie stoi tajniak, straszny skurwiel. Znam tego typa, bo wsadził do pudła mojego kumpla i tyleśmy go widzieli… Pewnie gdzieś blisko są jego ludzie, zawsze przychodzi z obstawą. Musisz się przebrać. Rozumiesz, co do ciebie mówię? To ciebie szukają?

Kiwa głową. Mężczyzna, którego wziął za gliniarza, ma na sobie dziurawe dżinsy i kurtkę, spod której wyziera jadowicie czerwona chusta-arafatka. Patrzy uważnie spod krzaczastych brwi, które zrastają się nad nosem i nadają mu groźny wygląd – przypomina watażkę, który minął się z właściwą epoką. Paradoksalnie budzi też zaufanie. Jest wysoki i barczysty, mógłby powalić Roberta jednym uderzeniem pięści, nie robi tego jednak. Chwyta go za łokieć i prowadzi gdzieś na bok, poza zasięg wzroku tajniaka z przystani. Potem szpera chwilę w torbie, która pachnie kiełbasą i smarem, i wyciąga z niej pogniecione drelichy.

– Masz. – Rzuca spodnie i bluzę Robertowi, który mechanicznie zrzuca kurtkę i zgrabiałymi z zimna palcami usiłuje rozpiąć guziki koszuli. – Masz szczęście, że wziąłem dzisiaj ciuchy na zmianę. Pospiesz się, zaraz przyjdą moi kumple, wtopisz się w tłum. Zwiń te szmaty w węzeł i wyrzuć w krzaki, do niczego się nie przydadzą.

– Zgubiłem szkicownik. – Robert czuje się jak robot, ma wrażenie, że ktoś inny wykonuje za niego wszystkie czynności. – Mają mój szkicownik.

– I co, zamierzasz zapukać do Okrąglaka i poprosić klawisza o zwrot własności?

Tamten jest skondensowaną energią, dobrze wie, co robi. Po chwili Robert, ubrany już w drelichy, co właściwie mogłoby wzbudzić podejrzenia, bo mało kto jeździ do pracy w roboczych ciuchach, wyciera z twarzy resztki krwi. Gałąź uszkodziła oko, przez co obraz lekko się zamazuje. To nic. Robi się coraz jaśniej, pewnie dochodzi piąta. Słychać już rozmowy dobiegające ze ścieżki, którą na przystań zmierzają pracownicy fabryki: ktoś pogwizduje, ktoś inny, mimo wczesnej pory, wybucha śmiechem. Zdaje się, że piją też piwo, Robert nawet na końcu świata poznałby dźwięk otwieranej puszki.

– A Karol to gdzie? – Dźwięki słychać coraz wyraźniej, można już wyodrębnić poszczególne słowa. – L4 sobie załatwił?

– No weź, miał być na sto procent. Dzisiaj spotkanie. Pewnie zaspał, podobno wczoraj nieźle z chłopakami zabalowali… – Jakieś szepty, potem salwa śmiechu. Trzask rozdeptywanych gałązek.

Watażka podnosi torbę z ziemi i rzuca Robertowi pytające spojrzenie. _Tak, jestem gotowy,_ _cokolwiek miałoby to oznaczać,_ odpowiada chłopak bez słów. Gardło ma tak zaciśnięte, że z trudem połyka ślinę. Chciałby jeszcze zapytać: _dlaczego mi pomagasz_ , ale tak naprawdę wcale go to nie interesuje, świadomość utraty szkicownika zobojętnia go na inne problemy.

Jasne, nie był na tyle głupi, żeby podpisywać rysunki własnym nazwiskiem, nie używał też w komiksach imion swoich przyjaciół, ale ich twarze, sylwetki były rozpoznawalne – szczególnie w szkicach z cyklu „łapanie chwil”, gdy nad ranem odruchowo szkicował „z natury”, dopijając ostatniego drinka. _Jestem idiotą. Kompletnym idiotą._ To było dokładnie to, czego obawiał się Eryk. Nie dość, że dał się sprowokować Bolkowi, przez co tamten został aresztowany, to na dodatek jak jakiś cholerny święty Mikołaj ofiarował oprawcom portrety członków organizacji. Jeżeli do szkicownika dorwie się ktoś, kto ma mózg – co niestety jest bardzo prawdopodobne, biorąc pod uwagę skład pracowniczy Wydziału do Spraw Etyki – wszyscy będą mieli kłopoty. Przy czym słowo „kłopoty” to tylko eufemizm.

– Weź się w garść – sugeruje watażka, po czym gwiżdże na palcach. Towarzystwo robociarzy przerywa rozmowę w pół słowa, a potem szeleszczą krzaki gdzieś w pobliżu, jakby ktoś się przez nie przedzierał.

– Aa… więc tu jesteś. – Mężczyzna, który wyłania się z zarośli, ma koło trzydziestki i nos połamany w co najmniej dwóch miejscach. Mówi powoli, przeciągając wyrazy w nieskończoność. Starcza mu jeden rzut oka, żeby rozeznać się w sytuacji. – Przemycamy?

– Przemycamy, Marko. Zdaje się, że to jakaś grubsza afera. Wszyscy pewni?

– Ano dzisiaj tak, to twój szczęśliwy dzień. Ten chuj od Piekarczyka wziął trzy dni urlopu, podobno ma jakąś babę w Radomiu i do niej pojechał. Reszta zielona, smarkacze, ale nie puszczą pary z gęby. Sprawdziłem ich, są czyści. I nudni do porzygania.

– Dobrze. W razie czego, to jest – Karol wskazuje Roberta – mój kuzyn ze wsi, wciągnąłem go dzisiaj na zastępstwo, bo nie ma pełnej obsady. Po drugiej stronie Okrzy coś się zachachmęci. Jasne? No. Masz w ogóle jakąś metę?

– Znajdzie się coś. – Robert myśli o domu z wieżyczką na Parkowej, w którym Eryk wynajmuje pokój na górze, ale szybko rezygnuje z tego pomysłu. Najpierw trzeba się przedostać przez rzekę. O kryjówce pomyśli później. – Ktoś mnie przygarnie, nie ma strachu.

Marko przygląda mu się z uwagą geologa badającego kawałek skały. W końcu uśmiecha się krzywo, ukazując światu ciemne, pokrzywione zęby.

– Już wiem. Widziałem cię w Czarnym Tulipanie. Jesteś od Diuka. – Wygląda na zadowolonego z własnej przenikliwości. W jego małych oczkach błyska coś, co kojarzy się Robertowi z Bolkiem: jakaś przekora, granicząca z wyzwaniem, którego nie da się zignorować. _Bolek pewnie siedzi już w areszcie, ciekawe, czy chociaż opatrzyli mu rany…_ – Do diabła, w coś ty się wpakował, chłopie, polujesz poza swoim terytorium! To niebezpieczne, szczególnie w sezonie na lisy... – Tamten znowu się uśmiecha, na wpół współczująco, na wpół złośliwe. – Rollo, weź go pod ramię, ja z drugiej strony… o, dobrze! Idźmy, bo prom nam spierdoli. Gwiżdżą na odjazd.

Mgła się podnosi, widać już nawet kominy fabryki i kontury stadionu. Twarze przewoźników są szare i ściągnięte z zimna, przypominają maski – Robert nie wie, czy ma do czynienia z ludźmi, czy z marami prosto z Hadesu, i właściwie wszystko mu jedno. Wie natomiast, że puszka, którą wtyka mu do ręki jeden z kolegów Karola, zaraz po tym, jak przechodzą zwartą kompanią tuż przed nosem szpicla, to Tatra. Poznaje po pierwszym łyku.

Ktoś szturcha go w bok na znak, że czas wejść w konwencję, bo szpicel patrzy – ba, lampi się jak sęp na padlinę – więc z miejsca improwizuje sprośną historyjkę bez morału. Dzięki ci Boże za podłe speluny, miejsca niekończącej się inspiracji! Niech będą wychwalane przez wieki! Błogosław Panie przedmieścia, zaułki i meneli spod Polo Marketu, zawsze radych z pogawędki – i możliwości wydębienia papierosa lub drobnych na wino. Rechoty i krzywe uśmieszki mówią mu, że trafił w dziesiątkę. Chłopaki doceniają koncept a szpicel, wyraźnie znudzony, wyjmuje z kieszeni komórkę i coś tam na niej stuka z uporem maniaka. Wkrótce jest już tylko drobną plamką na tle gałęzi, a potem niknie zupełnie, oddzielony od Roberta połacią spienionej wody. Z każdą minutą traci na znaczeniu.

Karol mruży oczy, bo słońce świeci mu prosto w twarz. Rozluźnia węzeł arafatki i rozpina kurtkę przy szyi, z przyjemnością wdychając rześkie powietrze. Okrza jest niespokojna, więc krople wody pryskają na wszystkie strony. Mimo to, robi się prawie ciepło.

– Dajcie mu jeszcze jedno piwo – komenderuje po chwili, odchylając głowę do tyłu, jakby z tej perspektywy zamierzał podziwiać nieboskłon. Robert dostaje kolejną Tatrę, która smakuje lepiej niż nektar z Olimpu. – Jak stoimy z czasem?

– A nieźle! – odpowiada Marko i przeciąga się, aż chrupią stawy. – Zdążymy przed szychtą zrobić partyjkę pokera. Lepiej zacznij się żegnać z wypłatą, bo nie zostawię na tobie suchej nitki!

 _Alea iacta est_ , myśli Robert i zanurza rękę w Okrzy aż po łokieć, poddając się rzecznym prądom. Gdy wyjmie ją z wody tuż przy brzegu, będzie mu się zdawało, że to nie jego skóra, mięśnie i kości, lecz zupełnie obca materia, omyłkowo doszyta do ciała. Dopiero w tramwaju zdoła rozprostować palce i zacisnąć je na poręczy krzesła.


	2. II

Gdzieś u góry zadudniły kroki. Na głowę Reszki, drzemiącej we wnęce między drzwiami do piwnicy a wyjściem na podwórko, w pozycji nieco karkołomnej, posypał się pył i drobiny piasku. Hałas postawił ją na nogi. Przez chwilę nie bardzo wiedziała, co się wokół dzieje, czuła tylko nieznośny ból w plecach i piasek pod powiekami – pewnie zasnęła, czytając książkę i nieopatrznie położyła się na latarce. Dopiero gdy intruz zbiegł na parter i minął ścianę ze skrzynkami na listy, obudziła się na dobre, a puzzle wróciły na właściwe miejsca. No tak, wszystko jasne. Wczoraj wieczorem musiała zniknąć z domu, i to szybko, bo ojciec sprosił znajomków i zabrali się za opijanie czyichś imienin – wódka lała się strumieniami już przed czternastą. Reszka nie miała pojęcia, skąd wzięli na to pieniądze, pewnie któryś z nich skręcił interes na złomie albo poszedł na włam i jakimś cudem go nie złapali, ale prawdę powiedziawszy niewiele ją to obchodziło. Była tylko zła, że imprezują akurat wtedy, gdy udało jej się uciec z bidula. A marzyła, żeby chociaż jedną noc przespać we własnym łóżku!

– O, szybki numerek – mruknęła na widok kobiety, która na klatce schodowej poprawiała rajstopy. Trzasnęły drzwi wejściowe. – Jak uroczo.

Szóstym zmysłem trzynastolatki, która widziała w życiu niejedno, od razu odgadła, że nieznajoma gościła na samej górze, w mieszkaniu numer siedemnaście. A skoro ona na to wpadła, i to bez trudu, każdy szpicel, obdarzony chociażby jedną szarą komórką, doszedłby do tej samej konkluzji.

 _Oj, Goranku, Goranku, igrasz z ogniem,_ pomyślała, kręcąc głową z podziwem i niesmakiem jednocześnie. _Nie dość, że od miesięcy nie podpisujesz listy obecności po mszy w kościele świętego Jakuba, to jeszcze sprowadzasz na noce coraz to nowe panienki. Takie historie prędzej czy później kończą się w Okrąglaku albo w kazamatach na Parkowej. Raczej prędzej niż później._

Przeciągnęła się, żeby rozprostować kości. Nie chciało jej się ruszać z barłogu, skleconego z ojcowskiego polaru, obrusu i kilku koszulek w kratę, dlatego zamiast znaleźć lepszą kryjówkę – co nakazywałby rozsądek – zawinęła się tylko szczelniej w sweter. Tak było dobrze, ciepło. Po chwili wymacała książkę, stary, stareńki tom „Hrabiego Monte Christo” i otworzyła ją na chybił-trafił. Część pierwsza, pozostałe dwie zostały w bidulu pod łóżkiem, bo nie zmieściły się do torby. To nic, i tak znała je na pamięć. Nie minęła chwila, a pogrążyła się w lekturze, zapominając nawet o głodzie – a głodna była jak wilk, bo w domu poza wódką znalazła tylko jakieś zjełczałe krakersy. Przez szybkę w drzwiach prowadzących na podwórko, stłuczoną chyba za czasów króla Piasta i jego starej, wpadała smuga światła, więc mogła czytać w miarę swobodnie. Co oznaczało, że przy dobrych wiatrach bateria posłuży jej jeszcze kolejnej nocy.

Znowu trzasnęły drzwi. Podniosła wzrok znad książki i zarejestrowała ruch na klatce schodowej. Do środka wszedł jakiś mężczyzna. Już, już chciała wrócić do „Hrabiego…”, dochodząc do wniosku, że koleś w roboczych łachach niewiele ją interesuje, bo pewnie przyszedł po tego spod piątki, który pracuje w Sharpie, ale potem coś ją tknęło. Przyjrzała mu się jeszcze raz. Uważniej. Zmarszczyła brwi – coś tu ewidentnie nie pasowało!

Facet był albo pijany albo ranny, albo jedno i drugie jednocześnie, zupełnie nie pasował do swoich ubrań – to znaczy ubrania do niego – a w dodatku Reszka była niemal pewna, że już go wcześniej widziała. Miała dobrą pamięć do twarzy. Jasne, mogli się minąć gdzieś na ulicy albo, powiedzmy, w sklepie monopolowym, ale wtedy raczej nie zwróciłaby na niego uwagi. Chyba, że chciałaby go okraść lub oszukać – a to raczej nie wchodziło grę, bo nie wyglądał na człowieka, który śmierdzi forsą. Zaciekawił ją. Dlatego bez zastanowienia ruszyła za nim, starając się unikać trzeszczących stopni, a ponieważ znała te schody na pamięć, bez większych problemów dotarła na górę. Latarkę na wszelki wypadek zabrała ze sobą. Nie po to, broń Boże, żeby oświetlać sobie drogę, tylko żeby w razie czego mieć w ręku coś, co nadawałoby się do obrony.

Na ostatnim piętrze było tylko jedno mieszkanie, wynajmowane przez Gorana,  
i obszerny strych, teoretycznie dostępny dla wszystkich mieszkańców kamienicy, a tak naprawdę okupowany przez trzy staruszki, które bez przerwy suszyły tam pościel i barchanowe gacie. Potrafiły całe dnie spędzać między linkami na pranie, plotkując ile wlezie. Gdyby Reszka miała stawiać, kto z domowników sprzedał się rządowi w zamian za „dodatek funkcyjny”, postawiłaby właśnie na nie. Dlatego tym bardziej martwiła się o Gorana, który bimbał na zasady konspiracji i ciągle robił sąsiadkom na złość, doprowadzając je do palpitacji serca swoim „bezbożnym zachowaniem”.

 _Ten człowiek jest albo samobójcą albo kompletnym idiotą._ To, że miał lat dwadzieścia kilka i wyższe wykształcenie w papierach, nie zmieniało sytuacji, zachowywał się gorzej niż chłopaki z gimnazjum! Nie wiedzieć czemu, Reszka postawiła sobie za punkt honoru utrzymanie tego świra przy życiu, nawet jeśli on sam robił dokładnie wszystko, żeby skończyć w płytkim grobie w lesie za miastem. Chciał tego, czy nie, zamierzała dotrzymać słowa. W niektórych kwestiach była uparta jak osioł.

Dlatego mocniej ścisnęła latarkę, obserwując nieznajomego, który pukał właśnie do drzwi Gorana. Była gotowa do działania. Tymczasem jej sąsiad wcale nie kwapił się do przyjmowania wizyt porannych, minęło ładnych parę minut, zanim zazgrzytał zamek. Potem drzwi się uchyliły i stanął w nich Goran we własnej osobie, rozczochrany jak nieboskie stworzenie i odziany jedynie w bokserki. Obrzucił natręta wrogim spojrzeniem.

– Czego… – zaczął i natychmiast urwał, gdy dotarło do niego, kogo przed sobą widzi. – Ja pierdolę, człowieku, co…

– Daj mi wejść – mruknął tamten i nie czekając na zaproszenie, przepchnął się między framugą a ramieniem Gorana, znikając w środku. Odrapane drzwi odcięły Reszkę od ciągu dalszego wydarzeń. Jej misja dobiegła końca.

 _–_ No tak, mogłam to przewidzieć– mruknęła do siebie, wkładając latarkę do kieszeni swetra. Ręce miała spocone i lodowate. Właściwie równie dobrze mogłaby pobiec do pobliskiej piekarni na żebry lub szaber, ale koniec końców – została na posterunku. Usiadła na parapecie okna, które oświetlało półpiętro i obserwowała teren. Na dolnych piętrach powoli i niemrawo budziło się życie; zapach kawy w ciągu kilku sekund rozprzestrzenił się po całej klatce schodowej. Reszka zagryzła wargi. Oddałaby wszystko za bułkę z serem i odrobinę kofeiny! Po raz pierwszy od dłuższego czasu pomyślała, że ucieczka z bidula nie była, być może, aż tak dobrym pomysłem, jak jej się z początku wydawało…

*

 

Goran narzucił na siebie koszulę i wstawił wodę na kawę, usiłując pozbierać się mentalnie po tym, co przed chwilą usłyszał. Nie spał zbyt dużo tej nocy. Wieczorem były koncerty folkowe – które nie skończyły się awanturą tylko dlatego, że przedstawiciele władz miasta kiepsko kumali rosyjski – a potem wpadła Gośka i została do rana. Wymknęła się dopiero przed chwilą i Goran zamierzał właśnie zdrzemnąć się godzinkę, żeby w redakcji nie paść na pysk w połowie nagrania, gdy ktoś zapukał do drzwi. _Cudownie, kurwa_ , pomyślał i zwlókł się z łóżka. Nawet mu do głowy nie przyszło, że za drzwiami mógłby stać, na przykład, agent Nieobyczajki z nakazem aresztowania. Podejrzewał, że to raczej Gośka zapomniała torebki.

Pomylił się całkowicie.

– Miałem jeszcze jakieś bułki z przedwczoraj… – mruknął parę minut później, grzebiąc po szafkach i przy okazji wywalając z nich połowę szpargałów. Nie bardzo wiedział, co robi, o tej porze dnia był uosobieniem chaosu. Budził się dopiero koło dziesiątej, jedenastej a potem świetnie funkcjonował nocą. Pewnie dlatego szef, który nie znosił go od samego początku, wyznaczył mu do prowadzenia poranną audycję. – O, są. Trochę twarde, ale zębów nie połamiemy. Chyba.

Robert schował twarz w dłoniach. Goran położył przed nim bułki i talerzyk z masłem, a sam usiadł po drugiej stronie stołu. Na podwórku stado wróbli urządziło zebranie partyjne. Było jeszcze bardzo wcześnie, ale sąsiadka z dołu już nie spała, bo przez otwarte okno dobiegała melodia pobożnej pieśni. Starucha usiłowała zagłuszyć Radio Maryja i była na dobrej drodze, żeby osiągnąć sukces.

– Zjedz coś. – Stan, w jakim tkwił Robert, efekt kaca, szoku i wyrzutów sumienia, trochę przerażał. Goran spotykał już kolegę w różnych okolicznościach przyrody, nie raz odprowadzał go do domu pijanego pijaństwem straszliwym, ale czegoś takiego jeszcze nie widział. Nie bardzo wiedział, czy zacząć się śmiać, czy wyciągnąć ze skrytki pistolet po ojcu. Miał ochotę zrobić obie rzeczy jednocześnie. A potem zacząć strzelać do gołębi. – No do diabła, Robson! Dałbym ci wódki, ale ją wczoraj wypiłem!

– Chrzanić wódkę. – W głosie Roberta zadrgała ironia. – Wódka to opium dla mas… albo jakoś tak. Trzeba zawiadomić resztę. Nie mogłem wysiąść z tramwaju na Zaokrzańskim, gdyby ktoś mnie śledził…

– Nie no, spoko – parsknął tamten pół żartem, pół serio. – Bo lepiej narazić mnie, niż najjaśniejszego Diuka, widzę w tym logikę.

– To nie tak.

– Wiem, wiem. Dobrze zrobiłeś. – Goran miał problemy z usiedzeniem w jednym miejscu dłużej niż kilka minut. Dlatego zerwał się z krzesła i zaczął krążyć po kuchni z kubkiem w ręku. – Najłatwiej będzie z Alcybiadesem i Krzyśkiem, to zaledwie kilka przecznic stąd, może poproszę Reszkę…

– Kogo?

– A, taką małą z dołu. Sprytny dzieciak. No bo sam przecież nie pójdę, to by było podejrzane. Jasne, pewnie przesadzamy i nikt cię nie śledził, ani tym bardziej nie rozkminił jeszcze szkicownika, ale ostrożności nigdy za wiele. Więc z Alcybiadesem i Krzyśkiem spoko…

– O ile akurat Krzysiek siedzi na Podmurnej. Bo jak wrócił do siebie… – zauważył Robert i sięgnął jednak po bułkę, chociaż żołądek nadal miał ściśnięty w supeł.

– Dam głowę, że siedzi. Ostatnio pisali jakiś manifest, czy coś, wiesz, że w Maiusie wrze teraz jak w ulu. Z racji rektora. Kto jak kto, ale Alcybiades nigdy nie przejdzie nad tą aferą do porządku dziennego…

– No dobra. I wyślesz z misją jakiegoś dzieciaka? A jak ją złapią i przesłuchają?

Goran roześmiał się wesoło, przez co o mało nie wypluł kawy. Jego optymizm i niefrasobliwość czasami doprowadzały Roberta do szału, chociaż podejrzewał, że –szczególnie ta druga cecha – to jedynie element gry. Tak naprawdę ten człowiek dobrze wiedział, co w trawie piszczy i potrafił uderzyć we właściwą strunę w odpowiednim momencie. Wcale nie był tak „nieogarnięty” jak wszyscy sądzili. Eryk wyczuł to od razu, dlatego Goran należał do jego zaufanych pretorianów.

– Reszkę? No co ty! Nawet nie zauważyłeś, że idzie za tobą po schodach, patałachu, taki byłeś zamyślony. Poczekaj chwilę… – W trzech susach pokonał odległość dzielącą go od drzwi wejściowych. Mieszkanie było tak małe i ciasne, że bardziej przypominało schowek na detergenty niż lokum zdatne do użytkowania przez żywą istotę.

Korytarz, rozjaśniony słońcem, wyglądał jeszcze gorzej niż nocą – wszystkie jego mankamenty w postaci odrapanych ścian, połamanych poręczy i okien grożących wypadnięciem z ram, zostały bezlitośnie obnażone. Przed laty kamienica musiała być dumą jakiegoś bogatego mieszczanina, bo ślady dawnej świetności nadal przebijały się przez obraz nędzy i upadku. Spod odpadającego tynku wyzierały freski, schody zachwycały roślinnymi motywami ozdobników, a na parterze ostała się rzeźba gryfa, który łypał ponuro zarówno na intruzów, jak i na mieszkańców domu. Wielokrotnie próbowano oderwać go od poręczy, zapewne w celu zbicia na nim fortuny w lombardzie lub na pchlim targu, ale próby zakończyły się fiaskiem. Dzieciaki wygłaskały jego grzbiet do tego stopnia, że błyszczał jak szkło. Był bardzo stary i gdyby do kamienicy zawitał kiedyś konserwator zabytków, na co się nie zanosiło, prawdopodobnie nie posiadałby się z zachwytu. I z miejsca zarządził badania archeologiczne całej ulicy.

– Reszka? – Goran zmrużył oczy krótkowidza. Okulary zostawił na stole w kuchni, bez przerwy o nich zapominał. – Przecież wiem, że tu jesteś.

– Wcale się nie chowałam – odpowiedziała dziewczyna zaczepnym tonem i zeskoczyła z parapetu. – Dasz coś do żarcia?

Miała trzynaście lat, ale wyglądała na mniej: drobna i szczupła, sama skóra i kości. Lubiła nosić zbyt duże koszule, podebrane ojcu, koszulki z dziwnymi napisami i kolorowe spodnie, które trochę za bardzo rzucały się w oczy. Mimo to, była mistrzynią w znikaniu, wtapianiu się w tłum i znajdowaniu ścieżek, niewidocznych dla innych ludzi. Świetnie znała miasto. Przez pół życia zajmowała się wystawianiem do wiatru funkcjonariuszy organów ścigania, dlatego miała na tym polu ogromne doświadczenie – warte wykorzystania. Goran czuł wprawdzie lekkie wyrzuty sumienia na myśl o tym, że znowu naraża ją na niebezpieczeństwo, ale nie miał innego wyjścia. Cóż. Nie czas żałować róż, gdy płoną lasy.

 _Jesteś cholernym cynikiem,_ przemknęło mu przez głowę, ale zignorował tę myśl i szerzej otworzył drzwi. Reszka zrozumiała aluzję i wślizgnęła się do środka. Na widok Roberta, który palił papierosa, opierając się o framugę okna, zmarszczyła brwi. Popatrzyła pytająco na Gorana. Skinął głową, więc chwyciła z talerza ostatnią bułkę i pochłonęła ją w ciągu sekundy, a potem dobrała się do porzuconego w pobliżu umywalki kubka z kawą. Od razu poczuła się lepiej.

– No dobra. Czego chcecie – zapytała na koniec, bo przecież nie zaprosili jej tutaj ot tak, bez żadnego powodu. Odruchowo potargała i tak już zmierzwione włosy i rozejrzała się dookoła, chociaż znała rozkład mebli na pamięć. Pewnego razu przetrząsnęła Goranowi cały dom, bardziej z ciekawości, niż z rzeczywistej potrzeby, nie zabrała jednak ani jednej rzeczy. Miała swój honor. Też prawda, że Goranowi daleko było do krezusa – poza sprzętem do odtwarzania muzyki nie posiadał niczego wartego uwagi. Same śmieci, nie wiadomo z jakiego powodu zagracające mieszkanie aż po sufit. _Urocze śmieci_ , dodała w myślach, pasujące do Gorana o wiele bardziej, niż te wszystkie „polityczne bzdury”, którymi się ostatnio zajmował. Ze wszystkich jego rzeczy Reszka najbardziej lubiła książki. Teraz też podniosła jakiś wolumin z podłogi i przekartkowała go z nieodgadnioną miną, czekając na wyjaśnienia.

– Doleję ci kawy.

– A dolej – zgodziła się bez protestu. – Możesz dosypać cukru. Lubię cukier. Dwie łyżki co najmniej.

Sąsiadka z dołu podkręciła głośnik, więc audycja poranna Radia Maryja docierała na strych niemal bez zakłóceń. To przypomniało Goranowi, że za chwilę musi wychodzić, bo w przeciwnym razie szef wywali go z roboty na zbitą mordę.

– Posłuchaj, pójdziesz na Podmurną do Alcybiadesa. Wiesz, kto to Alcybiades?

Rzuciła mu pogardliwe spojrzenie. Jej oburzenie było tak szczere, że Goran nie zdołał powstrzymać uśmiechu. Ta mała była przezabawna. I jakoś tak… na swój sposób wzruszająca.

Czajnik zaczął piszczeć, więc wszyscy dostali po kolejnej porcji kawy. Dochodziła siódma. O ile zegar wiszący nad lodówką chodził poprawnie.

– No to świetnie – ciągnął Goran. O prysznicu mógł zapomnieć, nie było już czasu na poranną ablucję. – Pójdziesz do Alcybiadesa i powiesz mu, że na korytarzu ktoś wykręcił żarówkę i Bolek skręcił nogę. Trzeba wezwać fachowców. Boże – westchnął – życie byłoby o wiele prostsze, gdyby można było po prostu zadzwonić!

– Eetam, tak jest zabawniej. – Reszka niezbyt dobrze pamiętała czasy komórek i Internetu, dlatego nie potrafiła za nimi tęsknić. – Dobra. Powiem o żarówce. Tylko wiesz, to strasznie głupie, każdy idiota by skumał, że chodzi o aresztowanie.

Robert zaczął się trząść ze śmiechu. Wyglądał koszmarnie, a jego śmiech brzmiał jeszcze gorzej – całokształt sprawiał przykre wrażenie. Goran wolałby go nie zostawiać samego, ale nie miał innego wyjścia. Poklepał kolegę po plecach i sięgnął po płyty, które leżały przygotowane na parapecie – zamierzał uraczyć nimi słuchaczy, doprowadzając przy okazji szefa do białej gorączki. Szczególnie radowała go perspektywa odtworzenia paru kawałków grupy R.U.T.A., chłopskie pieśni buntu i niedoli idealnie pasowały do sytuacji. a w dodatku uwalniały go od odpowiedzialności – folk to folk, powrót do źródeł, duma narodowa i tak dalej, nikt mu nie mógł niczego zarzucić. Zapakował wszystko do plecaka i zamierzał właśnie odgryźć się Reszce, gdy wpadł mu do głowy pewien pomysł…

– Już wiem! – ucieszył się i zniknął w pokoju, nie rozwijając tej kwestii. Stamtąd krzyknął jeszcze: – Robson, nie martw się o resztę, będzie dobrze!

Wrócił z kolejną płytą w ręku – dołączył ją do pozostałych i zarzucił torbę na ramię. Był gotowy i niemal ubrany, w każdym razie na szyi zawiązał tęczowy szalik, a na głowę wcisnął nieodłączny kapelusz. Zupełnie odechciało mu się spać.

– Idziemy! – zakomenderował. – Ty leć pierwsza. Tylko uważaj, jeżeli coś będzie nie tak, od razu wracaj, nie baw się w kamikadze. Jasne?

Zasalutowała prześmiewczo i już jej nie było. Po chwili na dole trzasnęły drzwi.

– A ty się lepiej chwilę prześpij. – Goran położył obie ręce na ramionach Roberta, który zdążył wypalić połowę paczki i właśnie zgasił na talerzu kolejnego peta. Potrząsnął nim lekko. – Ej, Robson, nie jest tak źle! Bolek nie raz siedział w kiciu, ma tam znajomości. Grypsera i te sprawy. Przecież ty też siedziałeś…

– Ale nie w takich okolicznościach – odparł tamten schrypniętym głosem. Prawdopodobnie miał gorączkę, marznięcie i taplanie się w błocie nie wyszło mu na zdrowie. – Nie patrz tak na mnie. Idź. Nie zamierzam powiesić się na żyrandolu, nie masz żyrandola, poza tym wyglądałbym kretyńsko dyndając na środku tej twojej… rupieciarni. – Skrzywił się. – Skąd ty wytrzasnąłeś tomik Broniewskiego…? Skoro jestem bezużytecznym pijakiem i do niczego się nie nadaję, a Eryk zapewne wyklnie mnie publicznie z ambony, pogrzebię sobie chociaż w tej stercie książek pod oknem, wygląda zachęcająco. Powinieneś kiedyś zamontować półki. Wiesz. Półki są fajne, można na nich stawiać różne… rzeczy. I w ogóle. Półek ci trzeba, najlepiej takich wielopiętrowych.

– A grzeb gdzie chcesz, książek ci u mnie dostatek. – Goran stał już na progu, ale odwrócił się raz jeszcze. Wahał się przez chwilę, ale machnął w końcu ręką. Trudno, niech się dzieje, co chce. Przyłapał się na myśli, że w zasadzie sam nie wie, czy lubi tego dziwnego faceta, czy wręcz przeciwnie, pewny był tylko tego, że chętnie ogląda jego komiksy. – Tylko pamiętaj, włącz radio za pół godziny! Na razie!

Wybiegł z mieszkania jak na skrzydłach i zbiegł na dół, o mało nie przewracając sąsiadki, która wracała do domu z torbą pełną pieczywa. Rzucił nieszczere „dzień dobry” – nie znosił baby, to była jedna z kumoszek ze strychu – a ona odpłaciła mu tym samym, dodając w ramach bonusu przesłodzony uśmieszek. Będzie miała o czym plotkować przez najbliższą dobę. Albo dwie.

Przy gryfie zatrzymał się na moment, żeby poprawić torbę, w której zagruchotały płyty. Uśmiechnął się, gdy to usłyszał, adrenalina momentalnie uderzyła mu do głowy.

– Trzymaj kciuki, stary – poprosił rzeźbę i pogłaskał ją po wyślizganym grzbiecie, po czym tanecznym krokiem ruszył do pracy, siłą woli powstrzymując się od zanucenia „Deszczowej piosenki”. Bo też rzeczywiście – zaczynało padać, chociaż na otwieranie parasola było jeszcze za wcześnie.

Gryf z wiadomych przyczyn nie odpowiedział, ale zarówno jego spojrzenie jak i wyszczerzona morda wyrażały głęboką pogardę. Gdyby mógł, kłapnąłby szczęką i odgryzł natrętowi rękę. Niestety musiał się ograniczyć do niemej wrogości, co też czynił z zapałem od niepamiętnych czasów.


	3. III

Reszka lubiła ulicę Podmurną, a szczególnie tę jej część, która prowadziła w stronę Okrzy i ruin zamku. Miała wrażenie, że w momencie, gdy płytki uliczne przechodzą w bruk, stary i pełen nierówności, ona sama trafia do innego świata. Tutaj gwar uliczny miał jakby mniejsze natężenie; nawoływania ulotkarzy, rozmowy i muzykę dobiegającą ze sklepów, zostawiało się za plecami. Słychać było za to przekomarzania gołębi i, od czasu do czasu, krzyk rybitwy, przecinającej przestrzeń nad dachami kamienic. Czasami któryś z mieszkańców jednego z domów otwierał okno i wtedy odpryski jego życia wyfruwały na zewnątrz, razem ze źle przymocowanym do linki praniem lub dźwiękami audycji muzycznej, emitowanej przez radio. Reszka zbierała je skrupulatnie i bawiła się w układanie historii. Skakała przy tym z kamienia na kamień, starając się nie nadepnąć ani jednej przerwy między „kocimi łbami”.

Kiedyś było tu o wiele gwarniej: działało kino, kawiarnie, w domu kultury urządzano koncerty, wystawy i spotkania literackie, a studenci filologii bałkańskiej wylegali na ulicę, żeby zapalić i porozmawiać. Na Podmurnej miała nawet swoją siedzibę redakcja „Kuriera”. Obecnie pozamykano wszystkie lokale z wyjątkiem Końca Świata, który zmienił się w tak podłą spelunę, że omijali ją nawet przyjaciele ojca Reszki – a nie należeli, delikatnie mówiąc, do klientów o wysublimowanych podniebieniach. Pito tutaj w ciszy i na zabicie, a barman, zupełnie jak w bajce, nie miał jednej ręki i wycierał pokale z morderczym błyskiem w oku. O tak, to był inny świat, niedostępny dla turystów! Ani dla stróżów prawa, chociaż ci ostatni, ku niezadowoleniu mieszkańców, od pewnego czasu coraz częściej się tutaj zapuszczali. Niby błąkali się bez celu, ot tak, żeby skrócić drogę lub urozmaicić patrol, ale tak naprawdę cel mieli jeden i wszyscy doskonale wiedzieli, co im chodzi po głowie.

Mieli chętkę na Alcybiadesa.

Na przedostatnim piętrze kamienicy, stojącej naprzeciwko budynku, w którym dawniej mieściło się kino, do późnej nocy w oknach paliło się światło. Bez przerwy kręcili się tutaj młodzi ludzie – przychodzili pojedynczo i grupkami, nie dbając o zasady konspiracji. Przynosili sterty książek i papierów, czasami alkohol, i często zostawali do rana. _Ach gdyby to był po prostu burdel,_ nie raz westchnął „krawężnik”, zmuszony do patrolowania tych okolic. _O_ _ileż byłoby łatwiej!_

Niestety mieszkanie, o którym mowa, nie pełniło funkcji Domu Uciech (w każdym razie nie „uciech” w popularnym rozumieniu tego słowa), a jego właściciel nie trudnił się stręczycielstwem. Doktor Krzesimir Bródzki wykładał literaturę. Jego studenci nazywali go Alcybiadesem, nawiązując raczej do powieści Niziurskiego, niż biografii ateńskiego stratega, i darzyli ogromnym szacunkiem – z powodu wiedzy i umiejętności. Traktując jednocześnie z pobłażaniem – bo należał do ludzi, którzy, zajęci abstrakcyjnymi rozważaniami, są w stanie wyjść z domu w piżamie i kapeluszu, będąc przekonanymi, że niedziela to poniedziałek.

Wszystko potoczyłoby się inaczej, a w każdym razie mniej „politycznie”, gdyby przed rokiem Alcybiades nie poznał na konferencji przewodniczącego samorządu studenckiego, Eryka Wolbrodta. Chłopak wzbudził swoim wystąpieniem takie emocje, że na widowni o mało nie doszło do rękoczynów. Interweniowali strażnicy, rozpędzając towarzystwo na cztery wiatry, ale studentom nie przeszkodziło to w dalszych dyskusjach. Przenieśli się po prostu do najbliższej knajpy. Jeśli zaś chodzi o kadrę pedagogiczną, tylko Alcybiades nie salwował się ucieczką, pozostali zniknęli, wyrażając potem na piśmie oburzenie z powodu „zajścia”. Doktor Bródzki natomiast nie tylko przyłączył się do studentów podczas wyprawy na piwo, ale został z nimi także wtedy, gdy zaczęły się represje. Potrafili to docenić. Wkrótce stał się podporą powstającej organizacji i jej naczelnym ideologiem.

 Jak można się domyślić, działalność tego rodzaju nie mogła zyskać aprobaty władz wydziału. Alcybiades, jako _persona non grata_ , zaczął mieć coraz większe problemy, rzucano mu kłody pod nogi z najbłahszych powodów. Uważano go za wywrotowca, podżegacza i podejrzanego moralnie „wstecznika”, zatruwającego umysły młodzieży. Pracy nie stracił tylko dlatego, że rektor był mu przychylny, ale i to mogło się zmienić w każdej chwili, bo odkąd wniesiono oskarżenia, kariera profesora Mróz-Adamiaka wisiała na włosku. Wielu przewidywało, że Alcybiades pójdzie na dno razem ze swoim protektorem i to w przeciągu kilku tygodni. Przesłanki zdawały się potwierdzać tę hipotezę.

Reszka nie znała się na polityce i jej niuansach, ale wyczuwała, że coś wisi w powietrzu. Za każdym razem, gdy przechodziła w pobliżu Collegium Maius, przed budynkiem sterczeli studenci zbici w grupki i rozmawiali o czymś z ożywieniem. Cichli na widok naukowca zmierzającego na wydział, odprowadzając go wzrokiem aż do drzwi, a potem znowu wracali do dyskusji. Jeszcze bardziej ożywionej. Zostawało po nich mnóstwo petów, które Reszka zbierała i zanosiła ojcu. Czasem wpadały jej w ręce inne skarby: porzucone na ławce skrypty, paczki chipsów a raz nawet telefon komórkowy. _No co, lepiej że ja go wzięłam niż jakiś szpicel,_ usprawiedliwiała się sama przed sobą, gnając ile sił w nogach prosto do lombardu. Dzięki pieniądzom, które wtedy zdobyła, zapewniła sobie wikt i opierunek na cały tydzień.

Na teren głównego kampusu też się zapuszczała, a jakże, chociaż nieco rzadziej – najczęściej, gdy mieszkała w bidulu na Zaokrzańskim Przedmieściu i miała blisko. Tam łupy bywały cenniejsze, ale nie brakowało konkurencji. Poza tym należało zachować ostrożność. Gdy na starówce przed wydziałami tylko rozmawiano, nad fontanną obok Biblioteki Uniwersyteckiej toczono prawdziwe słowne batalie, kończące się czasem interwencją straży miejskiej. Wrzało też w parku otaczającym akademiki. Wystarczyło, że ktoś rzucił jakieś hasło, ktoś inny od razu rozwijał temat i rozpętywała się burza.

Reszka nie raz obserwowała takie sytuacje, widywała tam także Gorana i jego przyjaciół – najczęściej w samym oku cyklonu. Obecność „czarnotulipanowców” zawsze zapowiadała kłopoty. Niemal od razu gromadzili wokół siebie tłumy, a gdy Eryk, witany owacjami, stawał na odwróconej do góry nogami skrzynce po piwie i zaczynał odprawiać „czary”, emocje sięgały zenitu. _Cholerny guru,_ myślała czasami, czując, że i jej udziela się nastrój ogółu, chociaż nie rozumiała połowy z tego, co Eryk opowiadał. Wolność. Swoboda myśli. Tolerancja. Mnóstwo słów, które wizualizowały się w głowie napisane z wielkiej litery. Mnóstwo pojęć zbyt abstrakcyjnych, żeby miały dla Reszki jakiekolwiek znaczenie. A jednak brzmiało to ładnie… fascynująco… zapalało w głowie „iskry”. Dlatego lubiła słuchać Eryka, chociaż jednocześnie wzbudzał w niej instynktowną niechęć.

 

Domofonu nie było, więc pchnęła drzwi i pobiegła na górę po schodach tak stromych, że na sam ich widok kręciło się w głowie. Nie miała problemu ze znalezieniem właściwych drzwi. Niestety, ani łomotanie, ani nawoływanie nie przyniosło efektów – Alcybiades zniknął. Reszka zaklęła pod nosem i uderzyła w drzwi jeszcze raz, wiedząc, że w niczym to nie pomoże. Że też musiał wyjść akurat teraz! On i ten jego student-fajtłapa, który ciągle tu przesiadywał, właściwie pomieszkiwał, i podobno pisywał wiersze.

– Nigdy ich nie ma, jak są potrzebni – mruknęła, mając na myśli nie tyle Alcybiadesa i Krzyśka, co raczej cały rodzaj ludzki. Stała jeszcze przez chwilkę na półpiętrze, rozważając różne opcje i obgryzając paznokcie, aż w końcu uznała, że nie ma sensu wracać do domu Gorana, skoro misja nie została ukończona. Gdzie o tej porze mógł się szwendać doktor Bródzki? Postanowiła w pierwszej kolejności zajrzeć do Collegium Maius – to była najbardziej prawdopodobna opcja. _Może po prostu poszedł do pracy, to się zdarza nawet naukowcom,_ pomyślała i pędem wybiegła na ulicę. Po drodze udało jej się wyprosić w piekarni parę biszkoptów, co od razu poprawiło jej humor.

 

*

 

Alcybiades rzeczywiście wyszedł tego dnia z domu bardzo wcześnie, mniej więcej o tej samej porze, kiedy Robert wysiadał z tramwaju na starówce. Nocą nie zmrużył oka, nie pomagała ani melisa, ani wódka, więc gdy o czwartej nad ranem usłyszał pukanie, otworzył drzwi kompletnie ubrany, jakby przed chwilą wrócił z wykładu.

– Dobrze, że jesteś – ucieszył się na widok ulubionego studenta i przyjaciela. – Myślałem, że mnie myśli zeżrą, nawet Karłowicz mi nie pomagał… Siadaj, zrobię herbaty.

Krzysiek powiesił kurtkę na wieszaku i wszedł do kuchni, odruchowo schylając się z powodu niskiego stropu. Był wysoki, chudy, „zrobiony z mgły i galarety”, jak mawiali jego znajomi, i trochę niezdarny. Bez przerwy coś przypadkiem zrzucał, tłukł lub niszczył, a potem przepraszał i płonił się aż po nasadę włosów. Lubiano go powszechnie, chociaż nie szczędzono też ironicznych komentarzy, które znosił ze stoickim spokojem.

Ironia znikała zresztą niczym sen złoty, gdy Krzysiek zaczynał mówić o literaturze: wtedy wzbudzał wyłącznie respekt. Z milczka zatopionego w marzeniach zmieniał się w Cycerona, gotowego iść na noże w obronie jakiegoś wątku, nawiązania czy dwuznacznej moralnie postaci. Nie raz przegadali z Alcybiadesem całą noc i potem dziwili się, że za oknem robi się jasno i trzeba iść na wydział, cholera, a przecież przed chwilą była dwudziesta pierwsza! W drodze kontynuowali dywagacje, nie przejmując się reakcją przechodniów, i kończyli dopiero na schodach Collegium Maius. Krzysiek mamrotał „cześć” i szedł w swoją stronę, a Alcybiades biegł do gabinetu – czy raczej kanciapy, bo wraz z książkami gniótł się w pomieszczeniu wielkości schowka na miotły – żeby przed konwersatorium wypić kawę. Wieczorem spotykali się znowu i wszystko zaczynało się od początku. Fakt, że mimo tylu problemów literackich do omówienia znajdowali jeszcze czas na „wywrotową działalność”, graniczył z cudem.

Nocna wizyta bynajmniej nie zdziwiła Alcybiadesa – pory doby nie miały dla niego znaczenia, często je mylił. Krzysiek natomiast cierpiał na bezsenność, więc często włóczył się po ulicach o drugiej, trzeciej w nocy, nieświadomy grożących mu niebezpieczeństw.

Czajnik zagwizdał, więc Alcybiades zalał herbatę wrzątkiem i postawił przed Krzyśkiem kubek w tulipany. Dopiero w tym momencie uświadomił sobie, że coś jest nie tak – że milczenie Krzyśka nie jest „normalnym milczeniem Krzyśka”, tylko czymś nienaturalnym i o wiele groźniejszym. Chłopak mieszał łyżką w kubku, chociaż cukier rozpuścił się jakieś dziesięć minut temu i nie została po nim nawet drobina, gapiąc się na reprodukcję _Nec mergitur_ Ruszczyca wiszącą na ścianie. Wyglądał jak ktoś, kto chciałby coś powiedzieć, najlepiej wierszem, ale nagle wyleciały mu z głowy wszystkie słowa.

– Czyli jednak. – Alcybiades też popatrzył na reprodukcję i pomyślał, że jej tytuł to kpina. Westchnął i usiadł na parapecie, między doniczką z bluszczem a stosem gazet. – Jesteś pewien?

– Wpadłem na Eryka, wracał ze spotkania – odparł tamten cicho. – Powiedział, że szalę przeważyła propozycja dofinansowania badań, i że większość zagłosuje za. Co robimy? – popatrzył na Alcybiadesa. Jego szare, trochę niesamowite oczy, były smutne. Mimo to, jakby na przekór sobie, uśmiechnął się lekko i dodał. – Czas budować barykadę, przyjacielu.

– To nie ta fabuła – mruknął Alcybiades i ściągnął z nosa okulary, żeby przetrzeć szkła, które jak zwykle zapaćkał brudnymi palcami. – Poza tym nie wyprzedzajmy faktów. Zebranie senatu jest dopiero o dziesiątej.

– Eryk prosto ze spotkania poszedł na kampus, chciał tylko zabrać z domu parę rzeczy. I wierz mi, nie sądzę, żeby miał na myśli książki… Możesz się nie zgadzać z konwencją, ale fabuła płynie własnym nurtem. Chcesz tego, czy nie. Tak naprawdę najlepiej by było, gdybyś trzymał się od tego wszystkiego z daleka.

– Dla kogo lepiej?

Krzysiek nie odpowiedział, zacisnął tylko usta w wąską kreskę. Zastanawiał się nad czymś przez chwilę, a potem wyciągnął ze stosu gazet jeden egzemplarz i zaczął go przeglądać. Najnowszy numer „Wiadomości Literackich”. Z jego własnymi wierszami na trzeciej stronie. Z esejem Alcybiadesa na piątej.

– To za wcześnie – powiedział w końcu. – Ale może takie rzeczy zawsze dzieją się za wcześnie.

– Nie „norwiduj”. Jak się rozjaśni, pójdziemy na wydział sprawdzić nastroje. Potem najwyżej przeniesiemy się pod rektorat. Do rana wieści rozejdą się wszędzie, podejrzewam, że nasi już wiedzą. W każdym razie ci z Zaokrzańskiego. Eryk pewnie zajrzał do nich po drodze.

– Pewnie tak.

– To dobrze. – Nocne mary znikały jak za dotknięciem czarodziejskiej różdżki. Alcybiades poczuł przypływ energii. Bazowanie na plotkach i domysłach było męczące, teraz wszystko nareszcie zmierzało do finału. – Dobrze, że to już dzisiaj. Jeszcze kilka takich dni i wszyscy byśmy powariowali! Wiesz, nie stawiałbym na Mróz-Adamiaku krzyżyka, dam głowę, że coś planuje. Znam go od lat.

Krzysiek uniósł brwi do góry. Trudno powiedzieć, co tak naprawdę myślał i w co wierzył, ale Alcybiades dałby głowę, że rozkłada ich aktualną sytuację na szereg archetypów i szuka nawiązań w literaturze. Niezbadane były ścieżki jego skojarzeń. Czasami zdawało się, że Krzysiek zarówno siebie, jak i swoich przyjaciół, traktuje jako część narracji, na równi z bohaterami Hugo czy Dostojewskiego. Co było trochę przerażające, jakby się dobrze zastanowić. Bardziej nawet niż Eryk i jego fascynacja Rewolucją Francuską.

 

*

 

Tak jak się spodziewali, przed wydziałem kręciło się sporo osób. Drzwi były jeszcze zamknięte, otwierano zazwyczaj chwilę przed siódmą, dlatego studenci okupowali ławki – szczególnie te stojące w pobliżu popielniczek. Niemal wszyscy palili, papierosy były ostatnio w modzie. Na widok Alcybiadesa rozległy się oklaski i doktora od razu otoczył tłumek. Ktoś włożył mu do ręki kubek od termosu pełen gorącej kawy. Mimo wczesnej pory i mżawki, wszyscy wyglądali rześko i byli podekscytowani. _Zachowują się jak banda nastolatków, która pierwszy raz bez rodziców wybiera się na wycieczkę,_ skonstatował Alcybiades i wymienił z Krzyśkiem porozumiewawcze spojrzenie. Gdzieś w tle grała muzyka, ktoś przyniósł miniaturowy radioodbiornik i nastawił go na Radio Traf. Czekano na audycję Gorana.

– To jakaś bzdura – oznajmił chłopak w płaszczu, który miał wyglądać stylowo. – Przecież nikt przy zdrowych zmysłach nie uwierzy w takie zarzuty! Poza tym nie ma wyroku, prawda? Nie mogą go odwołać bez wyroku.

– Powołali go, to mogą i odwołać – mruknął ktoś inny.

– Serio? Myślisz, że potrzebują wyroku? – Dziewczyna, która stała pod murem i jadła ziarna słonecznika z miną zblazowanego jaśnie pana, chodziła na zajęcia razem z Krzyśkiem. Byli na tym samym roku. Nazywano ją Satyrem i Alcybiades naprawdę nie chciał wiedzieć z jakiego powodu dorobiła się takiego przezwiska. – Potrzebowali pretekstu, to go dostali. Takie sprawy ciągną się latami, trudno cokolwiek udowodnić, a facet jest spalony na starcie i nie dadzą mu żyć nawet, jeżeli jest niewinny.

– Nawet… nawet… JEŻELI? – Student w płaszczu aż się zatchnął z oburzenia. – Na mózg ci padło? Naprawdę sądzisz, że Adamiak przeleciał tę małolatę?

– Ja nic nie myślę. – Kolejne ziarnko słonecznika zniknęło w ustach dziewczyny. – I nic mnie to nie obchodzi. Ale wywalą go na bank, jeśli nie z powodu molestowania, to dla kasy, którą zapewne obiecał im rząd. Na jakim świecie ty żyjesz, Stefan? – Przewróciła oczami.

– Ale po co? – Blondynka z warkoczami upiętymi wokół głowy podeszła nieco bliżej. W ręku trzymała termos. – Ale po co to wszystko, tak właściwie? Adamiak naprawdę jest taki ważny, żeby robić wokół niego cyrki?

– Boże, dlaczego otaczasz mnie idiotami. – Satyr oderwała się od ściany i przedefilowała środkiem ogrodu. – Nie, ależ skąd, stanowisko rektora jednej z największych uczelni w kraju nie ma absolutnie żadnego znaczenia. Nie, ależ skąd, liberalny rektor absolutnie nie przeszkadza reżimowi. Idź ty lepiej do domu, Kinga, bo psujesz statystyki.

Nie czekając na reakcję zaatakowanej, poszła dalej. Przywitała się z Krzyśkiem, którego jakimś cudem darzyła sympatią, i stanęli wspólnie w pobliżu bramy, wymieniając uwagi. Alcybiades pokręcił głową. Dziewczyna była irytująca jak diabli, ale też bystra, no i miała sporo racji. Niestety. Pytanie, dlaczego w takim razie w ogóle tu przyszła, skoro uznała sprawę za straconą jeszcze zanim rozpoczęto obrady.

Przybywało ludzi. Budynek nadal był zamknięty, więc nieduży ogród przed wydziałem wypełnił się po brzegi. Co chwila ktoś przynosił nowe wieści, najczęściej wyssane z palca i nie mające nic wspólnego z rzeczywistością. Alcybiades szybko zrozumiał, że nikt z grona „jego” filologów nie kontaktował się ze studentami z kampusu na Hermaszewskiego przepływ informacji był dość kiepski. Za to między otwartą już o tej porze Harmonijką – jak zwano budynek wydziału humanistycznego – i Collegium Maius ciągle biegali „kurierzy”, donosząc kawę i najnowsze plotki. Mimo to, milczenie ze strony kampusu było znamienne i budziło pewne obawy. Nie tylko studenci czekali na zebranie senatu, władze miasta również – na pewno postawiono na nogi nie tylko straż miejską, ale przede wszystkim całą Nieobyczajkę. Alcybiades zauważył co najmniej dwa patrole w pobliżu wydziału. Kto wie, może odcięcie starówki od Zaokrzańskiego Przedmieścia było po prostu częścią wdrażanego właśnie planu?

– Zróbcie głośniej! – nakazał ktoś stanowczo i, chwilę później, z głośników radia buchnęły decybele. Jeszcze było za wcześnie, do audycji Gorana zostało parę minut. Wszyscy zastanawiali się, co zrobi ich ulubiony dziennikarz. Jak zareaguje? Co powie? I, przede wszystkim, JAK powie: wprost, czy znowu aluzyjnie, żeby zachować posadę? Zakładano się o to w niektórych grupach – padały kwoty znacznie przerastające studencki budżet, ba, budżet naukowca także! Alcybiades też myślał o Goranie, popatrując jednocześnie na zegarek, gdy ktoś szarpnął go nagle za rękaw kurtki.

– Proszę pana!

Kojarzył tę małą z widzenia, mieszkała w tej samej kamienicy, co Goran i patrzyła w niego jak w tęczę. Przypominała elfa, ale raczej z antybaśni. Ładne miała tylko oczy, duże i bardzo ciemne, które potrafiły patrzeć niewinnie, żeby chwile później błysnąć ironią lub okrucieństwem, w zależności od potrzeb właścicielki.

Zdjęła kaptur z głowy, sądząc, że Alcybiades jej nie poznaje.

– To ja, Reszka z Browarnej. Mam dla pana info od Gorana – odchrząknęła. – Z góry sorki za kretynizm tego komunikatu, ale to nie ja go wymyśliłam, to… a nieważne – machnęła ręką. – Kazał powiedzieć, że ktoś wykręcił żarówkę na korytarzu i Bolek skręcił nogę. Trzeba wezwać fachowców…. Nie wiem, dlaczego fachowców, każdy głupi potrafi wkręcić żarówkę. Tyle. Mam coś przekazać? Jakby co, zaraz pobiegnę do redakcji, żaden problem!

Alcybiades nawet nie zauważył, że obok zmaterializował się Krzysiek. Satyr stała nieco dalej i obserwowała ich spod rzęs, nie przestając pogryzać słonecznika. W radiu zabrzęczał sygnał, zapowiadający audycję Gorana.

– Nie, koniec zabawy na dzisiaj – powiedział Alcybiades, ściszając głos. Reszka chciała zaprotestować, ale uciszył ją ruchem dłoni. – Wracaj do domu.

– Ale… u Gorana…

– Wracaj do domu!

Dziewczynka wzruszyła ramionami, trochę rozczarowana z efektów swojej misji, ale posłusznie zniknęła za bramą. Trudno powiedzieć, czy pobiegła na Browarną czy gdzie indziej – Alcybiades miał nadzieję, że mimo wszystko go posłuchała. Wplątał palce we włosy i zastygł tak na moment, a przez jego głowę w ciągu minuty przemknęły tysiące myśli, jedna gorsza od drugiej. Poczuł, że ktoś dotyka jego ramienia. Odwrócił głowę.

– Bolek… – zaczął.

– Wiem. – Głos Krzyśka był łagodny, ale nieustępliwy. – Teraz nie ma już innego wyjścia, trzeba podążyć za fabułą. Posłuchaj tylko!

Znał tę melodię. Wszyscy ją znali. Ci, którzy siedzieli do tej pory na ławkach kopcąc papierosy, wstali z miejsc. Ci, którzy rozmawiali, zamilkli w pół słowa, gubiąc wątki. Profesor Abroziewicz, zmierzający właśnie na wydział zamaszystym krokiem oficera, przystanął i przytrzymał się bramy, jakby nagle stracił siły. W oczach Krzyśka Alcybiades zobaczył szaleńczą radość proroka, któremu spełniła się przepowiednia. _Weź się w garść, do cholery,_ nakazał sobie, nieświadomie gniotąc plastikowy kubek po kawie. _Opanuj się!_ Nic to jednak nie pomagało, bo melodia płynęła dalej, niczym nie zakłócona, rozprzestrzeniając się po całym ogrodzie jak dym ze zniczy albo zapach gnijących liści. Nawet sprzątaczka przerwała szorowanie okien dziekanatu i uchyliła lufcik, wpuszczając do Collegium Maius powiew rewolucji.

Spodziewano się po Goranie różnych rzeczy: ironicznych komentarzy, aluzji, punk-rocka a nawet anarchizującego folku. Nikt jednak nie przewidział, że ograniczy się do puszczenia Marsylianki w wykonaniu Edith Piaf. I nie powie przy tym ani jednego słowa.

– Idziemy na Hermaszewskiego! – Alcybiades nie poznawał własnego głosu. Brzmiał dziwnie chropowato, jakby nie należał do niego. Może rzeczywiście nie należał. – Na kampus!

– Na kampus! – podchwycili pozostali. Drzwi Collegium Maius stanęły otworem, odryglowane przez ciecia, ale nikt nie zwrócił na to uwagi. Tego dnia nie odbyły się żadne zajęcia.


	4. IV

Zanim zdążył pomyśleć, co robi, z całych sił rzucił kubkiem o ścianę – brunatna ciecz zachlapała tapetę, a fusy zepsuły harmonię deseniu. Ogarnęła go czysta wściekłość. Gdyby ktoś do niego podszedł, prawdopodobnie oberwałby nożem albo pierwszym lepszym przedmiotem, który wpadłby Erykowi w ręce, ale całe szczęście nikogo w pobliżu nie było. Słyszał dudnienie w głowie, serce biło w tempie przedzawałowym. Od dziecka miał z tym problemy. Agresja, która kumulowała się przez dłuższy czas, wybuchała w końcu czystym płomieniem, niszcząc wszystko dookoła, a jego doprowadzając na skraj przepaści. W jednej chwili tracił siły, wyładowywał się do zera i potrzebował wiele czasu, żeby wrócić do normy. Nie mógł sobie na to pozwolić, nie teraz, z całą pewnością nie teraz. Musiał myśleć. Myśleć. Myśleć.

_Myśl, Eryku._

Spróbował uspokoić oddech. Całą siłę woli skierował przeciwko temu atakowi, który jak zwykle przyszedł nie w porę i mógł pokrzyżować mu plany, do reszty pogrzebać i tak już zjebaną sytuację. Ludzie, którzy nie znali go zbyt dobrze, myśleli: oo, ten to ma nerwy ze stali, świat się kończy, a jemu nawet powieka nie drgnie. Eryk zimny jak lód. Eryk, król pokerzystów. Eryk spokojny jak – szlag by to! – Morze Martwe. Kurwa jego jebana mać.

Miał wrażenie, że się dusi. Brakowało mu tlenu. Dobrze, że Krzysiek nie upierał się, żeby wejść z nim na górę, tylko od razu poszedł do miasta. Eryk nie dałby rady kontrolować się ani minuty dłużej. Do mieszkania wpadł jak tornado – wszystko, czego dotknął, fruwało lub rozbijało się w drobny mak. Całe szczęście pani Eleonora, od której wynajmował pokój, nie dość, że miała twardy sen, to jeszcze kiepsko słyszała, więc żadne hałasy do niej nie docierały. Nie miał pojęcia, jak jej wytłumaczy ten bałagan, może zwali na złodziei albo wymyśli inną bajeczkę, ale to akurat był jego najmniejszy problem.

Chwycił butelkę mineralnej i pił długo, bardzo długo, resztę wody wylewając sobie na głowę. Właściwie powinien wziąć zimny prysznic, to pomagało najbardziej, ale nie było czasu, czas to produkt deficytowy w sytuacji, gdy trzeba w ciągu kilku godzin przekuć katastrofę w prawie niemożliwe zwycięstwo. Wierzył, że mu się uda, naprawdę w to wierzył. Jeszcze w południe był niemal pewien, że wszystko poszło zgodnie z planem i polityczna egzekucja rektora Mróz-Adamiaka zostanie odroczona – dzięki czemu oni zyskają kilka cennych tygodni, albo i miesięcy, na przygotowania. Niestety, musiał przyjechać ten dupek ze stolicy i pokrzyżować mu wszystkie plany. Eryk nie miał pojęcia, jaką sumę w końcu zaproponowano, ale podejrzewał, że gdyby ją zobaczył zapisaną na kartce, nie potrafiłby ogarnąć zawartych w niej zer. A  _podobno mamy kryzys,_ pomyślał, zrywając się z krzesła. Wyciągnął ze skrytki pistolet, załadował i wrzucił do plecaka. Potem otworzył na oścież wszystkie okna.

Energia, która go roznosiła, była chora i destrukcyjna, wiedział o tym doskonale. Za mało snu, za mało jedzenia… poprawka, kompletny brak snu i czekoladowy batonik raz na piętnaście godzin, do tego ciągły natłok myśli, informacji, no i problemy, które zamiast znikać, pączkują jak cholerne stułbie. _Długo tak nie pociągniesz_ , mawiał Robert. _Zejdziesz na zawał albo ktoś cię w końcu zatłucze na ulicy._

– Na pewno dłużej niż ty, cholerny kretynie! – warknął na głos, bo na samą myśl o Robercie zrobiło mu się czarno przed oczami. Wiedział już, że coś się stało po drugiej stronie Okrzy, miał wtyki gdzie trzeba, i chociaż potwierdzenia nie było, przeczuwał wpadkę. Jakby mieli, kurwa, za mało problemów!

To nie przypadek, że alarmy włączyły się chwilę po tym, jak na dworzec wjechał pociąg z Warszawy. Przypadki nie istnieją. Robert i Bolek, osobno, stanowili twardy orzech do zgryzienia, natomiast razem wywoływali trzęsienie ziemi tylko dlatego, że akurat mieli taki kaprys. Eryk łudził się, że panuje nad tym żywiołem i potrafi zaprząc go do pracy ku chwale rewolucji, ale przecenił swoje możliwości. Ostatnio nie miał głowy do takich rzeczy, więc jego ekipa została puszczona samopas. On sam, niestety, musiał warzyć sojusze i pichcić układy. Przedzierzgnięcie się w dyplomatę kosztowało go wiele wysiłku, czasami przyłapywał się na myśli, że chyba zbyt wiele. Robił to zresztą wbrew własnej naturze. Wolałby rzucanie koktajli mołotowa na ulicach od prowadzenia aluzyjnych rozmów w kuluarach, nie było jednak innego wyjścia, bo tylko on jeden z racji pełnionej funkcji miał kontakt z decydentami. Dzięki czemu trzymał rękę na pulsie i dowiadywał się o pewnych sprawach najszybciej. Od takich informacji zależało ich być albo nie być, dlatego zamiast rzucić to wszystko w diabły i wrócić do wygłaszania agitek w parku przy akademikach, trwał na posterunku i ćwiczył się w sztuce cierpliwości. Łykając z tej okazji coraz większe dawki środków uspokajających.

_Sustine et abstine. Panuj nad sobą, Eryku._

Zacisnął ręce w pięści, umyślnie kalecząc skórę paznokciami. W chwilach takich, jak ta, słyszał w głowie głos swojego ojca, co wywoływało sprzeczne emocje: z jednej strony ogarniała go zimna furia, a z drugiej prostował się wtedy i spinał jak podoficer przed generałem, i spychał wszystkie uczucia na dno. Żeby broń Boże nikt niczego nie spostrzegł. Samokontrola. Dyscyplina. _Niczego nie osiągniesz, Eryku, jeżeli będziesz się wahał. Musisz być pewien drogi, którą obierasz, i zawsze dążyć do z góry ustalonego celu_. Nie widział ojca od lat, ale miał wrażenie, że profesor Wolbrodt nieustannie przygląda mu się z wyżyny swojej katedry i wyłuskuje każdą, najmniejszą słabość. Widzi wszystko. Wie wszystko. Wszystko pamięta. Ten człowiek minął się z powołaniem – powinien zostać wojskowym i wysyłać ludzi na śmierć, byłby w tym doskonały! I na pewno nie cierpiałby na bezsenność z powodu wyrzutów sumienia.

_Nie jestem taki silny jak on._

 

 

**– Połóż się lepiej – mówi Robert, nie podnosząc oczu znad kartek. – Nie wiem, czy zauważyłeś, ale człowiek potrzebuje od czasu do czasu paru godzin odpoczynku. Regeneracja i te sprawy. Nie, że się wtrącam czy coś, tak tylko mówię… to znaczy nie ja, tylko biologia. Fizjologia. Czy inna –logia… a zresztą… – Zamiast rysować, bawił się ołówkiem, obracając go w palcach w bardzo irytujący sposób. – A zresztą diabli wiedzą. Idź spać, Eryk, bo na zebraniu zemdlejesz i tyle będzie z ciebie pożytku. Słyszysz?**

**Eryk mruczy w odpowiedzi coś niezrozumiałego i skupia się na akapicie, który przed chwila napisał. Literówki, same literówki. Plus jeden błąd logiczny. Niech to szlag! Przeciera oczy, bo zaczynają łzawić od zbyt długiego ślęczenia przed komputerem – tego dnia naprawdę dał sobie w kość. Ale nie ma wyjścia, musi skończyć ten tekst do rana, bo stawka jest zbyt wysoka, żeby można było pozwolić sobie na improwizację. Nie tym razem, kolego. Poza tym, zaraz po zebraniu zamierza puścić przemówienie do druku… właśnie, czy Goran pamięta o druku? Eryk odwraca się, żeby sięgnąć po kalendarz, leżący na stosie książek i wtedy zauważa Roberta, który siedzi na podłodze pod ścianą z nieodłącznym szkicownikiem na kolanach. Co on tu robi, do cholery? Nie ma własnego mieszkania?**

**– Wiesz, która godzina? – pyta. Dopiero teraz czuje, jak jest zmęczony, co irytuje go jeszcze bardziej. Na ulicy gasną latarnie, władze miasta znowu oszczędzają na prądzie. Po co mieszkańcom przedmieść latarnie, równie dobrze mogą się obyć bez nich. Zresztą kto po nocach wędruje, ten sam się na połamanie nóg naraża… szlag by to, co za składania. – To się może przydać… – mruczy do siebie z namysłem, momentalnie zapominając o obecności Roberta. – Latarnie… Elektrownia…**

**– Godzina… Godzina, drogi Eryku – Ironiczny głos ponownie wytrąca go z rytmu. Wątek o elektrowniach umyka i trudno go ponownie uchwycić – już późna, żeby nie powiedzieć wczesna. I ja, w przeciwieństwie do ciebie, doskonale zdaję sobie z tego sprawę. Dlatego zaraz zabieram swoje zabawki i zmieniam piaskownicę, co i tobie polecam. Nawet Goran już sobie poszedł, a on kocha nocne posiadówy. Przelicytowałeś Gorana, Czerwony Kasztelanicu. Uświadom to sobie. GORANA. Aha. A teraz wyciągnij wnioski, jesteś  dobry w wyciąganiu wniosków.**

**– Nie nazywaj mnie tak. – Irytacja osiąga apogeum. W takich chwilach Eryk zmienia się w sopel lodu i nieświadomie upodabnia do ojca. Nawet mówi w podobnie wyniosły sposób. – Po prostu idź sobie.**

**– A pójdę, czemu nie. Chętnie nawet. – Robert ostentacyjnie zatrzaskuje okładki szkicownika. – Jak tylko wyłączysz ten cholerny komputer. I tak, masz rację, to był szantaż. Brudny. Możesz mnie za to pozwać, jak chcesz, nie będę się bronił.**

**Eryk nie mówi już ani jednego słowa. Siłą woli zmusza się do spokoju i wraca do pracy, ignorując intruza, który wzdycha i szeleści papierami – widocznie zaczyna kolejny komiks. Śmierdzi wódką. No tak, Robert bez wódki, to jak… jak… Kręci głową, nawet proste porównania wymykają mu się z rąk. Najchętniej poszedłby spać od razu, nie zdejmując nawet butów, ale nie zamierza dać za wygraną, nie teraz, kiedy trzeba dopisać ostatnie linijki. Mocne zakończenie mocnego tekstu. Spartaczenie takiej szansy byłoby zbrodnią.**

**Gdy wstaje od biurka, jest już całkiem jasno. Przeciąga się i staje w otwartym oknie, dając wzrokowi chwilę odpocząć. Czuje zbliżającą się migrenę, ale jeszcze się tym nie martwi – ból jest daleko, za zakrętem, nadejdzie dopiero za parę godzin. Czyli już po zebraniu. Czyli nie ma się czym przejmować.**

**– Robert? – No tak, przecież ten wariat nadal tu jest. Kartki wypadły mu z rąk, więc leży teraz na własnych rysunkach i śpi ciężkim, alkoholowym snem, oddychając chrapliwie przez usta. Eryk podchodzi i schyla się, żeby podnieść parę najbliżej leżących arkuszy papieru. Przygląda im się przez chwilę z dziwnym wyrazem twarzy, a potem idzie do kuchni, żeby zaparzyć kawę. Dochodzi piąta, za chwilę trzeba wychodzić.**

 

Na ulicy coś trzasnęło, więc momentalnie wybudził się z zamyślenia.

Nawet nie próbowali się kryć. Szli, głośno rozmawiając – może właśnie z tego powodu wziąłby ich za pijaczków, wracających do domu po imprezie, i machnąłby na nich ręką, ale coś go tknęło i wyjrzał przez okno. Było ich czterech: młodzi, pewnie z najnowszego werbunku. Nowe buty, nowe kurtki ze skóry, z logo Nieobyczajki na plecach. Jak miło! Właściwie powinien być dumny, że wysłali do niego aż tylu zadymiarzy, gdyby był szaraczkiem ograniczyliby się do parki, ale jakoś nie bardzo go to ucieszyło. Nie mieli daleko – nawet nie zmokli! – wystarczyło przejść przez ulicę, przecinając tory tramwajowe. Eryk mieszkał niemal naprzeciwko siedziby głównej Wydziału do Spraw Etyki – i nie, nie była to z jego strony ani prowokacja, ani masochizm, po prostu właśnie tutaj znalazł najtańszą i najwygodniejszą kwaterę. W dodatku w miarę bezpieczną, bo jak wiadomo najciemniej jest pod latarnią. Ironia tego faktu bawiła wszystkich, poza samym Erykiem, który podchodził do sprawy z upartym pragmatyzmem.

 _Zdenerwują panią Eleonorę,_ pomyślał i zrobiło mu się nieswojo, bo właścicielka domu z wieżyczką należała do ludzi, którym za wszelką cenę chce się oszczędzić nieprzyjemności. Dzwonka nie było, więc rozległo się stukanie. Potem huk. Eryk wiedział, że na tym się nie skończy, prędzej czy później wyważą drzwi, ale nie zamierzał do tego dopuścić. Otworzy im sam, z własnej woli. Ale nie od razu. Za chwilę. _Aresztowania prewencyjne, chcą zapobiec rozruchom,_ przemknęło mu przez głowę, gdy ściągał koszulę nie bawiąc się w rozpinanie guzików. Teraz jeszcze spodnie. Skarpetki _. I pościel. Muszę wyglądać tak, jakbym przed chwilą wstał z łóżka… nie, to bez sensu, nie mogą wejść na górę, bo jak wyjaśnię bałagan?_

_Myśl, Eryku._

_To tylko silnoręcy, nie wiedzą zbyt dużo._ Wyłączył komputer, na kasowanie plików i tak nie było już czasu, zresztą obciążał go każdy przedmiot, znajdujący się w pokoju, włącznie ze szczegółową mapą kampusu, wiszącą na ścianie. Jakimś cudem czuł w głowie przyjemną jasność. Nawet ręce mu nie drżały. A  _chrzanić to_ , pomyślał w końcu i porzucił pomysł odstawiania szopki przed chłopakami z Nieobyczajki. Zszedł na dół tak, jak stał, w bieliźnie, nie zapalając nawet światła na korytarzu. Pistolet został w plecaku. Strzelanie równałoby się samobójstwu, a on nie zamierzał dać się zabić kilka godzin przed zebraniem senatu.

– Co się dzieje, do cholery? – zapytał głośno, uchylając drzwi. Łańcucha jeszcze nie ściągnął. W jego głosie zabrzmiała naturalna irytacja, nie musiał niczego udawać. – Jest środek nocy! Zwario… O, przepraszam – zreflektował się, udając zaskoczenie. – Panowie… w jakiej sprawie?

Byli jego rówieśnikami. Jeden stał oparty o ścianę i, sądząc po zapachu, zdążył uczcić koniec służby – bo przecież nie pił w trakcie? – wódką albo koniakiem. Podobnie jak pozostali. Ten, który pukał do drzwi, nie umiał zdecydować, czy sytuacja bardziej go bawi, czy denerwuje. W końcu uznał, że jednak bawi, uśmiechnął się szeroko i wyciągnął ręce w geście powitania. Mieli broń ze sobą, ale żaden nie trzymał jej w pogotowiu, co było więcej niż dziwne. Eryk nie miał pojęcia, co o tym wszystkim sądzić.

– No nareszcie! Dobrze, że się pan obudził… Ty. Obudziłeś. – Poprawił się szybko. – Może lepiej od razu przejdźmy na ty, skoro mamy mieszkać w jednej chałupie? Tomek jestem. Stara nie dała mi kluczy, stąd ten rejwach. No co, nie cieszcie się tak! – zwrócił się do kumpli, którzy rechotali w najlepsze. – W przeciwieństwie do was, byłem zbyt zajęty PRACĄ, żeby myśleć o NOCLEGU. Jasne?

Eryk poczuł, jak ulga rozlewa się po całym jego ciele. Sytuacja była tak absurdalna, że aż trudna do zaakceptowania. Nie przyszli go aresztować. Nie zamierzali zastrzelić na miejscu. Po prostu pani Eleonora w czystej naiwności wynajęła pokój świeżo awansowanemu oficerowi Nieobyczajki, nie widząc w tym niczego niestosownego. Robert miałby materiał na komiks, Goran spłakałby się ze śmiechu, a Bolek od razu wyciągnąłby nowego kolegę na wódkę, usiłując wydobyć z niego informacje _top secret_ , których tamten oczywiście by mu nie zdradził. Ale co tam, liczą się intencje. Eryk otworzył drzwi na oścież i wpuścił całą czwórkę do środka.

– No cóż. Właścicielka ma problemy ze słuchem…  Jestem Eryk – przedstawił się i uścisnął podaną mu dłoń. – Poradzicie sobie? Bo zaraz zamarznę. Wracam do łóżka.

– Nie wypijemy brudzia? – zmartwił się Tomek, rozglądając się z ciekawością po sieni. – Ale staroświecko, ja chrzanię. Ikony też są? Moja babcia miała cały pokój w ikonach.

– Pani Eleonora jest protestantką. Twój pokój to ten po lewej, na pierwszym piętrze. Chyba. Tak myślę. Tu nie ma innych wolnych pokojów. Uważaj na schody, są strasznie strome.

– Dobra, stary, to my się zwijamy – rzucił jeden z kolegów Tomka i wcisnął ręce do kieszeni. – Czuj się odprowadzony pod same drzwi. W końcu to niebezpieczne miasto i tak dalej… naprawdę jest takie niebezpieczne, jak opowiadają? – popatrzył na Eryka pytająco.

Eryk wzruszył ramionami.

– Czy ja wiem? Studiuję tu cztery lata i nikt mi jeszcze zębów nie wybił.

– Grzeczny chłopiec – uśmiechnął się tamten trochę dziwnie. Z nich wszystkich tylko on przypominał klasycznego kata-sadystę z powieści o drugiej wojnie światowej, pozostali sprawiali wrażenie chłopaczków, którzy dopiero co opuścili liceum. Pozory mylą, Eryk wiedział o tym aż za dobrze. Przez całe życie wykorzystywał to, jak wygląda i jak go inni odbierają, ukrywając prawdziwe motywy swojego działania. W dodatku robił to niemal nieświadomie, dzięki czemu większość ludzi dawała się nabrać.

– Ano. I jak na grzecznego chłopca przystało, idę spać. Dodatkowe klucze od drzwi wejściowych są w wazonie. O, tam – wyjaśnił jeszcze Tomkowi i poszedł do siebie. Nogi miał jak z waty, ale udało mu się nie potknąć na schodach i dotrzeć do pokoju bez większych problemów.

Zamknął drzwi, oparł się o nie i osunął na ziemię. Objął kolana ramionami i siedział tak przez dłuższą chwilę, wsłuchując się w dźwięki domu – te znajome, jak tykanie zegarów i szemranie zepsutej lodówki, i te nowe – kroki młodego oficera, który usiłował dotrzeć do swojego łóżka. Stojącego niemal za ścianą, bo pokoje obu lokatorów sąsiadowały ze sobą, dzieliła je tylko komórka, w której pani Eleonora trzymała słoiki z przetworami i nie używane na co dzień sprzęty kuchenne. _To zakrawa na ironię losu_ , pomyślał Eryk bez emocji, bo emocje uleciały z niego jak dym z papierosa. Zostały tylko myśli, z każdą minutą coraz bardziej spójne i jasne. _Wydestylowane._

Poczekał dla pewności pół godziny i wyszedł z domu, nie zamykając nawet na klucz drzwi do pokoju. Po pierwsze, nie miał klucza, a po drugie – i tak nie zamierzał tu wracać. Uważano go za utopistę, to prawda, ale do diabła, nigdy nie był naiwnym idiotą.

 

*

 

– Nie – zaprotestował Kuba, gdy w półśnie otworzył drzwi i zobaczył na korytarzu Eryka. – Nie, nie, nie. Nie dzisiaj. Powiedz, że to nie dzisiaj. – Tamten nie czekał na zaproszenie, bez słowa odsunął Kubę i wszedł do mieszkania, nie zdejmując butów, ani kurtki, która ociekała wodą. Musiało się nieźle rozpadać, bo włosy Eryka też były mokre. Po chwili, pod wpływem ciepła, zaczęły schnąć i zwijać się w serpentyny.

– Bocian? – zapytał bez żadnych wstępów.

– Śpi. Ale Eryk…

– Włącz radio.

Bocian faktycznie spał, jak zwykle bardzo przestrzennie i w dodatku w poprzek łóżka. Maritka natomiast zwinęła się w kłębek tuż przy brzegu, zagarnąwszy dla siebie całą kołdrę, i chrapała jak robotnik odsypiający szychtę. Eryk nie bawił się w delikatność: potrząsnął Bocianem z całej siły, narażając się na kontratak, bo kolega, śpiąc nadal, odruchowo chwycił go za szyję i zaczął dusić.

– Puść mnie – zażądał, usiłując odgiąć palce Bociana, zaciśnięte na jego krtani. – Puść mnie, bo ci połamię palce.

– Bocian! Eryk! Co tu się dzieje? – Maritka zerwała się z łóżka, nie zważając na fakt, że nie ma na sobie niczego, poza koszulką z napisem _„My imaginary friend thinks i have mental problems”_. – Powariowaliście? Kuba, nie stój tak, zrób coś!

– Mam dzisiaj egzamin – oznajmił Kuba grobowym tonem, nie ruszając się z miejsca. – Egzamin, rozumiecie? Nigdzie nie idę. Nie teraz. Nie można tego przełożyć na weekend?

Bocian ocknął się nareszcie i siedział teraz na łóżku z obłędem w oczach, usiłując pozbierać myśli. Sięgnął po szklankę z wodą, stojącą na szafce, ale nie złapał jej wystarczająco stabilnie, więc spadła na ziemię. Zresztą pal licho i tak była pusta. Eryk stanął pod oknem z ramionami skrzyżowanymi na piersi – wyglądał jak uosobienie determinacji, brakowało mu tylko wieńca laurowego na czole. Gdyby wzrok mógł zabijać, wszyscy, włącznie z kotem, który zdziwiony hałasami wślizgnął się do sypialni i wylizywał futro w pobliżu biurka, padliby trupem na miejscu.

– Przegłosujemy twój wniosek, towarzyszu. – Głos Eryka brzmiał lodowato. –Senat na pewno zgodzi się przenieść obrady, żebyś mógł spokojnie zdać swój egzamin. Bocian, trzeba skrzyknąć ludzi, jest niedobrze. Prawdopodobnie zagłosują za. Trzeba im pokazać, że się na to nie zgadzamy. Mobilizujemy wszystkich na dziewiątą, tylko żadnych samowolek, jasne? Może wystarczy pokazać się przed rektoratem.

– Naprawdę zwariowaliście – prychnęła Maritka, zabrała bieliznę i spódnicę, i zniknęła w łazience. Po chwili dobiegł ich dźwięk wody napuszczanej do wanny.

– Okej. – Bocian obudził się nareszcie. – Jak tak, to tak. Alcybiades już wie?

– Wie. – Eryk skinął głową. – Spotkałem po drodze Krzyśka, poszedł prosto do niego. Gorzej, że prawdopodobnie straciliśmy Bolka…

– Że co? – Kuba znowu zajrzał do pokoju, tym razem ze szczoteczką do zębów w dłoni. – Jak to: straciliśmy?

– Mówiłem, żeby sobie darował tę „ustawkę”. Teraz nie mamy łączności z chłopakami z Sharpa i Electronixa. Ktoś będzie musiał tam pójść i się z nimi dogadać.

– Dobra, sam tam pójdę. A Robert?

– Co Robert?

– Robert też jest _out_?

Eryk zmarszczył brwi.

– Prawdopodobnie. Krzysiek mówi, że zamierzał wyjść po Bolka na dworzec, więc zakładam, że wpadli obaj.

– W sumie dobrze, że zaczynamy dzisiaj. – Bocian łatwo adaptował się do nowych sytuacji. Mawiał o sobie, że jest jak karaluch i przetrwałby nawet apokalipsę. – Obojętnie, co by chłopaki nie powiedzieli, i tak nam już nie zaszkodzą. Zresztą podejrzewam, że w Okrąglaku i tak nie mają teraz czasu na seanse spirytystyczne.

Ubrał się szybko, niespecjalnie dbając o to, czy poszczególne elementy garderoby do siebie pasują. Zresztą obojętnie, co Bocian na siebie wkładał, zawsze wyglądał równie niechlujnie, trochę jak morfinista z Młodej Polski. Do życia podchodził tak samo, jak do wyglądu. Eryk nie przyznałby się do tego za żadne skarby świata, ale stoicyzm kolegi, zabarwiony „tumiwisizmem”, zawsze wpływał na niego kojąco. Dlatego przyszedł właśnie tutaj, zamiast od razu pognać na Hermaszewskiego – dobrze było mieć Bociana po swojej stronie.

– To mogę jechać na ten egzamin, czy mam odgórny zakaz? – zapytał Kuba z kuchni. Usłyszeli jak pluje do zlewu. – Bo nie wiem, czy już mam popadać w desperację, czy jeszcze trochę poczekać. – W tonie jego głosu uraza mieszała się z ironią.

Bocian wzniósł oczy ku niebu. To znaczy ku zaciekom zdobiącym sufit. Facet przeginał, nawet w takiej chwili myślał o tylko o studiach. Ale nic dziwnego, medycyna była miłością jego życia, żadna rewolucja nie mogła z nią konkurować.

– Niech jedzie i tak nie będzie z niego żadnego pożytku – zasugerował, rozglądając się za drugą skarpetką. Nie znalazł jej, więc założył inną, nie od pary.

– Potrzebujemy lekarza na miejscu.

– Ta, chyba psychiatry. Daj spokój. Chyba nie zamierzasz przed południem rozpętywać trzeciej wojny światowej?

Eryk machnął ręką, nie miał teraz czasu na głupie kłótnie. Niech Kuba robi, co mu się podoba, byleby tylko wrócił jak najszybciej. Był irytującym dupkiem, to fakt, ale miał też analityczny umysł i smykałkę do leczenia. W dodatku, gdyby konieczność go do tego zmusiła, potrafiłby skonstruować i bombę, nie wspominając o załatwieniu prochów! Swego czasu podejrzewano go o dilowanie, chociaż stanowczo się tego wypierał, twierdząc, że w małego chemika bawi się tylko na własny użytek. _Taki kit wciskaj psom, a nie własnym kumplom,_ wkurzał się Bolek, który regularnie próbował wydębić od niego jakieś „wspomagacze”. Bez powodzenia. Kuba uśmiechał się tylko półgębkiem i nie reagował na żadne zaczepki.

– Dobra, jedź – powiedział Eryk i usłyszał zza ściany: „Dzięki ci, o najjaśniejszy panie!”, stłumione przez odgłos lejącej się wody. Udał, że nie zauważa ironii. – Rozeznaj się przy okazji w nastrojach ludzi z wydziału.

– Nie muszę. Ten egzamin to jatka, wszyscy będą…

– Serio, Kuba? – Eryk miał dosyć. – Nadal nie wiemy, czy Medicum jest z nami, czy tylko bajeruje, żeby zyskać na czasie. Możesz się chyba rozeznać w sytuacji, skoro i tak tam jedziesz? Przedkładając bycie bezużytecznym nad pracę na rzecz wspólnego dobra?

Kuba nie odpowiedział, podkręcił tylko radio, w którym nic ciekawego się nie działo – muzyka, zamiast rozbudzić, gwarantowała ataki ziewania, puszczali jakieś pobożne pienia. Do audycji Gorana zostało jeszcze sporo czasu.

– Mam nieco inne pojęcie na temat bezużyteczności jako takiej – oznajmiła Maritka, już ubrana i umalowana. Gotowa do wyjścia. – Ale ja się nie znam, jestem tylko prostą handlarką. I jak mi któryś poda torebkę, pójdę do mojego bezużytecznego lumpeksu zarabiać bezużyteczne pieniądze… Gdzie jest moja torebka, do diabła? Kuba?

– W przedpokoju? – Zaryzykował przyszły medyk. Też był już prawie gotowy, brakowało mu tylko krawatu. Stanął wiec przed lustrem i usiłował go zawiązać, ze skutkiem raczej żałosnym. Poprosił o wsparcie Maritkę, która zahaczyła nogą o kant szafki na buty i podarła rajstopy, co zaowocowało wiązanką tak potwornych wulgaryzmów, że nawet Bolek byłby pod wrażeniem.

– Tu jest. Twoja torebka – zauważył Bocian pogodnie, niczego sobie nie robiąc z nerwowej atmosfery. – Pod ścianą.

– Mógłbyś ruszyć dupę i mi pomóc, rewolucjonisto z Koziej Wólki Dolnej – warknęła na niego, nie okazując ani krztyny wdzięczności. Pospiesznie wciągnęła na siebie nowe rajstopy. – Podaj mi tę cholerną torebkę!

 Eryk był szybszy. Dziewczyna mruknęła „dzięki” i jak burza wypadła z pokoju, w biegu zakładając kurtkę i potykając się o szpilki, rozrzucone na korytarzu. Kuba upchnął do kieszeni kluczyki do samochodu. Poprawił włosy.

– Dobra, to jadę – oznajmił. – Trzymajcie kciuki.

– No jasne. Będziemy trzymać kciuki i rzucać granatami jednocześnie – wyszczerzył się Bocian. Eryk miał ochotę palnąć sobie w łeb. W zamian za to milczał z determinacją godną lepszej sprawy.

W końcu Maritka i Kuba wyszli i nagle w domu zrobiło się tak spokojnie, że aż nienaturalnie. Słychać było nie tylko radio, ale i kapanie wody z niedokręconego kranu a nawet brzdęk naczyń w sąsiednim mieszkaniu. Jakaś kobieta nuciła dziecku piosenkę z kreskówki, za oknem na parkingu dwóch mężczyzn rozmawiało o podwyżkach cen, miasto budziło się z nocnego letargu. Na Sienkiewicza, mimo remontu drogi, ruch był coraz większy. Wielu ludzi chodziło do pracy na siódmą.

Bocian popatrzył na Eryka bez śladu rozbawienia w oczach.

– No dobra. To od czego zaczynamy?

 

*

 

Maritka próbowała skupić się na pracy, czyli konkretniej – na czekającej ją eskapadzie do hurtowni po nowy towar – ale jej myśli nieustannie zbaczały z kursu. Coś było nie tak. Stanowczo. Nie należała do typu kobiet-kwok, nieustannie zamartwiających się o drobiazgi, wręcz przeciwnie, trzeba było nie lada trzęsienia ziemi, żeby ją przestraszyć. Dlatego ból żołądka i spocone dłonie, ewidentny objaw stresu, zdziwiły ją i zirytowały. Też prawda, że pobudka nie należała tego dnia do przyjemnych… delikatnie mówiąc.

Cholerny Eryk! Maritka nie odmawiała mu uroku osobistego, ani tym bardziej charyzmy, wolałaby jednak, żeby darował sobie wizyty bladym świtem i przyprawianie ludzi o zawał. Chociaż z drugiej strony, dzięki niemu nie zaspała, ba, zdążyła się nawet wykąpać, więc nie ma tego złego, co by na dobre nie wyszło. Gorzej, że zupełnie zapomniała o śniadaniu.

– Hej, Maritka! Ludzi nie poznajesz? – Zamyślona, nawet nie zauważyła, że z pobliskiego bloku wyszła jej koleżanka. – Poczekaj, co tak gnasz! Szlag by to, znowu zaczyna padać.

– Porąbana pogoda. Wszystkie pory roku jednego dnia. Nie wiadomo, co na siebie włożyć!

Minęły Czarny Tulipan, o tej porze zamknięty na głucho. Dziwnie było oglądać tę knajpę, zazwyczaj tętniącą życiem, w stanie półsnu – to było nienaturalne, jakby ktoś rzucił na nią zły urok. _Brakuje tylko pajęczyn,_ pomyślała Maritka i zaraz potrząsnęła głową, bo doprawdy, nie miała już nad czym deliberować, tylko nad bajkami o klątwach i uśpionych królewnach. Niech się „chłopcy” zajmują takimi rzeczami, skoro ich to bawi, ona nie ma na to czasu. _Naprawdę nie mam. Pan Waldek na pewno już na mnie czeka._

Odruchowo przyspieszyła kroku.

– Jedziesz po towar? – zapytała domyślnie Brygida, usiłując za nią nadążyć. – Też sobie dzień wybrałaś. Czy ty w ogóle wiesz, co się dzieje na mieście?

– W dupie to mam – odparła Maritka, niezupełnie zgodnie z prawdą. – Bardziej mnie interesuje, że w hurtowni rzucili nowy towar. Muszę się rozejrzeć! Poza tym pan Waldek ma swoje wtyki. Jego kuzyn pracuje w Stuttgarcie i zwozi stamtąd różne rzeczy, a mnie by się przydały sukienki na lato i jakieś kostiumy kąpielowe, bo ludzie zaczynają o nie pytać. A co to niby ma być? – Przystanęła na światłach i zmrużyła oczy, chcąc rozeznać się w sytuacji.

Z ulicą coś było nie tak. Na horyzoncie majaczyły pojazdy i kręcili się ludzie, trudno powiedzieć, w jakim celu. Wszyscy mieli zielone uniformy. Czyżby znowu jakaś awaria? Ostatnio ciągle coś nie działało: fachowcy naprawiali jedną rzecz, a psuli przy okazji pięć kolejnych. – Cholera, powinnam iść do okulisty.

– Po co? – Brygida wzruszyła ramionami. – I tak nie będziesz nosić okularów. Pamiętasz, co było ostatnim razem?

Zapaliło się zielone światło, wiec przeszły na drugą stronę i ruszyły w kierunku ulicy Mickiewicza. Były już niemal na zakręcie, gdy drogę zastąpiło im dwóch mężczyzn, którzy bynajmniej nie wyglądali na hydraulików ani pracowników gazowni. Obaj mieli broń. Wyglądali groźnie…  i odrobinę groteskowo, jakby urwali się z filmu sensacyjnego klasy zet. Maritka rzuciła im niechętne spojrzenie, żałując, że nie ma z nią Kuby, który był chodzącą skarbnicą ironicznych komentarzy. Już-już chciała ich wyminąć, gdy Brygida chwyciła ją za łokieć.

– Co… – zaczęła, ale zamilkła, bo koleżanka spojrzała na nią ostrzegawczo. No tak, mięśniacy w uniformach nie byli sami. _To jakaś większa akcja_ , pomyślała Maritka, czując, że złe przeczucia wracają do niej ze zdwojoną siłą. Tym razem nie dała rady ich zignorować. _O matko, przecież to ludzie z Nieobyczajki! Plus gliniarze ze zwykłych jednostek! A może wojsko?_

Budowali coś w rodzaju muru – albo barykady – uwijając się przy tym tak, jakby tuż za nimi stał pluton egzekucyjny z odbezpieczoną bronią. Konstrukcja z każdą chwilą stawała się coraz wyższa i wyższa, sięgała już pierwszego piętra kamienic. W dodatku u wylotu ulicy stały co najmniej dwie półciężarówki, a wkrótce od strony Mickiewicza nadjechała kolejna, chybocząc na wybojach. Mężczyźni, którzy z niej wysiedli, dźwigali metalowe rury o niewiadomym przeznaczeniu. Maritka patrzyła na to wszystko w osłupieniu. Dopiero po paru minutach odzyskała rezon.

– Panowie, muszę jechać po towar – oświadczyła stanowczo. – A potem otworzyć sklep. Widzicie tamten różowy banner z napisem „Modny Ciuszek”? To tylko parę kroków!

– Niestety, mamy rozkazy – odparł jeden ze strażników. Drugi patrzył na obie dziewczyny wąskimi ślepiami wilka, żuł coś i od czasu do czasu spluwał na chodnik. Brygida mocniej ścisnęła rękę Maritki. Wyglądała na przestraszoną. – Przejścia nie ma aż do odwołania.

– Ale…

– Proszę zawrócić. – Z takimi, jak oni, nie było dyskusji. Zachowywali się tak, jakby Zaokrzańskie Przedmieście należało wyłącznie do nich i prawdopodobnie mieli ku temu podstawy. W dodatku obnosili się z bronią. Trudno zignorować kogoś, kto celuje do ciebie z karabinu, trzymając w dodatku palec na cynglu. – Natychmiast!

– Nie można robić takich rzeczy – zaprotestowała Maritka, zanim zdążyła ugryźć się w język. – I to jeszcze bez uprzedzenia! Przecież to jakaś paranoja! Ja…

– Nie słyszałaś, paniusiu? – Ten o wąskich oczach i zdeformowanej szczęce nie zamierzał bawić się w uprzejmości. Splunął raz jeszcze i przerzucił karabin na drugie ramię. – W tył zwrot i do domu! Nikt nie przejdzie, odgórne zarządzenie Rady Miasta. Jak chcesz się kłócić, pomęcz swojego kochasia, my mamy inne rzeczy na głowie. Dzielnica jest odcięta.

Takie rzeczy nie dzieją się naprawdę. Może w filmie, może w książce, ale w rzeczywistości uzbrojeni po zęby gliniarze nie odcinają dzielnic, uniemożliwiając zwykłym ludziom dotarcie do pracy, bo to po prostu nie ma sensu. _Biedny Kuba, może się pożegnać ze zdawaniem egzaminu… Chyba, że zdążył przejechać,_ zastanowiła się przez chwilę. _Może od drugiej strony nie ma takich niespodzianek?_

Tym razem powstrzymała się od komentarza. Trudno, niech głupi żołdak ma satysfakcję o poranku, ona nie będzie igrała z ogniem – w każdym razie nie w taki sposób. Pociągnęła koleżankę za sobą. Brygida zachowywała się jak potulne cielę, co zupełnie do niej nie pasowało, bo zwykle miała na podorędziu zestaw zaczepek na każdą okazję.

– Co się z tobą dzieje? – syknęła, potrząsając lekko koleżanką. – Ocknij się, próbujemy od drugiej strony.

– Szef mnie zabije – jęknęła Brygida, która pracowała w osiedlowym supermarkecie. – I tak byłam już na cenzurowanym… na dodatek obcas mi zaraz odpadnie!

Maritka przewróciła oczami.

Z początku wydawało się, że dadzą radę okrążyć newralgiczny punkt od drugiej strony i przedostaną się na Mickiewicza tak czy inaczej, tyle, że nadłożą drogi. Niestety, już z daleka zobaczyły kolejną przeszkodę, jeszcze bardziej okazałą niż ta pierwsza. Tutaj także kręcili się ludzie, z którymi lepiej było nie wdawać się w interakcje. Mimo to, ten czy ów zdesperowany pracownik, postawiony przed perspektywą przymusowych wakacji, próbował próśb lub gróźb, w zależności od temperamentu. Nic nie działało. Jakaś kobieta zaczęła nawet płakać, ale usłyszała to, co i pozostali: przejścia nie ma, proszę natychmiast wracać do domu.

– Chodzi o kampus – zauważył starszy pan w kapeluszu z szerokim rondem. Stał nieco na uboczu i przyglądał się całej scenie zza obłoczka fajkowego dymu. W ręku trzymał smycz, co pozwalało domniemywać, że spasiony jamnik biegający w pobliżu należy do niego. – Doigrali się wreszcie.

– To dlaczego odcinają pół dzielnicy? – zauważyła trzeźwo blondynka w okularach. Najwidoczniej wyszła pobiegać, bo miała na sobie dresy i sportowe buty. – Nie mogliby ograniczyć się do Hermaszewskiego?

– Może mieszkają tu jacyś wywrotowcy. Albo coś w tym guście. – Coraz większa grupka ludzi skupiała się wokół pana z jamnikiem. – Się dziwię, że wcześniej nie rozpirzyli w diabły tego Czarnego Tulipana!

– Siedlisko rozpusty.

– Eetam, po prostu pub studencki. Wiele takich w mieście.

– Byłem tam raz czy dwa… – Chłopak, na oko dziewiętnastoletni, zaczerwienił się jak sztubak na pierwszej randce. – Mają tam bilard. I darty. I w ogóle.

 _Szczególnie „i w ogóle”,_ pomyślała Maritka i westchnęła. Zrobiło jej się zimno na myśl, że może faktycznie chodzić o kampus, a tym samym i o jej „chłopców”. To nie przypadek, że Eryk przyszedł do Bociana akurat tego dnia. Widzieli się przecież wieczorem i równie dobrze mogli wszystko uzgodnić przy piwie w Czarnym Tulipanie, który, jeśli wierzyć głupim gadkom, zaczął urastać do rangi naczelnej knajpy opozycjonistów. _Jakich opozycjonistów, do diabła,_ zdenerwowała się na dobre i tak mocno ścisnęła Brygidę, że tamta wyrwała rękę z jej dłoni z głośnym okrzykiem protestu. _To banda studentów, którym znudziło się studiowanie. Mają za dużo wolnego czasu!_

Nie pozostało jej nic innego, jak tylko wrócić do domu, czyli postąpić zgodnie z „prikazem” władz miasta. Szlag by to wszystko trafił! Najpierw jednak odprowadziła roztrzęsioną Brygidę pod sam blok, żeby wariatka nie zrobiła po drodze czegoś głupiego. Zadzwoniła nawet domofonem po jej męża, który wyglądał jak zombie, bo niedawno wrócił z nocnej szychty.

 _Co to znaczy „niedawno”,_ zastanawiała się, wracając do siebie, zła, że po prostu o to nie zapytała, gdy miała okazję. _Eryk też przeszedł bez problemu… w każdym razie nie wspominał o żadnych barykadach, przecież by coś powiedział, do cholery! Na pewno. Czyli to świeża sprawa… Od której godziny zaczęli je budować?_ Świadomość, że gdyby wyszła z domu pół godziny wcześniej, być może spokojnie dotarłaby do pracy i załatwiła wszystko, co trzeba, doprowadzała ją do szału. Z drugiej jednak strony, byłaby wtedy odcięta od przyjaciół i być może nie pozwolono by jej wrócić na noc do domu, co wydawało się jeszcze gorszą opcją.

– Bądźcie w domu, proszę – mruknęła, wspinając się po schodach na górę, ale jakby na przekór sobie, zaczęła szukać kluczy. W głębi duszy nie liczyła, że ktoś jej otworzy. I miała rację: nikt nie zareagował na dzwonek, chociaż dzwoniła długo i uparcie. Wreszcie dała sobie spokój i otworzyła sama – ręce tak jej drżały, że z trudem trafiła kluczem do zamka, udało się dopiero za trzecim razem. Mieszkanie było puste. Pachniało w nim jeszcze kawą i wodą kolońską Kuby. Wszędzie panował bałagan nie do opisania: buty i części garderoby walały się na korytarzu, krawaty, bielizna i sweter Bociana zalegały na krzesłach w kuchni, jej stanik, nie wiedzieć czemu, wylądował na parapecie koło paprotki. Zaczęła machinalnie sprzątać, zbierać rzeczy z podłogi i układać je w szafach i szufladach, a nawet wycierać plamy ze stołu i półek. Kot patrzył na nią niewzruszenie z wysokości komody. Przypominał czarny, lśniący posążek z hebanu.

Załamała się dopiero po kilkunastu minutach dzikiego biegania po mieszkaniu. Rzuciła w kota szmatą do ścierania kurzu – dupek nawet nie zmienił pozycji – a potem usiadła na podłodze i zaczęła ryczeć. Głównie z bezsilności. _Zaraz… zaraz wstanę i zacznę działać, tylko się porządnie wypłaczę_ , obiecywała, trudno powiedzieć, czy sobie, czy komuś innemu, ale zamiast tego rozszlochała się jeszcze bardziej.

W radiu, którego Bocian nie wyłączył przed wyjściem, zabrzmiały pierwsze dźwięki sygnału, zapowiadającego poranne wiadomości.

– Dzień dobry, tu Radio Traf…

W tym momencie sygnał się urwał i zapadła cisza. Prąd wysiadł na dobre.

 

*

 

Eryk nie czekał na ogłoszenie przerwy. Porozumiał się wzrokiem z innymi przedstawicielami wydziałów, wstał i ruszył do drzwi – a za nim pozostali studenci, oczywiście poza Jackiem Kaźmierczakiem, który ostentacyjnie odwrócił głowę. Prorektor przewodniczący zebraniu w zastępstwie Mróz-Adamiaka, nie skomentował tego faktu ani słowem, ale Eryk czuł na sobie jego spojrzenie i miał świadomość, że inni obserwują go równie uważnie. Gdyby miał po swojej stronie chociaż kilku naukowców! Wiedział, że wśród grona „senatorów” niektórzy w głębi duszy popierają Mróz-Adamiaka. Byli też „neutrale” tacy jak profesor Skubacki, zafiksowani wyłącznie na punkcie swoich badań, ale prawdopodobieństwo, że po wczorajszym kryzysie któryś z nich odezwie się publicznie, było mniej niż nikłe. Może jeden Rumiński z Wydziału Fizyki, Astronomii i Informatyki Stosowanej odważy się na coś więcej, niż wygłoszony szeptem komentarz, co i tak niczego nie zmieni. Przegrali jeszcze zanim weszli do tej cholernej sali. Zebranie było farsą, decyzje zapadały zupełnie gdzie indziej.

Inga wyszła tuż za nim, miała wypieki na twarzy. W swojej granatowej garsonce wyglądała trochę jak pensjonarka z powieści międzywojennej. Wyciągnęła z torebki małą butelkę z wodą mineralną i, zamiast wypić, przyłożyła ją sobie do czoła.

– Co my robimy, Eryk. – To nie było pytanie. Raczej przemożna potrzeba przerwania ciszy. – Co my, do diabła, wyprawiamy. To przecież koniec.

– Wyjrzyj przez okno – zasugerował, rozpinając kołnierzyk koszuli. Podwinął też rękawy. Do rektoratu wdzierały się dźwięki z zewnątrz, okrzyki, śmiechy i głośne rozmowy, ktoś chyba grał nawet na gitarze. Inga usiadła na parapecie i przez chwilę obserwowała tłumy zebrane na placu przed budynkiem.

– Pieprzony Kaźmierczak! – parsknął Zygmunt, gdy tylko drzwi zamknęły się za ostatnim przedstawicielem studentów. Popatrzyli na siebie: była ich zaledwie ósemka – Wiedziałem, że odwali coś w tym rodzaju!

– A czego ty się spodziewałeś, co? Profesor Łubieński to brat jego matki. W życiu by nie wystąpił przeciwko niemu. Za bardzo zależy mu na stypendium.

– Jak wszystkim. – Kamil wzruszył ramionami. – Ciekawe, kiedy w ogóle poruszą temat odwołania. Nooo, chyba, że też uważacie kwestię budowy nowej fontanny przed biblioteką za najistotniejszy punkt programu…

– Amorki czy symbole rustykalne. – Inga oderwała się wreszcie od okna. – Zaiste, Monty Python jak nic. A widzieliście ryj Grudzińskiego? Facet był tak zachwycony, że o mało nie zaczął śpiewać.

– Już ja mu pośpiewam. – Zygmunt z nienawiścią spojrzał na drzwi. – Marsyliankę przy akompaniamencie serii z kałacha. Wracamy tam w ogóle?

– A jest po co?

– Wracamy – uciął Eryk stanowczo. Zerknął na zegarek. – Po przerwie. Zaraz ogłoszą przerwę, pewnie potrwa z kwadrans, muszą się odpalić. Cholera, potrzebuję Gorana tutaj, natychmiast! I Alcybiadesa. _I Roberta_ , dodał w myślach, zanim zdążył się powstrzymać. Potrząsnął głową z irytacją. – Gdzie oni się podziewają, do diabła?

– I co jeszcze chcesz? – Anka popadła w stan ironiczno-zaczepny. Jej zielone oczy błyszczały gorączką: była chora od tygodnia, w ogóle nie powinna wstawać z łóżka. – Willę z basenem na Malediwach może? Drinka z palemką? Doktoranci mają nas gdzieś. Administracja się boi. Nawet pierdolony Rumiński zapomniał języka w gębie, chociaż zazwyczaj gada jak nakręcony na każdy temat, jaki mu się podrzuci. To już koniec, ludzie, możemy się co najwyżej powiesić.

– Już ty się lepiej zamknij. Masz wodę, polej sobie ten głupi łeb!

– Dajcie jej spokój.

Eryk zobaczył na schodach niezgrabną sylwetkę Bociana, który bez pośpiechu wspinał się na górę. Spotkali się w połowie drogi. Prorektor ogłosił właśnie przerwę, bo szmery na korytarzu, dotychczas zmonopolizowanym przez studentów, stawały się coraz głośniejsze i głośniejsze. Po chwili zrobiło się tłoczno i trzeba było zmienić punkt obserwacyjny.

Eryk napotkał spojrzenie Rumińskiego, doktor minął go jednak bez słowa i zniknął w palarni. _Dziwne. Cholernie dziwne._ Zeszli z Bocianem z powrotem na parter i zaszyli się w pobliżu wyjścia ewakuacyjnego, zamkniętego na cztery spusty.

– Ciekawe, co na to przepisy BHP – mruknął Bocian i wcisnął ręce do kieszeni. Kiwał się na nogach, jakby utrzymanie równowagi sprawiało mu problem. – Słuchaj, nadal nie ma przejścia. Sprawdziliśmy z chłopakami, wszystkie drogi są odcięte, jak na nich… no, stary, fachowa robota! Serio. Powiem ci, że prawie się złamałem i zadzwoniłem z komórki kumpla, ale…

– Żadnych komórek – przerwał mu Eryk. – Wiesz, jakie są zasady.

– Wiem, wiem. Dlatego mówię „prawie”. Ale powiem ci jedno, Alcybiades stoi ze swoimi przy barykadzie na Słowackiego. Pokrzyczeliśmy sobie trochę, zanim nas chłopczyki w mundurkach nie ostudzili…

– A Goran?

– O Goranie cicho. Nikt go nie widział po tej akcji z Marsylianką. Albo poszli po niego do radia i tyleśmy go widzieli, albo zaszył się w jakiejś dziurze i czeka na okazję. Oby to drugie. Goran nie odpuszcza tak łatwo.

Eryk przetarł czoło dłonią. Sytuacja robiła się coraz bardziej niebezpieczna. Tak czy owak, wszystko wybuchnie jak fajerwerk, pytanie tylko, kiedy i z jakim skutkiem, i czy przypadkiem nie oderwie komuś ręki. _Oby nie nam_. Skoro filolodzy i ci z Harmonijki stoją na Słowackiego, pewnie prędzej czy później spróbują się przebić. A to z kolei oznacza masakrę, bo nikt nie stawia barykad dla ozdoby – tamci łatwo nie odpuszczą, pewnie dostali zgodę na radykalną akcję. Strzelba, która wisi na ścianie w pierwszym akcie, w ostatnim musi wystrzelić.

– Czechow… – szepnął bezwiednie.

– Co?

– Nieważne. – Chwycił Bociana za przedramię. – Słuchaj, nie można ich tak zostawić. – Ktoś wołał go z góry, pewnie wznawiano obrady. – Cokolwiek będzie się działo, większe szanse mamy razem. Muszę mieć Alcybiadesa na miejscu, rozumiesz? Tutaj.

Tamten potwierdził ruchem głowy. Zrozumiał bezbłędnie.

– Dobrze, że Kuba nie pojechał na ten egzamin – zauważył z dziwnym uśmiechem. – Chociaż on zapewne ma na ten temat inne zdanie… Ile ta szopka będzie jeszcze trwała?

– Nie wiem. Godzinę, dwie? – Eryk stał już na schodach, dzięki czemu przewyższał Bociana o głowę. – Ale muszę tu zostać do końca. Chcę zostać. Chcę to zobaczyć.

– Rób zdjęcia. – Bocian wyszczerzył się ironicznie.

Na placu ktoś zainicjował zbiorowe śpiewy, więc darto mordy bez opamiętania – aktualnie na topie był Kaczmarski. Co zakrawało nie tyle na ironię, co na czystą złośliwość, bo władze od jakiegoś czasu starały się zagarnąć poetę i jego dorobek dla siebie, przeinaczając teksty lub po prostu interpretując je zgodnie z własnym widzimisię.

Eryk stał jeszcze przez chwilę, obserwując jak Bocian ślizga się po wypastowanej posadzce hallu i wychodzi z budynku, a potem wrócił na piętro i od razu natknął się na Ingę. Jeszcze bardziej zarumienioną i zdenerwowaną niż wcześniej.

– Gdzie ty się podziewasz? – syknęła i wsunęła mu rękę pod ramię, jakby wybierali się na spacer po parku. Jej dłonie były lodowato zimne. – Chodź nareszcie! Zygmunt gadał w kiblu z Rumińskim… Eryk, tu nie chodzi tylko o przekupstwo – szeptała mu do ucha, łaskocząc w szyję długimi włosami – to już kryminał: nocne wizyty, próby zastraszenia, zdjęcia żony poprzebijane szpilkami… dziecko znikające z przedszkola…

– Amerykę odkryłaś – odparł sucho, nie wdając się w szczegóły. Usiedli na swoich miejscach, pod ścianą, w pobliżu wyjścia. Eryk sięgnął po kartki. Lubił spisywać hasłowo swoje spostrzeżenia, lepiej mu się wtedy myślało. Poza tym, gdy trzeba było naprędce skroić jakieś przemówienie, wystarczyło, że zerknął w notatki, zrozumiałe tylko dla niego, i od razu wiedział, od której strony ugryźć temat.

 

 

**– No widzisz, ty masz swoje słowa, grafy i podkreślenia, ja mam rysunki i wódkę, w gruncie rzeczy jesteśmy do siebie podobni – oświadczył kiedyś Robert, przeglądając bez pozwolenia notatki z jakiegoś zebrania. Eryk, trochę z zemsty a trochę z ciekawości, zabrał mu wtedy jego szkicownik i oddał dopiero przed samym wyjściem z Tulipana. Udając, że po prostu o nim zapomniał. – Każdy oswaja rzeczywistość jak umie, no wiesz, bufor bezpieczeństwa. Chaos zamieniony w kosmos…**

**– Ta. Tylko ciebie i Eliadego tu brakowało – mruknął w odpowiedzi, podnosząc oczy znad książki.**

**To był cholernie ciężki okres dla niego, niekończący się miesiąc niekończącej się wojny podjazdowej na wydziale, nigdy wcześniej nie czuł się tak wykończony. Nawet późnym wieczorem, zamiast odpocząć przez chwilę, napić się piwa i pogadać, nadrabiał zaległości lekturowe, bo – prezentacja, bo – panel dyskusyjny, bo – artykuł do „Głosu Uczelni”. W domu nie mógł się skupić: jak na złość siadła kanalizacja i pani Eleonora wezwała fachowców, więc rozgardiasz panował niemożebny, nie wspominając już o smrodzie i hałasie! Stąd Tulipan. Tego dnia zadziwiająco pusty i spokojny, jak na pub studencki u schyłku tygodnia. – Może byś tak poszedł pomęczyć kogoś innego? Widziałem Kubę przy barze, na pewno umiera z nudów i łaknie towarzystwa.**

**Robert nie zareagował od razu, był mocno zamyślony. Milczący. Zupełnie jak nie on.**

**– _Axis mundi_ – stwierdził w końcu i jednym haustem dokończył piwo. Piąte lub szóste, Eryk stracił rachubę, starał się zresztą nie patrzeć w tamtym kierunku. Z irytacją przewrócił kolejną stronę „Historii myśli politycznej”, chociaż nie miał pojęcia, o czym właściwie czyta.**

**– Co? – zapytał mimo wszystko.**

**– Nic – usłyszał. – I tak byś nie zrozumiał.**

_–_ Przepraszam, możemy przejść wreszcie do sedna?

To był impuls, absolutnie sprzeczny z rytuałem obrad. Eryk wstaje, chociaż równie dobrze mógłby mówić siedząc, tak jak pozostali członkowie senatu. Wstaje jednak i omiata salę spojrzeniem, którego nie da się ani zignorować, ani tym bardziej zinterpretować w niewłaściwy sposób. _Gardzę wami_ , mówią intensywnie niebieskie oczy Eryka Wolbrodta, syna profesora Kazimierza Wolbrodta, „szarej eminencji” na KUL-u. Tego Wolbrodta, który grywa w tenisa z premierem i nie tak dawno ogłosił w mediach, że popiera karę śmierci dla „elementu anarchizującego”, „tak zwanych liberałów” i „terrorystów wszelkiego autoramentu”. _Gardzę wami i nie zamierzam dłużej znosić waszej indolencji,_ oczy Eryka ciskają błyskawice, chociaż słowa są nieco bardziej oględne. I to nic, że mówi do grona, obsypanego tytułami naukowymi, przez chwilę to właśnie on, student czwartego roku politologii i historii, proch ludzki w uczelnianej hierarchii, panuje nad salą.

Nikt mu nie przerywa, co jest zastanawiające, biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że wyjeżdża z ciężką artylerią i wygłasza mowę w obronie rektora Mróz-Adamiaka, oskarżonego o molestowanie nieletniej. Sam fakt, że w ogóle porusza ten temat, powinien wywołać zamieszanie. A jednak pozwalają mu mówić. O tym, że profesor Adamiak to jedyna szansa dla uczelni – że próby zdyskredytowania człowieka tej miary, to zamach na wolność uniwersytetu – że nie godzi się przyklaskiwać politycznym prowokacjom – że środowisko studenckie sprzeciwia się zamianie poważnego dyskursu w wojnę na oszczerstwa. I tak dalej, i tak dalej: prosto, jasno, bez retorycznych ozdobników. _Lapidarność stylu._

Rumiński przytakuje mu całkiem jawnie. Inni, jak „ludzie środka” z administracji, a zwłaszcza doktoranci, ograniczają się do aprobaty nieco bardziej dyskretnej. Mają za dużo do stracenia. Eryk już dawno myślał o zwerbowaniu Elizy Kapelińskiej, ale nie mógł jej do końca wyczuć, więc na wszelki wypadek dał sobie spokój. A szkoda, bo teraz widzi na jej twarzy odbicie własnych myśli. _Tylko Jacka żal,_ przemyka mu przez głowę, gdy zahacza spojrzeniem o kolegę, siedzącego po drugiej stronie sali, daleko od pozostałych studentów, ale też i w pewnej odległości od naukowców. Kaźmierczak tkwi gdzieś pośrodku, obok projektora multimedialnego. Między światami. Jakby samym doborem miejsca chciał podkreślić własną liminalność.

_Nie masz pojęcia, co właściwie robisz, prawda?_

_–_ Zacznijmy głosowanie! – rzuca ktoś za plecami Eryka, głosem schrypniętym od emocji. Słychać niepewne oklaski.

No tak, Zygmunt. Ten człowiek zawsze musiał zaznaczyć swoją obecność, uwielbiał grać pierwsze skrzypce. Powinien robić karierę w show-biznesie, a nie bawić się w studiowanie prawa… chociaż z drugiej strony: jedno nie wyklucza drugiego, więc może i dobrze wybrał. Albo ktoś to zrobił za niego. Gdyby tylko tak bardzo nie koncentrował się na sobie! Mógł być bardziej pomocny, wykorzystać talent showmana dla dobra organizacji, ale nie, wolał walczyć z Erykiem o wyimaginowany stołek, narażając sprawę dla własnych ambicji. Do diabła, chodziło im przecież o coś o wiele ważniejszego niż jakieś stołki! A na humorach tego dupka tracili wszyscy. Wszyscy – z wyjątkiem ludzi Grudzińskiego, którym konflikty w obozie wroga były jak najbardziej na rękę.

 _Dlaczego akurat teraz myślę o Zygmuncie?_ Eryk nieświadomie gniecie kartki z notatkami. Musi czymś zająć ręce, żeby znowu nie obgryźć paznokci do krwi. _Przecież nic nie zrobił, od wybuchu afery z Mróz-Adamiakiem zachowuje się bez zarzutu._

 _Myślisz o nim,_ tłumaczy mu uporczywie szczery głos wewnątrz głowy, _bo w głębi duszy ty też liczyłeś, że zdradzi i będziesz mógł powiedzieć: a nie mówiłem. Draniu. To by ci znacznie ułatwiło życie, nieprawdaż?_

Uśmiecha się gorzko – bardzo gorzko – i rozgląda po sali. Nastąpiło przegrupowanie. Większość obecnych stoi, jakby powaga sytuacji wymagała od nich pozycji pionowej; jakby o pewnych rzeczach należało decydować w pozycji „na baczność”. Przez zamknięte okna wdzierają się hałasy z zewnątrz, stłumione na tyle, że stanowią jedynie tło – a jednocześnie tak uporczywe, że żaden z członków senatu ani na moment nie zapomina o demonstrantach. Raz po raz ktoś zerka przez szyby, żeby sprawdzić, co się dzieje na dole. A dzieje się coraz więcej i coraz intensywniej, ludzie Eryka nie zasypują gruszek w popiele.

– Głosujmy!

Członkowie senatu przekrzykują się wzajemnie, nikt już nie słucha prorektora, który usiłuje zaprowadzić porządek. Jego słaby, starczy głos tonie w hałasie. Powrót do planu obrad jest już niewykonalny.

– Eryk! – To Inga szarpie go za ramię.

Odwraca się szybko i kątem oka rejestruje, jak Grudziński wsuwa telefon do kieszeni spodni. Ten widok mrozi go do szpiku kości. _Telefon_. _Szlag by to!_ Ktoś, kto używa telefonu w trakcie obrad, mimo wyraźnego zakazu – ktoś, kto w ogóle używa komórki w sytuacji, gdy wszystkie sieci są pod nadzorem – nie dzwoni raczej do domu po to, żeby oznajmić żonie, żeby nie czekała na niego z obiadem.

– Koniec występu, Wolbrodt – Grudziński wyczuwa, że jest obserwowany, więc od razu rzuca karty na stół i przestaje się maskować. Wygląda na zdeterminowanego. Brew i kącik warg drgają mu w nerwowym tiku, przez co jego twarz upodabnia się do maski błazna.

Eryk cofa się o parę kroków i staje przy samym oknie. Za plecami ma rozśpiewany tłum na placu przed rektoratem. Szkoda, że dwa piętra niżej.

– Ależ doktorze Grudziński! – oburza się prorektor, w gruncie rzeczy człowiek miękki, który nie dorósł do roli w spektaklu tej miary. – Nie można w taki sposób przerywać obrad! Co pan wyprawia?

– Trzeba wyprowadzić tego wichrzyciela!

 _Wichrzyciela. Ładnie powiedziane_. Grudziński nie zamierza odpuścić: wie, że stoi na wygranej pozycji i ujdzie mu płazem nawet zbrojna pacyfikacja senatu. Tajemnicą Poliszynela jest fakt, że to właśnie z nim emisariusze rządu paktują najchętniej, podobno popiera go sam premier, który chciałby go zobaczyć na miejscu Mróz-Adamiaka. _Tylko po co zrywa obrady, skoro głosy i tak ma w kieszeni? Tak bardzo się boi…_ Eryka przygniata konkluzja. _Tak bardzo JA go przerażam?_

Jeśli chodzi o stołek rektora, w grę wchodzi jeszcze profesor Łubiński. Nie wiadomo jednak, czy gdyby przyszło co do czego, stary biolog rzeczywiście zdecydowałby się opuścić swój gabinet i wypłynąć na szerokie wody polityki. Eryk raczej w to wątpi. Do tej pory nic nie wskazywało, że Łubiński poważnie myśli o karierze politycznej. Ograniczał się do jadowitych komentarzy, publikowanych od czasu do czasu w prasie, i to mu wystarczało, nie musiał nikomu udowadniać, że nie jest wielbłądem.

 _Więc jednak Grudziński. Rektor z politycznego nadania. Przekupny drań, umoczony w szambie aż po czubek głowy._ Eryk patrzy tamtemu prosto w oczy. Po omacku otwiera okno. _Drań na tyle bystry, że na pewno ma siatkę informatorów, którzy donoszą mu o każdym naszym posunięciu. Przecież to oczywiste._

Gdzieś w głębi budynku odzywa się alarm.

– Już po tobie, Wolbrodt. Koniec tej szopki.

– To zamach.

– Ależ… – Doktor uśmiecha się cierpko – ależ przecież sam twierdziłeś, że głosowanie oparte na… – kreśli dłonią kółka w powietrzu – i tak dalej, i tak dalej… jest nieważne. Więc powinieneś być zadowolony – mówi coraz głośniej, żeby przekrzyczeć harmider, który po otwarciu okna zwiększył natężenie. Podchodzi bliżej Eryka.

Eryk czuje na plecach zimny powiew wiatru i łapie się framugi, żeby przypadkiem nie wypaść. Na dole zaczęto skandować jego imię. W sali obrad nagle robi się tłoczno; jakieś krzyki, jakieś nawoływania; Rumiński rzuca się na doktora ekonomii (Erykowi wypada z głowy jego nazwisko) zostaje jednak spacyfikowany; Kaźmierczak ląduje na ścianie, pchnięty brutalnie przez kogoś w siwej marynarce; jeden ze stołów przewraca się na ziemię z rumorem, o mało nie przygniatając prorektora. Projektor rozpada się na kawałki.

Do środka wpada kilku mundurowych, wywrzaskując rozkazy. Zygmunt chce protestować i obrywa w twarz, a Inga odskakuje, rozsypując notatki. Białe motyle z papieru fruwają po sali, potem lądują na ziemi i zostają zadeptane. Większość członków senatu zastyga pod ścianami, żeby nie prowokować napastników. Są sparaliżowani strachem – oburzeni – zdziwieni – tak, przede wszystkim zdziwieni, że coś podobnego mogło się w ogóle wydarzyć. Wreszcie zrozumieli, o jaką gra idzie stawkę.

Eryk, niewiele myśląc, podciąga się na rękach i staje na parapecie, przodem do tłumu zgromadzonego przed rektoratem. Nie rozpoznaje twarzy, widzi tylko morze kolorów i kształtów, słyszy wrzaski. Tłum faluje, pęcznieje, rośnie do monstrualnych rozmiarów. Można naćpać się jego energią.

– To zamach! – krzyczy. – Brońmy się!

Efekt jest natychmiastowy, prawie magiczny. Ludzka fala płynie w stronę rektoratu, wyłamuje drzwi, a potem wlewa się do środka, powalając strażników. Tamci nie mają zresztą szans, bo jest ich zbyt mało – a tłum zbyt rozochocony i gotowy na wszystko. Nic go nie powstrzyma.

 Cios w szczękę, potem kolejny, i kolejny, pozbawiają Eryka świadomości na dobrych kilka minut. Następnych uderzeń już nie czuje – o bólu przypomni sobie później, gdy świat znowu ruszy z miejsca, a potem przyspieszy jak film przewijany na podglądzie. Tamci tracą zainteresowanie, znajdują kolejną ofiarę. Po to tylko, żeby na koniec stać się ofiarą kogoś innego. Eryk usiłuje podnieść się na kolana, potem na nogi, ale pluje krwią, a w głowie wybuchają mu gwiazdy. Ciało, jedyny wróg, którego nigdy nie potrafił pokonać na dłużej, odmawia współpracy. _To nic, to nieistotne, teraz już nie ma sensu się przejmować, myśleć o konsekwencjach, już za późno… teraz… kiedy maszyna poszła w ruch…_

Trzeba wstać, jeszcze jeden wysiłek. Zaciska zęby i zmusza oporne ciało do posłuszeństwa. Udaje mu się skoncentrować wzrok na jednym punkcie, na zwalistej sylwetce Grudzińskiego, który, korzystając z zamieszania, próbuje wydostać się z sali. Jest już blisko drzwi.

– Trzymać… go! – Eryk charczy i znowu pluje krwią. Powtarza głośniej. – Trzymać go!

Usłyszeli. Kilku chłopaków rzuca się na doktora i powala go na ziemię. Potem wszystko wymyka się spod kontroli. Mundurowi bronią się zaciekle na korytarzu – padają nawet strzały, trudno powiedzieć, czy celne, czy nie, w każdym razie wściekłość tłumu osiąga nadir. To już nie jest manifestacja, tylko tornado, a kto trafił w jego środek, kończy z rozbitą czaszką i podartym ubraniem, półżywy ze strachu i zmęczenia. Niezależnie, po której stronie się opowiedział.

Eryk próbuje utrzymać się na nogach. Zaciska zęby. Boli, tak bardzo boli! Ale to nic. Wie, że musi stąd wyjść jak najszybciej, ogarnąć sytuację i nakierować energię tłumu na właściwe tory, bo inaczej przegrają wszystko. Z własnym życiem na czele. Zresztą – pal licho życie, ważniejsze, że od tych kilkunastu pierwszych minut zależą losy całej akcji!

Ktoś go popycha, ktoś inny dźga łokciem między żebra. W końcu, ku własnemu zaskoczeniu, traci kontakt z podłożem i szybuje w kosmos, uniesiony na czyichś ramionach.

– Hurra! Niech żyje!

– Rektorat zdobyty!

– Nie oddamy rektora!

– Postawcie go, zwariowaliście? Ranny jest! – Ten głos jest znajomy i brzmi dziwnie łagodnie, biorąc pod uwagę okoliczności. – Eryk. Eryk, spójrz na mnie. Dobrze się czujesz?

– Krzysiek. – Jak dobrze znowu poczuć ziemię pod stopami. – Jesteś. Przebiliście się. Pomóż mi się stąd wydostać, muszę…

– Najpierw wypij. Wyglądasz jak siedem nieszczęść.

Pije chciwie aż do ostatniej kropli. Woda jest przyjemnie chłodna i dobrze działa na struny głosowe, a Eryk potrzebuje teraz swojego głosu bardziej, niż kiedykolwiek przedtem. To jego jedyna broń. Krew nadal cieknie z pęknięć po wewnętrznej stronie policzków, no i ruszają się co najmniej dwa zęby, ale to nie przeszkadza w mówieniu. Szkoda tylko, że nie ma megafonu, przydałoby się jakiekolwiek nagłośnienie, no ale trudno, trzeba sobie radzić w warunkach polowych. Byleby tylko sił nie zabrakło w decydującej chwili.

– Idźmy. Nie ma czasu.

– Nie szarżuj, oprzyj się na mnie – sugeruje Krzysiek. – O, tak. Hej, zróbcie miejsce!

Nikt już nie walczy w sali posiedzeń, sytuacja powoli się wycisza. Słychać za to jęki rannych, płacz, urywane, spazmatyczne wymiany zdań – no i okrzyki radości. Jedni popadają w stan graniczący z katatonią, inni ściskają się lub tańczą, jeszcze inni omawiają sytuację. Emocje biorą górę nad racjonalnym myśleniem. Eryk nie ma czasu sprawdzić, czy wszyscy studenci-senatorzy żyją i mają się dobrze, dostrzega tylko Ingę, która uśmiecha się do niego blado i unosi rękę w geście pozdrowienia. Odwzajemnia uśmiech, a potem wychodzi z sali w eskorcie Krzyśka i kilku innych studentów.

– Poradzę sobie – mówi szeptem do kolegi, gdy są już blisko wyjścia. – Pójdę sam.

W szarych, niepokojąco jasnych oczach Krzyśka, błyska zrozumienie. Odsuwa się bez słowa, przepuszczając Eryka przodem. Tamten waha się przez moment, a potem przechodzi przez drzwi frontowe o własnych siłach, swobodnie, jakby go nic nie bolało. Ogarnia go spokój. To jak nurkowanie – jeden skok i toń zamyka się nad głową tonącego, odcinając go od reszty świata.

Wita go entuzjastyczny ryk tłumu.


	5. V

Ściana, na którą patrzył od piętnastu minut, była fascynująca. Szczególnie grzyb. Grzyb to artysta-abstrakcjonista pierwszego sortu, który tworzy z rozmachem: jego wzory pokrywały szeroki pas przestrzeni od podłogi aż po sam sufit. Coś niesamowitego, szczególnie kolory! Zieleń i sina szarość fosforyzowały w półmroku, a w połowie wysokości przechodziły w czerń, w setki drobnych, czarnych punkcików przypominających muchy-owocówki. Gdzieniegdzie zwisały jeszcze resztki tapety w bukieciki kwiatów, ich smutne strąki podkreślały postapokaliptyczny nastrój kompozycji. Robert podniósł butelkę do ust i kontemplował dalej, zza parawanu promili. W łazience ktoś zacharczał i chwilę potem, szurając nogami, jakby podnoszenie ich stanowiło zbyt duży wysiłek, wrócił do pokoju. Sprężyny łóżka jęknęły pod ciężarem mężczyzny w podartych dresach.

– Gdzie ta łajza polazła? – zapytał tamten niewyraźnie, z trudem rozdzielając poszczególne słowa. Mówił ze wschodnim akcentem. Zgniótł brudną poduszkę i podłożył sobie pod głowę. Później odkaszlnął i sięgnął po paczkę fajek, która oczywiście była pusta od co najmniej kilku stuleci. Zaklął.

– Do sklepu – odparł Robert, nie odrywając wzroku od ściany. – Zabrakło wódki, nie pamiętasz? Dobrej, kochanej wody życia, która nas nierobów w anioły przekuwa. Właśnie dopijam resztki.

Dresiarz mruknął coś niewyraźnie w odpowiedzi.

W kuchni trzasnęło. Ciszę przerwała seria przekleństw, zakończona rykiem wściekłości. To gospodarz właśnie odkrył, że goście oskubali go z forsy.

– Pojebało was? To miało być na życie. Za co ja teraz dzieciaka utrzymam?

– Życie, jakie życie. – Robert wzruszył ramionami. – Zresztą, skoro tak sprawę ujmujesz, pieniądze poszły na życie właśnie. Razem z doktorem Piotrowskim poszły, do monopolowego. A dzieciaka nie ty utrzymujesz, tylko system. Więc daruj sobie gorzkie żale.

Facet podrapał się po łysej czaszce. Był wysoki i wyglądał groźnie, trochę jak neonazista z filmów o ciężkich więzieniach w USA. Przedramiona miał upaćkane tatuażami amatorskiej roboty. Jakieś symbole, które zapewne nic nie znaczyły, rysunki gołych bab, cośtam z filozofii, wąż połykający własny ogon czy inny metafizyczny szajs. Robert pomyślał, że mógłby zostać tatuażystą – to przecież prawie jak graffiti, też forma przestrzenna, tylko materiał ma tendencję do zmieniania pozycji. Ale to nic, malował już przecież tramwaje w ruchu, więc co to dla niego? W dodatku biznes wyglądał na całkiem dochodowy, bo ludzie od zawsze lubili zdobić swoje ciała… albo katować je igłami, co na jedno wychodziło. Doprawdy, aż dziw, że wcześniej nie wpadł na taki pomysł.

– Co za chujnia. – Gospodarz, którego przezywano Zawleką, nie miał widać nastroju do tłuczenia ludzi po mordach, bo złość szybko mu przeszła. Usiadł obok dogorywającego na łóżku Kostii. – Wszystko to chujnia. Byle znowu nie kupił jakichś popłuczyn, ostatnio chrzczą wódkę, że aż człowieka skręca. Jebańce. Trzeba wiedzieć, co wybrać, trzeba…

– Kto jak kto, ale Piotrowski o wódce wie wszystko – pocieszył go Kostia. – Masz co zakurzyć?

– Ta, chyba trawę na podwórku. Wszystkoście mi wypalili, do ostatniego sporta. Gdzie ta dziewucha się podziewa? – Wielbiciel tatuaży zmarszczył brwi. – Szlaja się, zamiast zajumać dla ojca trochę fajek… a żreć to by toto chciało na okrągło! Tak to jest, z tymi bachorami, zdarłyby z człowieka ostatnią koszulę.

Trzasnęły drzwi, więc Zawleka przerwał monolog, a Robert odstawił pustą flaszkę na stół. Do pokoju wparował mężczyzna w długim płaszczu, tulący do siebie reklamówkę, od której najwidoczniej oderwało się ucho. W środku coś brzęczało zachęcająco. Piotrowski, bo to był on we własnej osobie, wyglądał na podekscytowanego, no, w każdym razie – o wiele bardziej, niż przed godziną, gdy rozprawiał o sposobach popełnienia samobójstwa. Jego nagle odzyskana energia wprawiała w zakłopotanie.

– No, no! – zacmokał i zaczął wyciągać prowiant z reklamówki. Jedna butelka, druga, kabanosy… Zawleka, obserwując to wszystko z pewnego dystansu, doszedł do wniosku, że jego z trudem ukradziona wypłata poszła się pieprzyć. I zapewne miał rację. – Panie Robercie, nie mówił pan, że z pana takie ziółko! Gratulacje. To robi wrażenie. Niniejszym chciałbym oznajmić, że zgubny nałóg… oraz moja skromna osoba… uratowaliśmy panu życie. A w każdym razie wolność. Chyba, że w Wydziale do Spraw Etyki pracuje pana kuzyn? Albo… co najmniej czterech wujów?

– O ile sobie przypominam, jakieś pięć tysięcy kieliszków temu przeszliśmy na ty. – Robert przebywał aktualnie w rejonach świadomości, do których irytacja nie miała dostępu. Inne uczucia zresztą też nie.

– Też prawda! – Piotrowski tryskał optymizmem. – No więc, przechodząc do konsensusu i pomijając dygresje natury estetycznej i etycznej, na schodach natknąłem się na mundurowych. Wracali z góry. Z samej góry, z Olimpu, że tak to ujmę. Oczywiście z wiadomych względów nie zastali tam nikogo, więc odeszli, klnąc na czym świat stoi. Całe szczęście czas ich gonił, więc moja skromna osoba nie wzbudziła ich zainteresowania.

– Ochocho, grubo! – Zawleka dobrał się do ogórków kiszonych. W tym czasie Piotrowski otwierał już pierwszą butelkę, pomagając sobie zębami. – Pewnie Goran znowu im zalazł za skórę. Dałby se spokój, smarkacz, z nimi nie wygra! Nie lubię jak mi psiarnia węszy po kamienicy… Polej, doktorku!

Piotrowski polał. Wódka była niezła i paliła przełyk. Robert ocknął się po dwóch kolejkach i nareszcie do niego dotarło, co przed chwilą usłyszał. Szukali go… to znaczy Gorana, ale może i jego też, wszystkich szukali, akcja była spalona. Gdyby nie to, że Piotrowski przylazł na strych ukraść parę prześcieradeł i nagle zachciało mu się pogadać z kimś „na poziomie”, więc zapukał do drzwi „obywatela dziennikarza”, Robert wpadłby w ich ręce jak nic. Nie zdążyłby nawet mrugnąć! A tymczasem wylądował w melinie parę pięter niżej i chlał wódę w towarzystwie recydywisty, wędrownego grajka z okolic Łucka i doktora filologii polskiej, relegowanego z uczelni za pijaństwo i nigdy niedokończoną habilitację. Coś pięknego, nic tylko napisać wiersz i palnąć sobie w łeb! Jak to było? No tak: Śmierć/Kto widział od takiego słowa zaczynać wiersz/Nie lepiej od razu/Się powiesić.

– Wojaczek – ucieszył się Piotrowski, a Robert zorientował się poniewczasie, że myśli na głos. Uderzył się dłonią w czoło, ale niewiele mu to pomogło. Lepiej było po prostu wypić. – Pięknie, młodzieńcze, pięknie, cóż za wyczucie sytuacji! Swoją drogą, na mieście armaty surmy grają, zdaje się, że mamy do czynienia z jakimś powstaniem, panowie. Powstań ci u nas dostatek, taka karma, szkoda tylko, że wszystkie zjebane. Mówili mi w monopolowym, że pod Maiusem od bladego świtu kwitnie brać studencka i knuje, no a teraz poszła tłumnie zdobywać Troję… wróć, rektorat. Wyczuwam w tym wszystkim rękę mojego zacnego kolegi Alcybiadesa, który zawsze miał słabość do antycznych wzorców.

– Ta, szczególnie do Patroklesów, Pyladesów i innych Eudamidasów. – Robert pogrążał się w otchłaniach cynizmu. Odruchowo zaczął kreślić na blacie stołu jakieś wzory: tak jak palce pianisty tęsknią za klawiszami, jego tęskniły za ołówkiem i kartką papieru. Niestety, w melinie Zawleki można było stanąć twarzą w twarz z karaluchem albo stringami Czarnej Gośki z ulicy Podmurnej, natomiast papieru brakowało nawet w kiblu. O ołówek czy długopis nie warto było pytać.

– Gdzie jest moja harmoszka? – zapytał raptem Kostia, przerywając „nawijkę jajogłowych”. – Zagrałbym jakiś marsz. Skoro powstanie, to marsz. Co-żeś zrobił z moją harmoszką, Ryszardzie Piotrowiczu, job twoju mać?

– Sprzedałem na targu – odparł doktor tonem o charakterze obronno-zaczepnym. W odpowiedzi dostał kuksańca w bok. – Aua! Daj mi dokończyć, ruski kontrabandzisto ty! No więc słyszałem też, że odcięli kawał Zaokrzańskiego Przedmieścia i otoczyli go kordonem, ba, nawet barykady wybudowali. Czy zasieki. Czy coś. – Łyknął wódki, którą traktował jak wodę mineralną i pił w zawrotnym tempie. Oczy błyszczały mu coraz bardziej, a składnia uskuteczniała oberki i hołubce. _Jeszcze parę latek i wyglądałbym dokładnie tak samo, jak on._ Nie wiedzieć czemu, ta myśl wydała się Robertowi na tyle zabawna, że aż się do niej uśmiechnął. – Czegoś takiego, to jeszcze nie widziałem jak żyję – ciągnął Piotrowski – a żyję na tym padole od czasów prekambru. Chociaż z drugiej strony, nigdy nie lubiłem tego zasranego rektoratu, brzydkie to jak gęba Violi Cichodajki i równie pyskate, chociaż spłodzone przez komunistów. Kto wie zresztą, kto spłodził Violę… No ale nic, nieważne. Zrównać tę budę z ziemią, powiadam, jak już mają do czegoś strzelać, to niech strzelają do rektoratu!

– Amen – mruknął Zawleka. Kostia znalazł swoją harmoszkę pod łóżkiem i brał właśnie pierwsze tony, prawdę powiedziawszy – niezbyt czyste, ale za to pełne entuzjazmu. Robert kiwał się na krześle i cierpiał katusze, bo jego organizm odmawiał współpracy i nie dawał się odurzyć do końca. Niestety. Świadomość niedawnych wydarzeń, a także tych, które zapewne nastąpią niebawem, pełgała w nim uparcie jak płomyk świecy. Pewnie prochy byłyby skuteczniejsze, ale zarówno Zawleka, jak im Piotrowski, uważali się za tradycjonalistów. Zamiast ćpać, woleli urżnąć się krajową czystą, twierdząc, że to metoda prostsza, tańsza i przede wszystkim – o wiele bardziej patriotyczna. A patriotyzm to w dzisiejszych czasach wartość nadrzędna.

Wyłączył się na moment, pogrążony we własnych myślach. Nie wiedział, ile czasu minęło od wyjścia Gorana, i która właściwie jest godzina, ale czuł, że najwyższa pora opuścić towarzystwo i ruszyć w miasto. _Zapewne tylko po to, żeby na koniec położyć łeb na szafocie… jakież to wzruszające, doprawdy._ Wiedział, że powinien wstać, chociażby zaraz, rzucić: „cześć”, „salve”, czy „Bóg z wami”, i znaleźć Alcybiadesa, skoro ukrywanie się i tak nie miało już sensu. Bo nie miało. Opowieść Piotrowskiego świadczyła niezbicie, że konspiracja wzięła w łeb. Problem w tym, że wcale nie chciało mu się nigdzie wychodzić, wolałby zapaść w letarg i przedrzemać pod grzybem co najmniej dwadzieścia godzin. Niestety akurat to rozwiązanie nie wchodziło w grę.

Zrobiło mu się niedobrze.

– Ej, ej! Tylko nie zapaskudź mi kibla do reszty! – ostrzegł go Zawleka, jakby ubikacja i tak nie była dostatecznie brudna. Na widok muszli klozetowej żołądek przestał wariować – może działało to podobnie jak wizyta u dentysty i cudowne ozdrowienie pięć minut przed wejściem do gabinetu – więc Robert osunął się na gumolit. Boże, jak cuchnęło. Nie sprzątano tu chyba od wieków. Wanna, ukryta za podartą zasłoną w kratę, wyglądała jak eksponat z Muzeum Sztuki Współczesnej: więcej tam było rdzy i kamienia niż czegokolwiek innego. Ciąg dalszy wizji „Postapokalipsa – życie codzienne”. Na suficie rozprzestrzenił się grzyb, spory i wielobarwny, ale nie aż tak okazały jak jego pobratymiec z pokoju obok. Umywalki nie było, ostała się tylko na wpół oderwana od ściany bateria. Zresztą po co komu umywalka, skoro i tak nie ma bieżącej wody?

Jak przez mgłę docierały do Roberta dźwięki z zewnątrz. Ktoś chyba przyszedł, bo do chóru przepitych barytonów dołączył wysoki, dziewczęcy głos, który szwargotał coś w podnieceniu. Tamci odpowiadali półsłówkami. Robert pozbierał się z ziemi i natarł całym ciałem na drzwi, bo klamka zniknęła w pomroce dziejów jak większość innych sprzętów. O mało nie wylądował na ścianie i nie wybił sobie zębów. Uratował go Piotrowski i jego rozpostarte ramiona.

– A ty co, trenujesz squasha? _Keep calm and carry on_ , jak mawiali stoicy. Myśleliśmy, że wciągnęła cię czarna dziura po umywalce, od dawna sugeruję gospodarzowi, żeby coś z nią zrobił…

– Ty mi nie gadaj, co ja mam robić we własnym domu, jasne? – Zawleka podsunął Piotrowskiemu pod nos dłonie zaciśnięte w pięści. Wielkości bochnów chleba. Był w takich momentach bardzo przekonujący.

– … ale chyba tym razem ci się upiekło. – Doktor taktycznie się wycofał. Ciągnąc Roberta w stronę korytarza. – Pewna młoda dama łaknie twojego towarzystwa…

– Nie wciągajcie mi dzieciaka w swoje brudne sprawki!

– Zamknij się, tato! Przecież powiedziałam, że ci przyniosę te cholerne fajki.

 _To przecież Reszka_ , uświadomił sobie Robert, _dziewczyna, którą Goran wysłał do Alcybiadesa_ _kilka godzin temu._ Wyglądała na zdenerwowaną. Zdyszaną. Włosy miała jeszcze bardziej potargane niż wcześniej, bluzę przewiązaną w pasie, chociaż nie było aż tak ciepło, żeby biegać po mieście tylko w koszuli. W dodatku ociekała wodą.

– No! – Zawleka dał się jednak udobruchać. – Żeby mi to było…

– Tak, tak, przedostatni raz. – Mała lekceważąco machnęła ręką. – Słuchaj, Robert. Bo tak masz na imię, nie? – popatrzyła na niego z mieszaniną nadziei i politowania. – Goran mówi, żebyś poszedł ze mną, zaprowadzę cię do niego. Tylko weź jakieś żarcie, bo umiera z głodu.

Piotrowski bez słowa zapakował kabanosy z powrotem do reklamówki. Po chwili wahania dorzucił do pakunku najmniejszą butelkę wódki.

– No ej! – zaprotestował Kostia z barłogu. Harmoszka wydarła się rozpaczliwie, wtórując właścicielowi. – Nie rozporządzaj własnością kolektywną, doktorku!

– Jaką kolektywną? No jaką? Ja ukradłem kasę, ja kupiłem wódkę, ja decyduję o jej losie. Nie patrz tak na mnie, Heniek – zerknął na Zawlekę wyzywająco. – To nie moja wina, że pieniądze się ciebie nie trzymają… Trzeba wspomóc braci w potrzebie, tak czy nie?

– Lepiej się zamknij, dobrze ci radzę – mruknął Zawleka, ale pokiwał głową i wręczył córce siatkę z prowiantem. – Tylko nie potłucz. I pamiętaj o fajkach!

Roberta nikt o zdanie nie zapytał. To przecież oczywiste, że pójdzie, skoro Goran wzywa. Jakżeby śmiał odmówić? To oczywiste, że sięgnie po kurtkę, którą wcześniej podwędził koledze, pociągnie ostatniego łyka ze szklanki po Nutelli, potem palnie mowę pożegnalną, która i tak polotem nie dorówna dywagacjom ex-doktora Piotrowskiego, i podąży ku samozagładzie. W podskokach. _Boże, co za patos,_ pomyślał z ironią i obrzucił się epitetami, z których słowo „żałosny” było najłagodniejsze, po czym faktycznie założył kurtkę Gorana i poszedł za Reszką. Co ten wariat znowu wymyślił?

Oczywiście na korytarzu nie paliła się ani jedna żarówka, więc Robert o mało się nie przewrócił o żelastwo, które Kostia z Zawleką gromadzili z uporem maniaka, żeby potem sprzedać na złom. Albo zbudować łódź podwodną. Na ścianie tuż przy drzwiach wejściowych wisiał zegar starego typu, z obciążnikami, kurantem, i – zapewne – z kukułką, która zardzewiała gdzieś w środku i nie śmiała wystawiać dzioba poza budkę. Nie działał. w tym miejscu nic nie działało jak trzeba, ani przedmioty, ani ludzie. Ktoś powinien zrobić dobry uczynek i wysadzić tę melinę w powietrze, żeby przestała produkować trujące wyziewy. A wcześniej powystrzelać wszystkich jej lokatorów – stałych, półstałych, przelotnych i okazjonalnych, z doktorem Piotrowskim na czele. _Mogliby przy okazji i mnie zastrzelić_ , _to by_ _mi oszczędziło czasu i wysiłku._

Dźwięki harmoszki prześladowały go jeszcze na ulicy – najwidoczniej Kostia poczuł wiatr w żaglach. Talent go męczył. Potem jednak ktoś ukrócił jego popisy i zamknął okno, dzięki czemu na Browarnej zrobiło się ciszej. Tylko od czasu do czasu gdzieś w oddali wybuchały petardy.


	6. VI

Jest tak, jakby wszystko się nagle zatrzymało. W pół słowa, w pół gestu. Słyszy własny oddech, który rwie się coraz bardziej, to raczej charkot, niż oddech, zapowiedź histerii. Jeszcze nie wierzy w to, co widzi – to przecież niemożliwe, niemożliwe do cholery! – ale jego ciało reaguje szybciej i po prostu zrywa się naprzód, zakrzywiając czasoprzestrzeń. Instynkt nie działa jak należy. To niewłaściwy kierunek, człowieku, to stamtąd strzelają, mają cię jak na widelcu, a ty nie widzisz niczego, poza jasną plamą na ziemi. Przecież wiesz, że nie żyje. A może jednak żyje, pomogę mu, znam się na tym, muszę tylko zobaczyć… Nie żyje, czegoś takiego nie można przeżyć.

Nie licz na to, nie jestem bohaterem, powiedziałeś kiedyś i mówiłeś poważnie, bo naprawdę wolisz – zawsze wolałeś – sterylne wnętrza i skalpel w ręku niż błoto pod paznokciami. Bebechy na sali operacyjnej to inny gatunek bebechów. Wszystko jest poukładane, wypreparowane, odseparowane, ułożone, wyczyszczone, wyprute z kontekstu, trochę jak części do samochodu albo puzzle, z których trzeba ułożyć rysunek. Przeważnie widok z dużą ilością nieba. Przeeerażające, śmiał się z ciebie, przeciągając sylaby. A teraz leży na ziemi i drga jak owad, na którego ktoś nadepnął, ale nie miał odwagi rozgnieść do końca, i tam już zostanie na wieki, bo…

– Puść – szarpie się z całej siły. – Puść, bo…

Tamten nie puszcza.

– Bo co?

Coś wybucha tuż obok nich, wzbijając w powietrze tumany kurzu i grudy ziemi, a nawet kawałki cegieł. Mur przestaje istnieć. Świat przestaje istnieć. A on – on istnieje, czuje swoje istnienie aż za bardzo, i może właśnie dlatego, na przekór pełznie w niewłaściwym kierunku. Chociaż niczego nie widzi, bo piach wpadł mu do oczu. Zgrzyta też między zębami. Jest wszędzie. Na plecach pod koszulą tworzy warstwę, przypominającą włosienicę (albo legion ruchliwych, kąsających mrówek) i swędzi przy każdym ruchu, doprowadzając do szału. _Jeżeli mnie nie zastrzelą, zadrapię się na śmierć_ , myśli, i lokalizuje apteczkę, kretyńską, samochodową apteczkę, którą kazali mu zabrać ze sobą. Nic w niej nie ma: wiadomo, szewc chodzi bez butów, a student medycyny jeździ z bandażami i przeterminowanym apapem, ale to nic. Apteczka to tylko pretekst. Daje złudzenie, że nadal jest coś do zrobienia.

Tamten już nie próbuje go powstrzymać, postawił na nim krzyżyk. Gwiżdże na palcach i skrzykuje swoich.

– Jestem. – O matko, na taki widok nie można się przygotować. A jednak ręce mu nie drżą, kiedy wyciąga bandaże, ani potem, gdy robi z siebie idiotę, usiłując założyć opatrunek, którego nie da się założyć. Przydałby się raczej całun. Jezu. _Może faktycznie jestem psychopatą,_ dziwi się własnemu spokojowi, mechanicznym, oszczędnym gestom, które nie przynoszą żadnych efektów. Albo to szok. Tak, to musi być szok. – Nie próbuj gadać! – ostrzega. – Pogadasz w szpitalu, jak cię poskładają do kupy.

Jakim szpitalu, człowieku, tutaj potrzeba grabarza. Gdzieś za plecami dudni seria z karabinu, dźwięk tak filmowy, że aż nieprawdopodobny. To już nie jest kawałek miasta, wywiejewo pomiędzy kampusem a fabryką Electronixa, to linia frontu. Nie wie, co planuje Karol, zapewne coś radykalnego i bez szans na powodzenie, ale nie obchodzi go to ani trochę. Trudno przejmować się taktyką w takiej chwili. Gdy nie można powstrzymać krwawienia. Gdy zamiast twarzy widzi się strzęp. Gdy w oczach, które powinny być zamknięte, płonie piekielna świadomość własnej agonii.

– Trzymaj się – mówi szorstko. Już nie walczy z bandażem, po prostu trzyma przyjaciela za rękę.

– Zaraz skończą, wtedy wezwiemy karetkę. Któryś z tych idiotów na pewno ma komórkę. Dostają takie rzeczy na starcie, razem z kaloszami i wejściówką do burdelu… Taki prezent powitalny, no wiesz.

Umrzyj. Nie każ mi na to dłużej patrzyć.

To się nie dzieje naprawdę.

Znowu chce coś powiedzieć, mimo ostrzeżeń, ale krew spływa mu do gardła i tamuje oddech. Dusi. Czuje jego palce kurczowo zaciśnięte na nadgarstku; ciało wygina się w łuk. Potem atak mija. W tym samym czasie tamci wznawiają działania – widocznie któryś skoczył po kolejną skrzynkę granatów, albo coś w tym rodzaju, cholerni amatorzy i ich zabawki. Po jednej i po drugiej stronie barykady.

– Już, już jest okej – usiłuje go uspokoić. Przytrzymuje. Ma wrażenie, jakby we dwóch tkwili wewnątrz szklanej kuli albo po drugiej stronie ekranu. I to nic, że kamień o mało nie rozorał mu szczęki, pewnie nawet gdyby to zrobił i tak nie uwierzyłby w jego istnienie. Kamień jest realny i nierealny jednocześnie, tak samo jak krew, jak rozsypane na ziemi tabletki i plastry, jak drgawki i panika. – Już… – urywa.

Spojrzenie mówi: po prostu się zamknij. 

Potem powieki trzepoczą jak ćmy i jest już po wszystkim.

**wcześniej**

 

Poziom absurdu osiągnął taki pułap, że Bocian z trudem zachowywał powagę. Chciało mu się wyć ze śmiechu. Gdyby Krzysiek widział ich w akcji, powiedziałby pewnie, że „postmodernizują”, bo doprawdy – najpierw wpadli w konwencję filmu wojennego, a teraz udawali bohaterów szpiegowskiego szmatławca. To znaczy Bocian udawał, bo to on kwitł pod płotem, przy którym umówili się z przedstawicielem związkowców, Kuba oczywiście został w kryjówce. On, jego pistolet i dwie butelki z koktajlami Mołotowa. Miało to logiczne uzasadnienie: względy bezpieczeństwa i tak dalej, ktoś musiał osłaniać tyły, no i w razie wpadki powiadomić resztę. Co nie zmieniało faktu, że Bocian czuł się jak kiepska podróbka George’a Smileya, a związkowca jak nie było, tak nie było. Poza tym znowu zaczynało padać.

Mur, popękany i przyozdobiony graffiti, otaczał działkę i niedokończony budynek, porzucony co najmniej kilkanaście lat temu. Nawet teraz ruina wyglądała efektownie. W założeniu miała to być willa – jeden z tych luksusowych koszmarów z wieżyczkami i kolumnami od frontu – ale albo zabrakło pieniędzy w połowie inwestycji, albo właściciel uznał, że lepiej zrobi, emigrując do Niemiec. Odkąd Bocian pamiętał, teren wokół „domu, w którym straszy”, wyglądał tak samo: krzaki, chwasty, złom i wielopokoleniowa rodzina kotów. Do samej willi nigdy nie zaglądał, bo nie miał ochoty oberwać po głowie cegłą, ale Bolek opowiadał, że nie ma tam nic ciekawego. Za to płot, opasujący działkę z trzech stron i urywający się tuż obok parkingu przed supermarketem, opanowali „artyści” z okolicznych bloków. Fragment niewidoczny od strony ulicy był najbardziej popularny. Dominowała tu pornografia i napisy informujące wszechświat o tym, kto kogo rucha, a kto jest ostatnim frajerem. 

To właśnie tutaj studenci z frakcji Eryka spotykali się czasem z pracownikami Electronixa. Pozornie priorytety obu grup były całkiem różne: jedni walczyli o wolny uniwersytet, drudzy najchętniej wysadziliby w powietrze zarząd fabryki, a prezesa zadźgali pogrzebaczem. Ideologia nie miała tu nic do rzeczy, w każdym razie na pierwszy rzut oka. Bo w istocie studenci nie byli aż tak oderwani od rzeczywistości, jakby się mogło wydawać, a robotnicy nie gorzej od nich orientowali się w sytuacji politycznej – której mieli serdecznie dosyć. Nastroje radykalizowały się coraz bardziej. Gdy jednak w Sharpie zapisywano kolejne stronice tak zwanych „listów protestacyjnych” (wyrzucanych potem do śmieci przez biuro podawcze), Electronix aż huczał od niezadowolenia. I okazywał je w sposób bezpośredni. Brakowało tylko iskry, która podpaliłaby lont.

Eryk od dawna przewidywał, że jeżeli bunt nie wybuchnie na ich własnym podwórku, Electronix weźmie sprawy w swoje ręce i rozpęta rewoltę u siebie. Co byłoby niebezpieczne. Dlatego polecił Bolkowi, który miał do takich rzeczy smykałkę, żeby nawiązał kontakt ze związkowcami, przyjrzał się sytuacji od środka i trzymał rękę na pulsie. Chciał stworzyć wspólny front i do pewnego stopnia mu się udało. Zgrali w czasie kilka akcji, wymieniali się informacjami, omawiali bieżące kwestie… Różowo nie było, jak to zwykle bywa z małżeństwami z rozsądku, ale koniec końców współpraca przynosiła obu stronom profity.

Bolek zaaklimatyzował się w środowisku radykałów z Electronixa tak bardzo, że spędzał z nimi więcej czasu niż z kumplami ze studiów, a od kiedy wyrzucili go z prawa, praktycznie do nich przystał. Był przy tym człowiekiem-orkiestrą i niechętnie dzielił się sekretami – chyba nawet Eryk nie miał pojęcia, w jaki sposób zdobywa broń, informacje, pieniądze, co planuje i czy na pewno stoi po właściwej stronie. Niebezpieczny, cholernie użyteczny dupek. _Szkoda tylko_ , pomyślał Bocian nie bez ironii, _że dał się aresztować tuż przed finałem, a my nie zdążyliśmy wyszkolić dublera._

Kopnął kamyk, który potoczył się po ścieżce i zniknął gdzieś w chaszczach. O tej porze roku powinno tu być zielono, przecież to kwiecień, a tymczasem krzaki wyglądały smętnie jak w listopadzie. Wszędzie tylko brunatne badyle, śmieci i rachityczna trawa, która z trudem przebijała się przez ziemię. Obraz nędzy i rozpaczy, pożywka dla nihilistów i desperatów… Robert czułby się tutaj jak ryba w wodzie.

Właśnie, Robert. Raz w życiu mógłby się przydać, bo tylko jego Bolek wtajemniczał od czasu do czasu w swoje matactwa, ale oczywiście jak na złość też zniknął i diabli wiedzą, co się z nim stało. Pewnie gnił w Okrąglaku albo leżał pod stołem w jakiejś melinie, nie wiedząc o bożym świecie. Bocian stawiał raczej na tę drugą opcję. Efekt był taki, że kontakt z Electronixem się urwał, a oni z Kubą nie bardzo wiedzieli, co zrobić dalej, bo znali tylko punkt kontaktowy i nic poza tym. Zostać, bo a nuż ktoś przyjdzie? Iść pod fabrykę? A może na starówkę do Alcybiadesa? Lub z powrotem na kampus? Sytuacja naprawdę przypominała skecz o marnych szpiegach albo scenkę z 'Allo 'Allo!, co niezbyt dobrze rokowało na przyszłość.

Pokręcił głową i zrobił krótki spacer wzdłuż muru, żeby rozruszać mięśnie. Wszędzie było podejrzanie pusto, nawet na parkingu przed sklepem stały zaledwie trzy samochody, w tym jedna półciężarówka z firmowym logo na plandece. W oddali rysowały się zabudowania Electronixa. Wyglądało to nierealnie, trochę tak, jakby patrzył na ruiny jakiejś antycznej budowli. Złudzenie prysło, gdy w pobliżu przejechał tramwaj, wiozący pasażerów do Castoramy; potem miał pętle i zawracał z powrotem do miasta. Szosa nie wyglądała na zatłoczoną, co też budziło niepokój, bo normalnie o tej porze robiło się tu bardzo tłoczno, ludzie jechali pracy. Bocian daleki był od popadania w paranoję, zastanawiał się po prostu, czy te przestoje w ruchu też mają związek z akcją przeciwko kampusowi, czy to tylko przypadek lub efekt robót drogowych. A może władze miasta chciały jednocześnie rozprawić się z Electronixem i studentami? _U, bracie, wtedy mamy przechlapane_ , pomyślał  i postawił kołnierz, żeby deszcz nie kapał mu na odsłonięty kark.

Zrobił kolejną rundkę, z nudów odczytując napisy na murze. Czysta poezja! Jedno graffiti wyglądało fachowo, w każdym razie jak na umiejętności osiedlowej hałastry, która dysponowała co najwyżej markerami w kilku kolorach. I hektolitrami nienawiści do bliźniego swego.

– Minus pięć punktów za koncentrację. Jesteś trupem.

Fakt, nie zauważył Kuby, ale skubaniec zawsze poruszał się cicho jak kot. Nie zdążył się przebrać po nieudanej próbie dotarcia na egzamin, więc nadal miał na sobie garnitur, który wyglądał szmatławo – efekt przedzierania się przez linię wroga – i wisiał na nim w strzępach. Bocian uśmiechnął się półgębkiem na ten widok.

– Spoko, mam jeszcze dwa życia – odparł. – Która godzina?

– Rąbnąłem zegarkiem w kamień, nie przetrwał. – Kuba odgiął mankiet, demonstrując zepsuty czasomierz. – Ale podejrzewam, że Eryk zdążył wysadzić rektorat… może nawet obalił system, to zdolny chłopiec. Wracajmy, załapiemy się jeszcze na szampana!

– Myślałem raczej, żeby przejść się pod Electronixa. Muszą mieć jakieś przerwy w pracy, nie?

– Nie no, świetny pomysł – podsumował Kuba z pozornym lekceważeniem. Zerwał gałązkę i obracał ją w palcach, potem połamał na kawałki i wyrzucił. – Nie dość, że mnie przez ciebie wyleją ze studiów, to jeszcze wpakują do pudła. O, wiem! – Uniósł rękę do góry jak grzeczny uczeń, który zgłasza się do odpowiedzi. – Skończę medycynę korespondencyjnie. I odrobię praktykę w więziennym szpitalu, wyciągając pacjentom żyletki z gardeł…

Bocian z trudem zachował powagę.

– Z odbytów chyba. No dobra, zaczekajmy jeszcze trochę. Wracaj w krzaki, masz być obstawą, pamiętasz?

Kuba przewrócił oczami. Ten facet mógłby grać zblazowanego arystokratę w czarno-białym filmie, brakowało mu tylko cylindra i brylantowych spinek! Jednym spojrzeniem zgniatał przeciwnika na miazgę. Teraz też zachowywał się bardziej jak na raucie niż na akcji w terenie, chociaż przed godziną razem z Bocianem przekonał się na własnej skórze, że plotki na temat odcięcia Zaokrzańskiego Przedmieścia od reszty świata nie są przesadzone. Wyglądało to niewesoło, szczególnie od strony starówki. Udało im się przemknąć tylko dlatego, że mundurowi byli akurat w trakcie wyładunku i nie zdążyli obstawić całego terenu. Droga powrotna zapowiadała się jeszcze paskudniej. O ile była w ogóle możliwa.

Bocian znowu został sam i po chwili wahania usiadł na krawężniku, nie zważając na wilgoć i błoto. Starał się skupić, ale myśli umykały w rozmaitych kierunkach. Przypomniał sobie, nie wiedzieć czemu, koncert bluesowy, na który wyciągnęli go kiedyś kumple ze studiów. To był ostatni taki koncert w Pameli, prawdziwe jam session do rana. Potem knajpę zamknięto i nic już nie było takie, jak powinno. Nawet blues.

Cichy gwizd poderwał go na nogi. Rozejrzał się, gotowy do działania, chociaż byłoby to działanie dość żałosne, biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że przyszedł na spotkanie bez broni. Pistolet zostawił Kubie, bo z nich dwóch to on bardziej nadawał się do strzelania, Bocian prawdopodobnie prędzej postrzeliłby sam siebie niż przeciwnika. Ktoś, kto szedł w kierunku muru, nie próbował się kryć. Po chwili tuż koło dzikiego bzu, jeszcze bezlistnego i pokrzywionego jak zreumatyzowana staruszka, stanął mężczyzna w skórzanej kurtce i apaszce omotanej wokół szyi. To był Karol, szef związkowców. Nie przewyższał Bociana wzrostem, ale był bardziej rozrośnięty w barach i wyglądał na silniejszego. Też nie miał broni, w każdym razie nie trzymał niczego w rękach, przez ramię przewiesił tylko stary, szmaciany plecak. Mógł w nim trzymać zarówno kanapki ze smalcem, jak i cały arsenał, trudno powiedzieć. Widok Bociana trochę go zaskoczył. Szybko się jednak opanował.

– A co to, zmiana warty? – zapytał, marszcząc brwi. Niby od niechcenia otaksował wzrokiem całą przestrzeń, ale Bocian był pewien, że zauważył przy tym każdy najmniejszy szczegół.

 _Boże, błagam, żeby to nie było hasło_ , pomyślał z rozbawieniem. I zaraz powiedział to głośno, bo co miał do stracenia? Nie znał przecież żadnych haseł, o ile jakieś w ogóle istniały.

– Mam nadzieję, że to nie jest hasło. Ja grab, ty sosna, czy coś w tym rodzaju. – Zrobił krok do przodu, w kierunku przybysza. – Bo jak tak, to chyba musisz mnie zastrzelić. Bolek nie lubił dzielić się sekretami.

– Aa-ha, no tak. – Tamten zasępił się wyraźnie. –  Teraz już rozumiem, to by się nawet zgadzało… Wpadł? – Nie czekał na potwierdzenie, nie było mu do niczego potrzebne. Wiedział. – Co wyście znowu wymyślili, do cholery, kompletnie was pojebało? Jakieś strzelanki nad Okrzą, chuj wie po co, jakbyście kurwa nie wiedzieli, że to nasz teren!

– To był wyskok. Poza planem. – Bocian domyślił się, że chodzi o akcję Bolka i Roberta. – Nie znam szczegółów. Przychodzę prosto od Diuka. Wiecie już, że Zaokrzańskie obstawione?

– Właśnie dlatego tu jestem. Chciałem się dowiedzieć, o co tu, kurwa, chodzi. Łapę sobie nawet pociąłem – machnął obandażowaną ręką – żeby się zerwać z szychty, bo mnie słuchy doszły, że coś się dzieje na mieście. A jak się dzieje, to zwykle przez was. Potraficie spieprzyć najprostszą robotę… – Jakimś cudem nie zabrzmiało to wcale jak przytyk. – Wywalili wreszcie  tego waszego rektora?

– Właśnie go wywalają – oznajmił Bocian pozornie swobodnym tonem. – Albo wywalili przed chwilą. Trudno powiedzieć. Przed rektorat walą tłumy i na bank coś wybuchnie, nie da rady tego powstrzymać. Już nie. Więc jakby to powiedzieć…  – wplątał palce w przydługie i skołtunione włosy – godzina zero wybiła. Niniejszym. Dlatego Diuk wysłał mnie do was z propozycją… hmm… z prośbą, żebyście dołączyli do zabawy.

Znowu powiedział prosto z mostu, nie umiał owijać w bawełnę. Był bluesmenem a nie dyplomatą, nawet, jeśli przez pewien czas udawał sam przed sobą, że studiowanie prawa to marzenie jego życia. Serio – on i prawo, świetny dowcip!

W Karola jakby piorun strzelił. Najpierw zaklął siarczyście, rzucił plecak na ziemię, potem zrobił rundkę wzdłuż płotu, aż w końcu stanął tuż przed Bocianem i roześmiał się tak głośno, że usłyszeli go pewnie aż w Electronixie. Szaleńcza radość, jaka się odmalowała na twarzy szefa związkowców, mogła przerazić. Było w niej coś dzikiego, co zwykle zapowiada obalanie murów, patroszenie wrogów i grabienie świątyń, niekoniecznie w tej kolejności. Szał berserka. Albo po prostu problemy z samokontrolą. Bocian wcale się nie dziwił, że Bolkowi odpowiadało towarzystwo chłopaków z Electronixa – natura ciągnie wilka do lasu, a oni nadawali na podobnych falach. W dodatku Karol był całkowitym przeciwieństwem Eryka, co też nie pozostawało bez znaczenia, bo Bolek nigdy się z Diukiem dobrze nie dogadywał.

– No dobra. – Karol trochę się uspokoił, nie na tyle jednak, by stać bez ruchu. – Jak tak, to jazda, idziemy na całość. Chcieliśmy poczekać z rozróbą na delegata rządowego, zapowiedział pogadankę na przyszły czwartek, ale co tam, pewnie i tak gówno by wyszło z pertraktacji. W cholerę z delegatem. Diuk ma jakiś plan, czy improwizujemy? – urwał i pacnął się w czoło. – Co o ja gadam, na pewno ma plan, on zawsze ma jakieś plany. Przejmujemy miasto mam nadzieję?

 _Tak, może od razu cały kraj, co się będziemy rozdrabniać_ , pomyślał Bocian. Całe szczęście tym razem się powstrzymał i nie powiedział tego na głos.

– Trzeba by siły połączyć. Kampus kampusem, ale nasi są też na starówce, kupa luda, blokuje ich barykada na Słowackiego. Potrzebujemy ich wszystkich na Zaokrzańskim.

– I co, tak sobie stoją jak idioci, i nie próbują się przebijać? – zdziwił się Karol. – Ja pierdolę, przecież to bez sensu, już dawno powinni tu być.

– A co mają zrobić, zacząć strzelać? – Bocian wzruszył ramionami. – To nie jest Dziki Zachód, do cholery! Byłoby fajnie obyć się bez jatki. Diuk mówi: przestraszmy ich, niech się posrają ze strachu…

Karol uśmiechnął się kpiąco.

– O nie, tak na pewno nie powiedział.

– … i niech jedzą nam z ręki. A dopiero, jeżeli to nie pomoże, jeżeli zawiodą wszystkie środki, wtedy…

 

Coś wybucha kilka kroków od Bociana, powalając go na ziemię. Potem jeszcze raz, i jeszcze, jak fajerwerki. _Jezu, ogłuchłem,_ przemyka mu przez głowę, bo przez chwilę nie słyszy nic, jakby ktoś odciął kabel od telewizora w trakcie filmu. Potem fonia wraca, ograniczona do szumów i warkotu, w których nie da się rozeznać – kto, gdzie, skąd, do jasnej cholery! – Bocian ma wrażenie, że ziemia usuwa mu się spod nóg. Mur nad jego głową wylatuje w powietrze, rzygając cegłami, wszystko fruwa, włącznie z graffiti i gałęziami dzikiego bzu. Nie myśli: zabiją mnie, o nie, to zbyt nierealne, właściwie nawet się nie boi. Moje ciało, arterie, mięśnie, ścięgna, nie mają nic wspólnego z tym, co się dzieje, nikt nie może mnie zranić, przecież to się nie dzieje naprawdę. I w tym momencie pocisk wbija mu się w bok, a magiczna bariera pryska. Ból poraża nerwy.

Karol zadziałał przytomniej i przeskoczył resztki muru, dzięki czemu ma teraz osłonę przynajmniej z jednej strony. Jak się okazuje, w plecaku trzyma nie tylko wałówkę.

– Rusz się! – krzyczy do Bociana. – Zaraz cię podziurawią!

Tamten zaciska zęby i próbuje przeczołgać się jeszcze kawałek, ale w połowie drogi traci siły. Rana obficie krwawi. _Gdzie Kuba, dlaczego go tu nie ma, powinien być_ , myśli egoistycznie. _Oczywiście, że go nie ma, idioto, to dobrze, że go nie ma, oby tylko zdążył uciec._ Myśli plączą się coraz bardziej. _Przywlekliśmy ogon, albo Karol przywlókł ogon, nie, to nam pozwoli przejść tylko dlatego, żeby teraz…_ Traci świadomość. Gdy się znowu budzi, świat składa się z błysków i ślizgów, obrazy zlewają się w pulsującą miazgę uwierającą powieki od wewnątrz. Coś lepkiego cieknie mu z ust; nie może poruszyć nawet palcem; klatka piersiowa ugina się pod ciężarem każdego oddechu. Jest jak z gumy, jak z galarety. Jezu, co się dzieje, dlaczego? Co oni wtedy grali w  tej Pameli, co to było,  Howlin' Wolf a może… może…

– Tak czy siak mamy umowę. – Czy mu się zdaje, czy Karol pochyla się nad nim i dotyka jego czoła? Jakież to symboliczne. Coś chyba mówi, ale przerwa mu kolejny wybuch, a potem jest już tylko ciemno, i – _duszę się, duszę, nie chcę umierać_! – i atak paniki wymiata z głowy ostatnią iskrę rozsądku. Już nie istnieją słowa, ostały się tylko sylaby, jakieś ra– , jakieś re– bez ładu i składu, jak rozsypane paciorki. Nawet nie boli, to nie jest ból w normalnym znaczeniu tego słowa, tylko paroksyzmy komórek aż do ostatniego poziomu w głąb. A potem cisza.

Dryfuje na krawędzi świadomości coraz bardziej obojętny, aż w pewnej chwili znowu włącza się zasilanie – wtedy przerażenie o mało nie podrywa go z ziemi, chociaż mięśnie ma poszarpane i niezdatne do użytku. Chce krzyczeć, ale nie może, chce skupić wzrok na jednym punkcie, ale obrazy zmieniają stan skupienia i spływają w dół razem z deszczem. Fala emocji o mało go nie topi.

– Już, już jest okej. – Słyszy głos z góry. Jego echo odbija się rykoszetem o ucho wewnętrzne, kotwiczy w mózgu. Ktoś mówi, coś ktoś mówi, jak się nazywa jak ktoś mówi do kogoś coś, Kuba, to Kuba. Wyższego poziomu koncentracji nie daje rady osiągnąć, jego palce zaciskają się na cudzej tkance, miażdżąc ją, gniotąc, kalecząc bez opamiętania. Nie ma w tym żadnego semantycznego podtekstu. Ostatnie pożegnanie? Bądź zdrów! Walcz dalej, przyjacielu, nasze idee są tego warte! Ja umieram, ale…  O nie, nic w tym rodzaju, gesty nie są gestami, to tylko histeria ciała, które wie, że rozpada się na atomy, a jednak walczy dalej, rozpaczliwie, bo nie ma  innego wyjścia. Tylko tyle i aż tyle. Czysty heroizm materii.

 

Karol nie był idiotą, nie przyszedł na spotkanie w pojedynkę. Nie, żeby nie ufał chłopakom od Diuka, po prostu wolał mieć… zabezpieczenie, bo jak do tej pory dobrze wychodził na posiadaniu zabezpieczeń. To po pierwsze. A po drugie – wiedział, rzecz jasna, o wiele więcej, niż mówił, że wie, na temat sytuacji na uniwersytecie robił research niemal codziennie! Miał wtyki, gdzie trzeba. To było oczywiste, że w związku z obradami senatu wybuchnie jakaś afera, sytuacja na mieście od paru dni była napięta. Pomysł, że chłopaki z kampusu tak po prostu pozwolą wyrzucić Mróz-Adamiaka na zbitą mordę, a potem oklaskami przyjmą jego następcę, brzmiał absurdalnie. Cokolwiek by nie powiedzieć o Eryku, facet miał jaja. Karol widział go w akcji parę razy i musiał przyznać (niechętnie, bo nie przepadał za tym wyniosłym sukinsynem), że wielce szanowny Diuk nie daje sobie w kaszę dmuchać. A gdy dodać do tego ostatnie audycje Gorana – i jego broszurki, które docierały nawet do szatni Electronixa – można było być niemal pewnym, że szykuje się coś wielkiego.

– To nie nasz biznes. – Marko obstawał przy swoim. Pomysł współpracy ze studentami nigdy go nie zachwycał. – Dajmy sobie spokój, poczekajmy lepiej na delegata. Ty, Rollo, wcale nie chcesz niczego ulepszać, tobie się marzy totalna rozpierducha! Dlatego będę ci patrzeć na ręce, bo ktoś musi. Sorry. W innym razie, zamiast wakacji w Pucku, rodzina dostanie moje truchło w pakiecie z wilczym biletem na dwadzieścia lat. I nie ma zmiłuj, zamiast chleba będą żarli do usranej śmierci lebiodę z nasypu!

– I tak pójdę. – Karol poklepał kumpla po plecach. Uśmiechnął się przy tym bezczelnie, pewny swoich racji. – Zostań, jak chcesz, skoroś taki przywiązany do roboty, ja nie będę się bawił śrubkami, jak mi miasto wysadzają w powietrze. Kryj mnie, tyle chyba możesz zrobić dla starego kolegi, co?

– Całkiem cię pojebało…

– No. Już jakiś czas temu, jakbyś nie zauważył.

– Całkiem cię pojebało, skoro myślisz, że cię tam puszczę bez obstawy. Poczekaj tu. – Marko splunął z rozmachem, był mistrzem w wyrażaniu irytacji poprzez plucie w dal. – Pójdę po chłopaków. A ty sobie łapę poharataj, żebym ci mógł papierek wypisać. Chyba, że wiszą nam takie pierdoły i po prostu idziemy w pizdu?

–  Nie, nie wiszą – odpowiedział Karol, starając się ukryć satysfakcję. Wiedział, że Marko go nie zawiedzie. – Załatwmy to lepiej w miarę oficjalnie, kto wie, może trzeba będzie jeszcze wrócić. Panie brygadzista, jest pan chlubą proletariatu!

– Jezu, Rollo, daj ty sobie lepiej spokój z piciem z jajogłowymi.

W ten właśnie sposób Karol i jego ludzie znaleźli się na miejscu zbiórki, bardzo dogodnym, bo znajdującym się mniej więcej w połowie drogi między Electronixem, a rektoratem na Hermaszewskiego. W sumie dawno nie używali tego punktu, bo odkąd Bolek do nich przystał i chlał w tych samych knajpach, co oni, nie musieli się bawić w szpiegów i wystawać pod umówionym płotem. Tym razem sytuacja wyglądała inaczej. Nie dość, że Bolek, ich łącznik numer jeden, nie dawał znaku życia, to jeszcze od rana rejestrowano na  Zaokrzańskim dziwne akcje z udziałem wojska. _Czyli_ , myślał Karol, gryząc w zamyśleniu gałązkę dzikiego bzu, _czyli nie obejdzie się bez paru trupów_. Cóż. Nikt się chyba nie łudził, że władze miasta będą siedzieć na dupach i przyglądać się z daleka antypaństwowym rozróbom? Dając studentom błogosławieństwo? Z miejsca by ich potępiono za nieudolność, tak jak wcześniej prezydenta Poznania i jego bandę – odcięliby ich od kasy, premier cofnąłby poparcie i zostaliby z palcem w dupie akurat w przededniu wyborów parlamentarnych. Nie mogą sobie na to pozwolić. Nie teraz. Dlatego będzie się działo, Karol nie miał co do tego żadnych wątpliwości.

– Jeszcze te żółtodzioby z Nieobyczajki – mruknął Marko i przypalił sobie papierosa, który jakimś cudem nie zgasł po sekundzie, mimo wiatru i ulewy. Nie podeszli pod samą willę, ale z tego miejsca świetnie widzieli cały teren. Pozostali związkowcy ukryli się nieco dalej, w zaroślach, i zapewne grali w karty, klnąc deszcz na czym świat stoi. – To będzie dopiero zabawa. Sam widziałeś, hormony i ambicja, nic poza tym. To się skończy masakrą!

– Wiem. – Karol nie wyglądał na przejętego tą perspektywą. Dawno się z nią pogodził. Może nawet polubił. – Chodzi o to, żeby wyczuć moment. Możesz gadać i przez pięćset lat, ale serio, sami marnie skończymy na tym interesie, trzeba się zgrać ze studentami. No jak długo moglibyśmy się bronić w zakładzie, co? Sam powiedz  – Popatrzył z uwagą na Marka, który skrzywił się paskudnie. – Parę godzin? Może dzień? Myślałem o tym, jasne, ale teraz to nie ma sensu, skoro przysłali tu pół pierdolonej armii! Albo przyłączamy się do kampusu, albo wracamy do siebie i nie wychylamy nosa aż do końca afery. Innej opcji nie ma.

 Marko nie skomentował. Obaj wiedzieli, że to się po prostu nie może udać, nie da się opanować żywiołu w takim momencie! Zresztą nawet jeśli – okej, wspólnymi siłami powstrzymają jakoś chłopaków od działania, tamci popsioczą i wrócą do roboty – ale co potem, co po pacyfikacji kampusu? Pójdą w delegacji na pogrzeb, dźwigając sztandary? A może walną do tego duszoszczipatielną mowę nad grobami… tylko czyimi grobami, do diabła, studentów czy żołnierzy? To już nie byłaby zdrada, tylko zwyczajne świństwo, i nie mogliby po czymś takim spojrzeć sobie w oczy. Karol pokiwał lekko głową – tak, tak, bracie, musielibyśmy sobie wszyscy gremialnie palnąć w łby – i nie wracali więcej do tej rozmowy, bo nie było po co. Lepiej zresztą nie wyprzedzać faktów. Najpierw musieli się dowiedzieć, co w kampusie piszczy, a do tego celu potrzebowali łącznika, którego nadal nie było. 

– No co chcesz, żadnej godziny nie umawialiśmy – stwierdził Marko i kopnął kamień. Potem kolejny. I jeszcze jeden. Niewiele mu to pomogło. – Może w ogóle nie przyjdzie.

– To wtedy trzeba się będzie przedrzeć.

– No to się przedrzemy. – Tamten wzruszył ramionami.

Potem znowu milczeli przez dłuższą chwile, paląc i przyglądając się okolicy, która wyglądała tak samo, jak zwykle, przynajmniej na pierwszy rzut oka. Zielsko, zrujnowana willa, zarysy stacji benzynowej, dalej Electronix, po drugiej stronie blokowiska, stare i te nowsze, przeznaczone dla majętniejszych... Na parkingu pod supermarketem stało kilka samochodów, niby normalna rzecz, ale Karolowi nie spodobała się półciężarówka z plandeką, stojąca tuż przy zjeździe. Za daleko od magazynów, przy których można by ją wyładować, w ogóle jakoś tak ni w pięć, ni w dziewięć. Kto stawia wóz na takim wywiejewie, jeżeli może podjechać pod samą bramę? Jeszcze gdyby to był klient… no dobra, klient nasz pan, może miał akurat taki kaprys, albo jakaś babka ćwiczyła parkowanie i potrzebowała więcej przestrzeni – ale samochód miał na plandece logo sieci supermarketów, więc opcja niedzielnego kierowcy odpadała w przedbiegach. Karol popatrzył jeszcze raz w tamtą stronę, potem omiótł wzrokiem najbliższe zabudowania, jeszcze raz zerknął na ciężarówkę, aż w końcu poszedł kawałek dalej, żeby mieć lepszy widok. Tam stanął na ugiętych nogach z rękami w kieszeniach i myślał o czymś przez moment, nie dzieląc się wnioskami. Wyglądał jak marynarz, który wypatruje portu po długim rejsie.

– Co cię ugryzło? – Marko podszedł do niego i podał mu kolejnego papierosa. Zapalonego. – Może byś tak coś powiedział?

W tym momencie obaj usłyszeli kroki i szmer rozmowy. Sądząc po natężeniu hałasu, ktokolwiek szedł od strony kampusu, w dzieciństwie nie należał do skautów – albo po prostu znał teren i czuł się tutaj zbyt pewnie. Może to graficiarze z osiedla? Karol dał znak i obaj z Markiem zniknęli za krzakami, które niestety nie miały liści, więc była to raczej marna ochrona. A jednak wystarczająca, jak się okazało, bo facet, który pojawił się na horyzoncie, zauważyłby napastnika dopiero wtedy, gdyby ten stanął naprzeciwko niego i przystawił mu lufę do głowy. Kto to w ogóle był? Na pewno ktoś od Diuka, bo Karol dałby sobie łeb uciąć, że widział go w Tulipanie, ale nie potrafił przypisać do twarzy konkretnej ksywki. Zresztą podobnie było z tym znad Okrzy, no, z Robertem, pamięć rzecz zawodna! _Namnożyło się tyle tego tałatajstwa_ , pomyślał z irytacją, _że człowiek zaczyna się gubić_. Ciekawe, czy najjaśniejszy Eryk prowadzi jakieś rozpiski? _Pewnie tak_ , odpowiedział sobie z niezbyt szczerą ironią, _pewnie trzyma w piwnicy całą kartotekę i jak go wreszcie dopadną, będą mieli materiał dowodowy prima sort._

Marko popatrzył na niego pytająco. Idziemy, nie idziemy? Co jest? Karol dał znak, żeby jeszcze zaczekać i obaj wycofali się w głąb zarośli. Mokre gałęzie, smagające po całym ciele, nie należą do przyjemności, ale przynajmniej byli teraz osłonięci ze wszystkich stron, od parkingu także. Wprawdzie jeśli Karol miał rację i przywlekli za sobą ogon, to taka osłona niewiele im pomoże, mieli jednak tę przewagę, że w razie czego mogli czmychnąć ścieżką wzdłuż kanału, potem kanałem i zniknąć niczym sen złoty. Student był w o wiele gorszej sytuacji. Pomijając fakt, że nie wyglądał na kogoś, kto przerabiałby w praktyce techniki ucieczek, to jeszcze wybrał najgorszy punkt na całym terenie i tkwił teraz w pułapce między murem, gęstym żywopłotem, a linią obstawioną przez wojsko. Nie miał absolutnie żadnej możliwości manewru. Nawet graficiarze od jakiegoś czasu unikali tego miejsca, bo po ostatniej wpadce mieli pietra i woleli ozdabiać bohomazami śmietniki pod blokiem.

–  Na co czekasz? – syknął Marko. – Jeżeli to obława, to tak czy siak mamy przesrane. A jak nie, to może lepiej idź pogadaj z tym wypłoszem, bo mu czerep przemoknie!

– Myślisz, że przesadzam.

– Myślę, że mam w dupie twoje stany lękowe, Rollo. Głęboko. Wolę latać po polu z kałachem niż sterczeć w tych pierdolonych krzakach do usranej śmierci!

– Tak ci spieszno? – Karol zaśmiał się bezgłośnie. W oczach zamigotały mu przekorne iskierki. – No dobra. Zostań tu, jakby co, będę gwizdać. Wiesz, jak. Tylko nie wyłaź bez powodu, jasne?

Marko prychnął.

– Serio. – Karol podszedł nieco bliżej. Wyjął z torby Marka kilka granatów i dorzucił do torby z pistoletem i paroma magazynkami. Przy okazji znowu oberwał mokrą gałęzią w twarz. – Nie wychylaj się, dopóki nie usłyszysz sygnału. Może być, że instynkt robi mnie w konia i skończy się na pogawędce. Ale – dodał po chwili – daj lepiej znać chłopakom, żeby w razie czego byli gotowi..

 

Nigdy wcześniej instynkt go nie zawiódł, teraz też nie. Był tego pewien. Mimo to, zagrał, co miał zagrać, ba, odegrał całą scenkę rodzajową, żeby chłopczyki z Nieobyczajki się nie nudzili, a do tego pogadał chwilę ze studentem od Eryka. Swoją drogą, gość mu się spodobał, wcale nie był taki miękki, jakby się wydawało. Przynajmniej nie zgrywał ważniaka. Szkoda go.

A potem zrobiło się gorąco, trochę nawet za bardzo, jak na gust Karola. Właściwie to cud, że wyszli z tego cało… w każdym razie prawie wszyscy, bo student oberwał w pierwszych sekundach walki i już się nie podniósł. Tamtych nie było zbyt wielu, paru młodzików z kategorii tych, o których opowiadał Marko: młodzi, hormonalni, z przerostem ambicji nad szarymi komórkami, pewnie wybrali się na samowolną akcję, bo im się znudziło budowanie barykad. Ale i tak stanowili zagrożenie. Szczególnie, że dysponowali „zabawkami”, o których Karol i jego ludzie mogli tylko pomarzyć.

– Zaraz będziemy mieć na głowie wszystkich mundurowych z tej strony kampusu. Gazu!

– Student, rusz się!

– Zostaw go, nie widzisz, że wrak?

– Ta, żeby poczekał w komitecie powitalnym na kumpli tych facetów, których przed chwilą ubiliśmy? Jak myślisz, co mu zrobią? Bo chyba nie ucałują, co?

Siłą podniósł chłopaka do góry i popchnął w kierunku kanału, którym zamierzali uciekać. Tamten nie oponował, ale w szoku też nie był, bo wyglądał zbyt trzeźwo. Jego akurat  Karol zapamiętał, bo swego czasu Bolek go do niego zaprowadził, żeby mu wyciągnął kulę z nogi, paskudna sprawa, potem przez parę tygodni ledwo kuśtykał. Jak miał na imię ten łapiduch? Chyba Kuba. Oby mu śmierć kumpla nie padła na mózg, bo lekarz w organizacji to ważna sprawa, a teraz to już szczególnie – zawsze się człowiek czuje bezpieczniej.

– Mam ci dać w mordę? – zapytał. – Czy sam pójdziesz? Przyjacielowi już nie pomożesz, a ja mu obiecałem, że będę ratować tę waszą żałosną rewoltę i że zaczniemy od barykady na Słowackiego. Więc może byś mi tak pomógł, co? A wy jazda! – krzyknął na swoich ludzi. – Dogonimy was.

Marko miał ochotę się spierać, ale uznał widocznie, że to nienajlepsza pora, bo dał sobie spokój. Machnął na pozostałych i po chwili zniknęli w kanale – Jezu, jak dobrze, że zbadali wcześniej wszystkie kanały w okolicy! – tylko Karol z Kubą zostali na placu boju. No i nieboszczyk student, ale jemu akurat było już wszystko jedno. Pewnie, że wypadałoby go pogrzebać, w końcu poległ w bitwie i tak dalej, nie mieli jednak na to czasu i musieli się zdać na Nieobyczajkę, która na pewno miała jakieś protokoły na wypadek takiej sytuacji. Najwyżej po wszystkim zorganizują wypad do kostnicy, porwą denata i wyprawią mu pogrzeb jak się patrzy. Oczywiście o ile sami przeżyją, co było coraz bardziej wątpliwe, bo stali na tym gruzowisku co najmniej o kilka minut za długo.

– Dobra. – Karol zaczynał tracić cierpliwość. – Mogę cię tu zostawić, jak chcesz. Posiedzisz sobie przy nieboszczyku, odprawisz gorzkie żale, czy co tam się odprawia z takiej okazji, a potem grzecznie powędrujesz z panami w mundurach do Okrąglaka. Chyba, że uznają, że nie warto sobie tobą zaprzątać głowy i po prostu cię zastrzelą. Na miejscu. Mundurowi robią takie rzeczy od czasu do czasu, wiesz, szczególnie jak znajdują trupy swoich kolegów rozsiane po krajobrazie…

Oczy Kuby zwęziły się niebezpiecznie. Karol znowu pomyślał, że ten facet wygląda i owszem, na wyciszonego i skupionego do granic możliwości, ale na pewno nie jest w szoku. Nawet to, co wyczyniał w trakcie ataku, miało w sobie jakąś logikę… zapewne nieuświadomioną, rodzaj zimnej, podskórnej logiki, która włącza się w podbramkowych momentach, ale jednak cenną, bo przecież uratowała mu życie. I w przyszłości może uratować innych. Niby biegł pod kule, a jednak jakimś cudem unikał ich trajektorii. Schylał się, gdy trzeba było, kiedy indziej odskakiwał we właściwą stronę. A potem nawet mięsień twarzy mu nie drgnął, gdy opatrywał tego biednego drania, chociaż, do diabła, tamten wyglądał niepięknie. I długo umierał.

– Pójdę z tobą – zadecydował medyk, jakby naprawdę miał jakiś wybór, po czym wskoczył do kanału. Być może robił takie rzeczy codziennie, między krojeniem trupów a zdawaniem testów z biochemii, kto go tam wie. Karol, niewiele myśląc, poszedł w jego ślady, ale zdążył jeszcze zaobserwować, jak trzy ciężarówki z logo supermarketu wjeżdżają z piskiem opon na teren posesji.


	7. VII

 

Raz czy dwa o mało nie wpakowali się na patrol, ale Reszka tak lawirowała ulicami starego miasta, że koniec końców udało im się wyjść z labiryntu bez szwanku. Swoją drogą, sytuacja musiała się zaognić, skoro gliniarze szwendali się po mieście w takiej liczbie, w dodatku o tak wczesnej porze! Robert nie był mocny w rozpoznawaniu formacji po mundurach, ale rozróżniał jeszcze śledczych z Nieobyczajki od zwykłych „krawężników” – a tego dnia przeważali ci pierwsi. Zatrzymywali przechodniów na ulicy i żądali dowodów osobistych, zadawali pytania, a podejrzanych przekazywali kumplom w zgniłozielonych uniformach, którzy stali obok zaparkowanych na rynku samochodów z emblematem Wydziału do Spraw Etyki. Wyglądało to na szeroko zakrojoną akcję.

– Czy oni nie powinni siedzieć nad Ojcami Kościoła albo nawracać ćpunów w Monarze? – Robert nie wymagał odpowiedzi na to pytanie, po prostu głośno myślał. Nieobyczajka zaczynała jako jeden z wydziałów Urzędu Miasta, a skończyła jako paramilitarna bojówka o kompetencjach, wymykających się zdrowemu rozsądkowi. To nie było fair. Trudno powiedzieć, co sobie wyobrażali prezydent pospołu z Radą Miasta, gdy godzili się na takie porządki, ale raczej się przeliczyli, sądząc, że zyskają w ten sposób miłość obywateli.

Nagle Reszka zmieniła zdanie i zamiast pójść prosto, jak do tej pory, pociągnęła Roberta w boczną ulicę, a potem pchnęła drzwi do jednej z kamienic i zniknęła w środku. Co miał zrobić, wszedł za nią. Okazało się, że kamienica jest przechodnia, idąc przez podwórka można było skrócić sobie drogę. Poza tym unikali w ten sposób patroli, które prędzej czy później zainteresowałyby się zarośniętym facetem, wyglądającym jakby właśnie wrócił z grobu po kilku latach leżakowania, i dziewczynką w za dużych ciuchach jak po starszym bracie. Oboje za bardzo rzucali się w oczy, żeby paradować środkiem ulicy. Właściwie to cud, że nikt ich  do tej pory nie zgarnął.

Robert nieźle znał miasto, mieszkał tu od pięciu lat z hakiem, ale w porównaniu z Reszką był nieuświadomionym profanem. Ta mała wiedziała wszystko o zaułkach, podwórkach, tajnych przejściach, piwnicach i skrytkach, miała też zapewne mnóstwo znajomych pośród miejscowej „drobnożulerii”. Żadna plotka jej nie umknęła. Nic dziwnego, że Goran posyłał ją często w różne miejsca, żeby „zbadała teren” i posłuchała „co ludzie mówią w kolejkach”, nie było lepszego kandydata do roli szpiega. _Na miejscu Nieobyczajki już dawno bym ją zwerbował,_ pomyślał Robert i los go za to ukarał, bo w tej samej chwili potknął się o wystającą deskę i o mało nie wylądował na zdezelowanym łóżku polowym, stojącym na środku podwórka. Ilość alkoholu we krwi nie ułatwiała złapania równowagi. Jakoś się jednak ustabilizował, przy pomocy trzepaka, obok którego ktoś poustawiał puste puszki po Żubrze, i mogli kontynuować peregrynację.

Nie miał pojęcia, dokąd zmierzają, kierunki dawno mu się pomieszały. Przez chwilę sądził, że idą w stronę Okrzy, i że to oczywiste, ale po kolejnym manewrze i przemknięciu szczeliną między kamienicami nie był już tego taki pewny. W pewnym momencie jego Beatrycze porzuciła go na klatce schodowej, oprószonej skawalonym tynkiem, i na parę minut zniknęła w mroku, więc oparł się o ścianę i zamknął oczy. Tak bardzo chciało mu się spać. Może gdyby zdrzemnął się  godzinkę lub dwie, poczułby się trochę lepiej?

– No super, teraz jesteś cały biały. – Reszka zmaterializowała się tuż obok. W objęciach dzierżyła nie wiadomo skąd wydobytą ryzę papieru. – Nie trzeba było się o nic opierać!

Robert nie skomentował, ciuchy upaprane tynkiem były jego najmniejszym zmartwieniem. Poszli dalej, ale tym razem nie kluczyli tak bardzo, jak na początku, po prostu trzymali się z dala od głównych arterii starego miasta. Mimo to, w pobliżu ruin zamku znowu wpadli na patrol i byliby skończyli w areszcie prewencyjnym albo w jeszcze gorszym miejscu, gdyby mundurowi nie byli akurat zajęci maglowaniem innego delikwenta.

– Za dużo ich tutaj. – Reszka w zamyśleniu skubała górną wargę. – Jeszcze ich tylu naraz nie widziałam… Chodźmy tędy. – Ruchem głowy wskazała wąskie schodki prowadzące na boisko-orlika. O tej porze nie było tu nikogo z wyjątkiem jakiejś kobiety, która spacerowała z psem ścieżką biegnącą wzdłuż murów. Nie wyglądała na szpiega, ale na wszelki wypadek trzymali się poza zasięgiem jej wzroku.

– Poczekaj. – Robertowi zakręciło się w głowie, więc musiał się zatrzymać, żeby świat wrócił do równowagi. Reszka po raz kolejny obrzuciła go spojrzeniem pełnym pogardy i politowania zarazem.

– Nie trzeba było chlać z Piotrowskim – mruknęła. – Nawet mój ojciec wie, że Piotrowski to trzydniówka co najmniej, a na koniec kozetka w wytrzeźwiałce… I kasa w plecy. No dalej, nie ma czasu na przystanki, zaraz będziemy na miejscu!

Nie kłamała, faktycznie chwilę później dotarli do celu, czyli do bramy, za którą mieściły się zabudowania – i parking – należące do Wojewódzkiego Domu Kultury. Oczywiście nie tam ukrywał się Goran, chociaż Roberta wcale by nie zdziwiło, gdyby zamelinował się akurat w piwnicy WDK-u. Albo jeszcze lepiej – gdyby za miejscówkę obrał sobie pobliski bunkier z czasów pruskich, w którym kiedyś działał popularny klub muzyczny. Reszka zignorowała jednak zarówno WDK jak i bunkier i poszła wprost do na wpół zrujnowanego budynku, ni to kamienicy ni to baraku, przytulonego do muru i całkowicie odseparowanego od drogi. Drzwi były otwarte, a przed nimi stały dwa składane krzesełka, otoczone masą petów, które świadczyły o tym, że siadywano tu nader chętnie i całkiem niedawno. Teraz były puste. Za to z wnętrza domu dobiegały dźwięki radia: spiker do znudzenia powtarzał, że na terenie miasta wprowadzono stan wyjątkowy.

– No to mamy powtórkę z rozrywki – powiedział Robert i zajrzał do środka, musiał się przy tym schylić, żeby nie uderzyć głową w strop. Stan wyjątkowy, no tak, trudno się dziwić, przeskoczyliśmy po prostu kolejny etap scenariusza. Teraz tylko wielkie bum i  _gloria victis_. Bycie fatalistą jest takie męczące, człowiek nie ma nawet dość energii, żeby oszukiwać samego siebie.

W przedsionku stała lodówka i chyba nawet działała, bo wydawała dziwne dźwięki. Czyli – ktoś przeciągnął prąd i korzystał z niego ile wlezie, nie płacąc przy tym ani grosza. Bardzo przedsiębiorczo. Budynek nie był duży, składał się z dwóch bliźniaczych segmentów, do których prowadziły odrębne wejścia – tę drugą zamieszkiwała kłótliwa rodzina z miliardem bachorów. Reszka przyjaźniła się z najstarszym z nich, Bartkiem. Drugi segment dzieliło natomiast kilku wielbicieli pełnej szklanki, z wujem Reszki Edim na czele, teraz jednak, jak oznajmiła dziewczynka, nie było tu nikogo, bo jakiś tydzień temu poszli „w długą” i jeszcze nie wrócili. Dlatego Goran mógł się tutaj spokojnie ukrywać.

– Nikt go nie podkabluje. Maciejakowie, szczególnie pani Angela, mają niewyparzone gęby, ale słowa nie pisną glinom, tego jestem pewna! – wyjaśniła Reszka zanim dotarli na miejsce. A potem, nie czekając na Roberta, wpadła do mieszkania i nie pojawiała się przez dłuższą chwilę.

Robert został na zewnątrz i podziwiał okolicę: udeptane podwórko pełne porozrzucanych tu i ówdzie zabawek w różnym stanie rozkładu; w oddali bunkier, obrosły bezlistnymi krzewami i drzewami; nieco bardziej na lewo inne baraki z tak zwanego „pruskiego muru”, w których toczyło się życie ni to miejskie, ni to wiejskie, w każdym razie dalekie od tak zwanego mainstreamu. Zapewne latem, gdy cały teren pokrywała soczysta zieleń, było tu przyjemniej, teraz kikuty pozbawione liści podkreślały brzydotę krajobrazu, zdradzały jego sekrety. W kącie nieopodal wyrosło na przykład dzikie śmietnisko – na jego czubku ktoś położył połamaną patelnię i dwa kadłuby manekinów ze sklepu z bielizną, jeden ozdobiony kokardą w prążki. Całość wyglądała groteskowo. Dobrze, że przynajmniej nikt nie wyrzucał tutaj resztek jedzenia, bo w przeciwnym razie roiłoby się tu od much i gryzoni, łasych na takie przysmaki. Nie brakowało za to kotów. Robert wypatrzył dwa: jeden usadowił się na progu mieszkania Maciejaków, drugi polował na coś w krzakach w pobliżu bunkra.

– Zabrali go!

Aż podskoczył, gdy to usłyszał, tętno o mało nie rozsadziło mu czaszki. Reszka była blada jak ściana i wyglądała tak, jakby za moment miała wybuchnąć płaczem. Robertowi w jednej sekundzie wywietrzały z głowy ostatnie promile, został tylko ciężki, lepki kac, ciągnący ku ziemi, zmieniający podniebienie w gąbkę smakującą pomyjami. Z obrzydzeniem przełknął ślinę. Z trudem powstrzymał mdłości.

Odsunął dziewczynkę i sam wszedł do mieszkania, wymijając lodówkę, która tarasowała przedsionek. Warczała, bo ktoś ją kopnął i najwidoczniej uszkodził instalację; w dodatku drzwiczki się nie domykały, więc lód zamienił się w wodę i zalał linoleum, kałuża sięgała drzwi wejściowych. Jak to możliwe, że nie zauważyli tego od razu?

Powiedzieć, że w pokoju panował bałagan, byłoby za mało: meble były dosłownie rozprute, szafy wybebeszone, całą podłogę pokrywały skorupy, kawałki gąbki, części odzieży. Pod podeszwami Roberta trzaskało szkło. Wzdrygnął się, gdy ktoś złapał go od tyłu w pasie, nerwy miał do tego stopnia napięte, że byłby podbił Reszce oko, myśląc, że to jakiś napastnik. Dziewczynka przylgnęła do niego jak cień, cała jej wcześniejsza zadziorność i pewność siebie zniknęły jak za dotknięciem czarodziejskiej różdżki. Policzki miała mokre od łez, chociaż bardzo starała się uspokoić.

– To przeze mnie. Aresztowali go przeze mnie. – Głos prawie jej nie drżał. – Miał skręconą nogę, nie mógł uciekać, na pewno…

– Może to nie była Nieobyczajka – odparł Robert, chociaż nie wierzył w to, co mówił. Pomieszczenie ewidentnie wyglądało na miejsce walki, a wielka czerwona plama na podłodze nie miała nic wspólnego z rozlanym keczupem. Przykucnął, odruchowo umoczył palec w czerwonej mazi i narysował na gumolicie szubienicę.

– A kto inny?

– Nie wiem. Ale musimy stąd iść. Ktokolwiek to był, może wrócić.

 

**wcześniej**

 

– Co takie grobowe miny, stało się coś?

Goran jak zwykle robił wszystko naraz: rzucił torbę na ziemię, podkradł koleżance faworka, rozłożył płyty na biurku, zanotował coś w kalendarzu i, mimo deszczu walącego prosto w szyby, uchylił okno. Ruchy miał przy tym mocno nieskoordynowane, jakby przed przyjściem do redakcji zaserwował sobie drinka na bazie Red Bulla i spirytusu. Nikt by się zresztą nie zdziwił, gdyby to zrobił, niechęć Gorana do wstawania o poranku była powszechnie znana – opowiadano legendy na temat sposobów, jakie wymyślał, żeby się rano dobudzić. Ten człowiek istniał tylko w dwóch wersjach: albo był naćpany energią aż do szaleństwa, albo popadał w katatonię i nie reagował na bodźce zewnętrzne. _To przez baterie w głowie_ , żartował. _Muszę je podłączać do prądu, żeby funkcjonować._

– Szef był – powiedziała Magda, nie odrywając wzroku od komputera. Pisała coś szybko, z wprawą zawodowego copywritera. – Pytał o ciebie.

Goran uniósł brwi do góry.

– O tej porze był? No no, musiało go nieźle przypilić – mruknął i wystukał jakiś rytm na okładce płyty. Czy mu się wydawało, czy wszyscy w pokoju rzucali mu ukradkowe spojrzenia?

– Nie wiem, co kombinujesz, ale może lepiej daj sobie spokój. Igor… – Do pokoju wszedł właśnie z naręczem gazet ich redakcyjny kolega – Dobrze, że jesteś. Powiedz mu coś! – Magda z rozmachem nacisnęła „enter”, a potem odwróciła się razem z fotelem na kółkach i popatrzyła na nich wyzywająco zza okularów-lenonek. Nie skomentowali.

Za szybą Gośka kończyła właśnie czytać wiadomości, do audycji Gorana zostało więc niewiele czasu. Igor, serce i mózg działu informacyjnego, wymienił z Magdą porozumiewawcze spojrzenie, zostawił jej gazety wilgotne od deszczu, które natychmiast zaczęła przeglądać, i dał znać Goranowi, żeby wyszedł za nim. Przenieśli się na klatkę schodową, która służyła dziennikarzom za palarnię – stały tu nawet wysokie, wygrzebane przez kogoś na targu ze starociami, popielniczki, jakby żywcem wyjęte z filmu o szpiegach z czasów Zimnej Wojny.

– Wiem, wiem – zaczął, zanim Igor zdążył się odezwać choćby słowem. – Przed Maiusem już się zbierają, na kampusie wrze, po drugiej stronie Okrzy strzelanka, a mundurowi dostali kopa w dupę i zachrzaniają jak małe motorowerki. To mi chciałeś powiedzieć?

– Nie przyszło ci nigdy do głowy, że może tu być podsłuch?

Goran parsknął śmiechem. Oczywiście, że o tym pomyślał – i oczywiście, że tamci założyli „pluskwy”, to było najlepsze miejsce! Wszyscy wiedzą, że przy fajce gada się najswobodniej. Dlatego od czasu do czasu robił tu czystki i usuwał elektronikę, która potem wracała na swoje miejsce z budzącą podziw systematycznością. Wiem, że wiesz – mówił bezimienny agent, który więcej miał ze złośliwego biuralisty niż z Jamesa Bonda – ale tak się składa, że ja też wiem, że ty wiesz, dlatego możemy się w ten sposób bawić do końca świata i o jeden dzień dłużej. Co zrobić, służba nie drużba. Goran na swój sposób polubił tego drania od podsłuchów i postanowił, że jak to wszystko się skończy, umówi się z nim na wódkę.

Igor Mochnacki nie siedział w konspiracji tak głęboko, jak Goran, ale swoje wiedział. Był dziennikarzem a dopiero potem działaczem, w podziemiu liczył się przede wszystkim jako znakomity publicysta. Przez wiele lat pracował w miejscowym oddziale „Kuriera”, ale po którejś z kolei aferze, jaka wybuchła po publikacji artykułu „niezgodnego z profilem pisma”, podziękowano mu za współpracę i tak się skończyła jego kariera. Nie potrafił się dostosować. Schronienie znalazł dopiero w Radiu Traf, w dużej mierze dzięki Goranowi, którego znał jeszcze z czasów studenckich, mimo że należeli do różnych kręgów towarzyskich. Nie był tak dobrym radiowcem jak „człowiekiem słowa pisanego”, brakowało mu osobowości radiowej, ale doświadczeniem i wiedzą nadrabiał braki, więc szybko wyrobił sobie markę. Z pisania nie zrezygnował, nie byłby w stanie, przerzucił się po prostu na freelancerkę.

– Co jest? – Goran uznał, że pytanie o podsłuch było retoryczne. – Zaraz wchodzę na żywo, nie mam czasu na pogaduszki o dupie Maryny!

– Szef nie przyszedł sam – powiedział w końcu Igor, nie owijając w bawełnę. – Było z nim dwóch tajniaków. A za rogiem stoi półciężarówka Nieobyczajki, widziałem ją, jak wracałem z kiosku z prenumeratą… Goran. – Położył mu rękę na ramieniu. – Nie rób dzisiaj żadnych akcji, wsadzą cię, zanim zdążysz dokończyć zdanie!

Goran zdjął okulary i przetarł szkła rogiem koszuli, bardziej po to, żeby zająć czymś ręce niż z konieczności. Świat zrobił się na moment przyjemnie nieostry.

– Nie martw się, zamierzam być dzisiaj mało elokwentny… – odparł, ale nie zabrzmiało to przekonująco. W oczach kolegi dostrzegł autentyczny niepokój i to go trochę otrzeźwiło. – Słuchaj. – Tym razem nie próbował żartować. – Weź może ludzi i zróbcie sobie przerwę, idźcie w miasto na kawę i ciastka… Albo wypiszcie urlop. Kiedy ostatnio brałeś urlop, co, Igor? Przydałaby ci się odrobina relaksu.

– Więc jednak. – Igor wziął głęboki oddech. – To dzisiaj, prawda? Tak myślałem, wszystko na to wskazywało, ale… Słuchaj, może trzeba coś napisać, mogę zaraz…

– No dobra, jak bardzo chcesz, to idź do Alcybiadesa – przerwał mu Goran niecierpliwie. – Ale stąd lepiej zniknij, skoro wzięli redakcję na celownik. Bo ja muszę… – potrząsnął głową i uśmiechnął się jakoś dziwnie. – Ktoś musi podpalić lont, żeby wszystko wyleciało w powietrze.  Rozumiesz?

– Jesteście tu? – Drzwi otworzyły się i stanęła w nich Doris, asystentka szefa. Odskoczyli od siebie jak gimnazjaliści przyłapani na handlowaniu marychą. Obrzuciła ich niechętnym spojrzeniem. – Nudzi wam się, czy co? Goran, spadaj do studia, chcesz nam  ramówkę rozjebać?

– Gdzieżbym śmiał!

Udał, że gasi papierosa, chociaż tak naprawdę nawet go nie zapalił, i poszedł za koleżanką, chwytając po drodze płyty. Igor zniknął mu z pola widzenia: prawdopodobnie zamiast wrócić do budynku od razu wymknął się tylnym wyjściem i pobiegł pod Maiusa. _Na propagandę już trochę za późno, ale skoro chce pisać, niech pisze, przynajmniej epitafium będziemy mieli z głowy._

Ubawiła go ta myśl, więc gdy wkładał słuchawki na uszy, szczerzył się jak wariat do sera – aż Doris popukała się w czoło i zza szyby zgromiła go wzrokiem. Dopiero teraz spostrzegł, że za jej plecami czai się szef, ubrany tego dnia jeszcze staranniej niż zazwyczaj, jakby całym swoim jestestwem chciał obalić mit o dziennikarzu-obszarpańcu z bohemy, który goli się raz na miesiąc, a zęby płucze absyntem.

Och, jakże Goran nie cierpiał tego gnoja! Między innymi dlatego, że nie mógł (a chciałby) wieszać na nim psów za amatorstwo, bo – jakkolwiek naczelnym został z politycznego nadania – w dziennikarstwie robił od lat i znał się na tym jak mało kto. Nie wybrali na to stanowisko pierwszego lepszego nuworysza ze stolicy, kuzyna wujka zięcia siostry ministra sportu, albo coś w tym rodzaju. Nie, Ludwik Modral naprawdę miał na koncie wiele dobrych audycji, głównie dotyczących teatru i muzyki operowej. W dodatku, czego Goran zupełnie nie umiał mu wybaczyć, naczelnym też okazał się niezłym. W każdym razie jak na te czasy. Zawarł kompromis z władzami miasta, to prawda, zmuszono go do wielu ustępstw, a na wiele poszedł z własnej woli, ale dzięki temu jego radio miało więcej swobody niż pozostałe, nie wspominając już o gazetach dręczonych cenzurą! _To gorsze niż zdrada_ , mawiał Goran, chociaż dobrze wiedział, że nigdzie poza Radiem Traf nie dopuszczono by go do głosu. Świadomość tego faktu doprowadzała go do szału. _To zwykłe kurewstwo!_

Tajniaków, o których mówił Igor, nigdzie nie zauważył, ale w końcu od tego byli tajniakami, żeby się nie rzucać w oczy. Za to obecność szefa podziałała na niego jak płachta na byka. _Przyszedłeś sobie popatrzeć, tak? –_ pomyślał z irytacją i nastawił płytę. _No to proszę bardzo!_

Potem czas jakby przyspieszył. Do zawrotnego tempa. Nie było już ciągu zdarzeń, tylko odpryski – kawałki kolażu – pantomima. Zamaszysta gestykulacja szefa, komputer strącony ze stołu, Magda z dłońmi przyciśniętymi do twarzy, kawałki szyby wpadające do studia, wreszcie hektolitry dźwięków: krzyki, trzaski, rozdzierający pisk alarmu, gdy Goran zerwał z uszu słuchawki i _splendid isolation_ rozpadła się na drobne części.

Nie był idiotą, przewidział taki scenariusz – to znaczy może nie aż tak filmowy, ale brał pod uwagę, że zaskoczą go podczas nagrywania audycji. Miał to przemyślane. Dlatego zamiast rzucić się do okna, co od razu skazałoby go na klęskę, pobiegł w przeciwnym kierunku, rozrzucając sprzęt i potykając się o kable. Chodziło o to, żeby wydostać się z budynku – ale nie od frontu, który na pewno był obstawiony. Próba ucieczki Przymurzem mijała się z celem. _To wąska ulica, łatwa do zastawienia… skoro przyjechali półciężarówką… na pewno…,_ myśli rwały się w rytm oddechu, który przyspieszał i robił się coraz płytszy. Co innego obmyślać sposoby ucieczki w knajpie przy piwie, a co innego być zmuszonym do ich realizacji!

 _Jezu, to regularna obława_! Goran wpadł do kolejnego pokoju, pustego o tej godzinie, bo Monika prowadziła popołudnia z muzyką alternatywną i przychodziła do pracy na szesnastą. Za nim biegł ktoś jeszcze, pewnie dźwiękowiec, jak on miał na imię…? Nieważne. W każdym razie agentów było więcej, niż przewidywał Igor: dwóch i owszem ruszyło w pościg, ale też co najmniej dwóch zostało w „green roomie” i trzymało pozostałych radiowców na muszce. Niekoniecznie w sensie metaforycznym…

Skończyły się dobre czasy konspiracyjki i podsłuchów, konflikt osiągnął wyższy poziom. Teraz można było albo zwiewać albo stanąć do walki, przy czym tylko ta pierwsza opcja miała rację bytu, bo Goran był sam i bez broni, a tamci nie żartowali. W dodatku kamienica, w której mieściła się siedziba radia, nie nadawała się do takich akcji – ze swoimi wąskimi korytarzami, stromymi schodami i mnóstwem niewielkich pomieszczeń, połączonych siecią przedsionków, wnęk i diabli wiedzą, czego jeszcze, przypominała labirynt-pułapkę. I tym właśnie była: pułapką na szczury. Istniało tylko jedno wyjście z tej matni i dlatego Goran, który znał budynek na wylot, gnał ile sił w nogach do damskiej łazienki na piętrze. Jedynie tam okno wychodziło na podwórko – a nie na ulicę – i znajdowało się na tyle nisko, że skok nie groził skręceniem karku. Innego wyjścia nie było.

– Damski kibel? – Dźwiękowiec wpadł na ten sam pomysł. – Ale ostatnio… remont robili. Nie…

Goran kopnięciem otworzył drzwi na korytarz.

– … nie zamurowali tego okna?

– Módl się, żeby nie – syknął przez zęby i pobiegł dalej.

Na ulicy uruchomił się alarm, może syrena, najwidoczniej tajna akcja przestała być tajna i nikt już nie dbał o pozory. Teraz pół miasto wiedziało już, że na Przymurzu dzieje się coś dziwnego, a skoro na Przymurzu, to na dziewięćdziesiąt dziewięć procent w budynku Radia Traf. Goranowi taka reklama była na rękę – dałby głowę, że wiadomość o napadzie na radio zrobi na protestujących duże wrażenie, a Eryk odpowiednio to wykorzysta – ale nie miał też ochoty wylądować na afiszach w charakterze świętego męczennika za sprawę. _Nie ta gęba,_ pomyślał i o mało nie spadł ze schodów, bo chciał pokonać za dużo stopni za jednym zamachem i stracił równowagę. Przytrzymał się  poręczy. Dźwiękowiec był tuż za nim, nieźle sobie radził, chociaż, sądząc po chrapliwym oddechu, raczej nie startował w wolnym czasie w biegach na wytrzymałość. _Pewnie gra w szachy albo komponuje ballady o smutku egzystencji,_ pomyślał Goran i niemal wyrwał klamkę, tak mocno nią szarpnął. Zadudniły schody na półpiętrze, pogoń była tuż-tuż! Jeżeli tamten miał rację i fachowcy zamurowali okno, to ich podróż właśnie dobiegała końca. Game over. Proszę stanąć twarzą do ściany i spleść ręce na karku. Tak jest, panie władzo, zawsze do usług, polecam się na przyszłość!

Okno było otwarte.

– Jest!

Goran błyskawicznie znalazł się na parapecie i nawet nie spojrzał w dół, skoczył niemal z biegu, jakby w ogóle nie zetknął się z ramą okna. Zderzenie z ziemią było potworne. Ból tak go zamroczył, że nawet nie zauważył, że dźwiękowiec wylądował tuż obok, na stercie żelastwa i usiłował się podnieść, bez przerwy zerkając w górę. W oknie nikt się jeszcze nie pojawił, ale nie należało się łudzić, zamknięte na zasuwkę drzwi nie mogły powstrzymać napastników na długo.

– Wstawaj! – Dźwiękowiec pozbierał się w końcu i podał Goranowi rękę, pokaleczoną odłamkami szkła, które walało się po całym podwórku. Tamten chwycił ją kurczowo i zagryzł wargi, żeby nie krzyczeć z bólu. –  Co jest?

– Noga. – Goranowi zrobiło się słabo, ale jakoś to przemógł. Cholera, co za pech, musiał podczas upadku skręcić nogę. Zwichnąć. Złamać. Oby nie złamać… Nie, to niemożliwe, przecież jakoś się ruszał, gdyby była złamana, nie dałby rady podnieść się z ziemi. – Nieważne. Pomóż mi!

Odgłosy dobijania się do drzwi docierały na podwórko, płosząc gołębie. Goran z pomocą kolegi stanął wreszcie w pionie, a klął przy tym, ile wlezie, zły na siebie, że lepiej nie zamortyzował upadku. Zamiast pomóc, będzie teraz zawadzał, bo raczej sobie w najbliższym czasie nie pobiega.

– Powiedz, że to nie jest podwórko-studnia – poprosił dźwiękowiec i stęknął, bo Goran zawisł na nim całym ciężarem, a do ułomków nie należał. – Nigdy tego nie przebadałem… – dodał tonem, w którym szok mieszał się z irytacją. – Po co miałbym zwiedzać jakieś zawszone podwórka? I tak tu bywam tylko parę godzin w tygodniu.

– Ano właśnie po to – odpowiedział mu Goran i zamrugał, żeby odgonić kaskady światełek migających tuż przed oczami. Bez skutku. Dobrze, że chociaż okulary się nie stłukły, bo w przeciwnym razie zamiast światełek widziałby rozmazane plamy, a to by mu raczej nie ułatwiło orientacji w terenie.  – Ten śmietnik tylko udaje, że sięga muru, za nim jest szczelina. Ułatwia życie chłopcom z MPO.

Rzeczywiście, szczelina była i to całkiem spora, potem jakiś ni to przedsionek ni podjazd brukowany kocimi łbami, a dalej wylot na ulicę szeroki na tyle, że mogła tu podjechać nawet śmieciarka. Pod jednym warunkiem: ktoś musiałby najpierw otworzyć bramę.

– Genialnie, kurwa. Po prostu genialnie. – Dźwiękowiec szarpnął za kraty bez większej nadziei, że coś z tego wyniknie. I miał  rację, nie wyniknęło nic, poza rumorem, mogącym zwabić tu niechcianych gości, na przykład mundurowych, którzy zapewne obstawili nie tylko Rabiańską, ale i okoliczne ulice. Dlatego Goran chwycił kolegę za ręce i zgniótł je jak w imadle, aż tamten syknął ze zdziwienia i bólu – od razu przestał się bawić w domorosłego perkusistę.

– Bez takich! – ostrzegł.

– Bo co? I tak już po nas. Nie widzisz tego?

Sytuacja nie wyglądała najciekawiej. Z jednej strony pogoń, która za moment wpadnie na trop zwierzyny, a z drugiej brama jak z Alcatraz zamknięta na głucho i niemożliwa do pokonania bez liny lub chociaż jakiegoś wsparcia od strony ulicy. Goran ze skręconą nogą mógł co najwyżej rozbić sobie głowę o metalowe bolce, bo wspinaczka znajdowała się poza jego zasięgiem. Należało dać sobie z nią spokój. Oparł się więc o mur, usiłując wyprostować nogę, która już zaczynała puchnąć, i spróbował zmienić tok myślenia. Już nie: uciec, dołączyć do chłopaków, walczyć do upadłego, tylko: dać się aresztować, odstawić cyrk podczas przesłuchania, zorganizować opór, opanować areszt… Brzmiało to nieźle, szkoda, że nawet jemu nie wydało się przekonujące.

_Kurwa, zawsze jest jakieś wyjście._

Dźwiękowiec próbował wspinać się na górę, ale oczywiście nic z tego nie wychodziło, musiałby umieć fruwać. Mimo to, nie rezygnował z eksperymentów, panika pchała go do działania. Dopiero po kilku porażkach z rzędu osunął się na kolana i zastygł w dziwnej pozycji, jakby pozował rzeźbiarzowi do postumentu pod tytułem Upadek Tyrana lub Pognębienie Cnoty. Boże, Robert umarłby ze śmiechu, gdyby to zobaczył. Goran patrzył na to wszystko jakby zza grubej szyby: niby rozumiał, co widzi, ale nie dopuszczał do siebie uczuć, dopadła go emocjonalna znieczulica. Nie wykluczało to, niestety, bólu nogi. Jezu, jak ta gira bolała! Rwała. Pulsowała. Miał ochotę odrąbać ją aż do uda i kto wie, czy by tego nie zrobił, gdyby jego jedyną bronią nie był scyzoryk, który nadawał się wyłącznie do podważania kapsli od piwa.

– Po co w ogóle uciekałem?  Co mnie, kurwa, podkusiło? – Dźwiękowiec coraz bardziej histeryzował. Był kłębkiem nerwów. – Słyszałeś? – zapytał nagle, trochę bardziej przytomnym tonem. Goran skrzywił się lekko.

– Twoje wrzaski? – zapytał, wbijając paznokcie w udo zdrowej nogi, żeby przez chwilę myśleć o mniejszym bólu zamiast o tym potwornym. Niewiele pomogło, prawdę powiedziawszy. – Trudno nie słyszeć. Drzesz mordę tak, że słychać cię pod ratuszem.

– Nie, idioto! Ten dźwięk! Jak… skrobanie.

 _O matko, nie dość, że histeryk, to jeszcze z omamami –_ pomyślał Goran, ale po chwili też coś usłyszał, chociaż nie nazwałby tego skrobaniem, tylko, bardziej poetycko, łaskotaniem metalu.

Ktoś ewidentnie stał po drugiej stronie bramy. Może gliniarze, może wścibski sąsiad albo dzieciak, który zerwał się ze szkoły i szwendał po starówce, diabli wiedzą, po kiego czorta. Nie miało to w sumie większego znaczenia, i tak byli skazani na aresztowane. Niemniej jednak Goran zacisnął zęby, zrobił kolejny wysiłek i przykuśtykał bliżej, żeby mieć lepszy nasłuch. Gdy skrobanie się powtórzyło, z głupia frant wystukał alfabetem Morse’a sygnał SOS, śmiejąc się z siebie w duchu. Potem przyłożył ucho do metalowej powierzchni, ale odpowiedzi się nie doczekał.

Za to z podwórka dobiegły hałasy i zupełnie nieprofesjonalne przekleństwa. _No to mamy przed sobą jeszcze kilkanaście sekund wolności. Trzeba się przygotować._

– Wracam. Co mi tam, wracam. Niech mnie zakują! – powiedział dźwiękowiec, jak lunatyk podniósł się z ziemi i zrobił parę chwiejnych kroków w kierunku przejścia prowadzącego na podwórko. Po chwili się zatrzymał. Zrobił kolejny krok. I znowu przystanął. Chyba oczekiwał, że Goran spróbuje go powstrzymać, ale się przeliczył, bo tamten nawet nie spojrzał w jego stronę. Słuchał dźwięków zza bramy. Zdawało mu się, że zgrzyty i stukoty zwiększyły natężenie i układają się w jakąś… odpowiedź?

_Nie, to niemożliwe._

– Pierdol się! – krzyknął dźwiękowiec piskliwym głosem i wtedy Goran nareszcie się ocknął. 

– Wróć, idio… – zaczął, ale było za późno, jego kolega zniknął już za murem. Lazł prosto w łapy oprawców. – Szlag by to! – Chciał się zerwać z miejsca, niestety noga była jak z ołowiu. Nie dał rady. – Szlag, szlag, szlag!

Wtedy trzy rzeczy zdarzyły się jednocześnie:

na głowę Gorana posypały się cegły,

coś przefrunęło przez mur i upadło z łoskotem na bruku,

kanonada krótkich, szczekliwych dźwięków przeszyła powietrze.

– Szybciej! – krzyknął, bo teraz był już pewien, że ktoś majstruje kluczem albo, co bardziej prawdopodobne, wytrychem w zamku. – Szybciej! – powtórzył i zaczął szarpać za klamkę, chociaż w ten sposób zamiast pomóc temu komuś z ulicy, tylko mu przeszkadzał. – SZYBCIEJ!

Potem nie umiał powiedzieć, w którym momencie zrozumiał, że wcale nie przyszli go aresztować: czy wtedy, gdy z uchem przyciśniętym do bramy wsłuchiwał się w echo z innego świata, czy podczas ataku histerii dźwiękowca ( _to nie był dźwiękowiec, tylko informatyk, jak mogłem o tym zapomnieć?_ ), czy może dopiero wtedy, gdy uświadomił sobie, co oznacza zgrzyt, który go zaniepokoił i uruchomił w głowie serię skojarzeń.

Nie przyszli go aresztować. Chcieli go zabić.

– Szybciej! – powtarzał jak mantrę, bo do niczego innego nie był już zdolny. Panika zamieniła jego myśli w bełkot. – No już!

Coś grzmotnęło w pobliżu, jakby ktoś usiłował przetoczyć beczkę z deszczówką po „kocich łbach”. Jeden z tamtych zaklął, potem nastąpiła szybka wymiana zdań, może nawet kłótnia. O co mogli się kłócić…? Pod podeszwami zachrzęściło szkło, kroki wyraźnie się przybliżały. Ktokolwiek przyszedł z pomocą redaktorom Radia Traf (o ile to faktycznie była próba pomocy a nie jakiś dowcip), nie zdążył na czas.

Skoro tak… Goran odwrócił się przodem do podwórka. Bramę miał teraz za plecami, przed sobą zaś mury kamienic, od tej strony niemal pozbawionych okien, podjazd i  fragment śmietnika. _Tak wygląda podszewka miasta_ , pomyślał. Zawsze lubił starówkę, dobrze mu było, gdy pod stopami czuł bruk i gdy zamiast nieba widział wierzchołki budynków nachylające się ku środkowi, jakby chciały połączyć się w baldachim nad jego głową. Albo usiłowały go zadusić. To prawda, człowiek czuł się czasem osaczony, gdy tak stał na podwórku-studni lub na jednej z tych małych, zagubionych w czasie uliczek, a wokół wyrastał las domów. Ale jednocześnie czuł, że to tutaj jest jego miejsce.

Z początku nie zwrócił uwagi na przedmiot, który leżał na ziemi w pobliżu jego stóp, miał co innego na głowie – na przykład żegnanie się z życiem – zainteresował się nim dopiero wtedy, gdy zaczął dymić. W tej samej chwili zza śmietnika wyłonił się facet w kurtce-wiatrówce, bardziej odpowiedniej dla turysty wędrującego plażą w Ustce w słotny dzień, niż dla funkcjonariusza państwowego. Jeszcze nie widział Gorana, ale już wyczuwał jego obecność i broń trzymał w pogotowiu. Jego towarzysz został gdzieś w głębi. Może o to się przed chwilą spierali – czy iść we dwóch, czy do likwidacji rebelianta złapanego w pułapkę wystarczy tylko jeden z nich. Opcja minimalistyczna wygrała, co było w sumie rozsądne, bo Goran bez mikrofonu, odcięty od audytorium, nie stanowił zagrożenia dla uzbrojonych agentów. A już na pewno nie dla takich, którzy zęby zjedli na podobnych akcjach.

Coś, co znajdowało się w pojemniku, dymiło coraz bardziej.

Zgrzytnęły zawiasy i brama drgnęła pod naporem czyjegoś ciała.

Agent w wiatrówce położył palec na cynglu.

Goran schylił się, prawdopodobnie do reszty uszkadzając nogę, podniósł pojemnik i cisnął nim w napastnika, a potem szarpnął bramę w swoim kierunku. To był odruch. Nie spodziewał się fajerwerków, chciał po prostu _coś zrobić_ , byleby nie stać tam i nie patrzeć wprost w lufę karabinu. A jednak produkt domorosłego chemika-szarlatana zadziałał, nawet, jeżeli zrobił to przez przypadek i w inny sposób, niż było zaplanowane – z puszki Pandory trysnęły gęste opary, cuchnące jak dno szamba. Goran nie przyglądał się efektom, skupił się na bramie. Kolejny pocisk uderzył w metal kilka centymetrów nad jego głową; gliniarz strzelał na oślep, rozganiając dym rękami. _Dobrze ci tak, skurwielu._ Boże, jaka ta brama była ciężka, pracownicy MPO musieli mieć siły herosów Marvela, skoro dawali sobie z nią radę co najmniej raz w tygodniu!

– Dalej się nie da, spróbuj się przecisnąć! – sapnął głos zza bramy. – No kurde aż taki gruby nie jesteś, nie?

– Co ty tu robisz?

 _Ustrzelą mnie jak królika_ , pomyślał i spróbował jeszcze raz. Wargi miał pogryzione do krwi, nogę wlókł za sobą jak niepotrzebny balast. Na podwórko wpadł drugi gliniarz, a powietrze znowu zrobiło się klarowne, idealne dla snajpera.

– Spierdalaj stąd, ale już! – warknął na Reszkę, która oczywiście potrząsnęła czupryną i ani drgnęła. Ze swojej perspektywy widział głównie jej chude ramię pełne sińców i jeden policzek.

– Rąbnij ich Zgniłym Jajem – wepchnęła mu do ręki owalny przedmiot. Dłonie miała mokre od potu. – Maniek z Mostowej je robi na handel z kibicami Elany.

Nie odwrócił się, wyciągnął tylko rękę i rzucił pojemnikiem za siebie. Sądząc po krzykach, zadziałało, w każdym razie na chwilę. Maniek powinien dostać za swój wynalazek Nagrodę Zadymiarza Prima Sort plus darmowy weekend na murawie Stadionu Narodowego.

– Goran, idą tu! – Reszka patrzyła teraz w drugą stronę, pewnie obserwowała ulicę. Goran zdołał wcisnąć się w szczelinę trochę bardziej, ale zaczynał już tracić siły. – Wezwali wsparcie. Zacięło się, nie dam rady tego bardziej otworzyć. O cholera…!

Nie musiała rozwijać tematu, Goran też usłyszał nadjeżdżający samochód. Pewnie półciężarówkę Nieobyczajki. Silnik źle chodził, coś zgrzytało w środku, no i ten pisk – z każdą chwilą stawał coraz głośniejszy i bardziej przenikliwy.

_No to koniec. Z jakiejkolwiek strony by na to spojrzeć._

– Nie, nie, poczekaj, to śmieciarka! – usłyszał głos pełen ulgi.

Kto by pomyślał, że właśnie taka informacja doda mu energii. Rzucił się do przodu zrywem godnym olimpijczyka, który zamierza poprawić rekord świata co najmniej o kilka sekund. Przemknęło mu przez głowę, że utknie w połowie drogi i zaklinuje się tam na wieki wieków, ale nie, wylądował po drugiej stronie muru pokaleczony wprawdzie do krwi przez wystające pręty, ale żywy i w miarę cały. Z rozpędu o mało nie zwalił Reszki z nóg, dobrze, że stała blisko muru.

– Nie… nie… – Jakoś złapał równowagę, co przy jednej sprawnej nodze stanowiło wyczyn godny akrobaty. –  Nie mogę chodzić.

Reszka już machała do facetów z MPO. Zapewne i tam pracował jakiś Muniek, Stasiek czy Kazik, z którym jej stary obalał buzuny na bulwarach albo obrabiał domki działkowe za miastem. Zawleka wszędzie miał znajomości, prawdziwy był z niego homo socialis. Jego córka odziedziczyła ten talent po nim, mimo że do wódki nie miała specjalnego zacięcia.

– To pojedziemy! – powiedziała bez wahania.

I pojechali.

Nie była to, delikatnie mówiąc, aromatyczna podróż.

 

*

 

– Myślisz, że przegięliśmy?  – zapytał jeden z funkcjonariuszy, ocierając twarz rękawem wiatrówki, którą przed chwilą ściągnął, bo zrobiło mu się za gorąco. Nabiegali się jak idioci po tych schodach, w górę i w dół, jakby nie można było tego załatwić w normalny sposób. – Nie lubię takich jasełek. Niech sobie szef sam jasełka wyprawia, skoro go to bawi, ja się na coś takiego nie pisałem!

– Podpisałeś lojalkę – przypomniał mu jego kolega. Z politowaniem popatrzył na redaktorka zwiniętego w kłębek pod ścianą: trząsł się jakby febry dostał. Palant. Trudno było odmówić sobie przyjemności kopnięcia go w dupę, na co zresztą nie zareagował, bo nadal tkwił w szoku. – To się teraz męcz. Poza tym to może niegłupie, w takim stanie psychicznym człowiek robi różne rzeczy. No i rozkaz to rozkaz.

– Naprawdę miałem ochotę rozjebać mu łeb. Co to, kurwa, za mazidło? Żona mnie z domu wywali, jak poczuje ten smród.

Tamten roześmiał się i przycisnął do ucha słuchawkę.

– Spoko, jeszcze będziesz mieć okazję – rzucił lekko a potem zmienił ton o sto osiemdziesiąt stopni. – Wycofać się – zakomenderował. – Dwójka na Słowackiego, trójka rozdzielić się i przeczesać kwartał. Długi, nie spuszczaj dziennikarza z oczu... Nie wiem, kurwa, jak. Czy ja wyglądam na twoją niańkę?

Drugi mężczyzna pokręcił głową – nie podzielał entuzjazmu współpracownika. Do wieczora było daleko. Nie urodził się jeszcze taki, który potrafiłby opanować ludową ruchawkę, gdy się raz wyrwie spod kontroli! A oni przecież nie tylko tej ruchawce kibicowali, ale i prowokowali ją na swój sposób, dobrze wiedząc, że zabawa z emocjami tłumu nigdy nie kończy się dobrze. Do diabła, przecież tu chodziło o życie setek osób!

– Politycy – mruknął z odrazą i splunął, bo co innego mógł zrobić. Potem wrócił do budynku – całe szczęście nie musiał użyć do tego celu okna – żeby się choć trochę umyć. Na myśl o konieczności przesłuchiwania tych wszystkich dziennikarzy dostawał torsji, bo z góry wiedział, że usłyszy same pierdoły. Ci, którzy coś wiedzieli, poszli w długą, a pozostali mieli w głowach sieczkę: trochę plotek, kalki z filmów o katowniach SB, trochę drobnicy na temat pożal się boże konspiracyjki, w którą się bawili, i tyle. Szkoda na nich czasu i energii.

A pomyśleć, że kiedyś tak lubił tę robotę.


	8. VIII

Z każdą godziną przybywało ludzi. W pobliżu zajezdni tramwajowej w ciągu poranka wyrosło coś na kształt hipisowskiej komuny: ludzie wraz z tobołami rozmaitego autoramentu zajmowali każdy wolny fragment przestrzeni. A miejsca nie było tu zbyt wiele. Ulica Słowackiego to nie Aleje Jerozolimskie, wystarczy kilkanaście kroków, żeby przejść z jednej jej strony na drugą, pokonując jezdnię i wąskie chodniki. Stoją tu kamienice secesyjne tknięte zębem czasu, parę „plomb” z okresu realnego socjalizmu, no i – na pewnym odcinku – wille z międzywojnia, w których swego czasu urzędowali hitlerowscy notable. Wielu studentów wynajmuje w tych okolicach pokoje, bo położenie jest bardzo dogodne: blisko stąd zarówno na starówkę, jak i na kampus przy Hermaszewskiego, nie trzeba korzystać z MZK. Pewnie z tego powodu umiejscowiono tu cały kompleks akademików. Tym, między innymi, można by tłumaczyć stały napływ sympatyków manifestacji, którzy nie wyglądali bynajmniej jak banda rewolucjonistów planujących przewrót. Schodzili się z różnych stron, targając ze sobą koce, książki i termosy z kawą, wyczuwało się powszechny entuzjazm. Deszcz im nie przeszkadzał, wręcz przeciwnie, był pretekstem do urządzania konkursów skakania przez kałuże i taplania się w błocie.

Radość tłumu studentów nie udzielała się strażnikom barykady, blokującej wylot ulicy Słowackiego, tam nastroje były minorowe. Teatr buffo przechodził w teatr serio, karabiny przewieszone przez ramiona żołnierzy nie wyglądały na rekwizyty. Na początku manifestanci próbowali z tego żartować, podchodzili blisko i krzyczeli głupoty, częstowali nawet strażników „eliksirem pojednania” (czyli wódką z sokiem grapefruitowym), ale ostrzegawcze strzały w powietrze ostudziły ich zapał. Od tego momentu trzymali się z daleka, pozostawiając w pobliżu barykady „pas ziemi niczyjej”, po którym walało się rozsypane konfetti i parę puszek po piwie. Prób nawiązania kontaktu nie ponawiano. Patowa sytuacja przeciągała się coraz bardziej i nic nie wskazywało, że coś się w tej kwestii zmieni.

Alcybiades powoli miał tego dosyć.

Odeszli z Krzyśkiem na bok, chroniąc się w bramie jednej z kamienic, a po chwili dołączyli do nich Satyr ze Stefanem i Lilą, doktorantką z filozofii, cieszącą się w Collegium Minus dużym szacunkiem. Na korytarzu śmierdziało stęchlizną i kocim moczem, ale przynajmniej nic nie kapało im na głowy, co było przyjemną odmianą po kilkugodzinnym sterczeniu na deszczu.

– Zaczęli legitymować przechodniów na ulicy – zaczął Stefan bez żadnych wstępów. Chciał zapalić papierosa, nic z tego jednak nie wyszło, bo paczka doszczętnie zamokła. Zaklął i wyrzucił ją gdzieś za siebie. – Puścili w miasto patrole.

– Gdyby chodziło o legitymowanie, to jeszcze pół biedy – prychnęła Satyr. Mokre włosy związała w węzeł, żeby nie chłodziły karku. – Gorzej, że po ulicach jeżdżą półciężarówki Nieobyczajki i zgarniają ludzi. Wiecie, że teraz jesteśmy odcięci z obu stron? – omiotła pozostałych wyzywających spojrzeniem. – Rozmawiałam z jednym gościem, który dopiero co przyszedł. Twierdzi, że mamy za plecami… towarzystwo.

– Ale nikogo nie zatrzymują – zaprotestował Stefan. – Tylko tam stoją.

– No jasne, bo sterczenie w ulewie pod biblioteką to pasja ich życia – zakpiła  swoim zwyczajem. Słuchaj – zwróciła się do Alcybiadesa. Mówiła do niego na „ty” jak wszyscy pozostali. – Pozwól, że zadam ci niedyskretne pytanie. Czy wiadomo chociaż jak się potoczyło zebranie w rektoracie? Mamy jakiś przeciek?

Alcybiades pokręcił głową.

– Ostatnia informacja, jaką usłyszałem, to że siedzą i obradują za zamkniętymi drzwiami, a przed budynkiem zebrał się tłum. To było – zerknął na zegarek – co najmniej godzinę temu. Od tej pory cisza.

– Przecież to oczywiste, że zagłosują za dymisją – wtrąciła się Lila. Jej cichy głos z trudem przedzierał się przez hałasy dobiegające z ulicy. – Ale nie w tym rzecz. Mamy wieści z Radia Traf. Zrobili obławę na siedzibę radia.

– Co?

Alcybiades bezwiednie uderzył dłonią w poręcz, pogrążony w myślach Krzysiek podniósł się ze schodów, na których do tej pory siedział, a Satyr zrobiła nerwową rundkę po korytarzu. Lila odczekała chwilę aż miną pierwsze emocje, a potem wróciła do sprawy.

– Wszystkich zgarnęli – dodała. – Tylko Igor… wiecie, który Igor – Stefan mruknął pod nosem, że „kurwa nie przyjechali tu wczoraj z Kamczatki”. – No właśnie, on wymknął się tuż przed audycją Gorana, na jego polecenie zresztą. Do nas nie dotarł, bo go zatrzymali niedaleko rynku, ale zdążył zgadać się z facetem, zupełnie przypadkowy przechodzień, który przekazał nam informacje i…

– Gdzie on jest?

Lila wzruszyła ramionami.

– Nie wiem, wrócił do siebie. Poszedł do pracy. Co mieliśmy zrobić, przystawić mu pistolet do głowy?

– No to mają Gorana – podsumowała Satyr i skończyła spacery, zatrzymując się w pobliżu schodów. Popatrzyła na Krzyśka, który siedział w pobliżu, potem utkwiła spojrzenie w Alcybiadesie, jakby chciała go sprowokować. – Nie, że się czepiam, ale kadry nam się kruszą, jeszcze trochę i nie będzie komu iść pod rektorat. Może byśmy coś postanowili nareszcie?

– Poczekaj, to jeszcze nie wszystko – powiedziała Lila, predysponowana tego dnia do przekazywania złych wiadomości. Wyraz jej oczu mówił: nie zabijajcie posłańca, to nie moja wina, że jest jak jest. – Wprowadzili stan wyjątkowy.

Pozostali potwierdzili, bo faktycznie, od jakiegoś czasu krążyły takie informacje, chociaż nikt o tym głośno nie mówił. Pewnie przed chwilą ogłoszono tę decyzję oficjalnie w radiu, wszyscy się tego spodziewali, chociaż w gruncie rzeczy nikt nie miał pojęcia, co to dla nich oznacza. Większość uznała, że to czysta propaganda.

Alcybiades miał inne zdanie na ten temat.

– Nieobyczajka dostała wolną rękę – powiedział powoli i zdjął okulary, żeby je przetrzeć, zawsze tak robił w stresowych momentach. – Nie będą się bawić w paktowanie.

 Lila przytaknęła.

– Słyszano odgłosy strzelaniny w Radiu Traf – dodała po chwili. – To wam chciałam powiedzieć. Istnieje prawdopodobieństwo, że… że… – Konkluzja nie chciała przejść jej przez gardło.

– Że wszystkich rozwalili. – Satyr nie miała problemów z artykulacją. – I że to samo zrobią z nami… Nie no, bez jaj, Lila, szaleju się najadłaś? To jakaś kompletna bzdura! Przecież taka akcja to polityczne samobójstwo!

– Mówię tylko, co słyszałam.

– To lepiej zmień wtyki. Bo brzmisz jakbyś przedawkowała „Stawkę większą niż życie”.

W tym momencie do kamienicy wpadł chłopak z Che Guevarą na bluzie, jeden z pierwszorocznych, sądząc po wyglądzie. Albo w ogóle jakiś licealista, który przyplątał się do manifestantów, żeby zasmakować „prawdziwej przygody”, cokolwiek miało to znaczyć. Wyglądał na bardzo pewnego siebie. I, jednocześnie, trochę zdezorientowanego.

– Ja do Alcybiadesa! – rzucił. – Mam pilną wiadomość!

– No to gadaj już, Hermesie posłańcu bogów – zniecierpliwiła się Satyr. – Stefan, coś ty zrobił z tymi fajkami, może dałoby się je jakoś odratować?

– Próbuj, droga wolna…

Chłopak stracił rezon, spodziewał się większego zainteresowania. Tymczasem ci, których tłum okrzyczał „przywódcami buntu”, wydawali się przede wszystkim zmęczeni i poirytowani sytuacją, wcale nie przypominali bohaterów, którzy z pieśnią na ustach rzucają się na wrogów.

– Ktoś chce się z pan… z tobą widzieć – zaczął w końcu, przyglądając się Alcybiadesowi z dużą nieufnością. O, ten to już w ogóle nie wyglądał na bojownika o wolność! Od razu widać, że belfer, w dodatku z gatunku tych, których bez pardonu można kantować na testach. – Nie puścili go, bo podejrzany. Ale mówi, że zna Alcybiadesa, więc mnie wysłali, żeby zapytać. Dał mi to – podał Alcybiadesowi złożoną na cztery kartkę papieru, wyrwaną z zeszytu.

Komiks był krótki i nabazgrany na kolanie. Mimo to, Alcybiades nie miał wątpliwości, kto jest autorem. Tylko jeden człowiek w tym mieście potrafił w trzech kadrach zawrzeć całe otchłanie nihilizmu.

– Prowadź – zakomenderował krótko, chwytając chłopaka za ramię. Nie umiał ukryć emocji. Wyszedł za nim, nie mówiąc nic pozostałym, byli zresztą zajęci papierosami i udawaniem, że wcale nie przejmują się newsami przyniesionymi przez Lilę. Oczywiście cała scena nie umknęła ich uwadze, ale nie zareagowali, chociaż Krzysiek wyglądał tak, jakby chciał coś powiedzieć i w ostatniej chwili ugryzł się w język. Ostatecznie pokręcił tylko głową. Miał nadzieję, że Alcybiades wiedział, w co się pakuje.

Deszcz trochę osłabł, zmienił się w mżawkę. Pod naprędce skleconą konstrukcją z brezentu ktoś rozpalił grilla, wydobywały się stamtąd kłęby śmierdzącego dymu. Na środku jezdni tańczono zumbę. Liczba transparentów i flag wyraźnie się zwiększyła, teraz powiewały już niemal ze wszystkich stron, wyzywając strażników barykady wolnościowymi hasłami i cytatami z klasyków. Facet z brodą siedział na przytarganej skądś walizce i na poczekaniu klecił protest song, całkiem sprawnie zresztą, czego nie można było powiedzieć o dwóch dziewczynach, które katowały piosenki Wysockiego. Kolory biły po oczach: w powietrzu fruwały drobinki konfetti, paru „artystów” malowało obrazy na chodniku, każdy próbował zaznaczyć swoją obecność chociażby – z braku innych pomysłów – efektownym strojem, ozdobą czy gadżetem. Pewnie dlatego zrobiło się tak… juwenaliowo, chociaż Alcybiades nie pamiętał, żeby jakiekolwiek Juwenalia, nawet te sprzed reżimu, wzbudziły w uczestnikach aż takie emocje.

Ponieważ ulica nie należała do szerokich, tłum rozciągnął się wzdłuż, zalał okoliczne mini-ogródki, obsiadł schody przed kamienicami i zaanektował zarówno chodniki jak i jezdnię. Alcybiades miał wrażenie, że przedziera się przez dżunglę. Dotarli w ten sposób niemal do akademików. Tutaj robiło się bardziej przestronnie, bo wszyscy zmierzali w kierunku zajezdni, żeby być jak najbliżej barykady. Po tej stronie zostali przede wszystkim „strażnicy”, grupa studentów, którzy sami siebie mianowali obrońcami manifestantów, ich „zbrojnym ramieniem”. O rzeczywistej „zbrojności” tego „ramienia” można by dyskutować, ale fakt faktem – chłopcy wyglądali na zdeterminowanych. Obstawili newralgiczne punkty ulicy, także ścieżki prowadzące do parku, i pilnowali, żeby nie wdarł się tu żaden prowokator. Mieli też na oku samochody Nieobyczajki, zaparkowane pod biblioteką. 

– Na razie tamci trzymają się z daleka – wyjaśnił Alcybiadesowi jeden z „gwardzistów”. – Głównie siedzą w samochodach, wychodzą tylko na fajkę. Jest ich co najmniej dwudziestu. Może więcej.

Alcybiades skinął głową. Czuł się niepewnie w otoczeniu tych ludzi, rola dowódcy niezbyt mu odpowiadała. Był niezłym wykładowcą, to prawda, sprawdzał się też w roli organizatora tajnych konwersatoriów czy paneli dyskusyjnych, potrafił sformułować manifest i nakłonić studentów, żeby ruszyli głową, ale do diabła, nigdy nie planował kariery wojskowego watażki! Problem w tym, że zanim się zorientował, wszyscy zaczęli go tak traktować.

– Tam siedzi. – Młody wskazał kierunek ręką. – Jakby co, zawsze możemy mu przywalić.

Na krawężniku w pobliżu kosza na śmieci siedział Robert, Alcybiades nigdy nie ucieszył się tak bardzo na jego widok. Boże, czyli go jednak nie aresztowali, chociaż takie chodziły pogłoski. Wyglądał koszmarnie i śmierdział jak gorzelnia. A jednak, gdy spostrzegł Alcybiadesa, popatrzył na niego wyjątkowo trzeźwo i od razu podniósł się z miejsca.

Alcybiades poklepał go po plecach.

– Dobrze, że jesteś! Co to za ciuchy? Jeżeli próbowałeś wtopić się w tłum, to chyba nie bardzo ci wyszło. Jadłeś coś? – Tamten bez słowa pokazał reklamówkę, którą ze sobą przyniósł. Wyglądała z niej butelka wódki. – Aa, wałówka? No nieźle. Chodźmy dalej, będziemy mogli spokojnie porozmawiać.

Robert wyciągnął flaszkę i otworzył ją z wprawą godną doktora Piotrowskiego, a potem podsunął Alcybiadesowi. Tamten potrząsnął głową. 

– No to się sam napiję. – Wzruszył ramionami. – Co to za cyrk? – wskazał brodą przechodzącą w pobliżu grupę studentów, którzy targali jakieś flagi. Śpiewali przy tym coś, co w założeniu miało być pieśnią bojową, ale wypadało raczej żałośnie i tonęło w wybuchach śmiechu. – Dobra, nie odpowiadaj. Przecież widzę. Masz wieści od Eryka?

– Jesteś chyba setną osobą, która zadaje mi to pytanie. – Alcybiades uśmiechnął się ze smutkiem. – A odpowiedź zawsze jest taka sama: nie, nie wiem nic, wszystko się rozłazi, niedługo manifestacja zmieni się w libację i Nieobyczajka po prostu wejdzie tu bez jednego wystrzału i pozamiata. Tak przedstawia się sytuacja na chwilę obecną. Oczywiście z nikim nie dzielę się tymi wnioskami, bo tego by brakowało, żebym ich straszył, ale naprawdę przydałyby się dobre wiadomości… Powiedz, że ten komiks – wyjął z kieszeni pomiętą kartkę – to tylko dowcip.

– Nie pytasz, jakim cudem nie siedzę w więzieniu? – Robert skrzywił się lekko. Ten uśmieszek był dla niego równie charakterystyczny, co odruch rysowania na wszystkim, co było pod ręką. Teraz też bazgrał ołówkiem po ścianie kamienicy, przed którą przystanęli, a Alcybiades z roztargnieniem obserwował jego ruchy. – Wiesz, mogli mnie wypuścić z pudła na zwiady. Mógłbym być szpiclem.

– Znowu zaczynasz? Zdaje się, że przechodziliśmy już przez to po twojej ostatniej przygodzie z systemem penitencjarnym. Nie, nie sądzę, że jesteś szpiclem – mówił szczerze, naprawdę tak sądził. Co to w ogóle za pomysły? – Słyszałem natomiast, że Bolek wpadł po drugiej stronie Okrzy i myślałem, że ty razem z nim. Dlatego twój widok mnie zdziwił. Obaj uciekliście?

– Nie, jego złapali. – Robert zerknął na Alcybiadesa, jakby go sondował. W ogóle zachowywał się jakoś dziwnie, nawet jak na niego, chociaż doktor Bródzki nie umiałby powiedzieć, dlaczego tak myśli. Początkowa radość na widok kolegi z Czarnego Tulipana zmieniła się w obawę, że za moment usłyszy coś, czego wcale by sobie nie życzył. – A Goran… – znowu łyknął wódki. – A Goran nie żyje.

Alcybiadesowi zrobiło się słabo. Kartka z komiksem wypadła mu z ręki.

– To może być niezły chwyt – ciągnął Robert nienaturalnie spokojnym tonem. Na obrazku, który szkicował, z pękniętej czaszki wypełzały jaszczurki i żołnierze z karabinami jak z wojennych plakatów propagandowych. – Stań na skrzynce i walnij przemowę z trupem Gorana w roli głównej, a od razu pójdą na barykadę i zrobi się bojowo. Goran był dobry w te klocki, nawet po śmierci może się do czegoś przydać.

– Żartujesz – Alcybiades popatrzył na niego z przerażeniem. – Powiedz, że żartujesz.

– Jestem śmiertelnie poważny.

Milczeli, a za nimi przetaczały się kolejne hałaśliwe grupy, które zmierzały ku barykadzie. Deszcz pogasił rozpalone tu i ówdzie grille, trzeba było ratować się suchym prowiantem. Gdzieś dalej, pewnie na starówce, wyły alarmy, biły nawet dzwony, co stanowiło dziwaczny anachronizm, biorąc pod uwagę okoliczności. Spod zajezdni tramwajowej dobiegały dźwięki muzyki etno z dużą ilością piszczałek. Wszystko wydawało się mocno nierealne, nawet kolory i nagie gałęzie drzew, rozczapierzone ponad ich głowami. Jakby wpadli w głąb obrazu lub po prostu naćpali się opium.

– Skąd… – Alcybiades usiłował opanować drżenie głosu.

– Skąd wiem? – dokończył za niego Robert. – Widziałem. Nie jestem lekarzem, ale człowiek z przestrzeloną czaszką raczej nie żyje, prawda? Goran uciekł z obławy w radiu, dopadli go dopiero w kryjówce.

– O Boże. Boże.

– Leżał za domem, może próbował uciec. Nie wiem. – Oparł się o ścianę, po której do tej pory gryzmolił bez opamiętania. Stał tak dość długo z butelką w ręce i patrzył na przeciwległy kraniec ulicy. Alcybiades ukrył twarz w dłoniach. – Idź i im powiedz, to chyba jedyna sensowna rzecz do zrobienia w tej chwili. A ja tu zostanę i upiję się do nieprzytomności. O ile mi się uda. W co wątpię. Mam jeszcze drugą flaszkę, zabrałem ją z miejsca zbrodni, po co się miała zmarnować? 

Miał rację. Trzeba było wziąć się w garść i wrócić do pozostałych, stanie tu i zaprzeczanie faktom nie miało sensu. Skoro byli w stanie zabić Gorana, równie dobrze mogli wpaść tu i powystrzelać manifestantów, prawo najwidoczniej przestało obowiązywać. Oto odpowiedź na pytanie: co oznacza dla nas ogłoszenie stanu wyjątkowego w mieście. Lila miała rację.

– Dobrze – powiedział tylko i zostawił Roberta tam, gdzie stał, a sam poszedł dalej, potykając się co chwila na nierównościach chodnika. Dopiero w połowie drogi zdołał się jako tako opanować. Zamienił nawet kilka słów z kolegą, który go zatrzymał. Na powitania odpowiadał skinięciem głowy, ściskał prawice, dodawał otuchy, starał się zachowywać normalnie – a przez cały czas myślał tylko o tym, żeby nie rozpaść się na kawałki. Goran, Boże. Dlaczego Goran? Może Robert się pomylił, to przecież niemożliwe, żeby Nieobyczajka tak po prostu strzelała do ludzi w biały dzień i nie bała się konsekwencji. To nie w jej stylu. Oni robią takie rzeczy po kryjomu, za murami swojej siedziby na Parkowej, nie lubią jak im się patrzy na ręce. Goran nie mógł zginąć, przecież jeszcze wczoraj rozmawiali w Tulipanie i planowali weekendowy wypad za miasto. To jakaś cholerna pomyłka!

– Ej! – To był Krzysiek, który usiłował go zatrzymać. Widocznie skończyli już obrady na klatce schodowej albo po prostu wypalili wszystkie fajki i poszli na poszukiwania kolejnych. – Mówię do ciebie od jakiegoś czasu! Co się dzieje? Stop, stop… – Przytrzymał go siłą i obrócił w swoim kierunku. Alcybiades miał nadzieję, że nikt tego nie widział, w takiej chwili nie powinien okazywać publicznie słabości. Rozklejanie się na środku ulicy nie wchodziło w grę. _Eryk, jak ty to robisz, jakim cudem jeszcze nie zwariowałeś_ , przemknęło mu przez głowę i spojrzał wreszcie na Krzyśka, który zaskakująco dobrze wpasował się w otoczenie. To było co najmniej dziwne. Miał nawet rewolucyjną kokardę przypiętą do kurtki, chociaż na początku kpił, że kolory nie takie, a jeśli chodzi o Francję, to pamięta jedynie coś nie coś z Jeana Geneta. Na co wszyscy oczywiście parsknęli śmiechem.

– Możesz zorganizować jakieś nagłośnienie? – Alcybiades starał się mówić spokojnie. – Wiem, że nie ma prądu. Ale może chociaż jakaś… bo ja wiem… tuba? Muszę coś powiedzieć do tłumu.

– Coś się zorganizuje – odparł Krzysiek, ale nie zwolnił uścisku. Przesunęli się tylko trochę na bok, schodząc z drogi innym ludziom. – O co chodzi? Przecież widzę, że coś się stało.

Alcybiades popatrzył mu w oczy. To był koniec: ścisnęło go w gardle, musiał wziąć głęboki oddech, żeby się nie rozkleić. Nie dam rady, nie dam. Nie dam rady. Nie dam. Zacisnął palce na rękawie bluzy Krzyśka. Jeżeli miał jeszcze nadzieję, że uda mu się zachować twarz, w tym momencie stracił ją definitywnie.

– Nie dam rady – powtarzał tylko, teraz już na głos. – Nie dam rady. Nie… nie dam rady. Nie dam.

– Krzemek...

– Goran nie żyje. Rozumiesz? Zastrzelili go.

Krzysiek zastygł, jakby go spetryfikowało. Przez jego twarz przemknął skurcz.

– Znajdę tę tubę – powiedział w końcu. Nie zapytał: jak to się stało, nie próbował grzebać w otwartej ranie, od razu przeszedł do działania. To też było do niego niepodobne. Większość czasu spędzał na piętrzeniu konstrukcji myślowych, wcielanie ich w życie wolał pozostawić praktykom.

Takim jak Goran.

Alcybiadesowi znowu łzy zakręciły się w oczach. Boże, jakie to żałosne. Krzysiek potrząsnął nim lekko.

– Jeszcze trzy minuty – powiedział cicho. – Słyszysz? Masz trzy minuty na żałobę, a potem pójdziesz do nich i powiesz, żeby zmietli barykadę z powierzchni ziemi. Zrobisz to. Dasz radę. A oni cię posłuchają.

 

Wątpliwości i wahania nie znikają, gdy stoi już na stole, zrzuconym pod barykadę z okna jednej z kamienic, i zaczyna mówić. Po prostu spycha je na samo dno. Stół kolebie się pod nim na wątłych nogach i trzeba nie lada wysiłku, żeby utrzymać równowagę, ale Alcybiades jakoś sobie radzi. Nie jest zbyt ciężki, sama skóra i kości. Już po pierwszych słowach zalewa go fala wspomnień, które nakładają się na chwilę obecną; czasy i tryby mieszają się jak w kotle czarownicy; z chaosu wątków wyrasta linia przewodnia. Jak kłącze. Dużo szczerości, smutku i kanciastych fraz, które urągają sztuce retoryki. Alcybiades nie jest Erykiem i nawet nie stara się go naśladować. Po prostu mówi. O Goranie i jego energii, o tym, jak wyciągał przyjaciół z depresji, o dobrym humorze wbrew okolicznościom, o koncertach, reportażach, audycjach i setkach artykułów, tych z oficjalnego nurtu i tych drukowanych w domu i rozrzucanych po knajpach. Wszyscy znaliśmy Gorana, dodaje i w tym momencie czuje, że wygrał. Emocje tłumu sięgają zenitu.

Trudno opisać to, co się potem dzieje. Ci, którzy do tej pory tańczyli lub dyskutowali o Ingardenie, zmieniają się w rój wściekłych os, „pas ziemi niczyjej” nagle zapełnia się ludźmi. Nie próbują częstować strażników wódką, chcą rozebrać przeszkodę na części. Kawałek po kawałku. Alcybiades spada w końcu ze swojej „mównicy” – spada w sensie dosłownym, bo stół nie wytrzymuje natarcia studentów, ale ktoś go szybko podnosi na nogi i ciągnie za sobą. Satyr? Tak, to ona, z rozpuszczonymi włosami, szaleństwem w oczach, jej pseudonim zaczyna nabierać sensu. Alcybiades daje się porwać. Gdy padają pierwsze strzały, stoi zaledwie metr od worków z piaskiem, które tworzą zrąb barykady.

– Strzelają! – krzyczy ktoś z przerażeniem, na co inny głos odpowiada, żeby „nie pierdolił truizmów”.

Tłum jest wściekły.

Porzucone flagi walają się po ziemi, podeptane i zapomniane, tylko jedna – całkiem czerwona, bez żadnych napisów i ozdób – zwisa z latarni. Rzuca się w oczy. Każdy prędzej czy później zahacza o nią wzrokiem. Pod podeszwami butów trzeszczy szkło z rozbitych butelek, upadek grozi poranieniem albo zadeptaniem, albo jednym i drugim jednocześnie. Alcybiades nawet nie zauważa, że obie ręce ma we krwi i wygląda jak rzeźnik w czasie jatki. Nie ma czasu się wytrzeć.

Strażnicy strzelają w powietrze tak, jak poprzednio, przynajmniej tak  to wygląda na początku. Potem ktoś w tłumie zaczyna wrzeszczeć: Dostałem! Dostałem! i chaos osiąga apogeum, chociaż trudno powiedzieć, czy to atak histerii czy faktycznie tamci zaczęli celować w ludzi. Chwilę później nikt już nie ma wątpliwości. Paru studentom udaje się wdrapać na barykadę do połowy, jeden ma ze sobą jakiś proporzec, pewnie chce go przyczepić gdzieś na szczycie, ale nigdy nie dociera do celu. Leci w dół i ciężko upada na „ziemię niczyją”. Tam już zostaje, poskręcany w nienaturalny sposób, podobnie jak jego koledzy, chociaż tamci mają jeszcze dość siły, żeby wrzeszczeć jak opętani.

– Idą! Idą! – Słychać krzyki gdzieś z tyłu, z głębi ulicy. Wściekłość zmienia się w przerażenie.

– Uciekajmy. Jacek, proszę! Idźmy stąd! Słyszysz?! – Tuż obok dziewczyna w warkoczach szarpie jakiegoś chłopaka za rękę, tamten próbuje ją uspokoić. – Idźmy stąd!!!

Odwrotu już nie ma.

Funkcjonariusze Nieobyczajki, do tej pory trzymający się z daleka, uznali widocznie, że miarka się przebrała i ruszyli do akcji. „Gwardziści” spod biblioteki nie mieli racji, liczba dwadzieścia jest zdecydowanie zaniżona. W ruch idą pałki i gaz łzawiący, studentów traktuje się jak kiboli, wielu obrywa, inni rzucają się do ucieczki. Całe szczęście nikt tu nie strzela ostrą amunicją, za to obrońcy barykady nie mają tego rodzaju skrupułów, coraz więcej osób wije się na ziemi, wzywając pomocy. Ci, którzy stali bliżej parku, mieli najwięcej szczęścia, zdążyli zniknąć między drzewami. Natomiast manifestanci, zebrani tuż przy zajezdni tramwajowej, znaleźli się w pułapce – większość kamienic ma zabezpieczenia w postaci domofonów i nie można ukryć się w środku.

Strzały padają także z tłumu, niektórzy studenci mają broń. Jednym z nich jest Stefan. Alcybiadesowi miga w oddali jego skórzana kurtka. Krzyśka też widzi przez chwilę, gdy podnosi transparent, chyba ten z napisem „Wolność – Sztuka – Nauka” , a potem traci go z oczu. W głowie ma chaos. Ktoś go popycha z rozpędu, więc ląduje na barykadzie, o mało nie wybijając sobie zębów.

 _Ale czy warto?/Może nie warto?_ / _Chyba nie warto…_ Słowa same układają się w strofy wiersza Stachury. Alcybiades wie, że jeżeli zacznie roztrząsać tę kwestię, zwariuje do końca. Dlatego rzuca się w wir walki, pomaga jakiemuś drągalowi obezwładnić strażnika – drobny sukces w trakcie bitwy pod Waterloo. Patrzenie na rannych, na zabitych – zabitych? – nie ma sensu. Za dużo myślisz. Nie myśl – powtarza sobie do znudzenia, niewiele to jednak daje, bo jedna jedyna konkluzja nie chce mu wypaść z głowy.

Przegraliśmy.

Krzyki, wycie, płacz. Nic nie zostało z radosnej atmosfery sprzed kilkudziesięciu minut.

I nagle coś się zmienia. Wyraźne poruszenie wśród funkcjonariuszy z barykady: strzały zaczynają padać od drugiej strony. Alcybiades czuje, że ktoś zarzuca mu ręce na szyję, to Lila, która coś usiłuje mu powiedzieć. Niestety nie słychać ani jednego słowa.

Ulica drży od wybuchów. Cokolwiek dzieje się na Sienkiewicza, odwraca uwagę mundurowych na tyle skutecznie, że studenci odzyskują rezon.

– Na nich, ludzie! – krzyczy Stefan. On pierwszy orientuje się, w czym rzecz, rozpoznaje gwizd zza barykady. Jego brat jest brygadzistą w Electronixie. – To Electronix!

Alcybiades biegnie jak wszyscy. Koło niego potyka się Aneta, jego studentka z trzeciego roku, więc zatrzymuje się na moment, żeby pomóc. Znowu biegną. Kolejny wybuch jest silniejszy, powiększa wyłom w barykadzie, ale rani też wiele osób na Słowackiego. Manifestacja zmienia się w regularną bijatykę. Emocje ostatecznie puszczają: złość, żal, strach, euforia, w takim stanie człowiek nie czuje nawet bólu, adrenalina przyćmiewa wszystko.

Bruk na Sienkiewicza wydaje się Alcybiadesowi najpiękniejszym wytworem architektury na świecie, porównywalnym z Colosseum i piramidami w Gizie. Z trudem powstrzymuje się, żeby nie paść na kolana i go nie ucałować. Ballada o bruku. Oda do bruku. Dramat o bruku, krawężnikach i wybebeszonych rurach, których fachowcy nie zdążyli przykryć asfaltem. Czarny Tulipan jest tak blisko, że wystarczyłoby kilkanaście kroków, żeby usiąść przy barze.

Nie wierzy własnym oczom, gdy widzi Kubę Rokitnickiego w czerwonym berecie na głowie i z karabinem w rękach.

Minie jeszcze kilka monstrualnie długich minut, zanim Kuba dostrzeże jego i skinie mu głową. A potem wszystko ostatecznie wyleci w powietrze.


	9. IX

Nie skłamał. Nie powiedział też prawdy. Właściwie nic nie powiedział – usiłował za to narysować, ale jak zwykle nikt go nie zrozumiał.

 Ręce miał związane na plecach tak ciasno, że już po kilku minutach rozbolały go mięśnie. Krzesło nie należało do wygodnych – to było jedno z tych dwóch składanych, które do tej pory stały przed barakiem. Z miejsca, w którym siedział, widział większą część pokoju, włącznie z kałużą krwi na podłodze i stołem z poustawianymi na nim w rzędzie butelkami po wódce. Tamci przeszli do drugiego pokoju i rozmawiali przyciszonymi głosami, do Roberta docierały pojedyncze słowa. Nie był zresztą ciekawy, o czym mówią. Domyślał się. Domyślił się wszystkiego, gdy poczuł zimny metal przytknięty do głowy – to nie było trudne równanie, wystarczyło pod iksy i igreki podstawić właściwe liczby.

Szkoda, że nie wpadł na to dwadzieścia cztery godziny wcześniej. Zawsze był kiepski z matematyki.

Po raz kolejny spróbował rozsupłać węzły na nadgarstkach, ale ten, kto go związał, znał się na swojej robocie. Sukinsyn. Robertowi chciało się śmiać – takiej roli w tym jebanym spektaklu jeszcze nie odgrywał. Bywał etatowym cynikiem, konspiratorem, alkoholikiem i malarzem, ba, zdarzało się nawet, że dywersantem, natomiast jeńcem wojennym nigdy. Areszt się nie liczy. Areszt to całkiem inna historia.

Popatrzył na sufit i przyszło mu na myśl, że próba przytwierdzenia do niego haków, lin czy innych ustrojstw przydatnych do torturowania więźnia, skończyłaby się katastrofą architektoniczną. Barak, stop, budynek z „pruskiego muru”, rozleciałaby się na kawałki. Pomijając fakt, że nikt tu się do torturowania nie kwapił. Gdyby Goran nie odgrywał kamikadze i nie zastrzelił jednego z tamtych – raczej przez przypadek niż z rozmysłu, był przecież bez okularów – Reszka siedziałaby tuż obok, cała, zdrowa i niemiłosiernie wkurzona. A gliniarze nie musieliby wypełniać tylu papierków.

Coś trzasnęło w sąsiednim pokoju, zapewne odsunięte gwałtownie krzesło. Rozmowa nie należała do spokojnych… Chociaż, trzeba im przyznać, zachowywali się cicho, może kłócili się telepatycznie? Albo pisali do siebie listy? Robert zamrugał, jakiś paproch wpadł mu do oka, jak na złość akurat do tego, które wcześniej skaleczyła gałąź. Bolało jak diabli, światopogląd gwałtownie się zawęził.

Nie chciał sobie wyobrażać, co w tej chwili czuje Goran, niczego nie chciał sobie wyobrażać. Ani przypominać. A mimo to, jak na złość jego mózg produkował obrazy, które odbierały mu resztki samokontroli. Dobrze, że wywlekli Reszkę z baraku, gdyby nadal miał ją przed oczami, prawdopodobnie zwariowałby na amen i nie pomogłaby mu nawet ucieczka w ironię.

– No dobra. A teraz posłuchaj. – To był ten starszy, który przypominał sierżanta z filmu wojennego. Z dwojga złego Robert wolał rozmawiać z nim, niż z tym elegancikiem w sportowej kurtce. – Pójdziesz na Słowackiego i powiesz swoim kumplom, że dziennikarz nie żyje. Możesz coś dodać o obławie radia… Zrobisz to przekonująco. Wiesz co to znaczy: przekonująco?

– Jestem wybitnie przekonujący…  – zaczął chrapliwie i zrobił przerwę. Na twarzy strażnika nie drgnął ani jeden mięsień. Dziwna to była twarz: niesymetryczna i poznaczona bruzdami, jakby facet w dzieciństwie chorował na ospę i w napadzie szału rozdrapał wszystkie krosty. – … jak wymyślam fabuły science fiction.

– Nie filozofuj – ofuknął go tamten. – Nie musiało tak być. Jak się dobrze sprawisz, to może nie odstrzelimy mu łba.

– A dostanę wódki?

Nawet Judasz potrzebował srebrników, żeby zachować pozory.

Sierżant podszedł do stołu i chwycił jedną z flaszek. Pomachał nią Robertowi przed nosem, a potem postawił na podłodze w pobliżu krzesła.

 

 

**– Zostań tu – przytrzymuje ją za rękę, ale nic to nie daje, Reszka wyrywa się i biegnie za barak, tam, gdzie leżą zabawki sąsiadów. Robert widzi konia na biegunach. Podobnego miał w dzieciństwie, ojciec sam go sklecił, bo znał się trochę na stolarce. – Reszka! – Teraz już krzyczy, chociaż brzmi to bardziej jak skrzek. Struny głosowe odmawiają mu  posłuszeństwa: za dużo wódki, za dużo fajek…**

**A ona nie słucha.**

**Robert rozpoznaje głos Gorana i czuje ulgę, że to nie jego krew zachlapała podłogę w pokoju. Potem przychodzi refleksja: o kurwa, w takim razie czyja to krew? Zamiast biec – obojętnie w którą stronę – stoi jak wmurowany, nie potrafi zrobić ani jednego kroku. Paraliż mija po chwili nie dłuższej niż kilkanaście sekund, ale i tak jest już za późno na manewr. Czuje metal przyciśnięty do karku. Odruchowo spuszcza wzrok i wtedy dopiero spostrzega leżącego pod barakiem mężczyznę. Jest nieprzytomny. Albo martwy. I nie jest Goranem. Goran szarpie się tuż obok z dwoma mundurowymi, ale ostatecznie obrywa kolbą pistoletu w skroń i ląduje na ziemi, ciężko jak worek kartofli.**

**Reszka wije się na trawie.**

**Ktoś krzyczy:**

**– Kurwa, wezwijcie lekarza!**

– Czyli mam im powiedzieć, że Goran nie żyje. A w zamian za to go nie zabijecie. Brzmi jak paradoks, nie sądzi pan?

Sierżant – Robert przyzwyczaił się do tego pseudonimu – podszedł nieco bliżej i splótł ręce na piersiach. Nie groził, nie musiał tego robić. Wystarczyło, że stał tam i patrzył, a zza paska jego spodni wystawał pistolet.

– Coś ci się nie podoba?

– Nie, nic. – Gdyby nie był związany, wzruszyłby ramionami. – Po prostu się upewniam.

Nie tylko nie próbowali powstrzymać rebelii, oni ją prowokowali, taka była smutna prawda. _Nihili novi sub sole_ : zainicjować bunt po to, żeby mieć pretekst do represji, ile razy w przeszłości uciekano się do takich metod? Setki. Tysiące. Pewnie mieli w organizacji swojego szpiega, może nawet Eryk… Robert chciał się wycofać z tej myśli, ale wbrew sobie ją dokończył, bo tak, może nawet Eryk współpracował z Nieobyczajką, przecież już dawno powinni go aresztować, a jednak pozwalali mu działać. To było dziwne.

 _Daj spokój, strzel mi lepiej w łeb,_ poprosił sierżanta w myślach. Całe szczęście miał jeszcze dość rozsądku, żeby nie zrobić tego na głos. Chyba. A może i nie. Popatrzył za to znacząco na wódkę i był na tyle przekonujący, że po chwili poczuł nóż na nadgarstkach: strażnik przeciął krępujące go sznury. Ręce same odnalazły butelkę.

– Nie zrób niczego głupiego – mruknął tamten. – Bo zastrzelę jak psa.

– Naprawdę pan sądzi, oficerze, że byłbym do tego zdolny?

To była ta sama wódka, którą sprezentował mu doktor Piotrowski. Robert nawet nie poczuł jej smaku, bez mrugnięcia okiem wypiłby nawet alkohol metylowy, gdyby ktoś go poczęstował. Granice pryskały, jedna po drugiej. Może umarł i nawet tego nie zauważył, a jego doczesna powłoka pałętała się po świecie tylko dzięki sile rozpędu?

– Czyli Goran zginął na polu chwały – powiedział powoli, gdy oderwał się wreszcie od butelki. – Okej, przyjąłem do wiadomości. A mogę mu to oznajmić osobiście? Na jego miejscu wolałbym wiedzieć, że jestem trupem, to człowiekowi znacznie ułatwia życie.

Mundurowy nie miał poczucia humoru. Nawet się nie odezwał. Też prawda, że żart był raczej nieśmieszny.

Gorana trzymali w sąsiednim pokoju: pilnowało go kilku funkcjonariuszy i Robert ani przez chwilę nie wierzył, że pozwolą mu się z nim zobaczyć. W gruncie rzeczy wcale tego nie chciał, bo co miał niby powiedzieć? Stary, nie martw się, to tylko sen, i jak się obudzisz, zobaczysz nad sobą wkurwioną gębę Heli z Czarnego Tulipana, która powie, żebyśmy się wynosili do domu, bo już świta? Reszki to nie wskrzesi. Bólu nie ukoi. _Nie, lepiej będzie_ , pomyślał, _jak po prostu stąd wyjdę i zrobię, co mi każą_. Rewolta tak czy siak była skazana na klęskę. Równie dobrze można tę klęskę przyspieszyć.

– Jakby się dobrze zastanowić, to po prostu powiem im prawdę – powiedział i uśmiechnął się krzywo. Potem wstał. Włożył butelkę do reklamówki. Sierżant odprowadził go aż do bramy, natomiast drugi – ten elegancik – krzyknął przez okno, żeby przypadkiem „niczego nie odpierdolił”, bo jak barykada nie padnie w ciągu pół godziny, to rozchlapią mózg „pismaka” po wszystkich ścianach. A potem to samo zrobią i z nim.

 

*

 

– Maruderzy idą! – powiedział Krzysiek, który stał obok Eryka na schodach. Miał rację. Zza budynków naprzeciwko wyłoniła się grupa kilkunastu osób: niektórzy szli, inni podbiegali parę kroków, żeby po chwili znowu zwolnić, wszyscy razem wyglądali jak banda obszarpańców, która uciekła z obozu dla uchodźców w Kambodży. Poza nimi na ulicy, zwykle ruchliwej i  gwarnej, było pusto. Bloki wzrastające wokół kampusu przypominały opuszczone termitiery, blokowiska-mrowiska jak z tekstów Białoszewskiego. Policji ani Nieobyczajki, ani tym bardziej wojska, nigdzie nie było widać, chociaż zarówno ekipa Karola jak i manifestanci ze Słowackiego twierdzili, że kordon się zacieśnia. Zapewne mieli rację.

Eryk przyglądał się, jak paru studentów przemalowuje autobus linii numer piętnaście, wkomponowany w barykadę od strony parkingu. Wypisali na nim różne hasła, poobwieszali transparentami, zdaje się, że nie zabrakło nawet łańcuchów na choinkę i innych tego typu ozdób. Gwiazdy betlejemskiej, na przykład. Nie miał pojęcia, kto tu przetransportował tę „piętnastkę” i jak na to zareagował jej kierowca, ale pomysł był niezły, dzięki temu zyskali lepszą osłonę. Od frontu byli zresztą zabezpieczeni całkiem dobrze, naturalną barierę stanowił budynek rektoratu i sala koncertowa. O wiele gorzej przedstawiała się sytuacja na odcinku między salą a Biblioteką Uniwersytecką – od strony akademików i parku – tam nie chroniło ich nic, poza własnoręcznie wzniesionym murem _. Gdybym był na ich miejscu,_ pomyślał, _zaatakowałbym właśnie stamtąd_. _To najsłabsze ogniwo._

Zaatakować… do cholery, co za idiotyzm! Eryk poczuł znajomą irytację. Niby panował nad sobą i był o wiele spokojniejszy niż w czasie zebrania senatu (nie wspominając o nocnych wybuchach wściekłości), ale gdzieś na dnie nadal nie mógł się pogodzić z sytuacją. Obecność Karola doprowadzała go do szału. Ten facet naprawdę myślał, że to, co się właśnie działo, to sukces, okazja do skucia paru mord i – w szerszej perspektywie – przygrywka do rewolucji… ale jakiej konkretnie, na czym polegającej i do jakich celów wiodącej, o, tej koncepcji już nie rozwijał. Bo i po co? Lepiej skakać na główkę do płytkiego basenu i skręcić sobie kark. A winę zwalić na kogoś innego.

_Na przykład na mnie._

Prawda była taka, że sytuacja „na froncie” z każdą chwilą się pogarszała, grzęźli w gównie aż po szyję. Po aferze z barykadą na Słowackiego tłum wyraźnie stopniał. I topniał coraz bardziej. Gdy ten i ów zrozumiał, że zamiast zabawy pod chmurką i darmowego piwa oferuje mu się duże prawdopodobieństwo aresztowania lub nawet kulki w łeb, znikał niczym sen złoty. Zaszywał się akademiku lub na kwaterze i zamykał drzwi na klucz. Posiłki w postaci chłopaków z Electronixa i ludzi z Collegium Maius niczego nie zmieniały, co najwyżej dawały złudną nadzieję, że w bezpośredniej konfrontacji z wojskiem nie padną trupem po pierwszej salwie. Tylko po drugiej lub trzeciej. To, co tu wyprawiali (i w czym gustował Karol): budowanie barykad, umocnień, obsadzanie wydziału chemii kiepsko uzbrojonymi ludźmi bez doświadczenia, i tak dalej, to były zabawy chłopców w piaskownicy. Budowanie zamków z piasku i wody ze stawu sąsiada. Nic więcej. Odcięci od informacji, a przede wszystkim od mediów, nie mieli szans. Jakim cudem władze miały wziąć ich na poważnie, skoro nie mieli w ręku ani jednej karty przetargowej?

_Kiedy to się stało? Kiedy zmieniłem się w cynika?_

_Dawno temu_ , odpowiedział sobie bez wahania. _W poprzednim wcieleniu. Ale nawet, gdybym nadal był tym samym idealistą, co kiedyś, informacja, że Mróz-Adamiak z własnej woli zrezygnował z pełnienia funkcji rektora i zaszył się na wsi z kochanką, otrzeźwiłaby mnie w kilka sekund. I nie o to chodzi, że kochanka jest od niego młodsza o lat trzydzieści z hakiem, rzecz w tym, że stchórzył. Akurat wtedy, gdy z jego powodu rozpętaliśmy burzę w szklance wody._

A teraz było już za późno, żeby się wycofać.

 _–_ Popatrz! Czy to nie Robert?

Eryk zerknął w kierunku, który wskazywał Krzysiek. Maruderzy byli już w połowie parkingu, zbliżali się właśnie do schodów, witani okrzykami znajomych zza autobusu-barykady. Jeden z chłopaków wdrapał się nawet na dach „piętnastki”, zwinął w ręce w trąbkę i krzyknął coś na powitanie; po chwili dołączyło do nich paru innych. Najwidoczniej wspinanie się na autobusy stanowiło ich nową ulubioną rozrywkę. 

– Ano masz rację – mruknął,  podchodząc bliżej Krzyśka. Ich kolega wlókł się na samym końcu kolumny, trudno powiedzieć: pijany, ranny, czy po prostu zmęczony. Głowę schował w ramionach. Trochę kulał. – Zaraz się okaże, że Bolek uciekł na Kajmany, Bocian i Goran sfingowali własną śmierć a wszystko inne to Matrix. Tylko nikt nam nie dał tabletek do wyboru, co za pech.

– Wiesz, brzmisz teraz zupełnie jak on.

– Jak kto?

– Jak Robert.

Eryk prychnął w odpowiedzi i poszedł sobie stamtąd, żeby nie powiedzieć za dużo. Rzadko mu się to zdarzało. Musiał być w naprawdę kiepskim stanie, skoro pozwolił sobie na taki tekst… i na takie myśli. Niezbyt to rozsądne: tracić wiarę w sens działania akurat wtedy, gdy słowo ciałem się stało i zmaterializowało w postaci otoczonej ze wszystkich stron przez gliniarzy Reduty Ordona.

_Przestań myśleć. Rób swoje._

– Mamy wreszcie kontakt z kimś z Rada Północ? Albo z „Kuriera”? – zaczepił Zygmunta. Tamten potrząsnął głową. – To próbuj dalej. Musimy mieć przejście na media. I naprawdę gówno mnie obchodzi, że odcięli prąd w całej dzielnicy.

Alcybiades siedział na murku otaczającym pusty kwietnik i pisał coś na kolanie. Był tak zajęty, że nawet nie podniósł głowy, gdy Eryk przechodził w pobliżu, wybuch granatu też by go zapewne nie oderwał od pracy. Odkąd przyszedł ze Słowackiego, zachowywał się dziwnie. To znaczy bardzo starał się zachowywać tak, jak zazwyczaj, ale widać było, że coś w nim pękło – jakaś integralna struna – i nie umie sobie z tym poradzić. Zupełnie inaczej Krzysiek: o, ten radził sobie więcej niż dobrze i był największą podporą Eryka w ostatnich godzinach, co było dla tego ostatniego sporym zaskoczeniem. Nie spodziewał się takich metamorfoz. A już na pewno, nawet w najgorszych prognozach nie przewidział, że będzie musiał ogarnąć sytuację bez pomocy Gorana.

Odruchowo zacisnął dłonie w pięści. O nie, nie mogą się poddać, nie w takich okolicznościach. Pal licho politykę, dyplomację i rachunek prawdopodobieństwo, są takie momenty w życiu, że trzeba po prostu stanąć na barykadzie i zacząć strzelać.

 

 

**Goran bez ceremonii przepchnął się przez tłum otaczający stoiska, używając do tego celu łokci. Widać takie panowały tu zwyczaje, bo nikt nie zareagował – tylko baba w kamizelce w kwiaty syknęła „ajćććć” i zmierzyła go wzrokiem od dołu do góry. Odpowiedział szerokim uśmiechem, jak to on.**

**Eryk usiłował nie zostać w tyle, ale z trudem nadążał za przyjacielem. Między niego a Gorana wepchnęły się co najmniej dwie osoby, w tym facet z plecakiem pełnym żywych kurczaków. Plecakiem. Kurczaków. Trudno się dziwić, że Goran lubił to miejsce, absurd gonił tu surrealizm a surrealizm absurd, a w dodatku można się było nasłuchać najbardziej niesamowitych plotek. Goran spisywał je potem i cytował na antenie, ku uciesze słuchaczy. Poza tym zawsze wiedział, co w trawie piszczy, kto co sprzedaje, za ile i na jakich warunkach, chyba tylko Bolek był poinformowany lepiej od niego. Tyle, że skupiał się na nieco innych… „branżach”.**

**– Ej, piękny, może wpadniesz na numerek?**

**No właśnie, jak na zawołanie. A propos „branży”. Dziewczyna wyglądała na młodszą od Eryka o parę lat i była całkiem ładna, chociaż umalowana jak artystka moskiewskiego baletu. Eryk zerknął na nią i przecząco pokręcił głową, w międzyczasie Goran zniknął mu z oczu. Dopiero po jakimś czasie zobaczył go na drugim końcu targowiska. Gestykulował zamaszyście, targując się z handlarzem skórzanych kurtek, który przypominał gangstera Taty Tasiemki z międzywojennego Kercelaka.**

**– … a reklama gratis. – Eryk z trudem dotarł na miejsce. Dobrze, że nie wziął ze sobą plecaka, bo na bank kto by go oskubał do zera, a on by tego nawet nie poczuł. Znowu a propos „branży”. Chociaż akurat te klimaty bardziej pasowały do Roberta niż Bolka, Robson miał dziwną słabość do upijania się w towarzystwie przedstawicieli „półświatka”.**

**– Dorzuć pan stówę, a kurteczka będzie pańska. – Handlarz nie dawał się zbyć byle czym. Elokwencja Gorana nie robiła na nim wrażenia. – Prawdziwa skóra! Nigdzie pan lepszej nie znajdziesz.**

**Eryk zobaczył wahanie na twarzy Gorana, pewnie przeliczał fundusze, jakimi dysponował. Nie było tego wiele. Żaden z nich nie śmierdział groszem. Ale z drugiej strony… kurtka była idealna, od dawna takiej szukał, trochę jakby militarna, lotnicza, w dodatku świetna na chłody. Niezbyt w jego stylu, to prawda, niemniej jednak…**

**– Bierz – mruknął Eryk i pogratulował sobie w duchu, że portfel schował do kieszeni po wewnętrznej stronie bluzy. – Przecież ci pożyczę. No co tak na mnie patrzysz? – Goran dosłownie pożerał go wzrokiem. – Coś nie tak?**

**Goran nawet nie drgnął, ciągle się wahał. Dopiero po chwili wybuchnął śmiechem i klasnął w ręce.**

**– Dobra, niech pan pakuje! – a do Eryka: – Oddam po pierwszym, słowo harcerza!**

**Eryk nie mógł się nie uśmiechnąć: Goran przyciskający do siebie kurtkę wyglądał jak dzieciak, któremu właśnie sprezentowano model samochodu wyścigowego. O mało nie zaczął tańczyć na środku targu, całe szczęście ograniczył się do flirtu z handlującą bielizną Dagmarą. Znał tu wielu ludzi, oni znali jego. I lubili. Wkrótce okazało się, że Eryk też nie jest postacią anonimową – gdy podszedł do stoiska z papierosami, żeby kupić parę paczek (raczej dla Roberta, niż dla siebie, bo sam palił niewiele, za to Robert systematycznie podkradał mu wszystko, co zawierało tytoń), otoczyło go kilku facetów i zagaiło na temat sytuacji politycznej. Oczywiście dał się wciągnąć w dyskusję. Po chwili perorował już w najlepsze, siedząc na blacie opuszczonego stoiska – sądząc po zerwanych do połowy reklamach, handlowano tu kiedyś chińską elektroniką – z papierosem w ręku, a wokół niego gromadziło się coraz więcej osób. Ktoś postawił przed nim piwo. Goranowi znudziły się romanse, więc zmaterializował się w pobliżu i rozdawał teraz ludziom propagandowe ulotki. Zawsze miał ich pełne kieszenie, na wszelki wypadek, jak mówił. I pomyśleć, że przyszli tu tylko po to, żeby kupić kurtkę!**

**– Gliny! – syknął ktoś ostrzegawczo.**

**Tłum błyskawicznie się przegrupował, jakby miał to przećwiczone – rozproszył się po targowisku, otoczył pobliskie stoiska. Kobiety, które przed momentem oklaskiwały Eryka, teraz z zapałem wybierały sukienkę dla jednej z nich; facet handlujący papierosami zachwalał „super-ekstra-mocne”; dwóch podejrzanie wyglądających ex-pracowników Electronixa wróciło do pysków na temat jakiejś „pożyczki”, która „wisiała” nad głową Kazka Mirczuka z Winnicy. Korzystając z zamieszania Eryk zsunął się ze swojej „ambony” i zniknął w alejce pełnej straganów z dżinsami. Goran biegł za nim. Nie musieli niczego ustalać, obaj instynktownie pognali w kierunku cmentarza na Gałczyńskiego, który łączył się bezpośrednio z targowiskiem. Ta droga była bezpieczniejsza, bo nie wymagała wychodzenia przez główną bramę.**

**Zatrzymali się dopiero w połowie cmentarza, żeby złapać oddech.**

**– O kurwa, ale czad! – wydyszał Goran, który wyglądał na przeszczęśliwego z powodu całej awantury. – Muszę cię częściej zabierać na zakupy!**

**Eryk nie odpowiedział, oparł się o kamień nagrobny jakiegoś notabla sprzed drugiej wojny i popatrzył w górę. Tuż nad nimi, drąc się jak potępieniec, przefrunęła sroka. A potem następna. Cały cmentarz opanowały tłuste, przepięknie upierzone sroki, którym najwyraźniej dobrze się tutaj wiodło, bo nie bały się ani przechodniów, ani spacerujących między grobami kotów.**

**– Żyjesz? – Gorana zaniepokoił brak reakcji kolegi. – Może chcesz wódki? Bimber zwinąłem ze straganu…**

**– Żartujesz – Eryk popatrzył na niego z rozbawieniem.**

**– Ależ skąd!**

 

 

– Widzę, że się tu zadomowiliście. – Drgnął, gdy usłyszał znajomy głos tuż za sobą. – Ładny autobus. Taki kolorowy. Chociaż lepszy byłby tramwaj, wiesz, więcej wagonów i w ogóle, nie mogliście zdobyć jakiegoś tramwaju?

– Przedstaw swoją propozycję radzie wykonawczej. Na pewno weźmie ją pod uwagę.

_Gdzie byłeś, do cholery? Co się z tobą działo?_

Robert odkaszlnął i splunął krwią. Jeżeli faktycznie spędził ostatnią dobę w jakiejś melinie, to, biorąc pod uwagę jego wygląd, impreza musiała być ostra. Żeby nie powiedzieć – _hardcorowa_. Eryk poznawał tę kurtkę, należała do Gorana, pamiętał jak kupił ją jakiś czas temu na targu koło ruin Uniwersamu od jakiegoś podejrzanego typa… I jaki był szczęśliwy z tego powodu. Skąd Robert ją wytrzasnął? Dlaczego nosił te robocze łachy? Kto mu pokiereszował gębę? Pytania mnożyły się w nieskończoność, ale ostatecznie Eryk o nic nie zapytał, obrzucił tylko kolegę wrogim spojrzeniem. Nie miał czasu na zabawę w detektywa, bo z okna Wydziału Chemii wychylił się Kuba i machał do niego, chcąc go zapewne o czymś poinformować. Może zauważyli z górnego piętra ruchy wojska na Hermaszewskiego? Albo Karol wpadł na kolejny genialny pomysł, któremu należało jak najszybciej ukręcić łeb?

_To dziwne, że tak długo dali nam spokój._

– Znajdź sobie coś do roboty – warknął na Roberta, trochę ostrzej niż zamierzał. Ten człowiek potrafił go sprowokować samą obecnością. Działał jak płachta na byka. – Albo lepiej stąd idź i sprawdź, czy cię nie ma w akademikach naprzeciwko. Masz tam przecież jakichś znajomych.

– Dwóch, czy trzech – odparł tamten spokojnie, chociaż to nie było pytanie. – Ale nie sądzę, żeby pamiętali jak wyglądam, rzadko zaprzyjaźniam się z ludźmi, kiedy są trzeźwi.

– Eryk!

Zygmunt wyglądał na podekscytowanego. I zdyszanego. Jakby przed chwilą przebiegł trasę Hermaszewskiego-Stare Miasto i z powrotem, bez przerwy na złapanie oddechu.

– Jest tu koleś z Warszawki, mamy wejście na UW!

Erykowi roziskrzyły się oczy.

– No! Prowadź mnie do niego.

 

Samym wyglądem sieję defetyzm, wystarczy że pojawię się na horyzoncie, a kwiaty wiary i nadziei więdną jak bluszcz na parapecie Alcybiadesa. Zostaje tylko otchłań, która gapi się na mnie, a ja na nią, i tak się wspólnie na siebie gapimy, aż nie zostaje nic innego, jak tylko wykłuć sobie oczy tępą igłą. Zamiast pomóc, przyspieszam tylko upadek. W dodatku śmierdzę wódką. Nawet metafory mnie nie słuchają, gdy patrzę na to cholerne niebo, myślę: granit, a stąd już niedaleko do łez, grobów i brzóz żałobnych, co warkocze swe splatają nad mogiłą powstańca. Co za kicz. I ten deszcz, który kapie w oczy, żeby coś widzieć trzeba przecierać twarz co kilka minut, a to taki wysiłek…

– Przeziębisz nerki… –  Kuba w czerwonym berecie wygląda jak parodia Che Guevary. Obrazu dopełniają podarta marynarka oraz spodnie od garnituru poplamione błotem i obcięte na wysokości kostek – jak będziesz tak dłużej leżał.

Płytki są cudownie zimne i przypominają, że wszystko dzieje się tu i teraz – a nie w stratosferze lub wewnątrz czyjejś głowy. Robert leży na wznak, z rękoma podłożonymi pod kark i rysuje nogą w powietrzu wzór tatuażu. Potencjalnego tatuażu. Takiego, który nadałby się na więzienną dziarę.

– W więzieniu będę tatuażystą – mówi bardziej do siebie niż Kuby, który nie wygląda na zainteresowanego takim biznesem. – Mogę ci jeden zrobić za friko.

– Żebym po paru dniach zdechł na zakażenie krwi? Dziękuję bardzo.

Zamyka oczy, bo deszcz pada coraz intensywniej. Podłoże zaczyna wirować. Na razie jest przyjemnie, ale Robert wie, że za kilka, może kilkanaście minut zrobi mu się niedobrze.

Nie pyta Kuby o Bociana, on nie pyta go o Gorana. Niepisane _status quo_. Wokół nich biegają „obrońcy kampusu”, którym się zdaje, że jest jeszcze coś do zrobienia – może rzeczywiście jest, kto wie. Nie dalej jak przed kwadransem ktoś krzyknął, że „nadchodzą”, i od tego momentu marazm zamienił się w chaos. Chaos bojowy, dodajmy, Eryk już o to zadbał! Klecąc na poczekaniu mowę, którą należałoby oprawić w ramki i powiesić na ścianie obok portretu Józefa Piłsudskiego i fotki dziadka ułana, który machał szabelką na pohybel wojskom Kamieniewa.

– Chodźmy – mówi w końcu Kuba i wyciąga rękę. Robert wzdycha, ale chwyta ją i dzięki pomocy kolegi podnosi się na nogi. – Mamy miejsca w pierwszym rzędzie, żal opuścić taki spektakl.

– Ja tam wcale nie jestem ciekawy.

Karol, który stoi na dachu autobusu, odwraca się nagle, jakby wypatrywał kogoś w tłumie – Kuba macha do niego z daleka. Porozumiewają się wzrokiem. Diabli wiedzą, jak to się stało, że tych dwóch zaczęło się tak dobrze rozumieć, trudno jednak zaprzeczyć, że Kuba spędza z chłopakami z Electronixa coraz więcej czasu. A przecież nie ma w nim nic z komunisty. Ani miłośnika „kultury przedmieści”. Wręcz przeciwnie, z nich wszystkich to właśnie Kuba był zawsze najbardziej „arystokratyczny”, do knajpy chadzał pod krawatem i w kapeluszu, a jeżeli akurat nie zakuwał do egzaminów, czytywał do poduszki listy Krasińskiego albo Chateaubrianda w oryginale.

– Trzymaj, doktorku. – Jakiś robotnik rzuca Kubie karabin i szczerzy się do niego trudno powiedzieć: złośliwie, czy z sympatią. – Rollo twierdzi, że to ten sam. Zdobyty na wrogu.

– Wszystko jedno – opowiada tamten lekceważąco. – Byle strzelał.

– Przydały się te polowanka z dziadusiem szlachetką, co nie?

– Dziadek był stolarzem ze Złocieńca.

Robert uśmiecha się z ironią i podchodzi bliżej autobusu. Nie ma broni i nie zamierza jej zdobywać. Na chodniku za przystankiem, niedaleko studenckiej knajpy i schodów prowadzących do naleśnikarni „Manekin”, stoi w równym rządku kilka półciężarówek. Chłopcy ewidentnie lubią półciężarówki. Być może dlatego, że są takie męskie, wywołują odpowiedni ciąg skojarzeń, no i łatwiej się nimi manewruje niż byle TIR-em. Ale to nie wszystko. Na pustej dotąd ulicy zamrowiło się od ludzi, a od Malinowej i Sienkiewicza nadciągają kolejne posiłki; połączone siły policji, Nieobyczajki i wojska, trudne do odróżnienia, bo ubrane w jednakowe uniformy moro. Nie krępują się zbytnio, używają nawet megafonów. Nie próbują jednak negocjować z manifestantami.

– Co się tak szczerzysz? – pyta Kuba, który wygląda z karabinem zadziwiająco kompatybilnie. Do kompletu brakuje mu tylko watahy ogarów i odyńca, za którym można by się rzucić w pościg na śmierć i życie. – Ze wsi jestem, moja rodzina to myśliwi z dziada pradziada. I kłusownicy. Do kaczek strzelałem zanim skończyłem osiem lat… Myślisz, że nie poradzę sobie z jakąś pukawką z ruskiego targu? – Załadował broń. Zabrzmiało to przekonująco.

– Jesteś człowiekiem wielu talentów, uczniu Hipokratesa.

 _Rodzina Eryka też poluje_ , przypomina sobie Robert, obserwując jak Diuk i Krzysiek dyskutują przy stawie z facetami, którzy nie wyglądają na studentów, tylko południowoamerykańskich bonzów z jakiegoś kartelu. Kim są? Nie ma to większego znaczenia, podobnie jak to, że na środku placu, który od reszty kampusu odcinają w kolejności od lewej do prawej: sala koncertowa, rektorat, Wydział Chemii, Biblioteka Uniwersytecka i park otaczający akademiki, siedzi jakaś dziewczyna i zanosi się płaczem. Jak to, że w górę unosi się surrealistyczny latawiec z napisem „FUCK” i ogonem z biało-czerwonych wstążeczek. I jak studenci socjologii czy politologii, którzy przeglądają broń, a granaty, samopały i koktajle Mołotowa rozkładają na brezencie, jakby handlowali grzybami na poboczu szosy. Nikt już nie śpiewa Kaczmarskiego, tylko zza Wydziału Chemii dobiega dźwięk bębnów i piszczałek.

 _Bardziej pasowałby depresyjny hip-hop_ , myśli Robert i nie może uwolnić się od tej myśli. Omamy dźwiękowe, studium przypadku. Swoją drogą, platformę łączącą sal koncertową z rektoratem upodobali sobie deskorolkarze, wielu ich się tutaj ostatnio kręciło, szczególnie wieczorami. Teraz będą musieli znaleźć sobie inną miejscówkę.

– A Mróz-Adamiak pieprzył jednak tę małą – mówi po chwili i zanosi się kaszlem. –  Oto wisienka na torcie! Nawet Gombrowicz nie wymyśliłby lepszej pointy.

Kuba otwiera usta, żeby coś powiedzieć, ale przerywa mu hałas. Coś się zaczyna dziać w parku przy akademikach.

Biegną w kierunku barykady.

Zabawne, teraz każdy ma ambicję, żeby zbudować własną barykadę, niedługo skończą się te wszystkie biurka Goethego, fortepiany Chopina i autobusy linii piętnaście, zwyczajnie zabraknie budulca. I co wtedy? Zaczniemy usypywać barykady z trupów własnych przyjaciół?

– Marko dostał! – krzyczy Karol, który chyba opanował podstawy teleportacji. – Armatki wodne, kurwa jebana mać, bardzo kurwa zabawne!

– Szlag by to. – Kuba wciska karabin w ręce Roberta. – Trzymaj!

I już go nie ma.

Coś wybucha, ogłuszając Roberta na kilkanaście sekund. Nagle robi się przeraźliwie jasno, tak jasno, że można stracić wzrok – trudno rozeznać się w sytuacji. _Dlaczego nas po prostu nie otoczą? Przecież mają przewagę liczebną._ Karabin ciąży, nie wiadomo jak go złapać, nie wspominając o użyciu. Nie przypomina ani ołówka, ani puszki z farbą. Sylwetka Karola odcina się od szarego tła, za nim wyrastają inne cienie, kilka, może kilkanaście. Nie ma gdzie się schować, mur nie jest wysoki, a od akademików dzielą go setki tysięcy lat świetlnych.

– Zejdź mi z drogi – ostrzega facet w kurtce przeciwdeszczowej. Brutalnie odpycha Roberta, który chwieje się na nogach, ale nie upada. Nie widać już mebli, tanich szaf z akademików, stołu bilardowego, puzzle barykady zlewają się w jedną bryłę. Samochody przechodzą w ludzi, ludzie-samochody, poukładane jeden na drugim jak warstwy na torcie. Coś gorącego uderza Roberta w policzek. Przepala skórę.

– Krwawisz – mówi Kuba, chociaż sam też wygląda jakby uciekł z niewoli u Wietnamczyków. Zabiera Robertowi karabin. – Przyłóż coś do tego, wytrzyj, przecież nic nie widzisz! Czy ty w ogóle słyszysz, co do ciebie mówię?

 

 

**– Krwawisz  – powiedział Kuba i z ciekawości podszedł bliżej. – No nieźle, głęboko, trzeba by zszyć…  – odsunął rękę Roberta, żeby przyjrzeć się ranie. Tamten syknął z bólu, nie czuł się zbyt dobrze. – Sam się tak urządziłeś, czy ktoś ci pomógł?**

**Nie mówił tego ze współczuciem, za co Robert był mu niebotycznie wdzięczny, bo nie zniósłby współczucia w takiej chwili. Pierwsza zasada libacji: nie zadzieraj z menelem, jeżeli jest pijany, a w rękach trzyma rozbitą butelkę! Rana nie wyglądała najlepiej, szczególnie te poszarpane brzegi… Dlatego tu przyszedł. W przeciwnym razie nie zawracałby Kubie głowy.**

**– Zrobisz coś z tym? – zapytał słabo, bo mroczki zaczynały latać mu przed oczami. – Czy będziesz mnie maglował o okoliczności przyrody?**

**– W dupie mam okoliczności przyrody – mruknął Kuba i popatrzył na Bociana, który stał w drzwiach i obserwował całą scenę z niejakim rozbawieniem. – Przydaj się na coś, wydobądź od pani Heleny igłę i nici.**

**– Oho, ktoś tu zamierza dziergać. – Bocian uniósł brwi do góry, ale posłusznie odkleił się od framugi i zniknął w czeluściach Czarnego Tulipana. Oni we dwóch zostali na zapleczu, tam, gdzie trzymano skrzynki po piwie i inne szpargały – niezbyt sterylne wnętrze, ale musiało wystarczyć. Kuba „dziergał” już w gorszych miejscach, przynajmniej tak twierdził. „Skaleczenie” Roberta nie zrobiło na nim większego wrażenia.**

**Pytanie, czy cokolwiek na tym padole byłoby w stanie zrobić na Kubie wrażenie.**

**Robert doszedł do wniosku, że chyba nie.**

**– Bolek też tam był? – Kuba rozejrzał się za butelką wódki. O dziwo, znalazł jedną obok zlewu i nie musiał wracać za bar. Otworzył ją i podał koledze, który łyknął z gwinta parę razy, żeby dodać sobie animuszu. Nie był tak odporny na ból, jak wszystkim wmawiał.**

**– Nie – odparł, oddał flaszkę i wytarł usta wierzchem dłoni. – A to co, znieczulenie wlewne?**

**– Coś w tym rodzaju.**

**– Aa, kurwa mać!**

**Kuba nie ostrzegł, po prostu polał ranę alkoholem i przyglądał się z satysfakcją, jak Robert miota się po pokoju, przeklinając i wyjąc na zmianę. Całe szczęście klienci Tulipana przyzwyczaili się do tego typu atrakcji i nikt nie zajrzał, żeby sprawdzić, co się stało. Nawet pani Helena, właścicielka lokalu, nie raczyła opuścić swojej gawry, w której pichciła obiad.**

**– Jesteś człowiekiem bez serca – oświadczył Robert uroczyście, gdy był już w stanie sformułować zdanie oznajmujące. – Sadysto ty! Pacjentów w szpitalu też tak będziesz traktował?**

**– Tylko tych bez ubezpieczenia.**

**– Co się tu dzieje? – Bocian wrócił z nićmi. – Bawicie się w doktora? Beze mnie?**

**– Ta, raczej w hiszpańską Inkwizycję. – Robert zezował, żeby zobaczyć ranę, ale dość trudno ogląda się własną szyję bez pomocy lustra.**

**– Nie marudź, wypij jeszcze trochę. Będzie bolało.**

**Robert nie dał się długo prosić – przykleił się do butelki, jakby to była ostatnia deska ratunku. Kuba nie kłamał, bolało jak cholera, albo i jeszcze bardziej, chociaż po jakimś czasie człowiek zaczynał przywykać. Albo po prostu popadał w omdlenie.**

**– Nie ruszaj się, chcesz mieć krzywy szew? – ofuknął go przyszły medyk i przesunął lampkę, żeby lepiej widzieć. – I bądź łaskaw odczepić się od mojej koszuli. Kosztowała kupę szmalu.**

**Faktycznie, Robert nawet nie zauważył, że zaciska palce na koszuli Kuby, który miał przez to ograniczone pole manewru. Posłusznie opuścił rękę. Jakoś się trzymał, chociaż robiło mu się słabo, trudno powiedzieć, czy przez alkohol, czy raczej utratę krwi… zapewne z obu tych powodów jednocześnie. Nie przyszedł tu przecież trzeźwy.**

**Widocznie nadal za bardzo się ruszał, bo Bocian musiał go przytrzymać za ramiona. Nie było to zbyt przyjemne.**

**– Nie zasłaniaj światła – warknął Kuba, gdy w drzwiach stanął Eryk. Pewnie hałasy wywabiły go w końcu z „sali kominkowej”, gdzie zaszył się z książkami i masą notatek. – Do diabła, Eryk!**

**– Już, już. – Diuk wszedł do środka i oparł się o warczącą cicho zamrażarkę. – Co się dzieje? No dobra. – Szybko ogarną sytuację i dodał dwa do dwóch. – To było pytanie retoryczne. Bolek żyje?**

**– Dlaczego wszyscy nagle tak bardzo przejmujecie się Bolkiem? Aua, Kuba, nie przeginaj!**

**– Już kończę – mruknął  tamten – Będziesz miał efektowną bliznę.**

**– Super. O niczym innym nie marzę.**

**Eryk usadowił się na zamrażarce, za co zapewne dostałby ścierką w łeb od pani Heleny. Albo i nie, bo pani Helena patrzyła w niego jak w święty obrazek i nazywała „kochanym Eryczkiem”. „Kochany Eryczek”, też coś! Dupek wziął ze sobą pokal z piwem, więc teraz popijał od czasu do czasu, jakby oglądał cholerny mecz w telewizji. Albo CSI Las Vegas. Zapewne w cyrku Nerona też by się świetnie bawił.**

**– Może jeszcze chipsy chcesz? – Nie wytrzymał Robert. Był zielony na twarzy i  miał tego pełną świadomość. – Albo słone paluszki?**

**– Robson, tylko mnie nie obrzygaj – poprosił Bocian z komiczną powagą, zanim Eryk zdążył zareagować na zaczepkę. – Bardzo grzecznie cię proszę!**

**– Dajcie mi wszyscy święty spokój!**

**Tak naprawdę cała „operacja” nie trwała zbyt długo, to tylko Robert miał zachwiane poczucie czasu. Znowu zrobiło mu się niedobrze. Dlatego, gdy tylko Kuba skończył szew – a raczej tuż przed tym, jak go skończył, sądząc po serii przekleństw i wyrzutów, jakimi obrzucił wszechświat wraz z przyległościami – zerwał się z krzesła i rzucił do drzwi. Musiał jak najszybciej dotrzeć do kibla.**

**Niestety przecenił własne siły.**

**Ktoś go podtrzymał w ostatniej chwili.**

**– Zamierzasz sobie łeb rozwalić? Nie wystarczy ci poderżnięte gardło? –  zapytał Eryk zimno. Robert miał wrażenie, że ten głos dobiega wprost z jego głowy, że sobie Eryka po prostu wymyślił. Mogło tak być, prawda? Ale nie, urojenia nie ratują człowieka przed upadkiem, raczej kopią w tyłek, żeby szybciej runął w przepaść. –  Może by mi któryś pomógł, co?**

**– Teraz to już naprawdę będę rzygał – jęknął Robert i spełnił swoją groźbę.**

 

Armatki są paskudne i dają w kość, ale nie umywają się do gazu. Nic nie umywa się do gazu. _Niech do mnie strzelają_ , _kurwa mać_ , myśli Karol z wściekłością _, ale niech się nie bawią w małych chemików!_

– Nie trzyj – warczy Kuba. – Bo będzie jeszcze gorzej.

Łatwo powiedzieć – nie trzyj, skoro oczy szczypią jak cholera i łzawią, a świat znika za mgłą. Mimo to, Karol opuszcza ręce, wkładając w tę czynność resztki silnej woli, jakie mu jeszcze zostały. Usiłuje skupić się na czymś innym, na przykład na głosie, który dobiega z samego środka piekła i krzyczy, że „wysadzi ich wszystkich w powietrze”. Nie jest to specjalnie trudne. Odgłosy strzałów i wybuchów milkną na chwilę i robi się nienaturalnie cicho.

Zarówno po jednej i po drugiej stronie barykady wszyscy zastygają. Trwa to na tyle długo, że pył opada, ukazując krajobraz jak po przejściu tornada. Wszędzie walają się kawałki mebli, części samochodów i jakieś szmaty.

– To był twój pomysł? – pyta Karol. Stoją na tyle daleko, że obserwują całą scenę jak na telebimie, ale też na tyle blisko, że wybuch zmiótłby ich z powierzchni ziemi tak samo, jak pozostałych. Obaj to wiedzą.

Kuba wzrusza ramionami.

Karol kręci głową z podziwem. Kto by pomyślał, że doktorek będzie umiał sklecić z niczego prawdziwą bombę i nawet się przy tym nie spoci. Fakt, miał wsparcie w postaci laboratoriów Wydziału Chemii, ale i tak _respect._

– Zwariowałeś? – krzyczy jakaś dziewczyna. Karol zna ją z widzenia, kręci się koło tego ich… Alcybiadesa. Matko, co za pseudonim! – Na mózg ci padło?

– Krzysiek!

Krzysiek nie reaguje, wygląda na zdeterminowanego. Kuba uśmiecha się cierpko, co zakrawa na perwersję, biorąc pod uwagę sytuację, w jakiej się znaleźli – jest cholernie z siebie zadowolony. Świr. Mógł wprawdzie od razu pójść z tym do Diuka, ale gdyby to Diuk wysadził się na barykadzie (a zapewne by to zrobił), zostaliby z ręką w nocniku. Stąd Krzysiek. Karol nie zna tego gościa, widział go tylko raz czy dwa przelotem, ale słyszał coś nie coś na jego temat i wywnioskował, że ma do czynienia z obłąkańcem pierwszej wody. Jak się okazało, plotki nie kłamały. Ktoś, kto pisze wiersze, nie może być całkiem normalny.

– Naprawdę wybuchnie?

– Pytasz teoretycznie?

Obaj z napięciem patrzą na Krzyśka, który trzyma w objęciach torbę pełną ładunków wybuchowych domowej roboty. Nie musiałby ich odpalać, prawdopodobnie wystarczyło nimi silniej potrząsnąć. Tak przynajmniej sądzi Karol i czuje nagle, że zimny pot spływa mu po karku w dół, aż na plecy.

– Myślą, że blefuje – oblizuje spierzchnięte wargi. Adrenalina uderza mu do głowy. Kątem oka rejestruje Diuka, który stoi zdecydowanie za blisko i też mógłby oberwać w razie czego. Niedobrze. Trzeba mu powiedzieć, żeby się, do cholery, wycofał, i nie robił żadnych numerów.

_Świat się kończy, skoro zaczynam się martwić o tego bubka._

– Nie, patrz, wycofują się. – Kuba nasuwa beret głębiej na czoło. Ten człowiek nie ma nerwów, po prostu ich nie posiada, albo jest zajebiście dobrym aktorem. A może nie minął mu jeszcze szok po śmierci kumpla?

Ma rację, naprawdę się wycofują. O Jezu, kto by pomyślał. To na pewno jakiś podstęp.

– Idź ty mu lepiej zabierz te niewypały – mówi, starając się uspokoić oddech. – Przetnij czerwony kabelek czy coś.

– Tam nie ma czerwonych kabelków.

– To odkręć śrubkę… – mruczy. A po chwili dodaje. – Naprawdę jesteś pojebany, koleś. O wiele bardziej niż ja.

 

*

 

Aż do wieczora mieli spokój. Zajmowali się głównie obserwacją – liczyli ludzi, samochody, armatki wodne i tak dalej, i tak dalej, w nieskończoność – a w przerwach rozmawiali o pierdołach, żeby nie zasnąć. Albo nie zacząć histeryzować. Nie pomagał fakt, że skończyła się kawa z automatów we wszystkich budynkach, do jakich mieli dostęp, a o wodzie z kranu i prądzie można było tylko pomarzyć. Za to deszczówki nie brakowało, więc jakoś sobie radzili, wracając do metod prehistorycznych (garnek plus ognisko) i tak mijały im kolejne godziny. Które wlekły się w nieskończoność i, jednocześnie, mijały zbyt szybko, żeby można je było wykorzystać w racjonalny sposób.

Oczywiście Eryk próbował przekuć stagnację w energię do działania i nawet mu się w pewnym momencie udało. Niestety zapał szybko zgasł, bo z negocjacji nic nie wynikło – tamci nie chcieli słuchać żadnych argumentów. Odpowiedź brzmiała jednoznacznie: poddajcie się, opuśćcie teren kampusu, nie macie tu nic do roboty. I tak cud, że w ogóle raczyli się odezwać, bo przez długi czas odmawiali kontaktu z manifestantami. Dopiero po epizodzie z bombą przysłali negocjatora, który nie dość, że zachowywał się arogancko, to na dodatek wciąż powtarzał to samo jak zacięta płyta. Skończyło się na niczym. Oficer Wydziału do Spraw Etyki utwierdził się w przekonaniu, że ma do czynienia „z bandą niereformowalnych wywrotowców”, a Eryk pojął nareszcie, że czas dyplomacji się skończył.

Niektórzy nie wytrzymywali nerwowo i ryzykowali próbę „przebicia się” przez kordon, chociaż szanse na powodzenie takiej akcji były znikome. Nikogo już nie przepuszczano, nawet do akademików. Większość śmiałków kończyła na pace ciężarówki, która skręcała potem w Sienkiewicza i znikała manifestantom z oczu. Punktem docelowym była zapewne siedziba Nieobyczajki na Parkowej, bo tam było najbliżej – w każdym razie takie wyjaśnienie wydawało się najbardziej logiczne. „Niedługo piwnice im się skończą…” – zauważył mimochodem Robert, który włóczył się od grupy do grupy, doprowadzając ludzi do szału tekstami z podwójnym dnem. W końcu Eryk kazał mu się wynosić i siać defetyzm z dala od barykady, ale gdy tamten zniknął w okolicach Wydziału Chemii, od razu pożałował swojej decyzji. _Lepiej mieć go na oku_ , pomyślał z niepokojem, _diabli wiedzą, do czego jest zdolny_. Nie dawało mu to spokoju.

Byli też tacy, którzy proponowali, żeby pomachać białą flagą i dać sobie spokój z zabawą w rewolucję, ale stanowili mniejszość – większość ograniczała się do myślenia o takim rozwiązaniu, natomiast głośno prezentowała pogląd całkiem przeciwny. Jak Zygmunt, na przykład, albo Stefan i Lila. Jedynym efektem działania „defetystów” było wzmożone zainteresowanie piosenkami Republiki – rządziła oczywiście „Biała flaga” – które śpiewano przy ogniskach, żeby podnieść się na duchu. Wczuwając się w nastrój studentów Alcybiades zaimprowizował wykład na temat twórczości Ciechowskiego i chyba nigdy nie był słuchany z taką uwagą, jak wtedy, gdy stał na murku okalającym zbiornik wodny przed biblioteką i analizował kolejne teksty. Nieogolony z rozgorączkowanym spojrzeniem wyglądał jak żydowski prorok, brakowało mu tylko chałatu i burzy z piorunami nad głową. Wokół niego zgromadziło się co najmniej trzydzieści osób.

Po drugiej stronie ulicy nieustannie coś się działo: a to przejechał samochód, a to paru mundurowych przedefilowało pod Polo Marketem; kurier biegał między stanowiskami, ktoś turlał beczkę z wałówką od drzwi restauracji aż na przystanek, ktoś inny rozładowywał ciężarówkę. Cichy szmer komunikatorów docierał aż pod rektorat i drażnił jak bzyczenie komara w środku nocy. Eryk zastanawiał się, czy jego przyszły niedoszły współlokator też tam jest – i doszedł do wniosku, że pewnie tak, bo nie po to ściągali chłopaków prosto ze szkoły, żeby ich zadekować nad stertą akt w jakimś biurze. O nie, pewnie wszyscy poszli w teren i mokli gdzieś na Zaokrzańskim Przedmieściu, nie do końca wiedząc, co się właściwie dzieje. Niektórych to bawiło – jak wesołków, którzy schowani pod wiatą grali w karty i co chwila parskali śmiechem, a niektórych nie – Eryk dałby głowę, że mężczyzna, który od dobrych dziesięciu minut stał z rękami w kieszeniach obok ciężarówki i obserwował barykadę, wolałby znaleźć się w zupełnie innym miejscu i czasie. Sam czuł się dokładnie tak samo.

 _Na co czekają?_ – rozmyślał, chuchając w dłonie, żeby trochę się rozgrzać. Mógł oczywiście wejść na chwilę do rektoratu, ale nie bardzo miał na to ochotę, lepiej czuł się między ludźmi na zewnątrz. Wmawiał sobie, że jest zajęty, ciągle gdzieś biegał, z kimś rozmawiał, ale tak naprawdę nie miał już nic do roboty. Ucieczka Mróz-Adamiaka ostatecznie pogrzebała ich akcję, w oczach mediów byli grupką skandalistów, broniących „pedofila”. Rada Miasta miała mocną kartę i zapewne grała nią od ładnych paru godzin – ich spece od czarnego pijaru mieli smykałkę do takich rzeczy. Jasne, wielu nie uwierzy w to, co zaserwuje im telewizja, szczególnie studenci z bratnich uniwersytetów, ale nikt się nie odezwie, żeby nie oberwać po głowie. Rozbój w biały dzień nazwą „koniecznym użyciem siły”, aresztowania – „izolowaniem wichrzycieli”, zabójstwa – „nieszczęśliwym wypadkiem” i skończy się na orderach i wieńcach. Ci, co zasłużyli, dostaną pod stołem swoją dolę: Grudzińskiego zrobią rektorem, naukowcom zapchają gęby dotacjami na badania, prezydent miasta dostanie zielone światło na następną kadencję i wszyscy będą żyli długo i szczęśliwie.

 _Poza nami_.

– Diuk, chodź tu na moment!

Nigdy nie polubił tego pseudonimu, który jak na złość przylgnął do niego niczym drugie imię. Nie pamiętał już, kto go wymyślił, ale podejrzewał Roberta – albo Gorana, tak raczej Gorana, bo Robert od Diuka wolał Czerwonego Kasztelanica, co było chyba jeszcze gorsze. Kuba Rokitnicki siedział po turecku na schodach przed rektoratem z wypchaną torbą na kolanach – to on go wołał, trudno powiedzieć, z jakiego powodu. Może wymyślił kolejny samobójczy plan?

– Mam tego więcej – powiedział, gdy Eryk stanął przy nim i położył rękę na jego ramieniu. – Dużo więcej – dodał i otworzył torbę, pokazując dowódcy jej zawartość.


	10. X

**1.**

Przez resztki zniszczonego sufitu prześwitywało niebo, szare jak popiół, z każdą minutą coraz jaśniejsze. Zapalił ostatniego papierosa i zaciągnął się dymem. Starał się nie patrzeć w głąb pomieszczenia, gdzie leżeli ci, którzy nie zdążyli uciec na czas i zginęli pod gruzami; nie mógł im pomóc. Sobie zresztą też nie. Gdyby w momencie wybuchu stał w innym miejscu, metr w prawo czy w lewo, byłby martwy jak oni i miałby spokój. Niestety los chciał inaczej, kolumna osłoniła go przed cegłami i fragmentami dachu, podłoga załamała się pod ich ciężarem dosłownie kilka centymetrów od jego nogi. Teraz ziała tam gigantyczna dziura o postrzępionych brzegach. Gdyby się mocniej przechylił, zobaczyłby hall na parterze, ale nie miał na to ani siły, ani ochoty.

Korytarz  na dole ocalał, ułatwiając napastnikom wdarcie się do środka. Nikt nie bronił ostatniego bastionu, wszyscy byli albo martwi, albo ranni, albo – jak Robert – zobojętniali na wszystko. Bomba dopełniła dzieła zniszczenia.

– To była naprawdę koszmarna budowla – mruknął i zaciągnął się raz jeszcze. Niedopałek zaczynał parzyć mu palce. – Wartość estetyczna dzielnicy wzrośnie teraz o kilkanaście procent.

Kampus dymił i cuchnął spalenizną, nie było chyba w pobliżu ani jednego nieuszkodzonego budynku. Najgorzej oberwało się rektoratowi, w którym zabunkrowali się ostatni „bandyci” – z zewnątrz przypominał rozbitą butelkę, którą ktoś dla żartu cisnął w ognisko. Z okien pobliskich bloków musiało to wyglądać widowiskowo.

 Robert najchętniej zamknąłby oczy i odpłynął w niebyt, ale nie mógł tego zrobić, bo jego mózg zaczynał rozpamiętywać sceny sprzed kilkunastu minut, wciąż i wciąż od nowa. Sala konferencyjna była centralnie pod nim. Dokładnie piętro niżej Eryk wysadził w powietrze cały ten przeklęty burdel, używając nitrogliceryny, którą Krzysiek groził wcześniej żołnierzom na barykadzie. Kto by pomyślał, że tak dobrze zadziała. Kto by pomyślał, że z Kuby Rokitnickiego taki pirotechnik. Robert odchylił głowę do tyłu i zapatrzył się w belkę, gotową w każdej chwili spać i rozpłatać mu czaszkę – wisiała dokładnie nad nim, każdy powiew wiatru wzmagał jej drganie. _Może właśnie dlatego tutaj usiadłem_ , skonstatował. A potem zaczął się śmiać. Śmiech szybko zmienił się w kaszel, który do reszty zdarł mu gardło.

Ktoś wchodził po schodach, przedzierając się przez gruzy. Byli coraz bliżej, pewnie dotarli już do sali konferencyjnej, może nawet znaleźli Kubę, który oberwał odłamkiem i leżał tuż za drzwiami. Jego czerwona czapka potoczyła się dalej, w kierunku okna. Czerwona plama na szarym tle. Jak sarajewska róża.

 

**wcześniej**

 

– Weź karabin. – Kuba mówił normalnym tonem, chociaż wiedział, że nie przeżyje. Oberwał w tętnicę. – Weź karabin i spierdalaj!

Robert go nie posłuchał, wyważył drzwi i wpadł do środka. Chyba podświadomie wiedział, co się stanie, zobaczył to w oczach Eryka jeszcze na dole, gdy barykadowali się w rektoracie. A jednocześnie nie wierzył. Dopiero gdy zobaczył Diuka klęczącego nad rozpakowaną torbą, która leżała na ziemi obok roztrzaskanego projektora, dotarło do niego, co widzi naprawdę.

– Co za patos – powiedział wtedy spokojnie, zamiast rąbnąć go pięścią w twarz, a torbę kopnąć na drugi koniec pokoju. – Dobrze, że nie jesteś pisarzem. Spieprzyłbyś każdy finał.

Przez jedną krótką chwilę Eryk wyglądał na autentycznie przerażonego. Jak nigdy wcześniej. Trwało to kilka sekund, potem się opanował, a maska wróciła na swoje miejsce, ale pierwszego wrażenia nie dało się już zatrzeć.

– Miałeś być z Alcybiadesem w piwnicy. – Wiele go kosztowało, żeby nie krzyczeć. Być może ktoś, kto nie znał go zbyt dobrze, dałby się nabrać, ale Robert wiedział i o atakach wściekłości, i o tabletkach uspokajających, wiedział o wszystkim. Dlatego poczuł, że nogi się pod nim uginają ze strachu. – Wynoś się stąd!

– Nie.

Tamci wdarli się już do budynku, słychać było odgłosy szamotaniny. Karol na pewno się nie podda, każdy, ale nie on, a już na pewno nie po tym, jak rozwalili prawie wszystkich jego kumpli. Robert rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu, które w niczym nie przypominało nobliwej sali konferencyjnej sprzed paru godzin. Aksamitna kotara zwisała w strzępach z karnisza, na stole z przekąskami ktoś gotował makaron, pod ścianami leżały koce i jakieś ubrania, widać wykorzystywano to pomieszczenie jako „pokój gospodarczy” i sypialnię. _Niezła desakralizacja_ , pomyślał Robert i zrobił krok do przodu a potem ukucnął w pobliżu rozbebeszonej torby z czymś, co wyglądało jak zestaw termosów z Ikei.

– Robson. – W rękach Eryka niewiadomym sposobem pojawił się pistolet, który wyglądał jak zabawka, ale nią nie był. – Idź stąd. Natychmiast. – Odbezpieczył broń.

– O, to tak się teraz bawimy?

Odgłosy strzelaniny, na początku egzotyczne i trochę nierealne, nie robiły już na nich większego wrażenia. Spowszedniały. Gdyby któryś z nich podszedł do okna (szyba dawno wypadła, zostały tylko ramy), zobaczyłby na dole inscenizację obrazów Goyi w wersji uwspółcześnionej, z uzbrojonymi po zęby „antyterrorystami” w roli głównej. Żaden z nich nie ruszył się jednak z miejsca.

– Nigdy nie lubiłem tego budynku – odezwał się w końcu Robert. – Dzisiaj nawet rozmawiałem o tym z… a zresztą nieważne. Kostka Rubika w wersji szaroburej, szczyt nowoczesności w czasach średniego Gierka. Trochę jak szpital albo…

– Zamknij się.

– … komenda milicji w Nowosybirsku. Mogliby tu wybudować jakiś pałacyk albo walnąć neoklasycyzmem z dużą ilością kolumn, o, to by było nawet lepsze!  A na placu obok wybudować teatr w stylu greckim. Już to widzę. Powinni ci podziękować za te fajerwerki, to im znacznie ułatwi działanie. Rozpiszą projekt, oczywiście z góry ustawiony, zatrudnią partyjnego architekta, a potem cały naród ramię przy ramieniu będzie wznosić ten symbol chwały uniwersytetu, któremu trzeba będzie zmienić nazwę, bo kto by chciał mieć za patrona jakiegoś Niemca…

To było jak _deja vu_ , znowu sala konferencyjna, za oknem tłum, tylko tym razem nigdzie nie powiewały sztandary i nikt nie śpiewał Kaczmarskiego. Eryk nie opuścił ręki, mierzył Robertowi prosto w głowę. Dawno podjął decyzję. Skoro sprawa była stracona, a oni skazani na dożywotni pobyt w więzieniu, równie dobrze mógł to zakończyć sam. Szybciej i o wiele bardziej efektownie.

– Dlatego masz rację, zgadzam się, rozwalmy tę budę – ciągnął Robert, dziwiąc się własnej elokwencji. – Przysypie wprawdzie kilkadziesiąt osób, głównie naszych, ale co się będziemy przejmować szczegółami, skoro idzie o estetykę i rozwój architektury. Szkoda, że nie wpadłeś na to wcześniej, można by było tak samo potraktować Wydział Chemii, to pudło nie zasługuje, żeby dalej istnieć. Podobnie jak sala koncertowa… Wiesz, mam pomysł, rozwalmy wszystko w pizdu, cały kampus, niech zostanie dymiąca dziura jak po meteorycie… pytanie tylko, czy Kuba zdążył spreparować dostateczną ilość tych koktajli Mołotowa w wersji XXL. Bo jak nie, to leżymy. Alcybiades raczej nam niczego nie zbuduje, prędzej napisze elegię na tysiąc wersów… ale nie, nawet tego nie zdąży zrobić, bo za parę minut zginie pod gruzami jak cała reszta.

– Nic mu nie będzie, zasięg jest zbyt mały.

– Jesteś tego pewny?

Eryk zacisnął wargi w wąską linię. Tak, był pewien, Robert pojął to wreszcie. W przeciwnym razie nie wysyłałby go do tej jebanej piwnicy. Gdyby miał jakiekolwiek wątpliwości, kazałby mu szukać złotego runa na Wydziale Chemii, albo wymyśliłby inny pretekst, zawsze był niezły w wymyślaniu pretekstów. Szkoda, że raz w życiu nie powiedział wprost, o co mu chodzi, uniknęliby chociaż tej ostatniej tragikomedii.

Na górze coś stuknęło. Obaj odruchowo popatrzyli na sufit. Potem na siebie. Eryk opuścił pistolet, ale nigdzie go nie odłożył, cały czas zaciskał palce na rękojeści. Na dole coś się zaczęło palić, smród spalenizny przenikał przez drzwi i docierał aż na piętra, mieszając się z zapachem chemikaliów. Robert nie miał zielonego pojęcia o chemii, pomijając informacje stricte związane z malarstwem, ale podejrzewał, że to, co leżało rozłożone na torbie, nie lubiło wysokiej temperatury. Wszystko mogło wylecieć w powietrze w każdej chwili, niezależnie od woli Eryka – dosłownie i w przenośni igrali z ogniem, bardziej nawet niż kilka godzin wcześniej Krzysiek na barykadzie. W dodatku, mimo licznych apeli, w pomieszczeniu nad nimi zostali jacyś ludzie. _Ot, przeoczenie_ , pomyślał Robert, _nic wielkiego, kilka dodatkowych trupów. Jeden więcej, jeden mniej, co za różnica._

– Oberwą jak tylko zejdą na parter. – Ostatnią myśl zwerbalizował. Nie dawała mu spokoju. – Już za późno. Nie możesz im kazać uciekać. Nam – poprawił się. – Wiesz o tym.

Tamten zmarszczył brwi.

– Dobrze – zgodził się po chwili. – W takim razie pójdziesz do nich i przeprowadzisz ich na drugą stronę budynku. Do bocznych schodów. Masz pięć, sześć minut, powinniście zdążyć.

– A jak nie pójdę, to co? Zastrzelisz mnie z tej idiotycznej pukawki, która wygląda jak zapalniczka? Dasz radę to zrobić? Serio-serio?

– To ty nie wytrzymasz. – Eryk nie dał się sprowokować, wrócił do rozkręcania swoich „termosów”. Każdy jego ruch wydawał się Robertowi nieskończenie długi, jakby to było nagranie oglądane w zwolnionym tempie. Niedaleko, może nawet za ścianą, zawył poniewczasie alarm przeciwpożarowy. Kilka razy zaskrzeczał i zamilkł na wieki. _Jakim cudem w ogóle się włączył_ , przemknęło Robertowi przez głowę, _skoro nie ma prądu, może takie ustrojstwa nie działają na prąd?_ – Nie obciążysz sobie sumienia śmiercią tych ludzi, jesteś na to za słaby. Zawsze byłeś. Dlatego zrobisz dokładnie to, co ci powiedziałem. 

Miał rację. I jednocześnie jej nie miał, bo nie wziął pod uwagę wszystkich zmiennych. Ale ostatecznie wygrał, bo Robert podniósł się z ziemi i podszedł do drzwi, za którymi leżał umierający – lub martwy – Kuba Rokitnicki. Zapamiętał, że klamka była potwornie zimna. Chciał coś powiedzieć, ale żadna pointa nie przychodziła mu do głowy, więc stał jak idiota przy tych cholernych drzwiach, marnując cenne sekundy, aż w końcu rzucił:

– Niech cię szlag! –  I wypadł na zewnątrz, potykając się o własne nogi.

Na  górę oczywiście nie dotarł. Zawrócił w połowie schodów, dokładnie w chwili, gdy na półpiętro wtargnęło dwóch gliniarzy, targających ze sobą trzeciego, ledwo powłóczącego nogami. W tym trzecim Robert poznał elegancika, który wcześniej brał udział w obławie na Gorana – teraz nie wyglądał już tak butnie, musiał poważnie oberwać, bo jego koszula po prawej stronie poczerwieniała od krwi. Gdyby nie koledzy, nie zrobiłby ani jednego kroku.

– Tutaj – zdecydował młodszy z gliniarzy. Był zmęczony, ledwo cedził słowa. Twarz miał mokrą od potu. – Tutaj go połóż. Obok tamtego.

– Ocipiałeś? – zaprotestował ten drugi. – Na korytarzu chcesz go zostawić? Wnieśmy go lepiej do środka, tam jest jakieś biuro.

Ranny jęknął i chyba ostatecznie stracił przytomność. Położyli go na posadzce.

Robert przylgnął do ściany. Nie zobaczyli go tylko dlatego, że nie spojrzeli w tamtym kierunku – szczęście głupiego! Nie miał żadnej osłony, gdyby spróbował pobiec na górę, od razu by go wypatrzyli, a gdyby spróbował zbiec na dół, rozwaliliby mu łeb, nie pytając o nazwisko. Utknął między piętrami, bez broni, ze świadomością, że budynek w każdej chwili może wylecieć w powietrze. Nie było to, delikatnie mówiąc, najszczęśliwsze położenie. Szczególnie, że na wyższym piętrze nadal ukrywali się maruderzy, nieświadomi grożącego im niebezpieczeństwa.

Co zrobi Eryk na widok gliniarzy wpadających do sali konferencyjnej? _Zapewne albo od razu walnie „termosem” o ziemię,_ odpowiedział sobie Robert, _albo będzie próbował się bronić, zależy na jakim etapie przygotowań go przydybią._ I jak zareagują. Niestety, wyglądali na dość przytomnych – szczególnie ten starszy, który zaproponował, żeby tymczasowy lazaret urządzić w biurze – nie będzie z nimi łatwo. Robert miał nadzieję, że Eryk ich usłyszał, zachowywali się przecież dość głośno, a strzelanina na dole ucichła, więc inne dźwięki stały się nagle bardziej wyraźne. Musiał ich usłyszeć… chyba, że tak bardzo skupił się na pracy, że świat zewnętrzny przestał dla niego istnieć.

Młodszy otworzył drzwi kopnięciem, chociaż wystarczyło nacisnąć klamkę. Pewnie zawsze o tym marzył. Robert poczekał jeszcze chwilę (dłonie miał tak spocone, że ześlizgiwały się z poręczy), a potem, gdy obaj mężczyźni zniknęli w pokoju, ostrożnie pokonał stopnie dzielące go od podestu. Podświadomie spodziewał się krzyków, strzałów, odgłosów szamotaniny, ale usłyszał tylko kroki i cichą wymianę zdań. Widocznie Eryk zabrał swoje wybuchowe zabawki i zmienił piaskownicę, miał dosyć czasu, żeby się przyczaić w jakimś zakamarku. Oby go tylko nie znaleźli. Oby wynalazek Kuby nie zadziałał. Oby to wszystko było popieprzonym, pijackim snem z gatunku tych, które męczą człowieka o świcie i zwiastują potwornego kaca.

Podniósł karabin, który leżał obok Kuby, starając się zachowywać możliwie jak najciszej. Przemknęło mu przez głowę, że Eryk zwleka z apokalipsą, bo obiecał mu kilka minut na ewakuację, a jeżeli tak – wyznaczony czas właśnie dobiegał końca. Albo dobiegł. Teraz. W tym momencie. Myśl o ognistym podmuchu, zmiatającym budynek z powierzchni ziemi, na chwilę go sparaliżowała, ale szybko się pozbierał, bo nie miał innego wyjścia. Tamci obeszli już całe pomieszczenie i stali teraz przy oknie, obserwując plac, na którym coś się musiało przed chwilą wydarzyć – widział ich przez uchylone drzwi, młodszy klarował coś starszemu, jakby próbował go przeciągnąć na swoją stronę. Z tyłu, za plecami Roberta, ranny wycharczał parę niezrozumiałych słów, wyprostował nogi, podciągnął je niemal pod brodę, znowu wyprostował, a potem popadł w omdlenie. Od tej chwili nie dawał już znaku życia.

– … a, bo ty gówno rozumiesz! – zdenerwował się młodzik, gdy zrozumiał, że jego argumentacja spływa po koledze jak woda po kaczce. – Lepiej go wnieśmy, nikogo tu nie ma.

– Poczekaj. – Drugi złapał go za przegub. – Nie tak prędko. – Coś mu nie pasowało. Robert, przyczajony za progiem, wstrzymał oddech. Miał wrażenie, że jego ręce ważą co najmniej tonę, a nogi wrosły w posadzkę i nigdy nie zdoła ich stamtąd oderwać.

Wtedy usłyszał trzask, przypominający dźwięk włączanej zapalniczki. Pstryk, pstryk, i jeszcze raz, niepokojąco blisko. Niewiele myśląc, wparował do środka, strzelając na oślep, waląc we wszystko, co stało na drodze: w krzesła, ściany, sufit, nawet w okna bez szyb; nie miał pojęcia, co robi. Krzyczał przy tym, jakby go obdzierano ze skóry. Strzelać umiał tyle o ile, przechodził szkolenie jak każdy z czarnotulipanowców, ale nigdy nie miał do tego smykałki, poza tym wzrok mu szwankował od jakiegoś czasu. Mimo to, zdołał trafić młodszego z gliniarzy, który wturlał się pod stół, skąd dobiegały teraz przekleństwa pomieszane z jękami. Starszy ostrzeliwał się zza biurka, wykorzystując dodatkowo jako osłonę przewróconą szafę i fotel rektora, kiedyś reprezentacyjny, teraz oskubany i podziurawiony jak sito. Zajął niezłą pozycję. Widział stamtąd cały pokój, a sam pozostawał w ukryciu i trudno go było dopaść. Chyba, że ktoś zaszedłby go od tyłu, bo od strony okna nie miał żadnej osłony poza wybrzuszającą się na wietrze zasłoną z zielonego aksamitu.

– Koniec zabawy – powiedział Eryk, który nie wiadomo jak i kiedy wyłonił się z cienia i przystawił oficerowi pistolet do pleców. Tamten zastygł na kilka sekund, a potem odwrócił się gwałtownie, jakby chciał się rzucić na przeciwnika z gołymi rękami, i w tym momencie dopadła go kula. Na początku jakby jej nie zauważył, zdążył nawet chwycić Eryka za szyję, ale potem jego ciało zwiotczało; nogi załamały się pod nim i runął na ziemię jak długi, przewracając krzesło i zawadzając ręką o serwetę leżącą na stole. Na serwecie stały dwie szklanki, które jakimś cudem nie obróciły się w szklany pył podczas pierwszego ataku na salę konferencyjną. Stłukły się dopiero teraz. Eryk wycelował drugi raz, tym razem prosto w głowę rannego i nacisnął spust. Potem schylił się i zajrzał pod stół.

– Nie… – wyjąkał ukrywający się tam chłopak, którego wcześniej postrzelił Robert. Spróbował wycofać się na czworakach, o mało nie podnosząc na grzbiecie całego stołu, ale nie miało to sensu, bo drogę odwrotu i tak miał odciętą. Broń leżała poza zasięgiem jego ręki, pod oknem, gdzie stali z kumplem w momencie ataku. – Eryk? – Jego oczy rozszerzyły się ze zdziwienia. – To ty?

Robert zadrżał jak w ataku malarii. Najchętniej zamknąłby oczy i nie patrzył na ciąg dalszy tej sceny, ale zamiast tego okrążył stół i stanął obok klęczącego Eryka. Miał ochotę jednym szarpnięciem postawić go na nogi i przywalić mu w twarz. _Gdzie_ _są te cholerne ładunki?_ – myślał gorączkowo. _Gdzie je ukryłeś, pieprzony świrze?_ Torba zniknęła, nigdzie w pobliżu nie było jej widać, zapewne Eryk zdążył ją upchnąć do jakiejś dziury. Albo wszystko już przygotował, porozkładał i tylko czekał na odpowiedni moment, żeby uraczyć ich wszystkich najbardziej wybuchowymi fajerwerkami w życiu.

Na górze przewróciło się coś ciężkiego, szafa albo biurko, trudno powiedzieć,  rumor był nieziemski. _Może próbują zatarasować drzwi_ , pomyślał Robert, _na ich miejscu robiłbym pewnie to samo. Z równie żałosnym skutkiem._

Wolał nie wnikać, skąd rekrut z Nieobyczajki zna przywódcę opozycjonistów.

– Goran żyje – rzucił nagle, zupełnie bez zastanowienia. Eryk drgnął, nie podniósł jednak głowy. – Kazali mi powiedzieć, że nie żyje, ale to nieprawda, pewnie trzymają go w tej samej melinie, w której się wcześniej ukrywał. Możemy go jeszcze odbić.

– Posadzą cię za to na krześle elektrycznym – sapnął gliniarz spod stołu. Już nie próbował uciekać, półleżał przyciskając ręce do brzucha. Z minuty na minutę słabł coraz bardziej. – To przecież…

Przerwał mu strzał.

Robert spóźnił się o ułamek sekundy. Rzucił się na Eryka, przewracając go na ziemię, wgniatając w podłoże, tłukąc pięściami na oślep, ale było już po wszystkim, chłopak nie żył tak czy siak a zamiast twarzy miał krwawą miazgę. Myślał, że nic go już nie ruszy, w końcu przeżył w dwadzieścia cztery godziny całą pierdoloną rewolucję w pigułce, ale to było ponad jego siły, taka egzekucja z zimną krwią. Nie w wykonaniu Eryka. Nie w taki sposób. Nie teraz. Gdyby Eryk się nie bronił, Robert zatłukłby go na śmierć albo udusił – przestał nad sobą panować, ogarnęła go dzika wściekłość – ale tamten szybko odrobił straty i zdobył przewagę. Nie na darmo katował się treningami o najdziwniejszych porach dnia i nocy, ćwiczył karate, strzelał i, kurwa, biegał na wytrzymałość, chociaż nie chwalił się tym zbytnio, żeby nie niszczyć pozorów. Wolał zgrywać intelektualistę zakopanego w książkach, działacza, którego jedyną bronią są słowa, no i wiara, że dobro pokona zło jak w cholernej powieści fantasy. Aha, jasne. Tak naprawdę był pilnym uczniem Machiavellego – i to tyle, jeśli chodzi o idealizm – a co do kondycji, to radził sobie o wiele lepiej od faceta, który pół życia przesiedział nad flaszką, rysując komiksy o dupie Maryny.

– Ro… bson! Co ty… wyrabiasz? – Mimo wszystko szarpanina go zmęczyła, nie był na nią przygotowany. Robert go zaskoczył. – Przestań!

Odpowiedzią był kolejny cios, tym razem prosto w twarz. Eryk nie miał czasu otrzeć krwi, która pociekła mu z nosa, musiał się bronić, żeby nie oberwać ponownie. Wykręcił rękę Roberta tak, że tamten aż syknął z bólu. Coś trzasnęło, ale chyba nie kość, po prostu przeturlali się tam, gdzie leżały rozbite naczynia i zgnietli je sobą dokumentnie. 

W końcu Robert zaczął tracić siły i nawet wściekłość mu nie pomagała. Zamroczyło go, gdy rąbnął głową o wystającą deskę, a potem, zanim się zorientował, leżał z twarzą wciśniętą w podłogę i nie mógł się ruszyć.

– Już? Dosyć?

Nawet gdyby chciał, nie mógłby odpowiedzieć. W ustach czuł kurz i ostry posmak pasty do podług, drzazgi wbiły mu się w policzek. Chciał się szarpnąć, ale tym razem nie dał rady, Eryk trzymał zbyt mocno. Każdy ruch wzmagał ból w wykręconych do tyłu rękach, odzywały się też starsze rany, te, których nabawił się podczas ucieczki przed obławą, i które od rana próbował ignorować. Z trudem rozklejał powieki – na jedno oko nie widział wcale, a drugie nieustannie łzawiło.

Podłoga znowu zadrżała od wybuchów. Gdy przyłożyło się ucho do posadzki, a Robert wylądował w takiej właśnie pozycji, słychać było stłumione krzyki, zgrzyt repetowanej broni, łomot uderzeń. _Dziwne wrażenie_ , pomyślał, _jakbym podsłuchiwał zza ściany seans w kinie._ Cokolwiek się tam działo, powoli zmierzało do finału, kurtyna podniosła się po raz ostatni.

Ucisk zelżał, widocznie Eryk wyczuł, że Robert nie będzie więcej szarżował. Pozwolił mu dojść do siebie.

– To nie miało tak być – powiedział po prostu. – Nie tak.

– Pójdę ostrzec tych ludzi, o ile jeszcze nie zwiali – odparł Robert, nie patrząc na przyjaciela. Z trudem zmienił pozycję, teraz leżał na plecach. Kłuło go w boku, a ręce rwały, jakby przez cały dzień rozładowywał kliper. Odczekał jeszcze kilka sekund, zacisnął zęby i podniósł się do pozycji siedzącej. – Przecież ich nie usmażymy.

– Nie mówiłeś serio o Goranie.

– A ma to jakieś znaczenie?

Eryk pokręcił głową i jak zwykle w momentach konsternacji wplótł palce we włosy. Wyglądał tak jak wtedy, gdy dostał wiadomość, że zachorowała jego matka – a on wiedział, że nie może wrócić do domu, żeby ją zobaczyć. Myślał, że nikt go nie obserwuje, ale Robert wcale nie spał, obserwował go przez wiele godzin i chyba właśnie tamtego wieczora dotarło do niego, że po pierwsze, zrobiłby dla niego wszystko, a po drugie, że ich pożal się Boże działalność konspiracyjna prędzej czy później skończy się katastrofą.

_Jestem, kurwa, jebanym prorokiem._

Próba ruszenia się z miejsca stanowiła nie lada wyzwanie, dlatego długo zwlekał, zanim w ogóle spróbował. Wtedy przypadkiem zauważył wystający zza zasłony kawałek torby. Nie zareagował, chociaż gdyby wyciągnął rękę, gdyby złapał uchwyt, gdyby…

– Daj mi jeszcze pięć minut, dobra? – poprosił, zanim wyszedł. Podłoga wydawała mu się dziwnie miękka, jak z gumy. – I okiełznaj pirotechniczne zapędy do mojego powrotu, bardzo cię proszę.

– Zmarnowaliśmy kupę czasu – odpowiedział Eryk, trudno powiedzieć, w jakim kontekście. Odchylił głowę, żeby krew z nosa przestała płynąć, ale zamiast tego rozmazał ją tylko po całej twarzy.

 

**2.**

 

Wybuch zalewa budynek potokiem ognia i wstrząsa nim aż do podstaw. Snop iskier idzie w górę, a nad nim tworzy się kaptur ciemnoszarego dymu, który z minuty na minutę zwiększa zasięg. Spaleniznę i chemikalia czuć zapewne nie tylko w pobliskich blokach, ale i w głębi dzielnicy; wiatr jest silny, więc szybko roznosi zapachy. Jedna ze ścian wali się z hukiem wprost na plac poniżej, grzebiąc pod gruzami wielu ludzi. Szyby pękają z trzaskiem pod wpływem gorąca – a szyb jest tutaj wiele, rektorat to wielka kostka Rubika pełna okien, po kilkadziesiąt na jednym poziomie – ktoś krzyczy i skacze z górnego piętra, łuna rozpłomienia niebo nad całym kampusem. Potem następuje seria mniejszych wybuchów. W pobliskich sklepach włączają się alarmy.

Gdy budynek zaczyna się palić, stoją z rękami założonymi na kark, ramię przy ramieniu rzędem wzdłuż ściany piwnicy. Alcybiades widzi przed sobą cegły układające się w pseudośredniowieczny wzór: krzyżyk, kowadełko, krzyżyk… Obok niego Krzysiek z twarzą szarą jak popiół powtarza bezgłośnie jakieś słowa: może modlitwę, może wiersz – raczej wiersz. Oczy Lili, stojącej po drugiej stronie, są wielkie i czarne jak dziury wycięte w materiale, usta jej drżą, jakby z trudem powstrzymała się od płaczu. Satyr coś do niej szepcze, pewnie próbuje ją uspokoić na swój sarkastyczny sposób, ale niewiele to daje, szczególnie, gdy z tyłu rozlega się chrzęst przeładowywanej broni.

Pierwszy wybuch zwala Karola z nóg, dzięki czemu udaje mu się uniknąć ciosu w tył głowy. Facet, z którym walczył od kilku minut, nie ma tyle szczęścia, chwieje się  i leci w tył, a potem przygniata go szafa z aktami. Przez dziurę w suficie widać kłęby dymu w różnych odcieniach szarości, gdzieniegdzie pełgają płomienie; iskry sypią się na dół, po chwili wykładzina na korytarzu zajmuje się ogniem. Karol pojmuje, że jeżeli nie wydostanie się na zewnątrz, skończy jak pozostali, problem w tym, że drogę ma odciętą przez gruzowisko. Ktoś do niego strzela z drugiego końca hallu, ale pudłuje, jest zbyt daleko. Wtedy kolejny wybuch rozdziera ścianę działową i cała konstrukcja sypie się jak domek z kart, plując cegłami, szkłem i kawałkami mebli. Za gruzowiskiem słychać nawoływania, szczekają nawet psy, albo Karol zaczyna mieć omamy – nie, naprawdę sprowadzili ekipę z psami, zapobiegliwi są, skurczygnaty, trzeba im to przyznać. Powietrze gęstnieje od chemicznych wyziewów, oddychanie sprawia ból.

Z daleka wygląda to nierealnie, trochę jak animacja. Stoi na chodniku po drugiej stronie ulicy, pali kolejnego papierosa – mały ognik w morzu płomieni, swoją drogą palenie w takim momencie zakrawa na sarkazm – i obserwuje apokalipsę, do której sam się trochę przyczynił. No dobrze, nawet bardziej niż trochę. Od frontu budynek jest wypalony do kości, to tutaj ktoś, zgadnijmy kto, uruchomił zapalnik, odprawił czary-mary, tudzież przypadkiem upuścił na ziemię bombę wrażliwą na wstrząsy. Nawet golem by czegoś takiego nie przetrwał, a co dopiero człowiek! Czyli jeden problem z głowy. Bolek nie rusza się z miejsca co najmniej od godziny, woli, żeby nikt go nie zauważył, w każdym razie jeszcze nie teraz. Za rogiem sklepu czuje się bezpieczniej, a jednocześnie ma stąd doskonały widok.

– Panie poruczniku, herbaty? – pyta go jeden z rekrutów. Pod pachą taszczy wielki, staroświecki termos, który wygląda jakby go zarekwirowano w jakimś muzeum. Bolek przecząco kręci głową, więc chłopak idzie dalej.

Okna wychodzą na niewłaściwą stronę, więc wypada na korytarz, zderzając się w drzwiach z sąsiadką, która przyszła zapytać, co się właściwie stało. Razem biegną na górę. Niestety przez okienko na strychu też niewiele widać – tylko dym i łunę, która rozpościera się nad terenem kampusu i maluje niebo na pomarańczowo.

– Rektorat płonie – mówi Maritka, przytulając do siebie kota, którego zabrała z mieszkania. Zwierzak nie lubi takich czułości: drapie ją w rękę, wyrywa się i znika między schnącymi na linkach prześcieradłami.

Goran widzi tylko płomyk zapalniczki, którą bawi się strażnik. Facet nie umie wytrwać w bezruchu, więc zajmuje ręce, czym popadnie: najpierw skrobał coś na blacie, potem ostukiwał cegły w pomieszczeniu, jakby szukał ukrytego sejfu, na koniec wyciągnął z kieszeni zapaliczkę i od kwadransa pstryka nią do upadłego. Nie próbuje zagaić rozmowy, pewnie mu zabronili, gapi się tylko na Gorana jak sroka w gnat i nie przestaje pstrykać.

– Wyczerpiesz gaz – mówi Goran i chowa twarz w dłoniach. Gdzieś niedaleko trzaskają drzwi, a na korytarzu słychać kroki i wzburzone głosy, coś się musiało wydarzyć. Gdy do celi wpada oficer dyżurny, strażnik upuszcza zapalniczkę i zrywa się na równe nogi, o mało nie przewracając stołu.

– Zbiórka na dole za pięć minut – rzuca oficer i  znika, żeby zawiadomić resztę.

Po chwili zgrzyta klucz w zamku i Goran zostaje sam.

 

**Później**

 

Szedł ostrożnie i powoli, jakby poruszał się między gablotami pełnymi kruchych bibelotów. Szkło chrzęściło pod podeszwami jego butów. To były dobre, wojskowe buty, Robert dobrze je pamiętał, stare jak świat, ale zadbane i zawsze wypastowane na glanc. Bolek miał świra na ich punkcie. Nie obchodziło go, co na siebie wkłada, jakie nosi kurtki, koszule czy dżinsy, jedyną częścią garderoby, o którą naprawdę dbał, były te cholerne buty, być może zdarte z nóg jakiegoś trupa albo podwędzone z magazynów koło parku na Parkowej. Nie było to przywiązanie na miarę „kurtkowej obsesji” Gorana, tylko zimna kalkulacja: bez dobrych butów nie przetrwam na froncie. Bez dobrych butów jestem zaledwie połową żołnierza i jedną dziesiątą oficera…  No, powiedzmy jedną siódmą, jeśli się dobrze ogolę.

–  Dobrze ci w mundurze – powiedział, gdy buty znalazły się w zasięgu jego wzroku. Podniósł głowę i prześlizgnął się spojrzeniem po zielonobrunatnych spodniach i kurce pozbawionej dystynkcji a mimo to wojskowej do ostatniego włókna, aż w końcu popatrzył Bolkowi w twarz. Zaciągnął się tytoniem po raz ostatni, wydmuchał dym, a potem wgniótł niedopałek w podłogę. – Pasujecie do siebie – dodał po chwili.

– Ta belka nie wygląda zbyt stabilnie. – Buty ominęły zwłoki dziewczyny, która leżała w połowie przygnieciona kolumną, nadepnęły na szarą teczkę z napisem „Wydatki bieżące”, aż w końcu zatrzymały się w pobliżu Roberta. Rzeczywiście, deska wisiała nad nim niczym miecz Damoklesa, drgając przy każdym powiewie wiatru. Przez otwór w suficie kapała woda pomieszana z ceglanym pyłem i kawałkami plastiku. Wyrwa w podłodze przypominała dziurę wypaloną papierosem w serwecie, jej brzegi były postrzępione i czarne od sadzy. –  Może lepiej stąd chodźmy.

Robert odkaszlnął. Przez chwilę w milczeniu przyglądał się desce, która drgając, wydawała dźwięki podobne do drapania paznokciami po szkle, a potem znowu zerknął na przyjaciela. Wroga. Szpiega. Człowieka w znajomych wojskowych butach za kostkę, zasznurowanych ze starannością godną sierżanta-służbisty.

– Aresztujesz mnie teraz?

Bolek przetarł oczy wierzchem dłoni. Wyglądał lepiej, niż wtedy, gdy widzieli się po raz ostatni, widocznie kumple z Wydziału do Spraw Etyki zajęli się jego raną, ale był bardzo zmęczony. Zapewne nie spał od dłuższego czasu; potem ta potyczka w Warszawie, Bóg wie z kim i po co (bo raczej nie z prawicowcami z ONR-u), a na koniec finał akcji, która na pewno kosztowała go wiele wysiłku i nerwów. _Ciekawe, czy dadzą mu teraz urlop_ , pomyślał Robert, o dziwo bez ironii _. Bo awans ma jak w banku, sam bym go awansował za taki spektakl._

– Kiedy się domyśliłeś? – Nie odpowiedział na pytanie dotyczące aresztowania, odbił piłeczkę w drugą stronę. Przysunął sobie jedyne ocalałe krzesło i usiadł naprzeciwko Roberta, trochę zbyt blisko dziury w podłodze. Jeden nieuważny ruch i mógłby wylądować kilka pięter niżej z potrzaskaną czaszką.

Robert wzruszył ramionami.

– Pytasz, żeby w przyszłości ustrzec się błędów? Bardzo rozsądnie. – Znowu zakaszlał, tym razem na dłoni, którą zasłonił usta, pojawiło się kilka krwawych nitek. Nie zwrócił na nie uwagi. – Nie wiem. Po pijaku coś mi nie grało, a na trzeźwo nie przyjmowałem tego wiadomości. Trochę… – zawahał się. – Trochę mnie to bawiło. Szczególnie twoja smykałka aprowizacyjna… Pamiętasz, jak przyniosłeś mi koniak na urodziny?

Bolek założył ręce na kark i odchylił się na krześle, jakby wyzywał los. Nie odpowiedział. Po chwili zmienił pozycję. Sięgnął po torbę z jakiegoś nieprzemakalnego materiału, którą nosił przewieszoną przez ramię, i wyciągnął z niej gruby zeszyt formatu A4. Podał go Robertowi.

Tamten skamieniał.

– No trzymaj – ponaglił go, więc Robert chwycił w końcu brulion z wyrazem twarzy, który świadczył o tym, że nie do końca wierzy w jego istnienie. Pogłaskał okładkę opuszkami palców: była szorstka, w paru miejscach naddarta i poplamiona, _właściwie trzeba by ją obłożyć czymś sztywnym_ , pomyślał, _tekturą albo tapetą_. Już dawno powinien to zrobić. Szkoda, że nie zdążył.

– Oglądałeś. – To nie było pytanie. Oczywiście, że oglądał, więcej, zapewne każdy najmniejszy rysunek przeanalizował na wszystkie sposoby z analitykami Nieobyczajki. Byłby ostatnim idiotą, gdyby tego nie zrobił. – No, no, taki cyrk dla paru obrazków. Trzeba było powiedzieć wcześniej, że taki z ciebie miłośnik sztuki, poszlibyśmy do galerii. A szkicownik pokazałbym ci dobrowolnie, wystarczyło poprosić.

– Robson, nie rób sobie jaj! – Bolek zerwał się z krzesła. Przez dziurę w podłodze dobiegały hałasy z dołu, ekipa ratunkowa, pacyfikatorska albo po prostu fachowcy od  _deratyzacji_ urzędowali już w hallu. Szczekały psy. – Schowaj te bohomazy i rusz dupę, parę metrów stąd jest…

– … korytarz, który prowadzi do bocznej klatki schodowej – dokończył za niego i uśmiechnął się ironicznie. – Tak, wiem. Podobno fajne miejsce, jesteś już drugą osobą, która poleca je mojej uwadze.

Otworzył zeszyt na chybił-trafił i rozprostował pogniecione kartki. Trafiło na serię portretów, które rysował parę miesięcy temu pod wpływem różnych dziwnych substancji, eksperymentując zarówno z chemią jak i z kreską – przy czym z chemią szło mu o wiele lepiej. Mówił, że bawi się w Witkacego. Po seansach niewiele pamiętał, raz o mało nie wylądował w szpitalu na płukaniu żołądka, a jednocześnie czuł się tak cholernie żywy, że brnął w to wszystko jeszcze bardziej. No i w końcu przeholował. Skończyło się pamiętnym porno-graffiti na murze i odsiadką w areszcie.

Bolka też narysował. Zakodował nawet okoliczności: parę minut po północy, ławka pod latarnią, która ciągle to gasła, to się zapalała, a w tle rechoty żuli okupujących placyk z fontanną. Gdyby nie byli na haju, pewnie nie zaryzykowaliby wyprawy do parku o tej godzinie – nie bez broni w każdym razie – to było jak pchanie się lwu prosto w paszczękę! A tak, nie dość, że poszli skrótem przez najniebezpieczniejszy kawałek Zaokrzańskiego Przedmieścia, to jeszcze rozsiedli się tuż pod nosem bandy Freda Szpikulca, święcie przekonani, że to znakomity pomysł. Cud, że nikt im wtedy nie porachował kości.

Twarz na rysunku rozmazuje się i wykrzywia, jakby chciała wyciec z kartki. Wokół głowy Bolka sterczą poskręcane konwulsyjnie gałęzie – coś jakby wieniec lub po prostu tło wypełnione do granic, świadczące o tym, że rysownik cierpiał na _horror vacui_. Za dużo tu smug, odcisków palców, wgnieceń i przesady. W połowie pracy nad linią szczęki ołówek pękł na kawałki, więc kartka jest w tym miejscu przedarta i czarna od grafitu.

Zadzwonił telefon, ale Bolek go zignorował, więc Jimi Hendrix zdążył dojechać do końca pierwszej zwrotki „Hey Joe”. Milczeli. Robert powoli odłożył szkicownik i przesunął go w kierunku wojskowych butów, z których jeden przytupywał nerwowo w pobliżu otworu w podłodze, a drugi ze stoickim spokojem spoglądał w przepaść.

– Dosyć tego! – Bolek nie wytrzymał, szarpnięciem poderwał Roberta z ziemi i popchnął w kierunku wyjścia. Tamten nawet nie próbował się bronić. Przypominał bezwolną szmacianą lalkę. – Idziemy stąd! Robson, do kurwy nędzy, nie zmuszaj mnie… – potrząsnął nim z całej siły. – … nie zmuszaj mnie…. Nie zmuszaj mnie do tego, Robson – dokończył trochę bezradnie. Zupełnie nie w swoim stylu.

– Panie poruczniku?

Ludzie Bolka byli już piętro niżej, widocznie udało im się odgruzować schody na tyle, że wspinaczka po nich przestała grozić śmiercią. _Jeszcze pięć, dziesięć minut i udrożnią także klatkę schodową prowadzącą na wyższe piętro_ , pomyślał Robert, _a wtedy stracę ostatnią szansę na ucieczkę._

Coś dymiło w kącie pokoju; budynek tlił się w wielu miejscach, w innych po prostu płonął żywym ogniem; skwierczały elementy konstrukcji, a ściany groziły zawaleniem. Strasznie cuchnęło: czymś chemicznym i spalenizną, smród osłabiał i wywoływał mdłości.

– Panie poruczniku…?

Bolek zmarszczył brwi, głęboka bruzda przecięła jego czoło. Robert uśmiechnął się kpiąco na ten widok.

– No i co teraz, poruczniku? – zapytał, ściszając głos. Wiedział, że igra z ogniem i miał to w dupie. – Co teraz zrobisz?

Zanim zdążył zadać kolejne pytanie, wylądował na ścianie tuż przy drzwiach wyrwanych z zawiasów, zahaczając plecami o wystający gwóźdź. Zabolało. Bolek, nawet zmęczony, nadal był silny jak wół. Swego czasu dla rozrywki przestawiał szafy w Czarnym Tulipanie, nie mówiąc już o nielegalnych walkach, w których brał udział za kasę, idącą potem na broń i wódkę. To dzięki „fight clubom”, wyrastającym jak grzyby po deszczu na przedmieściach, przede wszystkim na Jakubskim i Zaokrzańskim, miał konszachty z szefami gangów. Ciekawe, czy działał na polecenie przełożonych, czy uprawiał radosną samowolkę? W pierwszym przypadku musiałby być naprawdę świetnym aktorem.

– Tutaj czysto – odpowiedział głośno, stając w pobliżu wyrwy w posadzce. Znowu zbliżył się do niej za bardzo, ciągnęła go jak magnes, wystarczyłoby zajść go od tyłu…  Robert zamknął oczy. Nie miał siły, nie chciał, nie mógł zrobić czegoś takiego nawet po tym wszystkim, co się zdarzyło. Głosy na dole umilkły na chwilę, dzięki czemu usłyszeli, jak z rozerwanego sufitu sypie się gruz. – Nie pchajcie się na górę, poczekajcie na saperów. Jasne? Nie chcę was zbierać szufelką z podłogi.

– A jak pan…

– A ja sobie poradzę, Korolko. Wracajcie na dół.

– Tak jest!

Musiał zabrzmieć przekonująco, bo rekruci zaczęli schodzić na parter. Sądząc po odgłosach, któryś potknął się na gruzie i zjechał w dół w szybkim tempie, ale nic poważnego mu się nie stało, bo reszta nie wszczęła alarmu. Zachowywali się tak pewnie, jakby rektorat został już oczyszczony ze wszystkich „wywrotowców”, ale to chyba nie była prawda, bo od czasu do czasu rozlegały się strzały – trudno powiedzieć, czy z niższych kondygnacji, czy może z placu między wydziałami. Powstanie dogorywało tak samo, jak budynek, kolejne paroksyzmy obracały w perzynę dobrze znajomą przestrzeń.

Sceneria przypominała dekoracje ze spektaklu, jakby postmodernista kręcił nową wersję któregoś z dramatów Szekspira, zapewne „Juliusza Cezara”. Eryk znał tę sztukę niemal na pamięć. Książka z pozaginanymi rogami, pomazana ołówkiem w newralgicznych punktach, leżała na podłodze koło jego łóżka, na stosie razem z Marksem i pismami Saint-Justa. Często do niej wracał, chociaż Robert nigdy go na tym nie przyłapał.

Podłoga skrzypiała przy każdym kroku, co pogłębiało dramatyzm sytuacji. Rozsypane papiery zajmowały co najmniej połowę pomieszczenia, deptali więc po arcyważnych dokumentach finansowych albo kadrowych, bo trudno powiedzieć, jakie biuro znajdowało się tutaj przed apokalipsą. Wszędzie walały się kserokopiarki z wyprutymi bebechami, rozbite ekrany i teczki z aktami, jedna z kolumn przepołowiła biurko, druga zabiła dziewczynę, którą Robert kojarzył z wykładów Alcybiadesa. Widać było jej nogi od połowy ud, ciemnobordowe spodnie i trampki, druga połowę ciała zasłaniała dymiąca kupa gruzu. Właściwie to cud, że sufit nie zawalił się całkowicie, miał ku temu wszelkie podstawy. Zamiast nieba przez wyrwy w dachu prześwitywała czarna folia.

– No patrz, twój dowódca chyba nie dał się przekonać – powiedział Robert, osuwając się w dół po ścianie i znowu lądując na ziemi. W tej pozycji czuł się stabilniej. Objął kolana ramionami. Bolek podszedł do niego powoli, ale tym razem nie próbował go zmuszać do ucieczki, atakować, bić czy szarpać, wyglądał na zrezygnowanego. Usiadł obok i oparł się o ścianę. – Słyszysz? – Rzeczywiście, hałasy na dole świadczyły o tym, że do budynku wdarła się kolejna ekipa wojaków. – To mi wygląda na większą akcję.

– Ano – odparł Bolek lakonicznie. Poklepał się po kieszeniach, ale nie znalazł ani jednego papierosa. – Nie ruszysz się stąd, prawda? – popatrzył wreszcie na kolegę. Tamten pokręcił głową. – Tak myślałem, pewnych rzeczy się nie przeskoczy… cóż – przejechał dłonią po łysej czaszce. – I tak musiałem spróbować.

– Wiem.

Nie pytał: dlaczego, to było oczywiste. Tak samo jak Robert nie zadawał pytań o Nieobyczajkę, wypastowane buty i „ustawki”, które w rzeczywistości polegały zapewne na pacyfikowaniu rozruchów studenckich, wybuchających od czasu do czasu na mniej „praworządnych” uniwersytetach. Grzebanie się w tym nie miało sensu. Poza tym motywy są zazwyczaj tak proste, że aż żal marnować na nie słowa, ludzie komplikują sobie życie z najgłupszych powodów.

– A masz czym? – Bolek od razu przeszedł do rzeczy. – Kuba zrobił tego więcej? – Robert drgnął. To wystarczyło za odpowiedź. – Kurwa, wiedziałem, że facet jest pierdolonym magikiem! Był. No dobra, ale co z tego, skoro zasięg za mały…

– O zasięg się będziesz martwił? Serio? – Prawdę powiedziawszy, reakcja Bolka zaczynała Roberta zadziwiać. Nie spodziewał się takiego entuzjazmu. Szczególnie, że rozmawiali, nie bójmy się tego słowa, o samobójstwie, a Bolek był wprawdzie ćpunem uzależnionym od adrenaliny, ale umieranie nie leżało w kręgu jego zainteresowań. Jak do tej pory, w każdym razie, może zabawa w szpiega poprzestawiała mu w głowie jakieś klepki. –   Wystarczy dźgnąć ścianę palcem i sama się przewróci. Tu nie chodzi o zasięg, tylko właściwe rozlokowanie ładunków.

– Fachowiec się znalazł.

Robert znowu wzruszył ramionami.

– Jak coś nie wyjdzie, wybuch oderwie mi głowę, żadne ryzyko. Zresztą jestem urodzonym pirotechnikiem, kiedyś o mało nie sfajczyłem mieszkania, jak mi się zachciało zabaw z denaturatem… Nie patrz tak na mnie. To nie był mój pomysł. To… no wiesz – machnął ręką, bo zabrakło mu słowa. – Dobra – skapitulował. – Nie ma żadnych ładunków. Tak naprawdę chciałem się zastrzelić, ale nie dałem rady, myślałem, że może…

Ale Bolek nie patrzył już na Roberta i nie słuchał jego monologu. Zastygł na ułamek sekundy, a potem błyskawicznie zmienił pozycję, przeturlał się kawałek i stanął na nogi, w biegu wyszarpując zza paska pistolet. W kącie pokoju coś trzasnęło, Robert kątem oka zarejestrował ruch – rozmazane cienie przy ścianie – a potem nieduży przedmiot uderzył w podłogę metr od niego i wybuchł po sekundzie, dwóch, wzbijając w górę tumany pyłu, kalecząc skórę odłamkami szkła. Granat, koktajl Mołotowa, trudno powiedzieć, co to było, ale nie miało zbyt dużej mocy. Nie chodziło o to, żeby zabijać. Ktoś, kto czaił się pod ścianą zamierzał wypłoszyć ofiary z kryjówki. 

 

**3.**

 

Ktokolwiek to jest, nie przyszedł tu sam. Bolek słyszy nawoływania z dołu i rozpoznaje niektóre głosy – to chłopcy z jego ekipy, pierwszy nabór ze szkoły oficerskiej. Nawet nie wiedział, że tutaj będą. _Źle, bardzo źle_ , myśli i rzuca się na biurko, które pod jego ciężarem niemal się załamuje, _tego nie przewidziałem._

Nie planował takiej akcji, to był impuls, jak wszystko w jego zasranym życiu. Sam nie wie, po co wlazł na górę wbrew rozkazom, nie mówiąc nikomu ani słowa – zatajenie informacji o drugim wejściu było równoznaczne ze zdradą stanu. A jednak polazł tam i obejrzał sobie dokładnie efekt swoich działań: dymiące zgliszcza, trupy, ranni wynoszeni na naprędce spreparowanych noszach, smród, podarte transparenty, skrawki i ochłapy tego, co rodziło się od miesięcy w Czarnym Tulipanie – i na etapie „burzy mózgów” wydawało się całkiem sensownym projektem.

Wcielona w życiu utopia cuchnie siarką.

Chciał tylko rzucić oko na to wszystko i wrócić do swoich – czekało go jeszcze sporo roboty, niestety głównie papierkowej, której nie znosił; od pewnych rzeczy nie da się uciec nawet w wojsku. _Pójdę, obejrzę, wrócę zanim ktokolwiek się zorientuje, nikt mi nie może wziąć za złe, że…_ , powtarzał z uporem i urywał w połowie zdania, bo usprawiedliwianie samego siebie nie leżało w jego charakterze. _Po prostu tam pójdę_ , zaciskał dłonie w pięści, _niech mnie potem postawią do raportu, w dupie to mam. Muszę to zobaczyć na własne oczy._

I zobaczył. Mniej więcej to, czego się spodziewał.

– Wyłaźcie, nie macie szans!

 _Nie wiedzą, co o tym myśleć_ , _jeszcze się nie zorientowali_ , pojmuje Bolek. Widzi jak Robert zbiera się z podłogi – ręce przyciska do głowy, musiało go ogłuszyć, granat wybuchł za blisko.

Dopiero po chwili dociera do niego, że ma do czynienia z dwiema grupami: jego ludzie nie mogli wedrzeć się do pokoju tak szybko, w dodatku niezauważeni, więc ci spod ściany to zapewne studenci, którzy byli tu wcześniej. Jeden, dwóch… chyba jednak dwóch, bo strzelają z różnych stron, jeden człowiek by tego nie ogarnął. Do tej pory siedzieli cicho, może byli nieprzytomni albo liczyli, że intruzi szybko sobie pójdą, a w momencie ataku gliniarzy nie wytrzymali i zdecydowali się ujawnić. Samobójcy. Nie mogli wybrać gorszego momentu.

Boczne wejście przestało być tajemnicą, podłoga dudni od ciężkich kroków. Dum, dum, trochę jak werble, które odprowadzają skazańca na szafot. Byli już blisko, ale coś ich zatrzymało na półpiętrze, bo seria z karabinu rozniosła się echem po korytarzu. Ci, którzy wybrali drogę na skróty i próbowali wspinać się wzdłuż szybu, wyżłobionego przez wybuch, zostali przywitani lawiną gruzu – to Robert średniowieczną metodą zepchnął w dół stertę śmieci, głównie cegły i kawałki betonu. Zadziałało, sądząc po wrzaskach.

 _No to teraz przyślą tu całą kompanię_ , myśli Bolek bez emocji i kopie krzesło zagradzające mu drogę do porzuconej na ziemi torby. Nie daje rady jej podnieść, ktoś podcina go od tyłu – przez co traci równowagę i uderza brodą w ścianę. Czuje krew w ustach. Odwraca się błyskawicznie i nokautuje przeciwnika, zanim do tamtego dociera, co się naprawdę dzieje. To nie jest żaden spec od brudnej roboty, tylko studenciak przerażony aż do obłędu. Bolek zna to spojrzenie: jego ojciec organizował walki zwierząt, psy z jego hodowli, szczególnie te młode, patrzyły na ludzi w podobny sposób. Każdego można zmusić do ataku, trzeba tylko użyć odpowiedniego kija.

Drugiego wyławia chwilę później, nie ma z nim większych problemów. Chłopak próbuje się bronić, ale zacina mu się strzelba, którą chyba podwędził staremu z piwnicy, pamiątka po dziadku partyzancie, czy coś w tym rodzaju. I tak należał do szczęśliwców, że w ogóle miał broń. Bolek wali go w głowę tak celnie, że dzieciak nawet nie jęczy, od razu osuwa się na ziemię i tam już zostaje.

– Co my robimy? – pyta Robert, ale chyba nie spodziewa się odpowiedzi. W ostatniej chwili tarasuje drzwi biurkiem, potem zaciska zęby i targa jeszcze szafkę-pomocnik a na koniec kawał betonowej kolumny. Obaj wiedzą, że nie powstrzyma to tamtych na długo. – To nie ma sensu.

– Jasne, że nie ma. – Bolek trochę żałuje, że musiał unieszkodliwić studentów, we czterech byłoby im raźniej. Niestety nie miał wyjścia. Byli w takim stanie, że zamiast pomóc, tylko by przeszkadzali. – Dorzuć jeszcze fotel, jest ciężki jak cholera – radzi Robertowi. Sam krąży po pokoju, zbierając wszystko, co może się przydać: porzucone przez studentów koktajle Mołotowa produkcji nieznanej, drobne i ciężkie przedmioty w rodzaju przycisku do papieru, które dobrze leżą w dłoni, a nawet zapalniczki i pudełka zapałek, zostawione tu nie wiadomo przez kogo i w jakim celu.

Zaczyna odczuwać skutki zatrucia: traci siły, kręci mu się w głowie, mdłości podchodzą aż do gardła. Wie, że z minuty na minutę będzie coraz gorzej, bo zbyt długo wchłaniają  chemiczne wyziewy. Stara się zignorować tę myśl.

– Poruczniku Bolkowski, czy pan… – słyszy stłumiony głos zza drzwi, ale ciąg dalszy komunikatu nie następuje. Nadgorliwy jak zwykle szeregowy Korolko zostaje spacyfikowany przez kolegów. _I bardzo dobrze_ , myśli Bolek, _co za idiota, wrzeszczeć w takim miejscu! Powinni go za takie cyrki wsadzić do karceru._

Robert przykleił się do drzwi, drugi idiota, przecież jeśli zaczną strzelać – a zaczną na pewno – to będzie trupem na miejscu! _No tak, przecież o to mu chodzi_ , reflektuje się, _od początku do tego dążył._ A jednak, gdy Bolek macha na niego, wkładając w gestykulację dużo energii, podrywa się z miejsca i znajduje kryjówkę między biurkami a kolumną, obok nieżywej dziewczyny, której obecność nie robi na nim wrażenia. _Roberto, cholera, że też musiałeś przeżyć ten wybuch!_ Bolek próbuje się skupić, ale nie może, bo ciągle coś go rozprasza. Czuje się tak, jakby jednocześnie prowadził chłopaków do ataku („Adamiak, jak ty trzymasz broń, zamierzasz ją komuś wsadzić w dupę?”), czyli robił to, co należało do jego obowiązków, i kierował obroną rektoratu – czego zdecydowanie robić nie powinien.

Pieprzona schizofrenia.

Znowu dzwoni telefon. Jimi Hendrix drze mordę przez co najmniej pięć minut, aż w końcu przez dziurę w podłodze wpada lina zakończona hakiem i, jednocześnie, drzwi zaczynają drgać pod wpływem uderzeń. Bolek ciska komórką o ścianę.

– Woda – warczy na Roberta. – Wodą ich!

Całe szczęście wody w pokoju nie brakuje, przez otwór w dachu do środka wlała się deszczówka, pełno jej teraz plastikowych teczkach na dokumenty, doniczkach a nawet w niszczarce, która znalazła się bezpośrednio pod wodospadem. Robert chwyta urządzenie, dawno temu wyrwane z kontaktu, i jednym chluśnięciem paraliżuje ruchy gliniarzy. Tamci klną, ale wspinają się dalej, jest ich piątka, może szóstka, wszyscy mocno zdeterminowani. _Przydałaby się gorąca smoła i pierze_ , myśli Bolek, woda to za mało, całe szczęście w pobliżu leży jeszcze sporo gruzu. Problem w tym, że Robert traci siły i w pewnym momencie nogi się pod nim załamują a „ładunek” leci z rąk nie tam, gdzie trzeba, co najmniej metr od dziury.

Potem w ruch idą wybuchające butelki, które nie wybuchają – widocznie zamokły lub konstruktor spartaczył robotę – a na koniec wszystko, co leży w pobliżu: ekrany, doniczki, nawet akta. Nie ma czasu na selekcję, liczy się każda sekunda.

Drzwi pękają, rozbite w drzazgi, prowizoryczna barykada pryska na wszystkie strony, nawet fotel, rzeczywiście ciężki jak cholera, sunie jak po szynach w stronę okna z rozerwanymi żaluzjami. Mają chłopcy krzepę, Bolek czuje coś w rodzaju dumy, a potem przestaje myśleć, bo musi przecież do nich strzelać, a to trudne, gdy zamiast celu widzi się zdziwioną gębę Adamiaka, drżące ręce Korolki, Chelakiewicza bezskutecznie wymachującego karabinem jak kataną w grze komputerowej… Są tak zaskoczeni, że gubią rytm i dają się złapać na najprymitywniejsze triki, które w normalnych okolicznościach przejrzeliby w kilka sekund. Potrzebują dłuższej chwili, żeby zrozumieć, co się dzieje. A wtedy dla wielu z nich jest już za późno.

 

**4.**

 

 _To nie tak,_ myśli po raz kolejny, uparcie i całkiem bez sensu. Potem robi unik, jego ciało działa szybciej niż mózg, który wolałby przestać istnieć. Nie można powstrzymać tych z dołu, jest ich za dużo, wypełzając z dziury jak robactwo, jak karaluchy, pająki, żuki w wojskowych butach i pancerzach lśniących stearyną. Za nimi ciągnie się dym – albo to tylko złudzenie. Robert przestaje widzieć na lewe oko, tym razem definitywnie, zostaje mu tylko prawe, i ręce, ręce, ręce, które badają strukturę ściany aż do ostatniego gwoździa po godle lub krzyżu albo jakimś regulaminie BHP, tak, to najbardziej prawdopodobne, w biurach zawsze wiszą takie rzeczy.

Bolek waha się o sekundę za długo i obrywa pałką w żebra. Celny cios, otwiera dopiero co zasklepioną ranę. Nokautuje. Ze swojej perspektywy przyściennej Robert widzi twarz kolegi: grymas, zęby kaleczące dolną wargę, paroksyzm mięśni, bruzda między brwiami i na koniec – odprężenie, gdy mija atak bólu. A potem determinacja, gdy trzeba odparować następny cios.

– Nie strzelać! – krzyczy ktoś z tyłu, pewnie dowódca. – Żywcem go brać!

– Co ty odpierdalasz, Bolkowski? Poddaj się!

Oto pytanie na miarę Fausta. Robert nie ma pojęcia, nie rozumie, nie chce rozumieć, to go przerasta, słowa, wszędzie słowa, zawsze tylko przeklęte słowa, od których nie da się uciec nawet w rysunki. Nie strzelają – to jest akurat pewne, żadna fatamorgana! – grożą tylko, celują, jakby chcieli powiedzieć: to tymczasowe, wkurwijcie nas, dajcie powód, a oberwiecie tak czy siak, niezależnie od rozkazu majora. Ale Bolka to nie przeraża. Bolek patrzy w lufy karabinów, wyzywa lufy karabinów, śmieje się z luf karabinów, dwoi się i troi, jest wszędzie po trochu i w kawałkach, aż w końcu ląduje pod oknem, bo nie ma innego wyjścia. Obaj tam lądują, razem, jak kiedyś na wytrzeźwiałce. Nie ma znaczenia, kto ile wypił – _kto kogo zabił_ , kto rozwalił meble w knajpie – _kto doprowadził do klęski_ , kto bardziej fałszuje – _kto lepiej zdradza_. Stoją tam, ramię przy ramieniu, a raczej ramię przy głowie, bo Bolek jest wyższy, a Robert trochę się garbi. Nagła cisza świdruje w uszach.

Bolek podnosi karabin. Nie mierzy w nikogo konkretnie, po prostu lepiej się czuje w takiej pozycji, gdy palec ślizga się na cynglu. To nic, że w magazynku nie ma już naboi, oni o tym nie wiedzą. Jego chłopcy.

Robert czuje pod opuszkami chropowatą strukturę ściany, tylko na tym potrafi się skupić. Na bruzdach, żlebach, wypryskach farby, na tym, jakby to było móc przejechać pędzlem wzdłuż linii demarkacyjnej między parapetem a framugą.

– Odłóż broń – nakazuje jeden z napastników. Nieprzyzwoicie młody i rudy jak marchewka.

Chelakiewicz, Krzysztof.

Lat dwadzieścia dwa.

Ostatni test teoretyczny – osiemdziesiąt procent. Praktyka – siedemdziesiąt sześć. Dobry strzelec, przeciętny bokser, obiecujący strateg. Trochę zbyt pewny siebie, jak na przyszłego oficera. Notatka na marginesie: dyscyplinować.

– Niech pan odda broń, poruczniku.

 _Pewnie chcieliby wiedzieć, co mi odpierdoliło_ , myśli Bolek, _są skołowani._ _Wcale im się nie dziwię_. Mimo to, nie puszcza karabinu, uznając, że byłoby to równoznaczne z przyznaniem się do winy, a on nie czuje się winny i niczego nie żałuje. W każdym razie nie tego, że ostatecznie udało mu się wyprowadzić ich wszystkich w pole – tego świra, Wolbrodta, majora Jerugę, doktora Grudzińskiego i całą tę śmieszną bandę z Rady Miasta. Nikt się tego po nim nie spodziewał.

Tylko Robert wiedział. Powinien zrozumieć. Musi.

– Poruczniku!

– Zejdź mi z oczu, Chelakiewicz – syczy Bolek przez zaciśnięte zęby. Coraz mniej się denerwuje, nawet ręce mu nie drżą. Ból, zepchnięty gdzieś na dno, tli się jak niedogaszone gruzy w kącie pokoju, ale nie ma powodu do obaw, drugi raz nie wybuchnie płomieniem. Już nie.

Robert odwraca się powoli – w tle szczęka broń – jedno jego ramię zwisa bezwładnie, pewnie wybił je w czasie walki, drugie przyciska z całej siły do ściany, jakby zamierzał ją przebić na wskroś. Bolek widzi go kątem oka, właściwie tylko wyczuwa, ale to mu wystarcza, żeby podjąć decyzję.

– Chciałeś, to masz – mówi do niego cicho, tonem swobodnej pogawędki, a potem naciska spust.

Odpowiedzią jest kanonada, która ciągnie się w nieskończoność.


	11. epilog

Wokół trasy przejazdu konduktu od rana gromadziły się tłumy, dopchanie się do barierek graniczyło z cudem. Warszawską, Wały Generała Sikorskiego, Aleję Solidarności i część ulicy Lecha Kaczyńskiego (dawniej Czerwona Droga) całkowicie wyłączono z ruchu drogowego. Miasto stało w korkach, klęło i śmierdziało dymem. To ostatnie dokuczało Piotrowskiemu najbardziej, bo kac uwrażliwił go na zapachy i byle powiew wiatru znad Hermaszewskiego wywoływał u niego mdłości. Co chwila musiał przystawać i zatykać nos rękawem kurtki.

 _Matko jedyna_ , _jak cuchnie_ , pomyślał ex-doktor, wędrując wzdłuż Cinema City w kierunku cmentarza. _Nawet tutaj._

 Początkowo wcale nie zamierzał uczestniczyć w tej farsie, publiczne spędy nigdy go nie bawiły, ale w końcu się złamał, bo właściciel pubu Cezar zamknął lokal tuż po dwunastej i wypędził wszystkich bywalców na cztery wiatry. Piotrowskiemu do domu się nie spieszyło, do meliny Zawleki tym bardziej – aż strach pomyśleć, co się tam teraz działo! – więc poszedł popatrzeć na kondukt. Impreza zaczęła się od pogadanki przy pomniku Dmowskiego (jakie to symboliczne, swoją drogą), potem trumny miały przejechać uroczyście całą trasę aż na cmentarz. Tam zaplanowano dalszy ciąg zabawy. Na pierwszą turę przemówień Piotrowski się nie załapał, sączył wtedy Żubra przed pubem na Studziennej, ale na drugą miał szansę jeszcze zdążyć. Pochód dotarł do połowy trasy. Z daleka dobiegały dźwięki marsza skomponowanego, jak wieść obiegowa niosła, specjalnie na tę okazję przez człowieka, który dawno temu powinien zmienić branżę. Wszędzie robiło się coraz tłoczniej.

Piotrowski nie interesował się polityką, była mu raczej obojętna. Nie angażował się w takie rzeczy za czasów swojej kariery uniwersyteckiej, więc tym bardziej nie zamierzał robić tego teraz, gdy groziła za to odsiadka – tak dalece nie upadł jeszcze na głowę! A jednak poszedł na ten cholerny pogrzeb. Gorzej. Czuł niesmak z powodu tego, co wyprawiała Rada Miasta, nachalna propaganda doprowadzała go do szału. Im bardziej sobie wmawiał, że to, co się dzieje, nic go nie obchodzi, tym większą czuł irytację, bo doskonale wiedział, że to nieprawda. Lubił tego chłopaka, Gorana, obalili razem niejedną flaszkę. Chcąc nie chcąc wciągnął się w jego sprawy, chociaż nie powinien, a potem było już za późno, i masz ci los! szkoda chłopaka, tego drugiego, artysty, też szkoda, wszystkich szkoda, kurwa mać. A małej Reszki najbardziej.

Zaklął, bo potknął się o krawężnik i wylądował na chodniku, kalecząc kolana i nadgarstki. Parszywy dzień, parszywy los, jebany pogrzeb. Pozbierał się nieudolnie, z trudem powstrzymując się przed pokazaniem „fucka” staruszce, która stanęła w pobliżu i gapiła się na niego zza szkieł okularów. To prawda, przestawiał sobą dość żałosny widok: wszystkie części jego garderoby wyglądały tak, jakby je wyciągnął rekinowi prosto z gardła, gębę zdobiły blizny po goleniu, a włosy, te nieliczne, jakie mu jeszcze zostały, sterczały we wszystkie strony. Ale to jeszcze nie powód, żeby się gapić! Splunął z odrazą. Boże, znowu chciało mu się pić. I rzygać. Staruszka postała jeszcze chwilę przy barierce, po czym wcisnęła rękę pod ramię stojącej obok dziewczyny, pogrążonej w rozmowie z przyjaciółką, i wszystkie trzy, obarczone siatami, przemaszerowały na drugą stronę ulicy. Zakupy interesowały je o wiele bardziej niż jakiś tam pogrzeb.

Ulica Gałczyńskiego pękała w szwach. Piotrowski w życiu nie widział tu takich tłumów, nawet wtedy, gdy umarł dyrektor piątego liceum, stary partyjniak, i spędzili tu całą wierchuszkę rządową plus dzieciarnię ze sztandarami. _Co ja mówię,_ poprawił się w myślach. _Nawet pierwszego listopada nie odstawiają tu takich cyrków!_

 Biedne kwiaciarki musiały wycofać się aż między bloki, ich straganiki ginęły wśród bloków, samochodów parkujących pod dziwnymi kątami, i ludzi, oblegających każdy metr kwadratowy przestrzeni. W oknach domów sterczeli gapie – najzapobiegliwsi przytargali poduszki. Jakim cudem karawan z obstawą miał wjechać w to wąskie gardło, tego Piotrowski nie wiedział, ale spodziewał się scen rodem z obrazów Matejki. Albo Monty Pythona.

Nie chciało mu się przepychać bliżej muru cmentarza, za bardzo kręciło mu się w głowie, więc ostatecznie wylądował przy wejściu do jednego z bloków. Pomachał koledze, który stał dokładnie naprzeciwko z młotkiem w ręku i jakby się wahał, czy ryzykować marszrutę do garażu, w którym miał pracownię czy wrócić do mieszkania. Nie zrobił ani jednego ani drugiego. Wcisnął młotek do kieszeni płaszcza i został na swoim miejscu. _Dobry wybór_ , pomyślał Piotrowski i uniósł kciuki do góry, _szkoda tylko, stary, że nie mamy piwa, przydałoby się spłukać czymś gardło._ Jurek kiwnął głową w odpowiedzi, pewnie myślał o tym samym, a potem spojrzał w drugą stronę, bo coś przykuło jego uwagę. U wylotu ulicy wybuchła jakaś afera.

– Co się tam, kurwa, dzieje? Nawet pogrzebu, zasrańce, nie uszanują! – sarknęła kobitka w pelerynie przeciwdeszczowej. Wyglądała na nieźle zawianą.

Z okien posypały się ulotki.

Niektórzy ludzie schylali się, żeby je podnieść, inni z irytacją strzepywali kartki z ramion i włosów, jakby to były zeschłe liście. Jeszcze inni wypatrywali tajemniczego „rewolucjonisty”, ale ten zniknął od razu po wyrzuceniu „ładunku”, więc skończyło się na okrzykach – O tam! Tam! Czwarte okno od prawej! Nie! Ostatnie piętro, trzecie okno od balkonu! Nie! Zrzucił je od drugiej strony! A może z dachu? – i wskazywaniu wszystkich kierunków jednocześnie. Piotrowski złapał jedną ulotkę w locie. Rzucił okiem, parsknął, zgniótł i pstryknął palcami tak, że kuleczka papieru przefrunęła metr czy dwa i utknęła w kapturze jakiegoś faceta o gabarytach ochroniarza z wiejskiej tancbudy. Nieciekawa agitka, kiepska polszczyzna, beznadziejne wyczucie czasu. Dobrze, że Alcybiades tego nie widział, biedak dostałby palpitacji na widok składni i literówek w co drugim zdaniu.

Muzyka stawała się coraz głośniejsza, szczególnie werble, które zagłuszają melodię. Kondukt dotarł do zakrętu i mozolnie przedzierał się dalej – a wraz z nim wierni „kibice”, którzy towarzyszyli mu aż od pomnika Dmowskiego, łamiąc prawa fizyki i zasady dobrego wychowania. Piotrowski nie widział jeszcze orszaku – bo jak inaczej nazwać tę paradę konnych i pieszych, tę pompę, złocenia i powiewające wszędzie flagi państwowe? – ale już wyczuwał, że coś się święci. Ludzie byli podekscytowani. Stawali na palcach, żeby lepiej widzieć, szeptali do siebie, niektórzy przeskakiwali nawet płot cmentarza, żeby zdobyć jak najlepsze miejsca – i wpadali wprost w objęcia patrolujących teren funkcjonariuszy.

Znając życie, wszędzie roiło się od tajniaków. Spodziewano się rozruchów i postawiono na nogi wszystkie siły zbrojne z okolic, ale jak do tej pory nic podobnego się nie wydarzyło i Piotrowski bardzo wątpił, żeby jakiś incydent zakłócił porządek imprezy. Nic na to nie wskazywało. Nie wyczuwało się wrogości, nastrojów bojowych, buntowniczych czy czegoś w tym rodzaju, wręcz przeciwnie, mieszkańcy miasta wydawali się raczej życzliwie zainteresowani tym, co się działo, niż wściekli z powodu niedawnych zajść, których byli świadkami. Trzeba przyznać, że pijarowcy Rady Miasta odwalili kawał dobrej roboty. Napisali całą historię tak przekonywająco, że nawet Piotrowski chętnie by w nią uwierzył.

– Tacy młodzi… – rozczuliła się jakaś kobieta. – Tyle życia mieli przed sobą…

– Dobrze, że chociaż ujęli sprawców – pocieszyła ją przyjaciółka, która wyglądałaby jak stereotypowa pani Dulska, gdyby przed wyjściem z domu nie zdjęła papilotów. – Słyszałam, że szef tej bandy popełnił samobójstwo...

– Ano, uciekł przed sprawiedliwością.

– Tylko tą ziemską, pani Gieniu, tylko tą ziemską!

Piotrowski pokręcił głową, żałując, że nie ma przy sobie dyktafonu.

Marsz żałobny faktycznie brzmiał strasznie, w dodatku kompozytor wyraźnie zżynał z Preisnera. Wokół Piotrowskiego zrobiło się ciasno, ludzie walczyli o każdy stopień, byleby tylko coś zobaczyć. Im wyżej, tym lepiej. Jeden chłopak, zwinny jak małpa, wdrapał się nawet na latarnię i machał stamtąd swoim kumplom, którzy ukrywali pod kurtkami butelki Tatry. Nie wyglądali na rewolucjonistów, od karabinów woleli flaszki. A od patriotycznych sloganów – żarty o Żydach, dupach i intelektualistach wpuszczanych w maliny przez chłopaków z przedmieścia.

– Sorry – mruknęła dziewczyna, która niechcąco dźgnęła Piotrowskiego łokciem prosto w żebra, aż się skręcił z bólu. Fala mdłości podeszła mu do gardła. – O, to pan, doktorze? – W jej oczach błysnęło zainteresowanie.

 _Cholera jasna_ , pomyślał Piotrowski z rezygnacją, _tylko tego mi dzisiaj brakowało_.

Znał tę małą z widzenia. Pewnie trzy, cztery lata temu chodziła na jego zajęcia, wyglądała na ostatni rok studiów. Nieładna, ciemnowłosa, jedna z tych irytujących mądralińskich, które kłócą się o każdą pierdołę, osądził, przywołując na twarz kurtuazyjny uśmieszek. Czuł niesmak w ustach. Miał ochotę palnąć coś niemiłego, żeby studentka odczepiła się raz na zawsze, dał sobie jednak spokój.

– Pan też przyszedł pooglądać ten cyrk? – zapytała dziewczyna. – Podobno mają ich chować tam, gdzie notabli, sekcja dla wybranych i tak dalej. Wolbrodt chciał zabrać ciało Eryka… to znaczy to, co z niego zostało… do Lublina, ale się nie zgodzili. Nie pomógł nawet telefon do ministerstwa.

Piotrowski otarł pot z czoła. Starał się oddychać równo i głęboko, żeby powstrzymać kolejny atak mdłości. _Jeszcze trochę i narzygam tej bogobojnej staruszce z fioletowymi włosami prosto na buty_ , pomyślał. Głos dziewczyny słyszał jak przez mgłę, ocknął się dopiero wtedy, gdy wspomniała o wodzie mineralnej.

– … może niech się pan lepiej napije. Serio, dobrze to panu zrobi – powtórzyła, wciskając mu butelkę do ręki. Nie protestował, bo miała rację. Po kilku łykach poczuł się o wiele lepiej.

Zrobili z nich ofiary: z Eryka, Alcybiadesa, Gorana, ze wszystkich, odwrócili kota ogonem i przygotowali fabułę, zadowalającą zarówno uniwersytet, jak i Radę Miasta. Bardzo sprytnie, bardzo wygodnie. Nie istniał żaden studencki spisek, gdzie tam, wszyscy studenci i pracownicy akademiccy byli, są i będą wierni obozowi rządzącemu. Winę za katastrofę ponoszą natomiast „bandyci”, którzy chcieli doprowadzić do chaosu, żeby się obłowić i zasiać defetyzm w szeregach wiernych pretorianów. Ich przywódcą okazał się niejaki Adam Bolkowski, były agent Wydziału do Spraw Etyki. Facet był na tyle niebezpieczny, że trzeba go było zlikwidować, a wraz z nim całą jego szajkę, w skład której wchodzili „rebelianci” z Electronixa i kilku gangsterów z przedmieść, wliczając w to niejakiego Freda Szpikulca. Akcja zakończyła się sukcesem, chociaż poniesiono też pewne straty, za które prezydent bierze pełną odpowiedzialność. I bije się w pierś, posypując głowę popiołem.

 _Kolejny sprytny manewr_ , Piotrowski skrzywił się paskudnie. _W ten sposób Rada Miasta zaszachowała Nieobyczajkę i upiekła dwie pieczenie na jednym ogniu, bo zarząd Electronixa też potrafi wyrazić swoją wdzięczność. Dorzucając coś niecoś do miejskiej skarbonki._ Tendencje separatystyczne zostały ukrócone, w dodatku rękami samych zainteresowanych! Doprawdy, ktoś, kto pociągał za sznurki, miał łeb na karku – szkoda tylko, że natura poskąpiła mu ludzkich odruchów.

– O kurde, ale pompa – mruknęła dziewczyna, gdy zza zakrętu wyłonił się wreszcie kondukt. Przednią straż stanowiła trójka konnych w pełnym umundurowaniu, na widok których aż chciało się zanucić: „Przybyli ułani pod okienko…”. Wyglądali tak, jakby się urwali z filmu o dzielnych Piłsudczykach, efekt psuła tylko nie pasująca do epoki broń maszynowa.

Za konnymi maszerowali piechurzy, którzy dzielili się na grających (głównie na instrumentach dętych) i niegrających, przy czym tych niegrających było o wiele więcej. Piotrowski nie miał zbyt dobrego widoku, stał za daleko, ale nawet z takiej odległości uderzyła go rozmaitość umundurowania: na wezwanie Rady stawiły się chyba wszystkie możliwe jednostki, od tych „paramilitarnych” i teoretycznie podporządkowanych władzy cywilnej, aż po lotników stacjonujących w koszarach po drugiej stronie Okrzy. W pierwszych rzędach maszerowali, oczywiście, ubrani w dziwne mundury-nie-mundury chłopcy z Nieobyczajki, dumni i bladzi, prawdziwy kwiat młodzieży, pościągany z okolicznych wsi i miasteczek. Jeden z nich, przysadzisty blondyn, dźwigał bęben, w który walił z taką werwą, jakby od tego zależało jego życie. Niestety, zupełnie nie miał poczucia rytmu, przez co marsz pogrzebowy wydawał się jeszcze bardziej koślawy, niż był w rzeczywistości.

Potem jechały wozy z trumnami. Dosłownie: wozy. Nie jakieś tam samochody zarekwirowane zakładom pogrzebowym, nie, to były autentyczne wozy ciągnięte przez konie z czarnymi pióropuszami na głowach – organizatorom ewidentnie zależało na podkreśleniu historyczności wydarzenia. Piotrowski o mało nie parsknął śmiechem, gdy wyobraził sobie, jak na ten widok zareagowałby Goran, a jednocześnie skręciło go w kiszkach, bo uświadomił sobie, że nigdy już „obywatela dziennikarza” nie zobaczy. Nikt nie wiedział, co się z nim stało, krążyły tylko rozmaite plotki. Jedni mówili, że zginął w czasie „bandyckiego napadu” na Radio Traf (tych było najwięcej), inni obstawiali, że uciekł za granicę, a jeszcze inni przebąkiwali coś na temat kazamatów pod siedzibą Nieobyczajki. Jedno było pewne – Marcin „Goran” Olecki rozpłynął się w powietrzu, a zamiast jego porannej audycji puszczano teraz poradnik podróżniczy. Co zakrawało na ironię, biorąc pod uwagę ostatnie obostrzenia dotyczące wydawania paszportów.

Kolumna wozów ciągnęła się w nieskończoność – po czternastym karawanie Piotrowski przestał liczyć, ale podejrzewał, że było ich co najmniej dwadzieścia pięć. Chowano za jednym zamachem kilkadziesiąt osób, zarówno studentów, jak ich poległych na służbie funkcjonariuszy służb rozmaitych. _Czyli, koniec końców Eryk Wolbrodt wyląduje w dole obok jakiegoś chłopca z Nieobyczajki_ , podsumował ex-doktor, kręcąc głową z ironicznym podziwem. _No, no. Niechaj im ziemia lekką będzie!_ Nic dziwnego, że stary Wolbrodt chciał synalka zabrać do domu, mógłby mu przynajmniej wystawić pomnik na miarę swoich profesorskich ambicji. A tak? Wszystkim wyklepią identyczne krzyżyki i mowy nie będzie o żadnych marmurach.

Trumna z Alcybiadesem też tam gdzieś jechała, na jednym z wozów, może nawet na tym, który minął przed chwilą Piotrowskiego i pozostałych gapiów, kolebiąc się na nierównościach bruku. Biedny, stary drań. Piotrowski nigdy nie przepadał za swoim dawnym kolegą z wydziału, bo idealiści wzbudzali w nim wrogie instynkty, ale nie życzył mu takiego losu – a już na pewno nie takiego pogrzebu i ultraprawicowych przemówień nad grobem. Tego nie życzyłby nikomu… no, może z wyjątkiem Grudzińskiego, ale ten akurat nie umrze tak prędko. Facet ma siłę przetrwania bohaterów Disneya. Nikt nie ogłosił tego oficjalnie, ale i tak wszyscy wiedzieli, że to właśnie Grudziński obejmie schedę po zbiegłym niechlubnie Mróz-Adamiaku, który raczył się teraz drinkami albo pieprzył tę swoją nieletnią cizię gdzieś na Malediwach. Za rządowe pieniądze, rzecz jasna.

– Nie smuci to pani? – zapytał, zanim zdążył się powstrzymać. – To wszystko? – Dziewczyna popatrzyła na niego z dziwnym wyrazem twarzy: ni to z litością, ni to z pobłażaniem. Potrząsnęła głową tak, że kilka ciemnych kosmyków wysunęło się z koka i opadło na szyję. – Bo to jest cholernie smutne, jakby się dobrze zastanowić… Pewnie dlatego bez przerwy chce mi się śmiać.

– Pewnie tak – zgodziła się z pewnym wahaniem. – Znałam – wskazała brodą wlokący się kondukt – parę osób stamtąd… Ale to niczego nie zmienia.

To prawda, nie zmieniało. Piotrowski zapatrzył się w biało-czerwoną flagę łopoczącą na wietrze – łopotała tak podręcznikowo, że człowiek zaczynał się zastawiać, czy przypadkiem Rada Miasta nie wywołała wiatru celowo, żeby ten łopot sprowokować. Kto ich tam wiedział, może i takie rzeczy potrafili robić.

Zrobiło się tak głośno, że trudno było rozmawiać, muzyka zwiększyła natężenie. Piotrowski miał wrażenie, że werble grają wewnątrz jego czaszki, a bęben podsumowuje każdą serię uderzeń serca. Irytujące uczucie. Jak dysfunkcja mózgu. Alkohol zamiast przytłumić bodźce, zadziałał odwrotnie i teraz nie było już ucieczki, wszystko rozgrywało się zbyt blisko i za bardzo… obchodziło, żeby można było po prostu zniknąć w tłumie i udać, że nic się nie stało. Piotrowski zaklął w duchu, myśli znosiły go na manowce. W dziewczynce siedzącej na dachu garażu i majtającej nogami zobaczył Reszkę, w chłopaku z papierosem w zębach – Roberta, faceta od komiksów, który po pijaku cytował Wojaczka i przypominał Piotrowskiemu jego samego sprzed lat. Z czasów, gdy dopiero co przyjechał do tego pieprzonego miasta i nie bardzo wiedział, co z tym fantem zrobić. _Jezu, człowieku,_ ofuknął się w myślach _, nie dość, że jesteś żałosnym starym chujem bez pracy i perspektyw, to jeszcze robisz się sentymentalny jak stara dewotka. Nie można upaść niżej._

Ostatnie akordy pieśni urwały się nagle, jakby ktoś im poderżnął gardło. Piotrowski nawet nie zauważył, że dziewczyna – miała na imię Ala albo Ada, nie pamiętał dokładnie – obejmuje go w pasie, ratując przed upadkiem. Było mu trochę słabo – tak naprawdę w ogóle nie powinien się ruszać z łóżka, o piciu piwa nie wspominając – ale perspektywa siedzenia w pustym mieszkaniu, pełnym ikon i zegarów, przerażała go bardziej niż kac. Pokoje pachniały matką, staruszka umarła przed dwoma miesiącami. Piotrowski wiedział, że powinien popakować jej rzeczy i wynieść je do piwnicy, ale nie był w stanie, dlatego wracał do domu najrzadziej jak tylko mógł. Trzymał tam tylko ubrania i od czasu do czasu korzystał z prysznica.

– Źle pan wygląda – powiedziała dziewczyna albo wyobraził sobie, że powiedziała, bo nie słyszał ani jednego słowa. Czytał z ruchu warg. Był tak spocony, że koszulka kleiła mu się do pleców pod kurtką. W klatce piersiowej czuł ucisk. – Chodźmy stąd, za dużo to ludzi. Może pan iść?

Nie mógł. Nie chciał. Nie mógł. Patrzył jak wozy z trumnami zatrzymują się wzdłuż ulicy, a potem jeden po drugim znikają za bramą cmentarza wraz z obstawą konną i pieszą, przy akompaniamencie stukotu kopyt i wojskowych butów. Gdy ostatni członkowie obstawy znaleźli się za murem nekropolii, ich śladem poszli oficjele, którzy na parkingu przed Cinema City wysiedli z samochodów i zmierzali teraz na cmentarz, obarczeni wiązankami kwiatów. Policjanci rozpędzali gapiów, żeby zrobić im przejście. Dopiero gdy delegacje ze sztandarami dołączyły do pozostałych żałobników, na cmentarz wpuszczono mieszkańców miasta, pilnując jednak, żeby nie zbliżali się za bardzo do ogrodzonego linkami miejsca pochówku. W praktyce wyglądało to tak, że tylko nieliczni mieli możliwość oglądania ceremonii na żywo, większość musiała zadowolić się telebimami. Jedynie przemówienia słyszeli wszyscy. Nagłośnienie było tak dobre, że słowa prezydenta słyszano aż na rynku. Tam zresztą też przygotowano telebimy – największy zajmował niemal całą ścianę ratusza.

Co się stało z ciałami „bandytów”, Piotrowski nie wiedział. Pewnie trzymano je w jakiejś kostnicy, Nieobyczajka posiadała jedną czy dwie do swojej wyłącznej dyspozycji, albo od razu wrzucono do dołu z wapnem, żeby pozbyć się kłopotu. Nie padały ani konkretne nazwiska, ani liczby ofiar, media trąbiły tylko w kółko o jakimś Bolkowskim, głównym sprawcy nieszczęścia, ale trudno powiedzieć, kim ów Bolkowski był i czy w ogóle istniał. A jeżeli istniał – to co konkretnego zrobił. _Tego zapewne nigdy się nie dowiemy,_ pomyślał Piotrowski filozoficznie i była to ostatnia w miarę spójna myśl, jaka przetoczyła się przez jego głowę. Potem poczuł, że leci gdzieś w dół. Bardzo, bardzo długo i bardzo powoli, jakby w zwolnionym tempie. Miedzy żebrami nagle eksplodował ból.

– Lekarza! Ten człowiek zasłabł!

– Eee, toż to Piotrowski, ten co się z Zawleką prowadza, na pewno jest pijany…

– No i co z tego? Pijak nie może zasłabnąć? Niech pani patrzy, jaki siny! Dajcie mu chociaż wody!

Ktoś przytknął Piotrowskiemu do ust butelkę, ale nie miał siły pić, poczuł tylko wilgoć na wargach. Nie mógł też oddychać, serce waliło jak oszalałe. Sam pan jest sobie winien, panie Piotrowski, jeszcze jeden taki wyskok i dostanie pan zawału. Skończ z tą wódką, do cholery! Co ten lekarz jeszcze mówił? A, no tak. Żadnych fajek, żadnego tłustego żarcia. Najlepiej przenieść się na wieś, łowić rybki i podziwiać zachody słońca. Świetny dowcip, panie doktorze, Franek, bracie, przecież wiesz, że jestem człowiekiem z miasta, świeże powietrze wykończy mnie szybciej od wódki. Potrzebuję spalin. Hałasu. Nawet pierdolonych niemieckich turystów potrzebuję jak tlenu, dla mnie i tak już za późno na zmiany, starych drzew się nie przesadza! Jak pan sobie chce, panie Piotrowski. Tylko żeby potem nie było, że nie ostrzegałem.

– To zawał – piszczy jakaś kobieta. – Moja ciotka umarła na zawał, wiem, jak to wygląda. Trzeba wezwać karetkę, bo się facet wykończy.

Coś chłodnego na czole, pewnie chustka nasączona wodą. Piotrowski otwiera oczy i przez chwilę widzi wpatrzone w siebie, przejrzyste źrenice Reszki, poważnej Reszki, obrotnej Reszki, która zawsze potrafiła zdobyć najlepsze fajki i uwielbiała nucić „Whisky moja żono”, gdy przeskakiwała z jednej kostki brukowej na drugą. Zawleka wydeptał ścieżkę do urzędu, ale nie pozwolili mu jej zobaczyć, śmierdzi pan, powiedzieli, proszę najpierw wytrzeźwieć. Już nigdy nie wytrzeźwieję, odpowiedział przez zaciśnięte zęby, zanim chwycił urzędnika za gardło i o mało go nie udusił. Oderwali go od niego siłą, a potem wrzucili na „dołek”, żeby nie robił więcej problemów. Odkąd stamtąd wyszedł, pił na zabicie w swoim mieszkaniu, rozwalał meble, płakał i wył jak zwierzę. Nikt nie potrafił mu pomóc.

– Może mu zrobić masaż serca? – Czyjeś dłonie rozerwały koszulę ex-doktora, nie dbając o guziki. Spróbował chwycić dziewczynę za nadgarstek, ale mięśnie przestały go słuchać, więc jęknął tylko i znowu zamknął oczy.

– Zwariowała pani? To mu tylko zaszkodzi…

– Tamta pani mówi, że skoczy do domu zadzwonić. Ma stacjonarny. Ale zanim ktoś tu przyjedzie… korki, blokady, szlag by to, naprawdę nie ma tu żadnego lekarza???

Przecież wiedziałeś, że tak to się skończy. Werble cichną, teraz słychać jedynie urywki wspólnie intonowanej modlitwy, czysty zaśpiew księdza nad trumną, na którą sypią się pierwsze grudy ziemi. Powieki drgają co chwila: raz się unoszą, raz opadają. Światło, ciemność, światło. Ciemność. Szkoda, że już się nie zobaczymy, Zawleka, bracie. Byłeś dobrym kumplem, najlepszym, jakiego miałem, chociaż nie skończyłeś nawet zawodówki i śmierdziałeś jak cap. Ale wiedziałeś, kiedy postawić flaszkę na stole, wyczuwałeś, że czasami lepiej milczeć, zamiast gadać po próżnicy, no i robiłeś zajebisty gulasz… Tak, Zawleka, żałuję, nawet nie wiesz jak cholernie żałuję, że nie mogę ci pomóc.

– No, no, cóż za finał. – Goran klęczy tuż obok i otwiera puszkę z piwem. Pstryka, trochę piany wylewa się na ulicę: ofiara złożona bożkom miasta albo po prostu marnacja bożych darów. – Drodzy radiosłuchacze, przed wami pan Ryszard Piotrowski, poeta przeklęty, dawniej seksoholik i doktor niehabilitowany, dzisiaj współczesny Homer uzależniony od wódki i starego rocka. Śpiewa, tańczy, lewituje. Czasami podrywa kurwy z ulicy Podmurnej, ale tylko wtedy, gdy podwędzi kumplowi trochę gotówki… Masz to, Robson?

– Mam, mam, nie podniecaj się tak. – Robert marszczy czoło. Jego dłoń uzbrojona w ołówek śmiga po kartce.

Piotrowski charczy.

– No to świetnie – cieszy się Goran – Nie zapomnij o dymkach, dymki są najważniejsze. Panie Ryszardzie… halo, panie Ryszardzie, słyszy mnie pan? – klaszcze tuż przed twarzą Piotrowskiego, żeby zwrócić na siebie jego uwagę. Bez powodzenia.

Słyszę, chce odpowiedzieć Piotrowski, wszystko słyszę. Zamiast tego z jego ust wydobywają się krwawe bańki. Kobieta, która wcześniej domagała się lekarza, zaczyna histerycznie piszczeć. Zbiorowa modlitwa na cmentarzu przechodzi w pierwsze takty „Ave Maria”.

– E, Bocian zrobiłby to na jazzowo – mruczy z niezadowoleniem Robert, nie przestając bazgrać w notatniku. – Co to za frajda, gdy ci na pogrzebie grają „Ave Maria” w klasycznej wersji?

Goran wyciąga z kieszeni drumlę. Macha nią triumfalnie.

– Może lepiej daj sobie z tym spokój, dobra? – strofuje go Robert i uśmiecha się pod nosem. W zamyśleniu pociera brodę. Potem wraca do rysowania. – Dobrze, że nie zabrałeś kastanietów. Tych, które wymieniłeś na jakimś festiwalu za spinkę góralską.

– Jak na trupa masz doskonałą pamięć.

Słowa docierają do Piotrowskiego w kawałkach – podobnie jak obrazy. Staje się nagle częścią kolażu: jego ucho, ręka przyciśnięta do piersi, powieki, ulotki rozrzucone na ziemi, warkocz pochylającej się nad nim dziewczyny, konar kasztanowca, urwana szarfa z napisem „niechaj spoczywają w po…”, _ave Maria gratia plena. Morituri te salutant_. Trzeba ich obudzić, Ryś, sprawić, żeby zaczęli myśleć. Pomożesz mi? Moglibyśmy zorganizować serię wykładów, ostatnio pisałeś coś o Hasie, wiec jesteś w temacie, no wiesz, jakiś seans... potem pogadanka… nic wielkiego. A ja bym zaczął od poezji… powiedzmy od Herberta. Od Herberta, powiadasz. Nie od Broniewskiego czasem? Albo Kaczmarskiego? Kurwa, Alcybiades, kompletnie ci odwaliło, daj ty mi lepiej święty spokój!

 – Lekarz zaraz tu będzie – oznajmia dziewczyna, chyba jednak Ala, Alicja z Krainy Czarów, imię Ada-to-nie-wypada zupełnie do niej nie pasuje. A może to nie Ala, tylko Reszka? Tak, to ona, jej nierówno obcięte włosy podrygują przy każdym ruchu głowy. Oczy mrużą się w uśmiechu, nieco złośliwym, ale jednak przede wszystkim serdecznym. – Niech się pan trzyma, panie Piotrowski, wujku Rysiu, to zaraz przejdzie. Pięć, sześć minut i będzie po wszystkim!

Serce wyrywa się z piersi, każdy oddech to walka z góry skazana na klęskę. Piotrowski jest tak mokry, jakby przed chwilą wpadł do jeziora, każda część jego garderoby przesiąkła potem. Zimno, jak zimno! Obok nie ma już nikogo: ani Roberta, ani Gorana, ani Reszki, tylko bruk i sterty podeptanych ulotek z logo uniwersytetu w centralnym punkcie. Słońce z rozczapierzonymi promieniami. Słońce o nieprzeniknionym wyrazie twarzy stoika. Słońce, ziemia i księżyc, splecione w absurdalnym tańcu – jak było na początku, tak teraz i zawsze, i na wieki, wieków. Amen, powtarzają żałobnicy. _Amen, kurwa mać_ , myśli Piotrowski i słyszy – albo wydaje mu się, że słyszy – dźwięki drumli, wdzierające się nagle w linię melodyczną requiem.

 

 

_Mała Nieszawka, 31.07.2013_


End file.
